Magia Prohibida
by hyuuga-destiny
Summary: Hinata se ve obligada a pedir un deseo, pero q consecuencias llevara aquella accion
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les traigo mi segundo fic, antes de empezar con la historia aclaro q Neji, Konohamaru y Udon son hermanos de Hinata y Hanabi

También quiero dejar bien claro, la historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Jo Beverly y los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los he tomado prestados para mis malvados planes

Magia Prohibida

Capitulo 1

Londres 1812

Hinata estuvo a punto de cortarse con el cuchillo de cocina al oír de repente golpazos en la puerta, era la noche de navidad y esperaba que los dejaran tranquilos durante las fiestas

Aquellos golpes desesperados echaban por tierra sus esperanzas

Su hermana pequeña se levanto con el rostro angustiado por el mismo temor, Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar a Hanabi que volviera a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y siguiera vigilando a los mellizos mientras hacían ángeles navideños con recortes de papel

Tras limpiarse nerviosamente las manos en el delantal, agarro los dos gruesos chales que tenia al lado y se marcho por el frió pasillo hacia la entrada

Hubiera querido echar un vistazo por la ventana de la sala para ver quien era pero un estruendoso golpe, que hizo temblar la puerta y el grito de – abran el nombre de la ley – la impulsaron a descorrer el cerrojo y abrir

Hinata se quedo atónita al ver ante si, envuelto en la fría niebla, a sir Orochimaru, el casero y lo peor es que venia acompañado del alguacil Kakashi

La noche de navidad no, por favor – suplico Hinata para sus adentros, sir Orochimaru siempre había sido muy amable con ellos, era un viejo amigo de sus padres seguro que no les echaría a la calle en fecha tan señalada

Era obvio que aquella persona no necesitaba la renta con apuro pues llevaba un pesado abrigo, de la mejor calidad, lo mismo que la bufanda, los guantes de cuero y el pretencioso sombrero de piel de castor que le cubría la cabeza

Por fin, Hinata – dijo con expresión en el rostro – déjanos pasar por favor

La ojiperla trago saliva, no pudo mas que echarse para atrás e indicarles con un gesto que entraran – ¿quería usted algo sir Orochimaru?

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, aquel hombre respondió – mi querida niña, supongo que no habrá olvidado que hace tres meses que no cobro el alquiler

Pero usted dijo que no nos preocupáramos – la peliazul vio su aliento como humo en el aire y, al tiempo que se estremecía de escalofríos

Si sir Orochimaru hubiera venido solo le, habría invitado a entrar en la cocina, única estancia de la casa con chimenea pero no estaba dispuesta a invitar al lector de "icha icha" y flojo del alguacil a la habitación mas intima de su hogar

Mi querida Hinata, debe entender que lo único que yo pretendía era darles un poco de tiempo después de la dura muerte de sus padres, tiempo para recuperarse, para arreglar las cosas – se encogió de hombros – pero no puedo esperar ahora y menos con la llegada del invierno

La ojiperla miro su alrededor como si la ayuda fueran a aparecer de repente en forma de ángel, pero sabia que nada podría ayudarle – lo entiendo muy bien, ha sido muy considerado, pero si pudiera darnos mas de tiempo… estamos en navidad

Bueno, bueno señorita Hyuuga – interrumpió el alguacil – sir Orochimaru ha sido muy bueno con ustedes, mas que bueno diría yo – el benefactor levanto la mano para acallar a su acompañante

Podría esperar un poco mas de tiempo, como dice la señorita Hyuuga estamos en navidad, pero no olvide que esta situación no puede durar eternamente – dijo sir Orochimaru

La peliazul lo sabía muy bien, llevaba meses esforzándose por mantener la esperanza, escribiendo cartas a sus parientes y luego a sus amigos, había recibido unas respuestas amables, incluso unos cuantos cheques de banco, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a tomar a su cargo a una familia de cinco miembros

Lo ultimo había sido recurrir a la caridad pero como se había esforzado también por guardar las apariencias, los centros de beneficencia no mostraban demasiado interés. Talvez si la familia Hyuuga en pleno acabara vagando en invierno por las gélidas calles y llevando sus ropas al hombro como único equipaje, "la sociedad de alivio de los huérfanos indígenas" terminaría por apiadarse de todos ellos

Pero cualquier organización caritativa decidiría separarlos, con veintiún años Hinata podría valerse por si misma, a Neji de diecisiete, lo mandarían al seminario, a Hanabi, Konohamaru y Udon terminarían en una institución aprendiendo un oficio. Hinata debería sentirse agradecida pero no era correcto ni tampoco era justo. Ellos eran hijos de un caballero

En cualquier caso no tenia sentido seguir ocultando lo desesperante de la situación, ya casi no les quedaba dinero, lo mejor que habían conseguido en aquella noche era un conejo, y no tardaría el día en que ya no tuvieran nada de dinero

La joven bajo la mirada y dijo lamentándose – no se a donde recurrir

Pobre niña – ante tono benévolo de sir Orochimaru, la ojiperla levanto los ojos, de nuevo esperanzada, pero algo en la mirada del hombre la impulsaba a marcharse a escapar

Recordaba ahora que, la actitud de aquel hombre era otra y había pasado a comportarse como un taimado pretendiente, aquello lo hacia sentirse incomoda en ese momento la miraba de forma extraña ¿quería todavía casarse con ella?, se le pusieron los pelos de punta, se le venia a la mente la manera en que le había tocado la espalda, también se acordó de las veces que se había sentido avergonzada por las cosas que el de decía, sin embargo si ahora le proponía matrimonio no tendría mas remedio que aceptarlo

Alguacil – decía en aquel momento sir Orochimaru – creo que podremos dispersarle por hoy, me sentare un rato a charlar con la señorita Hyuuga, a ver si encontramos una forma de solucionar sus problemas

Es usted muy bueno, señor, demasiado diría yo – el alguacil se quedo mirando la Hinata con severidad – preste mucha atención a sir Orochimaru, señorita, sepa usted que los pobres no eligen

Hinata se mordió la lengua ¿acaso era culpa suya que no tuvieran el suficiente dinero para pagar?, aun así se obligo a sonreír y a dar gracias al alguacil, no había nada que agradecerle, pero era evidente que le complacía ser valorado

Sola ya con el casero, Hinata opto por llevarlo a la sala, gélida y desabitada

Si estaba dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio, parecía un lugar apropiado y si pretendía fijar una fecha para la sentencia, era mejor que no se enteraran sus hermanos aquella misma noche

La ojiperla vio como el casero lanzaba una mirada de asombro a la chimenea vacía, se estremeció, estuvo a unto de sonreír pero no lo hizo, lo condujo hasta una silla y lo sentó tan lejos como le pareció razonable dada la situación – si se le ocurre alguna forma de ayudar, le quedare muy agradecida – al menos eso serviría para iniciar una conversación

El tomo asiento – siempre hay formas querida ¿no ha tenido noticia de sus parientes?

El único hermano de mi padre es misionero en oriente – le dijo la peliazul

¿Y la familia de su madre? En vida nunca hablo de ellos

Por lo que yo se, no tenían demasiada relación, he encontrado una dirección de una hermana y le escribí pero no he obtenido respuesta

Que pena, una familia dividida ¿sabe usted la causa?

No, sir Orochimaru – la ojiperla deseaba que el caballero se limitase a hacer preguntas, lo prefería así, por mucho que aquel hambre le produjera escalofríos

El la miraba de arriba a abajo, quizás sopesándola. Apenas habían cruzado palabra desde el funeral de sus padres y antes, ella había estado trabajando de maestra talvez le decepcionara como había cambiado

Pero parecía… cauteloso, Hinata se sentía atrapada, como un ratón observada por una víbora

Entonces – dijo la joven alzando la voz – ¿se le ocurre a usted alguna forma de ayudarnos? Alguna manera en que sigamos unidos

El casero elevo las cejas – cuatro niños pequeños son una carga para cualquiera, pero se me ocurre una idea – el hombre se detuvo pensativo, Hinata sintió unas ganas de levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo

La compañía es algo importante – musito el – y yo vivo solo, como el que esta de pensión

La peliazul se esforzó en sonreír – si claro

A mí siempre me ha gustado mucho su familia; son tan alegres, tan cariñosos... yo mismo podría hacerme cargo de todos si se estableciera una relación más cercana – dijo sir Orochimaru

La joven sintió como se coloreaban sus mejillas y confió en que el lo tomara como un rubor de satisfacción mas que de angustia

¿Una relación? – dijo repitiendo las palabras de aquel hombre pues algo tenia que decir

Una relación intima y afectiva con una mujer joven y virginal – esta vez la ojiperla no supo que contestar y espero as palabras fatídicas, preparándose para decir que si y decirlo con agrado

El cruzo las piernas sorprendentemente cómodo – Yo podría, bueno… desearía ayudarles, darles cobijo, incluso encargarme de la educación de los más pequeños, si Hanabi se convirtiera en mi amante

El mundo se detuvo durante los segundos en que Hinata dejo de latirle el corazón acto seguido exclamo – ¡HANABI! – y un instante después añadió – ¡AMANTE!

El casero esbozo una sonrisa, y en ese instante la joven comprendió que aquel hombre le producía escalofríos

¿Se siente decepcionada, querida? Es cierto que, cuando era más joven, la encontraba algo atractiva, pero ahora tiene usted... ¿cuántos? ¿Veintidós años?

-Veintiuno

-Aun así

-pero es que Hanabi… solo tiene quince años

-Una edad maravillosa

Hinata se puso de pie, con un verdadero deseo de gritarle, echarle a empujones de la casa pero, apretando los puños refreno sus impulsos, comprendía a la perfección las intenciones de aquel hombre, si ella no daba consentimiento los dejaría a todos en la calle una oscura noche de frió, abocados a la mayoría de las pobrezas. Talvez incluso a la muerte

¿No debería pensarlo con calma? ¿No seria mejor para Hanabi si…?

No

La ojiperla necesitaba ganar tiempo, – un poco de tiempo – pensó, encontró una solución que le disgustaba casi tanto como a sir Orochimaru, lo miro de frente que acertada había estado al compararle con una víbora arrastrada y astuta, segura de tener atrapados a los ratones

-No puedo tomar semejante decisión de inmediato sir Orochimaru

-tampoco yo puedo esperar demasiado querida

-espere al menos a que pasen las navidades

¿Dos semanas? Demasiado me parece – se levanto con lentitud prolongando el momento – una semana, vendré por la respuesta en la noche vieja, si un día muy apropiado, ¿seria delicioso comenzar el año con Hanabi en mi… hogar pero, ya que he sido tan considerado me merezco algún detalle, llame a su hermana así podré deleitarme unos instantes con su belleza

Si ella hubiera podido negarse… pero no quedaba mas remedio que acceder – no le diga nada de… lo que me a dicho a mi

-estoy seguro que usted sabrá prepararla mucho mejor que yo

Hinata sintió un verdadero malestar físico, pero se sobrepuso abrió la puerta y llamo a su hermana

A los pocos momentos, Hanabi se apresuraba por el pasillo, con aquella encantadora figura suya, pese a ir envuelta en un chal hecho de una vieja manta gris, llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás con sencillez y un rostro sonriente

La peliazul deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana hubiera estado sucia y desastrada pero eso era imposible en Hanabi. Aun estando en medio de la pobreza y absoluta sobriedad su aspecto era resplandeciente

Sir Orochimaru – dijo Hanabi con reverencia – muy buenos días y feliz navidad

O sir Orochimaru tenía un grado considerable de autocontrol. O era una repugnante víbora, según se mirase, sonrió exactamente como lo hubiera hecho un viejo amigo de la familia

-pues yo también deseo felices fiestas ¿Cómo va la tarea con los mellizos?

-pues muy trabajosa, seguro que en este momento están llenando la cocina de pegamento – la muchacha sonría al hablar

Era completamente imposible entregarla

El casero se acerco y tomo la mano de Hanabi para besarla con suavidad – su hermana y yo hemos estado hablando sobre las dificultades que esta atravesando su familia y creemos haber encontrado haber encontrado una manera de resolverla a gusto de todos

-¿De verdad? La pobre de Hinata a hecho cuanto a podido, pero se que no podemos seguir así, yo me estoy preparando para trabajar de fregona

Mi querida pequeña, esta mano esta tan deliciosa – dijo el, mientras se la acariciaba – puede encontrar mejor ocupación que fregar y limpiar y yo me encargare de ello – volvió a besarla – si no lo dude – todavía sonriendo, se saco una moneda del bolsillo y la deposito en la palma de la joven – cómprese algo bonito

Avanzo entonces hasta la puerta y se detuvo para mirar atrás por ultima vez – una semana Hinata – tras aquella advertencia se marcho

¿Una semana? – pregunto Hanabi

La peliazul estaba temblando y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana no se diera cuenta

Hanabi no lo sabría jamás – pensó y luego dijo – si, cree que para entonces habrá encontrado alguna solución, con el año nuevo

Pues estaría bien que se le ocurriera algo, a mi es un hombre que nunca me ha gustado, pero talvez lo haya juzgado mal – se miro la mano y le entrego la moneda a Hinata a quien le hubiera gustado tirarla por la ventana

La peliazul observo como su hermana, quizás sin darse cuenta se restregaba la mano en un intento de limpiarse los besos ¡dios santo! ¿Qué podía hacer? De momento tenia que apartarse de su hermana, no fuera a notar algo raro

Sonó entonces un grito y el estruendo de algo roto lo que vino a ayudarla en su propósito

¡OH, no! ¡Esos monstruos! – exclamo Hanabi, al tiempo que se apresuraba hacia la cocina

Hinata se quedo sentada, con la sucia moneda en la mano. Entre todas las ideas nefastas que se le habían ocurrido sobre lo que les depararía el destino, aquella no se la había pasado por la imaginación

Si se hubiera tratado de ella, si hubiera querido tomarla a ella como amante, no como esposa, habría aceptado por el bien de los demás, pero Hanabi no, jamás

Solo quedaba una solución, justo la que había estado evitando todos aquellos meses, la piedra de los deseos

Se metió la moneda en el bolsillo y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la silenciosa habitación de sus padres ¡Cuánto los echaba de menos! Se sentía indignada por su falta de previsión ¿es que en todos sus años que vivieron juntos nunca pensaron en lo que les podía ocurrir a sus hijos si ellos morían?

Al parecer no

Paso la mano con suavidad por la gastada colcha verde, recordando lo mágica que la había parecido de pequeña

Se decidió a actuar. Se subió a una silla y en una de las polvorientas esquinas del dosel, descolgó una bolsa verde que apenas se distinguían del resto moviéndose con torpeza por lo pesado de la bolsa y porque aquello ya empezaba a irradiar su magia, bajo despacio y se quedo un rato sentada en la silla, hasta que recupero el ánimo

Parecía oírse un zumbido o eso pensó la ojiperla, aunque daba la impresión de que nadie mas podía oírlo, talvez parecía mas una vibración

Fuera lo que fuera, lo aborrecía, puso rápidamente la bolsa sobre la cama para no tener que tocarla

Quizás fuera mejor esperar

¡NO! había que hacerlo ya

Actuando con resolución, aflojo los cordones de la bolsa y la inclino sobre la cama hasta que salio la tosca estatuilla de piedra

Ya habían pasado años desde la primera vez que la vio y todavía la atemorizaba, siete largos años, para ser exactos pues tenia catorce cuando su madre le enseño la sheelagh—ma—gig, le explico donde la guardaba, porque la escondía y los poderes que tenia la figurita de piedra

Aquella primera vez, supo que tenia el horrible don de utilizar la piedra de los deseos. No todas las mujeres de la familia lo tenían, su tía carecía de el y guardaba rencor a su madre por no haberle pedido a la piedra en su nombre riquezas y pretendientes acaudalados

Por lo visto, cuando Hiashi Hyuuga se enamoro de la madre de Hinata y se caso con ella la tía pensó que la había conseguido utilizando la piedra, esa fue la razón que se enfadaran, pero no era algo que hubiera podido explicarle a sir Orochimaru. ¿Cómo hablar con nadie de la sheelagh, magia pagana e indecorosa?

Era una antigua figurita de piedra que representaba a una mujer desnuda con una sonrisa burlona. Según lo contó su madre hubo una época en que las sheelagh—ma—gigs las colocaban en las paredes de las iglesias irlandesas, algo que a la ojiperla le costaba aceptar y que en absoluto hubiera creído de no ser porque su madre, mujer por lo general de carácter alegre le hablo muy sinceramente de aquella piedra de los deseos

En la mayoría de los sitios ya las habían quitado, porque la gente quería deshacerse de las influencias paganas o simplemente por decoro. En muchos lugares las habían roto pero había quien se las había quedado para su huso personal, la madre de Hinata no sabia si todas tenían los mismos poderes que la suya

Aquella sheelagh—ma—gig era una piedra de los deseos y podía satisfacer importantes peticiones de las mujeres de la familia que tuvieran el don de dominarla aunque había que pagar un precio siempre había un precio

Uno era la desagradable sensación en el proceso, un incomodo malestar que solía producir desvanecimiento, no obstante era una sensación pasajera y se podía soportar. El otro precio se debía a que era una piedra maliciosa que siempre concedía el deseo pero con una contrapartida negativa

La historia clásica era de la joven que deseaba ser hermosa, la piedra le concedía la belleza, y luego había que sufrir el rechazo de sus envidiosas amigas y se veía acosada por insistentes hombres y no volvía a gozar serenidad por el resto de su vida

Hinata estudiaba la piedra con atención, pensando que iba a pedirle y buscando la manera de evitar la contrapartida

¿Dinero?

Era lo que necesitaban pero podía venir de muchas maneras desagradables

¿Seguridad?

Cualquier asociación benéfica o incluso el asilo para indigentes podrían darles seguridad; hasta sir Orochimaru, aunque sólo fuera durante un tiempo.

Para que la piedra le concediera lo que necesitaban, ella debía formular el deseo con suma precisión

Un futuro para sus hermanos, eso era lo que quería. Un futuro de hijos de caballero para sus hermanos, sobre todo para Neji que a sus diecisiete años y con una mente tan privilegiada como la suya, podría estudiar en cualquier escuela

Pensó una y otra vez en como formular aquel deseo, cuando se sintió preparada respiro profundamente y se dispuso a poner las manos sobre la burlona estatuilla

El poder la invadió y una mueca de la mujer de piedra pareció convertirse en un grito de victoria – deseo – dijo con toda la firmeza que fue capaz - que en el plazo de una semana, todos nosotros dispongamos de los medios que merece nuestra posición, con honor y felicidad

Ahora no podía soltarla, por un instante estuvo a punto de huir. Después se dejo llevar se hundió en cuanto pudo en la salvaje energía de la piedra que la envolvió y le provoco temblores, sensación de fragilidad y un intenso mareo

Talvez el poder de piedra fuera proporcional a la magnitud del deseo y esta vez se trataba de un deseo muy grande. ¿Sería posible desear demasiado?

Aterrada, intentó soltarla ¿Y si no lograba despegarse nunca? ¿Y si se quedaba para siempre adherida a la piedra? ¡No podía soportarlo! ¡No podía!

Se fundió con aquel grito primario de la sheelagh

Mareada e incómoda, fue recuperándose poco a poco, pero no lograba apartar las manos de la piedra. El poder de la sheelagh iba cediendo, aunque con mucha lentitud, casi a su pesar, como si se resistiera a soltar a su víctima

¿Víctima?

¿Por qué pensar de ese modo sí la piedra era su única salida? Cuando el poder se hubo desvanecido, en lugar de apartar las manos, Hinata sujetó con fuerza la estatuilla y le dijo – gracias – antes de despegarse de ella y meterla de nuevo en la bolsa

Necesitaba unos minutos para recobrarse por completo, la guardó y volvió a colgar la bolsa en la esquina secreta

A partir de ahora, sólo quedaba esperar, pasaría algo, estaba segura. En el plazo de una semana, su deseo se haría realidad, sólo el tiempo revelaría a qué precio

Hasta aquí

Uff! Creí q nunca lo terminaría, espero q les guste, como pueden ver los capítulos aquí serán largos en comparación con mi otro fic (eso no significa q valla hacer los cap mas largos en mi otro fic) por lo tanto no se cuanto tiempo me tomara actualizar

Espero sus reviews y pueden venir dudas recomendaciones etc, etc…

Bye ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno… aquí esta el segundo capitulo

Para este fic la duquesa q va a ser representada por Koharu Utatane, va a ser la abuela de Naruto

Y espero q no me maten XD

Capitulo 2

Londres, 30 diciembre

Shikamaru abrió la puerta del dormitorio con la esperanza de que Naruto estuviera solo. Por lo general echaba a las mujeres fuera antes de quedarse dormido pero de vez en cuando alguna se las ingeniaba para permanecer allí. No obstante, aquella mañana el conde de Namikase estaba solo, tendido a todo lo ancho sobre la cama deshecha. Seguramente no le costaría mucho convencer a sus amantes, les bastaría con ver que el ocupaba toda la cama

El Nara corrió las doradas cortinas de una de las largar ventanas para dejar que entrara la tenue luz del sol invernal, el rubio se desperezo, al tiempo que musitaba una queja adormilado y abría un ojo

¿Que? – dijo aquello con un tono plano, sin atisbo de alarma pero con algo de advertencia, mas valía que hubiera una buena excusa

Una carta de tu abuela – abrió el otro ojo y volvió la cabeza hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, el que estaba incrustado en el vientre de una figura oriental que a Shikamaru le recordaba un enorme y grotesco gusano

-¿Me despiertas antes de las diez para eso? será solo una suplica de clemencia desde su lecho de muerte

-Siento informarte que la duquesa viuda goza de su habitual buena salud y no seas problemático, supongo que te interesara leer esto sin tardanza

Extraordinaria suposición – Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos

Shikamaru toco la campanilla y espero. Al poco tiempo hizo su entrada un creado con librea y perfectamente empolvado, trayendo consigo una bandeja en la que había una cafetera de plata y algunos dulces. Inmediatamente detrás del criado, casi empujándolo venia un enorme perro feo y nervioso, que no tardo en subirse a la cama para poner la cabeza junto a la del rubio al tiempo que dejaba ver los dientes como si acabara de encontrar la mas suculenta comida

¿Que? ¿Ha habido bronca? – pregunto el criado con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba la bandeja, pero parecía que el perro tenia mas importancia que el

Naruto no abrió los ojos – tu si que te vas a ganar una bronca Sai, si te muestras tan exultante de alegría a estas horas de la mañana

-Algunos llevamos despiertos desde el amanecer, no podemos estar tristes sólo para seguirlos, hemos oído algo de que ha llegado una misiva de la duquesa viuda

-Pero ¿es que ya la habéis leído?

-No, nos ha sido imposible arrancársela de las manos al señor Nara

-¡Malditos seáis todos! No sé por qué los enseñaron a leer, ¡Largo de aquí!

Alegremente el criado se marcho. Shikamaru llenó una de las tazas de humeante café y echó en ella tres terrones de azúcar. Naruto inspiró profundamente

Ya con los ojos abiertos, gruñó amistosamente ante los dientes del podenco (perro), a lo que el animal respondió golpeando el rabo contra el suelo como un tambor, después el joven se sentó se estiró como un enorme gato y cogió la taza de café

Se bebió la taza entera en silencio y estiró el brazo para que se la volvieran a llenar, al tiempo que se entretenía en saludar al perro, Kyuubi, con la mano que tenía libre. Sólo entonces echó un vistazo a la carta desde lejos – Dado que tú no eres ningún tonto Shikamaru, me invade un mal presentimiento

El Nara tendió hacia él la hoja de papel. El ojiazul la cogió y la tocó con los dedos como si quisiera palpar el contenido – Esa vieja bruja no puede hacerme nada; ni en mi fortuna ni en mi libertad, así que... ¿No vendrá a visitarme, verdad?

-Por lo que yo sé, la duquesa pasará las fiestas en la Corte

-¡Menos mal!

Su transición al estado de vigilia era evidente, pensó el pelinegro, y de ser un león pasaba a convertirse en un tigre en su forma más peligrosa: la de hombre inteligente

Tras beberse de un trago la segunda taza de café, el rubio se decidió entonces a leer la carta

Shikamaru lo miraba con interés, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo su amigo iba a tomarse aquella situación.

¡Maldición! – dijo el ojiazul por fin, aunque con cierto aturdimiento

Preparándose para un ataque de ira de un Uzumaki, el Nara lanzo un suspiro de resignación, cuando el rubio alzo la vista tenía el aspecto de estar bastante perdido – ¿cuando es mi cumpleaños?

-Mañana, como tú bien sabes. El día de Año Nuevo

Naruto se levantó con parsimonia de las sábanas revueltas y empezó a caminar por la habitación, completamente desnudo – ¡Vieja bruja!

Lo dijo con rabia, sí pero con un punto de admiración. El rubio y su abuela llevaban enredados en una guerra desde hacía quince años; en realidad desde que ella la tomó a su cargo. Era una guerra de poder entre las dos personas testarudas que el Nara había conocido y dos de los temperamentos más irritables

El pelinegro debía haber previsto que se avecinaba la tormenta, sobre todo al ver que el Kyuubi se escabullía bajo la cama

Naruto se enrolló en la mano una de las doradas cortinas y tiró con fuerza, con la que casi consiguió sacar de la pared la barra de la que pendía. Con el siguiente estirón, logró arrancarla por completo en una lluvia de polvo y cal. El Nara suspiró y volvió a tocar la campanilla, después cogió la túnica de su amigo de color negro y oro y se la lanzó al rubio se la puso sin hacer ningún comentario y siguió andando por la habitación, casi gruñendo entre dientes

-Creo que esta vez te ha pillado

Sin querer el rubio golpeó con el dorso de la mano un jarrón grande y pesado de color morado que se estrelló contra el suelo

-¡Qué el diablo la lleve! No, no me ha pillado. Prometí que me casaría el día que cumpliera veinticinco años y lo haré. Yo puedo quebrantar machas cosas, pero nunca a mi palabra

¿Mañana? – dijo Shikamaru intentando desesperadamente que imperara algo de cordura en la habitación – eres un problemático. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que hacer una promesa tan absurda?

Porque con veinte años yo era tan absurdo, y los veinticinco me parecían un futuro difuso y distante. – Cayó también contra el suelo el otro jarrón que hacía juego con el anterior

Yo estaba seguro de que no tardaría en enamorarme de la perfecta damisela, bella y elegante – con impaciencia, golpeó un cascote que se interpuso en su camino – He hecho cuánto he podido por encontrarla

-Creí que huías de las damas como de la peste

-Únicamente desde que he descubierto que todas van sólo detrás de una cosa, una corona

Tras un instante de reflexión agarró una vaca de porcelana amarilla que estaba sobre la chimenea y la arrojó contra el suelo, a los pies de la caterva de criados que se agolpaban a la puerta, armados de escobas, trapos y cepillos, y con los rostros rebosantes de expectación

Una de las doncellas empezó a barrer los trozos de porcelana. Los criados se apresuraron a arreglar lo de la cortina. Con ironía, Shikamaru señaló que todos los sirvientes de dentro de la casa, a excepción de los cocineros, estaban entregados a sus obligaciones, nadie quería perderse un ataque de ira de Naruto

El Nara no lograba acostumbrarse a la forma en que el rubio dejaba a su extraña servidumbre participar de sus asuntos privados como si fueran parientes entrometidos

Lo ha planeado todo, ¿sabes? – dijo el ojiazul, haciendo caso omiso de todo el personal y sin dejar de pasear por la habitación. Tampoco tenía en cuenta que su ligero atuendo no cumplía las mínimas normas de la decencia, pero a aquellas alturas sus criados lo habían visto todo. Y en absoluto se refrenaban las criadas de lanzar miradas valorativas

Una de ellas, Tenten que no se esforzaba lo más mínimo por disimular su anterior ocupación, cogió un ramito de muérdago de su bolsillo y lo colgó con optimismo del volante que bordeaba el dosel de la cama – Me ha mandado la carta justo para que llegara hoy y hacerme pasar así un día de angustia antes de que me llegara la hora del fracaso – Naruto agarró el toro Naranja que hacía juego con la vaca, al otro extremo de la chimenea

Ino, cógelo. – y lo lanzó a la criada, Entre gritos estridentes, ella lo alcanzó y después lo dejó caer deliberadamente. Con expresión pícara, la criada añadió – aposté una corona por ese objeto

-Eso no está bien, señorita

Solo se me resbalo señor. Pero ¡mira por dónde pisás! – mientras se entregaba a la tarea de barrer los fragmentos cortantes que rodeaban los pies del rubio

El conde siguió andando con paso majestuoso por el camino despejado, agarró un sable enorme que pendía de la pared, lo desenvainó y lo clavó en el centro de un cojín de satén rosa

Después lo levantó y mientras lo sujetaba en el aire, cortó el almohadón por la mitad con lo que la habitación empezó a llenarse de suaves y sedosas plumas

Sin parar de reír, Shikamaru se arrellanó en la silla, apoyó las piernas en la cama y se dispuso a observar. Aquello era un verdadero espectáculo, en el que todos representaban su papel a la perfección

Naruto sólo daba rienda suelta a sus rabietas en aquella habitación, por lo que se intentaba que no hubiera allí nada de valor. De hecho, los sirvientes escudriñaban todo Londres buscando objetos que no importara destruir, para ponérselos a mano. Como Ino había sugerido, tenían una verdadera lotería en las dependencias de la servidumbre sobre cuál sería la siguiente pieza que el ojiazul acabaría destrozando

Prácticamente la casa entera veía aquellos raptos de ira de Naruto con una especie de orgullo

El pelinegro también se divertía bastante en tales ocasiones. Él mismo había apostado una guinea a la posibilidad de que llegara entera hasta Pascua una sonriente pastora de porcelana que había sobre la mesita de bambú. Por lo general, solía ser respetuoso con las mujeres

Su abuela era la notable excepción

El cocinero había apostado la misma cantidad por la mesita. Se trataba de una pieza poco afortunada, ya que estaba lacada de manera llamativa en verde y rosa. El Nara miraba a su amigo frente a ella, espada en mano. ¿Sería capaz de destrozarla sin aplastar a la pastora?

Tal vez por aquella razón, Naruto arrojó la espada sobre la cama y centró su atención en un retrato grande de un monje muy feo, de cara lúgubre. ¿Sería capaz de romper…? Lo arrancó de la pared de forma que el clavo salió volando por el aire, agarró el cuadro y lo aplastó contra el respaldo de una sólida silla

Shikamaru se lo agradeció sobremanera. Él mismo había estado a punto de romperlo muchas veces, pero por la flojera de descolgarlo no lo había hecho ¿Cómo dormir, y menos aún hacer el amor, con aquella cara desagradable y antipática mirándole a uno? Incomprensible

Yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras – prácticamente exhausto y enjugándose el sudor de la frente – puedo quebrantar muchas cosas pero nunca a mi palabra

-Ha dicho

El rubio se voltio hacia el Nara – si, he dicho

Se quedó entonces mirando a los expectantes criados. Como parecía que el espectáculo ya se había terminado, los criados se dispusieron a recoger todo el estropicio, pero lo hicieron con lentitud, no fuera a haber una segunda parte

Llegó volando un loro de color azul grisáceo y fue a posarse en el hombro de Naruto – buenos días, encanto – dijo el pájaro, exactamente con el tono de voz del rubio, el conde se relajó y sonrió dejando que el adorable lorito le acariciara la oreja

Buenos días, encanto – Acto seguido, Naruto se puso serio

-¡Maldita sea! A Knox le va a dar un ataque

En efecto, en aquel preciso instante, el loro miró fijamente a los criados – mujeres, mujeres! ¡La verdadera perdición!

Cuando Naruto se hubo sentado en la silla, Tenten empezó a contonearse alrededor y se sacó una avellana del bolsillo

-¡Vamos, Knox! Si a mí me quieres mucho...

El pájaro se quedó mirándola, sin parar de tambalearse. La criada le ofreció entonces la avellana – ¡Venga, sé bueno, Knox!

Ella esperó unos instantes y sólo cuando el loro hubo mascullado – Dama guapa – le dio la avellana y le lanzó un beso. El asimilado se dio media vuelta para deleitarse con la chuchería

¿Veis? – dijo Tenten, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes – Es fácil manejar a cualquier macho si una sabe exactamente lo que quiere

Tenten – dijo Naruto – es que tú eres un peligro ambulante para los machos de cualquier especie. Pero dime, ¿de dónde has sacado tiempo para domesticar a Knox?

La criada no contestó, sino que se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a Kiba. Para gran sorpresa de Shikamaru, Kiba se sonrojó. Por Dios que acabaría volviéndose loco en aquel sitio, si es que no estaba ya echado a perder

Ve diciendo nombres – dijo el ojiazul

-¿Nombres? De posibles novias

Knox dio un brinco – ¡No te cases! ¡No te cases!

Naruto abrió los ojos con exasperación – ¡Nombres! Y, ¡por todos los santos!, no utilices palabras que le saquen de sus casillas

Con la conocida sensación de que estaba atrapado en una casa de locos, Shikamaru sacó el cuaderno. El anterior dueño de Knox le había enseñado a mostrar alarma ante cualquier unión con mujeres, en especial, si se trataba de matrimonio. Naruto tenía razón. Una esposa en la casa sería motivo sobrado para que al loro le diera un ataque

¿Qué tipo de nombres? – preguntó

-Pues…de posibles candidatas a…la felicidad

-Pero, ¿de qué tipo?

-Del tipo de las que estarían dispuestas a acompañarme mañana mismo en la ceremonia

Lo que significa, de cualquier tipo. Knox debió de notar la tensión de Naruto, pues se le puso encima del hombro y empezó a restregarse suavemente contra su oreja, se relajó y dio una palmadita al ave

-¿Quién fue aquélla que se hizo un esguince al salir por la puerta hace un par de semanas?

-La señorita Cathcart. Dijiste que te hubiera gustado retorcerla por alguna parte

-Me refería a que me hubiera gustado enderezarle el tobillo

Shikamaru tomó apuntes en una página en blanco

-¿Quieres que mande una nota diciendo que te interesaría hablar con su padre? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estén todavía en la ciudad

-Probablemente no quedará casi nadie en Londres. ¡Qué desastre!

Naruto chasqueó los dedos de la mano izquierda y Kyuubi salió dubitativamente de debajo de la cama, mostrando los dientes, como si estuviera preparado para la lucha, pero con los ojos llenos de inseguridad. El pobre podenco no podía evitarlo. Nació con una deformidad en la boca que le daba un aspecto feroz, cuando en realidad era un miserable cobarde, e incluso en semejante situación se mostraba tembloroso, olisqueando el peligro en el ambiente

No pasa nada, Kyuubi – dijo Naruto – ¡Venga, sal!

El perro sacudió su gran osamenta y fue a sentarse dignamente junto a su amo, como si jamás hubiera conocido lo que era el miedo. El loro y él intercambiaron una mirada, rivales por captar la atención del adorado dueño de ambos. El pelinegro se preguntaba si el rubio sentiría alguna vez cierto cansancio por tener que satisfacer las demandas de aquellas dos criaturas, junto con las de todos los demás desventurados que le rodeaban Naruto acarició la cabeza del podenco

-La mayoría de la gente debe haberse marchado a sus casas de campo para pasar las Navidades. ¿Por qué demonios fui yo a nacer en esta época del año? No entiendo cómo pudo planearlo así el dragón (así llama a su abuela). En fin; seguro que hay alternativas mejores que la señorita Cathcart; se ríe estúpidamente sin parar. ¡Venga, Shikamaru!, empieza a decir nombres. ¿Es que no va a haber condesas en los condados de los alrededores de Londres? Si es preciso, estoy dispuesto a ir a caballo hasta allí

-Entiendo que para ti es muy importante cumplir la palabra dada, pero…

-No pienso retractarme

El Nara movió la cabeza con resignación. Se temía que, por esta vez, la duquesa viuda se apuntaría un tanto. Naruto no encontraría esposa en un día, o al menos, no a una que a él le gustara. O se casaba de mala manera o no tendría más remedio que admitir ante la duquesa que no había sido capaz de cumplir su palabra

Jamás lo haría

Así que acabaría embarcándose en un desastroso matrimonio

Shikamaru empezó a tomarse en serio la situación

Lady Mary Derby – dijo, al tiempo que escribía aquel nombre en el cuaderno—, lady

Frances Holmes, lady Georgina Pitt—Stanley…

Algunas páginas más tarde, por mucho que escarbo en su memoria, sólo consiguió acordarse de una más

-¿La señorita Senju Tsunade?

-¡Por todos los demonios Shikamaru! Habrá cumplido los sesenta

-La edad no importa si lo que quieres es cumplir tu palabra y fastidiar a tu abuela. Solía gustarte su compañía

-Si me meto en esto, que sea con alguien que al menos pueda darme uno o dos hijos – Naruto se levantó – Sé lo que me digo. Vuelve a leer esos nombres

Eres un problemático – pasó de nuevo todas las páginas del cuaderno y leyó la ristra de nombres. Cuando hubo terminado lo cerró

-¿Y bien?

Naruto estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mientras el loro y el perro permanecían a su lado, pendientes de su reacción, como en un curioso cuadro heráldico

Tú necesitas ampliar tu mente y yo tengo que casarme – mordió la lengua en el momento en que escuchó a Knox gritar

-¡No! ¡El que se casa, se abrasa! ¡El que se casa, se abrasa!

Aun así el rubio añadió – Mañana

Todos los criados seguían rondando por allí, haciendo como que trabajaban

Vamos a poner a prueba el aguante de Knox – Naruto agarró a Tenten de la cintura, la inclinó bajo el muérdago y la besó apasionadamente

El pájaro se marchó volando a otra posición más segura, sobre la cama, pero no lanzó ninguno de sus agudos gritos de alarma, sino que se limitó a decir, con tono sumiso – Quiero una avellana

Muy bien, Knox – Tenten metió la mano por debajo de la túnica del rubio

Él se la retiró, al tiempo que lanzaba una carcajada

-Para, para, para. No vayamos a poner fuera de sí al pobre loro. Además, tú estás reformada

Guiñando un ojo, Tenten dijo – Por eso señor; ya no cobro

-¡Caramba! Ahora entiendo por qué todos mis criados varones están siempre medio dormidos, ¡Eres imposible, Tenten! y supongo que yo debería estarte agradecido. —Con aire de broma, ella lo empujó sobre la cama y se alejó, contoneando las amplias caderas, hasta situarse junto a Kiba

Aquel lugar era realmente una casa de locos, pero al ojiazul no parecía importarle. De hecho, él mismo creaba ese ambiente con su amable dejadez y su absoluta falta de respeto por la intimidad. Solía decir que los criados siempre se enteraban de todo por mucho que uno intentara ser discreto; y que podían ser muy útiles porque también estaban al corriente de los asuntos del resto del mundo

Shikamaru no creía que en aquella ocasión, ni el más informado de todos ellos pudiera ser de alguna utilidad

Se guardó el cuaderno y con escasa esperanza, decidió imponer la cordura – Naruto, tal vez debieras aceptar que la vieja bruja te gane un tanto. Se regodeará un poco, pero al menos tú no te encadenaras de por vida a una mujer que no te guste

El rubio saltó de la cama, dejando que Knox jugueteara con la arrugada carta. Sin preocuparse por todos los presentes en la habitación, se quitó la túnica y se puso los calzoncillos y la camisa que le sujetaba Kiba – Seguro que no te has leído toda la carta ¿A qué no?

-Por supuesto que no

-Eres mi secretario, Shikamaru, y estás autorizado a leer mis cartas

-No si son personales además me da flojera

-Deberías deshacerte de ese mal hábito. Si te la hubieras leído entera, sabrías que mi promesa tenía una segunda parte. O me encadenaba a una mujer de por vida el día de mi veinticinco cumpleaños o aceptaría que fuera mi abuela quien me eligiera la cadena

Shikamaru arrebató la carta del pico inquisitivo de Knox, y después de leerla rápidamente exclamó – ¡Qué promesa tan absurda!

En ese momento, Naruto se estaba poniendo la camisa

Sin duda, pero di mi palabra y debo cumplirla. En ningún caso voy a permitir que sea mi abuela quien me elija…—miró deliberadamente hacia la cama— una esposa

-¡Una esposa te cava la fosa! ¡Una esposa te cava la fosa!

-Es muy probable; por eso prefiero ser yo quien elija mi propia fosa, y lo haré mañana

Shikamaru empezó a caminar por la habitación – Pero es imposible. Aun cuando te decidas por alguna de esas jovencitas, ella no dará su consentimiento para hacerlo de una forma tan extraña

-¿Crees que no?

El pelinegro se paró – Tal vez alguna acepte; pero imagínate las habladurías

-Y crees que eso me importa

-Piensa entonces en cómo vas a contárselo a ella y a su familia

Desde luego que ésa no es una perspectiva demasiado agradable; pero infinitamente mucho mejor que entregarme a las garras del dragón. La cuestión es: ¿qué joven será la que resulte agraciada? – Se volvió súbitamente hacia la audiencia de los criados que se encontraban por allí—. ¿Y bien? Seguro que tienen algo que decir

Sí – dijo Sai – elige a la que tenga más dinero

-Tan pragmático como siempre. Entonces tu plan es elegir a la más rica

-Eso es lo que yo haría si encontrara a alguna; aunque fuera alguien medio loca y retadora

Ino que en absoluto reunía aquellas características, le dio una patada en la espinilla

Sai se quejó blasfemando de dolor e hizo muchos aspavientos, pero sin dejar de reírse

-Pero yo no necesito dinero.

¿Qué es lo que vos necesitáis, señor? – preguntó Ino

Buena pregunta – Volvió a sentarse para que Kiba pudiera arreglarle el lazo de la corbata. Contento, Kyuubi se sentó encima de los pies de su amo, que llevaba cubiertos únicamente por los calcetines – Que tenga buena salud, una buena dentadura, hábitos moderados... No quisiera acabar mis días teniendo que meter en cintura a una esposa derrochadora

-¡Una esposa te cava la fosa! ¡Una esposa te cava la fosa!

Ojalá que estés equivocado Knox. Además me temo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte – dijo volviéndose bruscamente hacia Shikamaru – ¿cuál crees que podría ser?

-¡Sabe Dios! Supongo que tú podrás juzgar mejor que yo lo de la buena dentadura

-No creas; llevo meses evitando tener relaciones íntimas con esas prometedoras jovencitas, que son como una plaga de sanguijuelas. Pero puedes borrar de la lista a lady Frances, a lady Georgina y a la señorita Stewkesly. He oído decir que ninguna de ellas se caracteriza por la discreción

Obedientemente el Nara tachó los tres nombres

Tal vez debería poner el resto de los nombres en un sombrero para que saques uno al azar – Acto seguido, él mismo dijo – Mejor no

Pero Naruto se apresuró a decir – ¿Y por qué no?

Shikamaru se maldijo por ser tan irreflexivo

Entonces Ino se decidió a intervenir – Con vuestro permiso, mi señor…

Naruto y Shikamaru la miraron sorprendidos, no porque hubiera hablado, pues en aquella casa los criados tenían absoluta libertad para decir lo que les viniera en gana, sino porque parecía nerviosa

-¿Sí?

La criada, al tiempo que se enrollaba una y otra vez los dedos en el mandil, se atrevió finalmente a decir

Con vuestro permiso, señor, si en verdad no os importa con quién vais a cas…—miró al

loro, haciendo un gesto de alarma con los ojos – a ir al altar…

-Yo no he dicho eso exactamente.

-Pero...

El rubio le sonrió con dulzura – Si esto es una proposición Ino, la respuesta es no; seguramente, no te iba a gustar

La criada se ruborizó de inmediato y emitió una risita nerviosa

¡Eres imposible! ¡Como si yo quisiera! Además...—Lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Sai – Sea lo que sea – continuó, ya en tono más serio – a mí me parece que convendría una joven necesitada de un marido

Con la corbata a medio anudar, Naruto se levantó, sacando los pies de debajo del podenco

-¿Traer aquí a una majadera? ¡De ningún modo!

-No señor, no es eso, sino alguna dama joven que se halle en una situación difícil, por ejemplo. Así no tendríais que suplicarle. Sería ella la agradecida

-¡Hummm! ¡Aguda observación!

Al ver interesado a su amigo, el Nara se preguntó si debía intervenir. Su posición era muy delicada; mitad amigo y mitad administrador, una de sus obligaciones tácitas consistía en evitar que el rubio se dejara llevar por sus impulsos y acabara en medio de algún desastre

Pero aquella vez el ojiazul parecía estar en plenas facultades

-¿Tienes en mente a alguien, Ino?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Una dama?

-Sí, al menos su padre era un caballero de estudios

Kiba sacó un chaleco bordado y lo depositó en los brazos de Naruto

-Suena francamente prometedor. ¿Por qué se halla en una situación difícil?

-Sus padres, murieron de repente hace tres meses, dejando a la pobre señorita Hyuuga a cargo de sus hermanos, sin una sola moneda

Una historia conmovedora. ¿De qué la conoces? – Kiba abrochaba la botonadura de plata y Knox fue a posarse en el brazo que Naruto tenía extendido en aquel preciso momento

-Mi amiga trabajaba allí de criada, señor. Incluso se quedó un tiempo sin cobrar; sentía lástima por ellos pero al final tuvo que buscarse otra casa. Yo no digo que debáis cas… uniros a la señorita Hyuuga. Apenas sé nada de ella. A lo que me refiero es a que debe de haber muchas otras en su misma situación. Contentas de ir al altar, aun con prisas y agradecidas de que alguien les dé semejante oportunidad

Con Knox en el brazo Naruto se quedó pensativo, recorriendo la estancia con los ojos – no exigirá falsas promesas de amor – comentó, dirigiéndose a Shikamaru – Ni serán precisas las cursilerías. Es poco probable que sea extravagante o veleta…

-También puede ser más fea que un pecado

El ojiazul miró a Ino – Mi amiga no me comentó nada de su aspecto señor

-¿Dónde está tu amiga?

-Fuera de la ciudad. Se ha ido con su familia para pasar las fiestas

Tras unos instantes Naruto puso al loro en su hombro y se volvió hacia Shikamaru con la palma de la mano abierta

Una moneda – No demasiado contento con la situación, Shikamaru sacó una y se la lanzó. El rubio la cogió al vuelo – Cara: la señorita Hyuuga; cruz: el nombre de cualquiera de esas otras que salga del sombrero

Antes de que el Nara pudiera protestar, la moneda ya brillaba aleteante por el aire; Naruto la cogió y se la puso en el dorso de la mano

¡Cara! – dijo y lanzó la moneda a Ino – Ve e informa a la señorita Hyuuga de los placeres que le aguardan

¿Yo? – gritó Ino

-Tú. Y para que tengas una iniciativa, si ella acepta les daré a ti y a Sai lo suficiente para que os establezcáis por vuestra cuenta

Los dos criados se intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa – ¿De veras, señor? – preguntó el criado

Es una promesa – el rubio se volvió hacia Shikamaru – Consigue una autorización especial

-Pero...

Naruto se dirigió entonces a Ino – ¿Está en edad de merecer?

-Cumplió los veintiuno

¡Para vestir santos! – observó Shikamaru cada vez más incómodo con todo aquello

-Me importa un comino. Ino, ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?

-No lo sé, señor

-Entérate cuando haya aceptado. Shikamaru, pon en marcha lo de la autorización especial

-Apresúrate Ino, y convéncela, y ve bien vestida. Seguramente habrá que hacer un montón de papeleo. ¿Dónde vive?

-En la calle Mallet, señor, atravesando St. James hacia el sur, pero…

-Un barrio respetable y sin embargo, modesto. Buen augurio

Cambiándose el loro de mano con habilidad, metió los brazos en la chaqueta azul marino que Kiba le sujetaba pacientemente

-Averigua cuál es su parroquia. Supongo que tendremos que saberlo para la autorización y dile que la ceremonia será mañana por la mañana, a las once

-Pero, señor…

Shikamaru consideró que había llegado el momento de intervenir – Naruto, ¿no sería más correcto para la dama que le dieras la oportunidad de conocerte antes de que ella tome la decisión? Así tú también podrías conocerla

-Si yo hago una apuesta a ciegas, no veo por qué ella no puede hacer lo mismo, ninguno de los dos tenemos tiempo para que la situación sea racional. Todo queda en manos del destino

-Pero no es una cuestión que pueda echarse a cara o cruz. Es para el resto de tu vida.

-Así la apuesta resulta más interesante.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si ella no acepta? – Con los brazos en jarras, el ojiazul se quedo pensativo, mirando alrededor

-Establezcamos las reglas del juego. Si la señorita Hyuuga no acepta, sacaré del sombrero el nombre de una de esas jovencitas prometedoras e intentare convencerla por todos los medios para que acepte. Si lo consigo, pero luego se echa atrás en el último minuto, me arrastraré ante la duquesa y aceptare su veredicto. Pero si la señorita Hyuuga cumple todas las condiciones me uniré a ella en santo matrimonio sin pensar en lo que pueda ocurrir después

Knox revoloteó hasta la cama y lanzo uno de sus gritos de alarma – ¡El matrimonio es el demonio! ¡El matrimonio es el demonio!

Supongo que tienes razón, Knox. Estaré condenado para siempre en lo malo y en lo bueno. Pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte, lo mismo que yo – Cogió al loro con las dos manos y lo acarició, al tiempo que miraba a todos los presentes con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras con las que era capaz de romperle el corazón a cualquiera – Todos son testigos ¡Que sea lo que el destino nos depare!

Hasta aquí

No se q les parezca el capitulo pero en una cosa estoy seguro; escribo locuras ^^U

Espero sus reviews y no me maten XD

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

gracias por sus reviews, aunque son muy poquitos se los agradesco

El cap tres se los traigo antes espero q les agrade ^^

Capitulo 3

Hinata hizo caso omiso de los golpes que sonaban en la puerta principal y siguió remendando la suela del zapato de Udon con un pedazo de cuero. Tal vez fuera sir Orochimaru, que venía un día antes de lo previsto y si no, sería algún vecino al que le debieran dinero. Uno de los mayores apuros de su situación actual era que casi todos sus acreedores trabajaban en las tiendas del barrio; personas a las que conocía de toda la vida

Estaban en su derecho de querer hablar con ella y era comprensible que quisieran cobrar por sus servicios, pero ya había vendido todo lo que se podía vender. La casa estaba alquilada con muebles por lo que no podía desprenderse ni de la cama de sus padres ni de las sillas de la sala, apenas sin utilizar

Por caridad cristiana, la mayoría de los acreedores no parecían dispuestos a molestarlos durante las fiestas pero en cuanto se pasara la noche de Reyes, Hinata sabía que aparecerían

Aquello apenas le importaba, porque justo al día siguiente tendría que encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con sir Orochimaru

Los primeros días después de pedir el deseo a la piedra, la ojiperla iba presurosa a abrir la puerta, con la esperanza de que alguien o algo respondiera a sus súplicas. Un pariente lejano que viniera a ofrecerles a todos un hogar. Un benefactor del barrio que quisiera otorgarles una renta anual para que pudieran mantenerse. Nada de eso ocurrió, y Hinata se las arregló como pudo para sortear todas las quejas y demandas de las personas a las que su familia les debía dinero

Quienquiera que fuese dejó de llamar y la joven se relajó un poco, al tiempo que clavaba con fuerza la enorme aguja a través del cuero. Seguramente el zapato sería muy incómodo pero por lo menos no le entraría la lluvia. Dejó caer los brazos con aire de derrota. Que más daba. No tendría más remedio que pedir ayuda a la comunidad y fuera cual fuera la ayuda que les prestaran seguro que incluiría calzado de algún tipo

Realmente la ojiperla había depositado todas sus esperanzas en la piedra, sobre todo después del devastador efecto que tuvo sobre ella. ¿Habría sido todo en vano? En cualquier caso ahora el pánico se apoderaba de la joven

Al día siguiente sir Orochimaru vendría a conocer la respuesta y...

Un golpe fuerte a la puerta de la cocina la obligó a tomar asiento. Medio mareada, pensó que la imprudente visita había dado la vuelta a la casa para entrar por detrás y estaba ahora curioseando a través de la ventana

¡Menudo panorama!

El extraño tenía la nariz pegada al cristal

Aquella persona golpeo en el cristal – ¿señorita Hyuuga?

El extraño rostro que la ojiperla pudo ver la impulsaba cada vez más a esconderse, pero la habían pillado. Deseando ferviente mente en su interior que no fuera un forzudo que alguien enviara a su casa para obligarla a dar dinero, la peliazul decidió por fin abrir cautelosamente la puerta

No era ningún forzudo, pero tampoco nadie a quien ella conociera.

La criada llevaba una respetable capa encima del vestido, y con una toca de paja negra cubría el rubio de su cabello. Si venía pidiendo limosna, desde luego no había llegado al lugar apropiado

La mujer sonrió abiertamente – ¡Qué bien que la encuentro en casa!

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos, poco habituada en aquella época a encontrar sonrisas abiertas de entusiasmo – ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-¿Es usted la señorita Hyuuga?

-Sí

La joven criada se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia – ¿Sería posible hablar con usted un momento, señorita? Soy Ino Yamanaka. Mi amiga Sakura trabajaba aquí

La ojiperla observó que la joven, ¡Qué situación! Aunque no sabia q hacia allí, intentaría al menos ser amable – Pase, pase por favor. ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura?

-Muy bien, señorita. Está muy contenta

A medida que Hinata se dirigía hacia la mesa y señalaba a la joven una silla en la que tomar asiento, empezó a sentir cierto disfrute con aquella inesperada visita. Hacía mucho que no se sentaba con un invitado a charlar. Una lástima que las únicas hojas de té que quedaban estuvieran ya gastadas y casi secas

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Ino? – dijo Hinata con prontitud – Si viene usted a buscar empleo...

-¡Oh, no, no, señorita! Tengo un buen empleo como criada, para el conde de Namikase

-¡Ah, sí, sí! Recuerdo que Sakura me lo comentó. Espero que el conde sea amable...

-Muy amable, señorita.

-Pero un poco excéntrico…

Bueno, yo no diría tanto – La criada pareció un poco alarmada con aquel comentario. La peliazul esbozó una sonrisa para serenarla

-Lo decía únicamente porque Sakura me contó que el conde daba mucha libertad a sus criados

-Todos hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, señorita. Pero a él le gusta…, más bien no le importa, que nos tomemos cierto interés

¿Cierto interés? – la ojiperla no era dada a los cotilleos (chismes), pero aquella conversación suponía una breve huida de su triste realidad

Siempre estamos enterados de todo; bueno, eso es lo que hacen siempre los criados ¿no? pero a él no le importa que expresemos nuestro parecer. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí – se apresuró a añadir

-¡Oh! ¿Y por qué está usted aquí?

La criada se mojó los labios con cierto nerviosismo – Verá usted, señorita Hyuuga, el conde se encuentra en un pequeño embrollo

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Venía aquella mujer a ofrecerle un trabajo? ¿Necesitaría el conde una institutriz (maestra)? ¡Qué emocionante! La ojiperla se preguntaba si aquella visita seria por fin la solución de la _sheelagh_

Pero la emoción se disipó. ¿Cómo iba a mantener a cinco personas con el salario de una institutriz?

-No veo de qué modo puedo yo ayudar al conde en sus dificultades

-Pues sí que puede, le juro que sí

La criada se detuvo un momento, al tiempo que respiraba profundamente – Verá, señorita y sé que lo que voy a contarle le resultará un poco extraño; el conde prometió a su abuela que es un espíritu del mal recién salido del infierno, se 1o aseguro, que se casaría el día en que cumpliera veinticinco años. Pero a él después se le olvidó, pues sólo tenía veinte años cuando hizo aquella promesa. Y el día de Año Nuevo, mañana, cumplirá los veinticinco

Entiendo – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque Hinata no entendía nada. No obstante, le sorprendió que el excéntrico conde fuera tan joven; ella creía que sería ya un viejo achacoso

Pues bien, señorita – la criada se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en la mesa – Esta mañana el conde ha recibido una carta de su abuela, en la que le recuerda la promesa que hizo y lo que dijo de que, si no estaba casado para ese día, estaría dispuesto a que fuera ella quien le eligiera esposa

-¿Y él tiene intención de cumplir lo que dijo?

-¡Oh, sí! El conde dice que el nunca se retracta de su palabra

-En tal caso, habrá que esperar que la elección de su abuela le resulte agradable

Verdaderamente no entiendo...

La criada movió la cabeza en gesto de negativa

-Ellos se odian, señorita. No sé por qué exactamente, pero odio es poco para lo que sienten el uno hacIa el otro. La duquesa elegirá a la peor mujer que encuentre en todo el reino

No puedo creerlo – dijo Hinata, intrigada a su pesar por aquella situación. Todo parecía idóneo para una obra de teatro

-Supongo que elegirá a alguna que pueda tener hijos. Ella, desde luego, se preocupa mucho por la sucesión, pero no es su título lo que está en juego. Es la madre de la madre del conde, ¿entiende usted, señorita?

Un tanto aturdida, la peliazul intentó llegar al fondo de la cuestión – Si el conde hizo esa promesa, se habrá ocupado de poder cumplirla; no veo en qué modo puedo ser de alguna utilidad

La criadita empezó a cambiar nerviosamente de postura, como si el asiento, de repente, estuviera plagado de pulgas. Dijo entonces con brusquedad

-Quiere casarse con usted, señorita

Hinata se quedó literalmente sin habla; le daba vueltas a aquellas palabras en su mente, como intentando comprender su significado. Pero la criada continuó su discurso

No es eso exactamente. La historia es, que él está decidido a casarse con alguien mañana para no complacer a su abuela. Tiene los nombres de muchas damas de sociedad en una lista, pero ninguna le gusta realmente. La cosa está clara como el agua. Así que yo me dije…, tal vez usted se enfade con esto que le voy a decir – admitió la criada, con el rubor en el rostro – pero lo único que intento es ayudar. Lo que yo pensé fue, si él se va a casar con cualquiera, ¿por qué no con una dama que lo necesite realmente? Y le sugerí que usted sería adecuada

Hinata se echó hacia atrás en la silla. No había duda de que la criada sentía cierto embarazo, estaba nerviosa, pero no podía decirse que tuviera aspecto de perturbada. Su amo, sin embargo...

El adjetivo excéntrico no parecía suficiente para describirlo

-Ino, ¿es todo una broma?

¡No, no, señorita! ¡De verdad! Le doy mi palabra y que me muera ahora mismo si miento – dijo la criada haciéndose el signo de la cruz sobre el pecho izquierdo

-Entonces, usted intenta seriamente convencerme de que un conde quiere casarse conmigo, una mujer a quien no conoce en absoluto, jamás ha visto y que no tiene ni un penique, mañana mismo. No es posible. Sería necesaria una dispensa. Incluso una licencia llevaría su tiempo

-Una autorización especial. El señor Nara ya ha empezado los trámites para conseguirla. Es el secretario del conde; más o menos; también es su amigo, y su consejero

-¿Y le ha aconsejado esto?

Ino emuló en el rostro un gesto de fastidio – No estaba demasiado contento con la idea, a decir verdad. Pero tampoco se le ocurrió nada mejor

La agitación obligó a Hinata a ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar por la cocina – ¿Acaso el conde me conoce?

Súbitas vinieron a su mente vagas fantasías de ser admirada en secreto, aunque la ojiperla no tuvo que esperar demasiado para conocer la respuesta

Como se temía, la criada negó con la cabeza – Entonces, ¿por qué me ha elegido a mí para ocupar tan extraordinaria posición?

-Porque yo se lo sugerí, señorita

¿Por qué le habló usted de mí? – La idea de que aquella criada hubiera hecho una descripción de ella tentadora para el conde la asustaba

-Porque mi amiga me ha contado muchas veces, señorita, que es usted una dama muy amable y honrada, que está esforzándose cuanto puede por mantener a su familia unida después de la desgracia que han tenido

-Vaya descripción. Doy el aspecto de una resignada heroína

-Bueno, supongo que las cosas no le estarán resultando muy fáciles…

No – dijo Hinata, al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro – no me están resultando nada fáciles

-Entonces, ¿acepta usted?

-No, por supuesto que no. Eso está fuera de toda duda

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? – La peliazul se encogió de hombros con gesto de desesperación – Porque aunque esto fuera una verdadera proposición…

-¡Lo es!

-Aun así, no puedo casarme con un hombre al que no he visto en mi vida

La criada se quedó mirándola fijamente – Con su permiso, señorita, pero…los pobres no eligen

Hinata se acordó de las palabras del alguacil, y con aquel recuerdo le vinieron también a la memoria las alternativas

Cásese con el conde – prosiguió la rubia – y contará usted con los medios que se merece su posición; la suya y la de sus hermanos

La ojiperla volvió a tomar asiento, pues se sentía algo mareada. La criada acababa de repetir las palabras de su deseo. Pero no parecía verosímil que la piedra pudiera influir en los designios de la aristocracia ni en promesas hechas hacía años

Aunque, por lo que ella sabía, la piedra podía hacerlo todo. Su madre le dijo que, para la magia de aquella figurita, el tiempo no contaba. No tenía demasiado sentido, pero nada que se relacionara con la piedra lo tenía

¿Por qué tiene usted tanto empeño en que esto salga adelante? – preguntó Hinata

La joven criadita se sonrojó.

-Para serle sincera, él nos ha ofrecido una recompensa. Si se casan ustedes mañana, nos dará dinero a mi mono y a mí para que nos establezcamos por nuestra cuenta. Tenemos echado el ojo a una posada que hay en High Hillford, ¿sabe usted?

¿Va a casarse con un mono? – En ese momento, Hinata empezó a convencerse de que aquella mujer estaba loca

¡No, no! – dijo Ino riéndose – Es el apodo que se me ocurrio, mono. Su verdadero nombre es Sai. ¿Cree usted que yo debería llamarle Sai?

Sí, supongo que sí. – la ojiperla no acababa de creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo – Tiene que haber algo raro en el conde si se ve en la necesidad de sobornarla a usted para que le encuentre esposa. ¿Es acaso un loco, un ser deforme o depravado?

La criada abrió los ojos con verdadera estupefacción

-No, ¡por Dios! Le doy mi palabra señorita Hyuuga. Si mañana se pusiera en Hyde Park y se ofreciera como esposo, habría damas que se matarían por conseguirlo

-Entonces, ¿por qué todo esto?

La criadita exhaló un profundo suspiro y, con su regordeta mano en alto dijo

Uno – y empezó a contar con los dedos – se ha tratado con muchas de sus iguales y no se ha enamorado de ninguna. Dos: sería muy raro tener que explicarles a ellas y a sus familias el porqué de un matrimonio con tantas prisas. Ellas aceptarían, pero a él no le gustaría empezar de ese modo

-En cambio, ¿no le importa empezar de ese modo conmigo?

-Las necesidades son mutuas, señorita; si entiende usted a lo que me refiero…

Ah – dijo Hinata – por orgullo

Ella comprendía muy bien esa manera de reaccionar. De hecho, era bastante orgullosa; por esa razón intentaba desesperadamente mantener unida a su familia contra viento y marea. Ino asintió con la cabeza

-Desde luego, es un hombre orgulloso. Altivo como el que más, dirían algunos. Pero yo no le veo así – añadió rápidamente

-Si habla de sus asuntos privados con los criados y toma en cuenta sus propuestas, entiendo que no le vea así – la peliazul intentaba encontrar alguna coherencia en todo aquello, se esforzaba realmente, pero no podía – La verdad es que yo no lo entiendo

Lo entendería si le conociera – Ino volvió a echarse hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa – Le gusta correr riesgos; eso le encanta a Naruto

Sin duda, ante la sorpresa de la ojiperla al oírle pronunciar ese nombre, la criada añadió

-Todo el mundo le llama Naruto, aunque los criados no lo hacemos delante de él, claro está

-Yo no veo que nada esté claro en esta extraordinaria situación

Se lo explicaré – Antes de que Hinata pudiera protestar, Ino añadió – Para él, la vida es como un juego sin fin. No es que descuide sus responsabilidades, pero no le gusta hacer siempre lo que está previsto. Toma sus decisiones echando una moneda al aire o tirando los dados. No juega a apuestas altas de dinero, pero sí utiliza las cartas y los dados para arriesgar en otros asuntos

-¿De verdad no cree usted que debería estar encerrado?

Ino no pudo contener la risa – ¡Ay, señorita! – Pero de nuevo se puso seria – De verdad que la propuesta es real, y sería usted una tonta si no la aprovechara

-¿Una tonta por rechazar la proposición de matrimonio de un excéntrico, posiblemente un lunático, al que no he visto nunca?

-Un excéntrico con mucho dinero

Dinero. La raíz de todos los males, pero tan importante cuando no se tiene. La criadita estaba en lo cierto. Ahí tenía la oportunidad de salvar a su familia del desastre; sin duda, la oportunidad que ella había pedido. No tenía sentido andarse con sutilezas. Después de todo, había estado dispuesta a convertirse en la amante de sir Orochimaru para salvarlos a todos. ¿Acaso esto sería peor? Al menos, era una proposición de matrimonio

Se puso de pie – Iré con usted ahora mismo para conocer al conde

La criada permaneció sentada en la silla – Lo siento pero él ha dicho que no. Si acepta usted la oferta, deberá presentarse mañana en la iglesia a las once en punto

-¿En qué iglesia?

-En la iglesia que corresponda a su parroquia. Me encargó que lo averiguara

-¡Esto es una locura! ¿Por qué razón no podemos conocernos? A menos que haya algo horrible en él... pero entonces – añadió con tono reflexivo – yo podría negarme a seguir adelante con la ceremonia…

-Exactamente. Yo no sé las razones, señorita, salvo que él es así. Lanzó una moneda al aire y salió usted. Si no acepta, él sacará de un sombrero el nombre de una dama de la alta sociedad. Pero en caso de que usted diga que sí y luego no quiera continuar con la ceremonia, el conde dejará que su abuela tome la última decisión

¡Lanzando una moneda al aire! – Pero ¿acaso eso era peor que pedirle un deseo a una estatuilla de piedra lasciva y misteriosa? – Hágame una descripción del conde

-¡Ay, señorita! Es un hombre muy guapo. Alto y de muy buena planta

Un maníaco fuerte y corpulento

-¿Y de carácter?

-Es un caballero bastante amable. Suele tratar con mucha educación a las damas, siempre que no esté fuera de sí

¿Y cuándo no lo estará? – se preguntó la peliazul, al tiempo que un leve escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda

-Dice que es guapo, pero, ¿cómo es? ¿Moreno, de tez pálida…

Arqueando las cejas, la criada contestó

-Bueno, tiene los ojos de color azul, el pelo más bien de color amarillo, señorita

-¿Amarillo? ¿Quiere usted decir que es rubio?

-Digamos que lo tiene más bien amarillo oscuro; del sol, ¿comprende usted?

¿Tiene los dientes amarillos también? – Hinata empezaba a comprender por qué el conde tenía ciertas dificultades en encontrar esposa. Seguramente todo esto lo hacía para lavar su imagen

Ino no pudo reprimir una risa nerviosa – No, señorita. Los tiene blancos, fuertes y sanos. ¿Y los suyos? Era una de las cosas que él quería saber de usted

La ojiperla la miró con sorpresa – ¿Se supone que debe usted inspeccionármelos?

Ino se echó hacia atrás – Eh..., no, señorita. Era sólo un comentario. En realidad, el conde no dijo nada de los dientes

-¡Eso espero! Indudablemente, está loco. Dígame usted la verdad: ¿estaremos a salvo con él mi familia y yo?

¿A salvo? – La criada volvió a reflejar estupefacción en el rostro – Por supuesto que sí, señorita. Ni siquiera cuando le dan sus ataques es capaz de hacer mal a nadie

-¿Sus ataques?

La criada puso una expresión como si deseara haberse tragado la lengua

-Bueno…, le dan de vez en cuando y acaba rompiendo cosas. Pero sólo cosas

Hinata se arrellanó en la silla. Paradójicamente, aquellas rarezas le infundían ánimos. Si el conde de Namikase fuera un caballero normal, todo habría sido más sospechoso. Ahora, pese a los intentos de la criada de describirle una situación atractiva, no tenía ya ninguna duda de que se trataba de un hombre con ciertos problemas. Tal vez ella pudiera soportarle las manías y granjearse así el apoyo de él para su familia

-Tengo una condición

-¿Una condición, señorita?

Hinata sabía perfectamente que su situación no era la idónea para imponer condiciones, pero tampoco el conde parecía exento de problemas

-Quiero que el señor de Namikase me dé su palabra de que mis hermanos vivirán conmigo bajo el mismo techo y que los ayudará a abrirse camino en la vida

-Estoy segura de que lo hará

-Lo quiero por escrito. Espere un momento

La peliazul se fue entonces al estudio de su padre, ahora ya una estancia vacía, pues hubo que vender todos los cuadros y los libros, por el poco dinero que les dieron. Permanecían allí todavía, sin embargo, los instrumentos de escritura. Hinata sacó una hoja de papel, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el tintero de plata ya no estaba, por lo que tampoco había tinta. Sacó entonces el cabo de un lápiz

Tuvo que afilarle la mina, y estuvo a punto de cortarse por lo mucho que le temblaba la mano. Era una verdadera locura dejarse llevar por todo aquello; aunque también era una locura no hacerlo

Cuando se sentó a escribir, necesitó unos segundos para serenarse. Era importante que su caligrafía fuera clara y bien definida

_Al conde de Namikase:_

_Estimado señor, me sorprende y honra vuestra proposición de matrimonio, y entiendo que mi situación me obliga a considerarla seriamente. No obstante, antes de decidirme, preciso que vos me aseguréis que mis tres hermanos y mi hermana vivirán con nosotros después de que nos hayamos casado, que recibirán la educación que les corresponde como dama y caballeros, y una renta suficiente para abrirse camino en la vida_

Al llegar a ese punto, Hinata dudó y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó mordisqueando la punta del lápiz. Sabía lo que debía escribir, pero le daba miedo comprometerse. Tras un suspiro de resolución, prosiguió

_Si me dais las garantías que os pido, señor, acudiré mañana a las once, a la iglesia de St._

_Margaret, y me casaré con vos_

Releyó la carta y estuvo tentada de romperla en pedazos. Pero recordó los planes de sir Orochimaru para su hermana Hanabi

No tenía elección.

Pese a todo, se dijo a sí misma, no era una salida tan terrible. La contrapartida con la que llegaba la solución mágica de la _sheelagh _tal vez fuera soportable. Obviamente, apenas sabía nada de su futuro esposo, pero la criada, Ino, parecía una buena mujer, y su amiga siempre había sido una persona honrada

No obstante, eran sólo unas criadas, sin ningún poder sobre su amo

Le acosaba la duda de si seguir adelante o retroceder. Así, con la mente como un péndulo descompensado, acabó, como era fácilmente predecible, sintiendo un profundo dolor de cabeza

Deseó con toda su alma que estuvieran allí sus padres para darle consejo. Pero si ellos estuvieran allí, nada de todo aquello estaría ocurriendo

Hanabi – se dijo a sí misma

Ella era la razón definitiva para seguir adelante

Además, así la propia Hinata tendría un hogar y una familia. Ningún hombre la cortejaba, y ella hacía como si no le importase, pero siempre había querido casarse y tener hijos. Un conde excéntrico y seguramente bastante feo no era tampoco un precio excesivo

Por otra parte, se recordó a sí misma, si resultaba ser peor que eso, un loco, un desalmado, alguien evidentemente trastornado, no seguiría adelante con la ceremonia

Preocupándose de repente por los aspectos legales de la promesa que había puesto por escrito, tomó de nuevo el lápiz y añadió

_Si nos parecemos apropiados el uno al otro_

Mejor así. Después de otro breve ataque de vacilación, dobló la hoja, volvió al piso de abajo y se la entregó a la criada

-Es probable que no le responda, señorita. El conde es un desastre en lo que se refiere a mantener sus asuntos en orden

Resultaba tentador echarse atrás, pero si el conde no estaba dispuesto a mantener y ayudar a sus hermanos, entonces no habría trato

-Si no responde a mis demandas, tendrá que encontrar esposa echándolo a suertes, y espero que la convenza para llevarla al altar

La criadita se rió entre dientes

¡Una mujer de una pieza! Les irá bien juntos – Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo – Necesito saber su nombre completo, señorita, para la autorización

-Pero todavía no me he comprometido

-Que tenga usted una autorización no significa que deba utilizarla. Por lo visto, estos trámites llevan su tiempo

La ojiperla tenía tan pocas ganas de decirle sus floridos nombres bautismales como de comprometerse definitivamente. Pero no quedaba más remedio

Hinata Hyuuga – dijo, asintiendo

Bonito nombre – Y tras decir aquello, la radiante criadita se marchó

La peliazul se quedó clavada en la silla, preguntándose que era lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando aparecieron de pronto Hanabi y los mellizos, medio enfrascados en una discusión, para Hinata fue casi como un alivio

¡Sentaos! – dijo la ojiperla. Konohamaru y Udon se sentaron los dos a la mesa en sendas sillas, con cara de pilluelos hambrientos dispuestos a comer lo que fuera. Hinata empezaba a verlos como a dos polluelos, con los picos siempre abiertos

Cortó unas rebanadas gruesas de pan, las untó de manteca; después echó agua hirviendo sobre las hojas gastadas de té y sirvió aquella escueta infusión. Los pequeños comieron y bebieron sin rechistar, pero Hinata sabía que no podían continuar así. Además, al día siguiente, volvería a visitarlos sir Orochimaru

Sintiendo escalofríos; supo que se casaría con el excéntrico conde de Namikase, aunque fuera un loco y un cretino

Empujó con esfuerzo la pesada cazuela de hierro hasta colocarla sobre el fogón y mandó a los mellizos que encendieran el hogar con los restos de madera que habían recogido al salir de paseo. Aquellos días, ésa era la verdadera finalidad de los paseos: conseguir forraje. Pero Londres no era como el campo. Eran pocos los que tiraban cosas, y cientos de personas las que salían a recogerlas. Los mellizos se habían convertido en verdaderos expertos en encontrar trocitos de madera para poder encender el hogar y cocinar durante el día, y se sentían muy orgullosos de su destreza, pero no era justo que pensaran en esas cosas a su edad

Para cenar, había sopa; Hinata había comprado verduras, patatas sobre todo y coles, y el carnicero les había regalado algunos huesos. Todo por caridad, pero estaba dispuesta a tragarse el orgullo. Le daría algo de sustancia a la comida, y tal vez quedara para el día siguiente, cuando, de un modo u otro, la suerte estaría echada

Pan siempre tenía porque su antiguo pretendiente estaba ahora a cargo de la tienda de su padre. Cada vez que Hinata iba a la panadería, él le daba todas las hogazas viejas que, según decía, pensaba tirar; aunque la verdad es que siempre tenían el aspecto de pan recién hecho

En cualquier caso, dejando a un lado a sir Orochimaru, su familia no podía seguir viviendo así

Estaban todos más delgados, y aquella situación no era buena para criaturas en crecimiento

Los golpes de alguien que llamaba a la puerta trasera la dejaron estupefacta

¿Será que ha respondido a mi nota?

¿Y si la veía ahora y cambiaba de opinión? Casi sin saber lo que hacía, se arregló como pudo el cabello, que le caía desordenadamente sobre el rostro acalorado

¿Y si era un adefesio que ella no pudiera soportar?

Mientras Hinata dudaba, konohamaru corrió despreocupado a abrir la puerta. Con una amplia sonrisa, apareció Ino

¡Todo arreglado! – exclamó la criadita, al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo una hoja distinta de papel

Consciente de que sus hermanos observaban con fascinación, Hinata la cogió con mano temblorosa y rompió el sello lacrado. Al desplegar la hoja, pudo comprobar que tenía el mismo sello grabado en la cabecera. La caligrafía era un poco descuidada, inclinada hacia la derecha y con vigorosas curvas. Pero no había nada extraño en la letra ni que pareciera indicar alguna perturbación mental. Claro que podía ser el secretario quien la hubiera escrito

La peliazul miró la firma: un «Namikase» garabateado con energía. Aunque de trazo más descuidado, como suelen ser las firmas, parecía escrita por la misma mano que el resto

_Mí querida señorita Hyuuga:_

_Me complace saber que se inclina usted a aceptar mi proposición de matrimonio._

_Asimismo, me es grato darle todo tipo de garantías de que, de inmediato, consideraré a sus hermanos como si fueran los míos; los criaré y educaré con el mismo cuidado y los proveeré de todos los bienes necesarios._

_A demain,_

_Namikase_

Hinata volvió a leerla entera, aunque era una carta lo suficientemente directa. En ella quedaba incluso una constancia clara de su proposición de matrimonio, por lo que podría presentarla ante los tribunales en caso de tener que reclamar por daños y perjuicios. Ino estaba en lo cierto; era un hombre impetuoso

Pero la caligrafía la serenó. A lo largo de su vida había reparado en que la forma de escribir refleja la personalidad de un individuo, y en la del conde no se apreciaba nada demasiado terrible. Ella sería capaz de lidiar con un hombre altivo e impetuoso, de excéntricas costumbres; y si de físico resultaba poco atractivo, era indudable que ella no podría echarse atrás por esa razón

Muy bien – dijo Hinata a la criada – mañana, a las once

Ino esbozó una amplia sonrisa – No lo lamentará, señorita Hyuuga. Tendrá usted a todos los criados de su parte si él le causa algún problema

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la peliazul se dejó caer en una silla. ¿Si me causa algún problema?

¡Dios santo!

¿Qué pasa mañana a las once? – preguntó Udon, con un tono agudo de insistencia

¡Qué asustados estaban los mellizos! Hinata consideró que lo más adecuado era ocultarles la gravedad de la situación

Con una sonrisa forzada, respondió:

Que me caso. – Todos se quedaron mirándola, y ella lanzó una franca carcajada de desahogo. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, no serían de lo peor – No creáis que me he vuelto loca, hermanitos. Me caso, y nos cambiaremos todos a vivir a una gran mansión. Se acabaron para siempre las estrecheces y las penurias; habrá mucha comida rica para todos

Los mellizos seguían mirándola, sumidos en la perplejidad

-¿De verdad?

-Totalmente de verdad

Pero ¿con quién te casas? – Preguntó Hanabi, algo pálida – ¿No será con... sir Orochimaru?

Hinata se levantó de la silla y la abrazó calurosamente, dando gracias al cielo de que hubieran conseguido librarse

-No, no es con sir Orochimaru; si no con el conde de Namikase

-¿Con un conde?

Hinata miró a su dulce hermana a los ojos, consciente de que ninguno de los cuatro, pero en especial Hanabi, debía sospechar jamás que lo estaba haciendo por ellos

-¿Es que no crees que yo me merezca un conde?

Hanabi se sonrojó

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú te mereces a un príncipe; pero yo no sabía que conocieras a ningún noble

Rápidamente, la peliazul inventó una historia – Nos conocimos en casa de los Aburame

-Pero ¿por qué mañana? No hay tiempo para los preparativos

-Cuando conozcas al conde, te darás cuenta de que es un hombre que actúa por impulso

Nuestra situación es extrema, así que ¿por qué esperar más? Lo que me recuerda – dijo Hinata, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los pedazos de carne – que todavía tenemos que comer hoy

Hanabi empezó a pelar cebollas, sin dejar de hacer preguntas

-¿No nos lo vas a describir?

No – contestó Hinata al tiempo que ponía a hervir los huesos – Tened paciencia y lo sabréis

Pero cuando llegó Neji, la cosa no fue tan sencilla. Era un joven de diecisiete años, muy parecido de cara a Hinata, con el cabello castaño y la barbilla cuadrada de su padre, aunque bastante más inteligente y estudioso. Hiashi Hyuuga siempre decía que su hijo el mayor llegaría a superarle en conocimientos

Pero eso era en los buenos tiempos, cuando se daba por sentado que Neji iría también a Cambridge como su padre. Últimamente, hablaba de la posibilidad de encontrar un empleo como oficinista. Ni siquiera hubiera podido continuar sus estudios si el doctor Maito Guy no hubiera insistido mil veces en seguir dándole clases sin cobrar nada

La alegría inundó los ojos de Hinata. Ahora podría devolverle sus sueños, su destino; lo que él se merecía. Pero nunca sabría la verdad. Era tan testarudo y orgulloso, jamás aceptaría semejante sacrificio por su parte

Él no aceptó la historia con tanta facilidad como los demás, pero tras algunas inquisitivas preguntas, se dio por vencido. La ojiperla sabía que más tarde volvería a la carga

Aunque sin disimular la preocupación, Neji y Hanabi accedieron a seguirle el juego y apenas hablaron de los planes para el día siguiente, pero los mellizos no se contentaron con tanta facilidad. Cuando entre risas Hinata se negó a contestar a sus preguntas, diciéndoles que era todo una sorpresa, empezaron los dos a fantasear con fabulosas bandejas llenas de pasteles y helados, vajillas de oro, joyas y media docena de caballos salvajes para cada uno

Tras dejarlos en la cama al final del día, Hinata se masajeo las sienes, para aliviarse el tremendo dolor de cabeza, y confió en que la realidad no los decepcionara demasiado. Al menos, tendrían pasteles y helados en las ocasiones especiales

Ahora le tocaba vérselas con Neji

El joven la condujo a la fría intimidad de la sala, mientras Hanabi se quedaba zurciendo a la exigua luz de una vela; no podían acudir a la iglesia con los calcetines llenos de agujeros

La peliazul volvió a contar a historia que se había inventado. Había conocido al conde en casa de los Aburame; él la propuso en matrimonio cuando se enteró de sus lamentables circunstancias, y ella estaba encantada con la oportunidad de hacer tan buena boda

Pero ¿por qué con tanta prisa Hinata? – pregunto el hermano, esforzándose por mantener la expresión de serenidad que solía tener su padre en los momentos graves

Por todos los santos. Jamás habría imaginado que nadie pensara en que ella tenía que casarse. Sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas, la ojiperla le habló de la abuela del conde

-Por Dios, Hinata. Parece un hombre desquiciado; ¡olvidarse primero de una cosa así y empeñarse luego en seguir adelante!

-No tiene nada de desquiciado el cumplir la palabra dada

-Supongo que no, pero aun así...

-Aun así, voy a casarme

-Pero admites que apenas lo conoces. No parece una sabia decisión

Hinata recordó en su interior que su hermano no sabía la odiosa alternativa que les quedaba – En realidad, Neji, es una especie de apuesta, pero con muchas posibilidades de ganar. Y, si en el último momento cambio de opinión, puedo negarme a seguir adelante con la ceremonia

Yo iré contigo – El joven apretó los dientes con resolución

-Por supuesto que vendrás, ¿cómo voy a casarme sin mi familia?

Aquello pareció serenarle, pero mientras salía de la sala para volver a sus libros, murmuró

-A mí me suena todo muy raro

La peliazul no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo; todo era muy raro, pero decidió disipar de su mente las preguntas inquietantes y volvió con Hanabi para ayudarla a zurcir. Todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo y no quería que tuvieran todos el aspecto de mendigos. Cuando dejaron las prendas de vestir con el mejor aspecto posible, le dolía muchísimo la espalda y sentía los ojos cansados de coser con tan poca luz

Velas de cera; seguro que un conde tendría velas de cera. Deseó que su prometido estuviera dispuesto a comprarles calcetines nuevos

Hanabi se friccionó la espalda también para aliviarse el dolor; después guardó el hilo y las agujas en el costurero de su madre, adornado con incrustaciones de madera. Hinata lo había estado conservando hasta el final, pero iba a ser lo siguiente por vender. De hecho, ya le había preguntado a un comerciante cuánto le daría por él. Lo tocó con cariño. Otro motivo de alegría…

-Y ahora tú

¿Cómo? – Hinata miró a su hermana, intentando disimular su agotamiento

-¿Qué te vas a poner para tu boda?

-Bueno, eso da igual

-¿Cómo que da igual? De eso nada. Vamos a ver qué hay en tu armario

-los gemelos están dormidos – Solían dormir los dos juntos para darse calor

-No haremos ruido

-No creo que aparezca un traje de novia por arte de magia. Todo lo que tengo son vestidos de institutriz

-Algo habrá. ¡Venga vamos!

Momentos después, Hanabi se encontraba abriendo despacio todos los cajones y compartimientos del armario de Hinata, con el ceño fruncido ante los vestidos tan sosos que había

-Podíamos pedirle un deseo a la piedra, susurró Hanabi

-¿Cómo?

Ante el tono de la peliazul, Hanabi miró hacia el piso de arriba

—La sheelagh—maging

—_Sheelagh—ma—gig – _Hinata llevó a su hermana hasta el pasillo – dudaba si lo sabrías

Mamá me la enseñó – Hanabi se encogió de hombros – Me dijo que tenía poderes, pero yo le pedí insistentemente un pianoforte y nunca me lo concedió. Mamá decía que sólo funcionaba contigo. Así que podrías…

-No, Hanabi. Es peligroso. No conviene utilizarla para cosas tan triviales

-¿Un vestido de novia es una cosa trivial?

Hinata ocultó una sonrisa ante esta prueba de cómo era su hermana menor, de la razón que tenía

-La _sheelagh, _Hanabi, siempre tiene un precio, demasiado alto para una cuestión banal. Jamás hables de esto con nadie

Está bien – Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero volvió a la habitación a buscar entre los cajones – Todo es espantosamente sobrio

-La ropa apropiada para una institutriz; y muy práctica

Hanabi sacó un vestido azul celeste – Éste es el único que podría servir

Pues no está mal – dijo Hinata, contenta de haber encontrado una solución. Era su vestido de domingo, un traje alegre de paseo, con adornos en azul marino

De todas formas, es bastante soso para una condesa – musitó Hanabi, dejándose caer sobre una silla – Podríamos ponerle más adornos

No – Hinata estaba atónita, casi horrorizada, ante la idea de convertirse en condesa – Seguro que el conde estará encantado de comprarme ropa nueva, más apropiada para mi nueva posición

-Pero...

-No. Vámonos a dormir

Mientras se ayudaban la una a la otra a desvestirse, la ojiperla soltó un suspiro ante la idea de convertirse en condesa. Estaba dispuesta a casarse con un conde excéntrico, pero no había reparado en todos los detalles. No podía explicar bien por qué le horrorizaba tanto la idea de ser condesa, salvo que su talante no era el más apropiado para semejante papel

Mientras se trenzaba el cabello, observó su rostro con mirada analítica. Se encogió de hombros. Sería una buena esposa para el conde; era todo cuanto podía ofrecer

La inquietud de su hermana Hanabi por el vestido le hizo plantearse otro problema. Mientras se metía en la cama, Hinata empezó a pensar en su ropa interior

Durante los años que vivió con la familia Aburame pasó muchas tardes en el más absoluto silencio. La peliazul suponía que, para mucha gente, aquella situación habría sido demasiado solitaria, pero para ella era sencillamente la tranquilidad. Después de todo la razón principal por la que se decidió a buscar un empleo fue huir del caos de su hogar. Ella adoraba a su familia, pero la constante desorganización y la alegre despreocupación de sus padres la descentraban

En el hogar de los Aburame, todo estaba muy bien ordenado. Eran una familia amable y austera, los niños se comportaban correctamente y los criados desempeñaban sus obligaciones con meticulosidad. Después de acostar a los pequeños, le quedaba el resto del día para ella, que lo pasaba en su habitación, en medio de la serenidad y el silencio. A menudo leía o escribía cartas a sus familiares, pero también dedicaba mucho tiempo a bordar ya hacer encajes, ocupaciones tranquilas y delicadas que le aportaban una inmensa alegría interior

Llegó un momento en que se cansó de adornar pañuelos y ponerle cintas a los sobrios vestidos. Comenzó entonces a decorar su sencilla ropa interior. Empezó tímidamente bordando ramilletes de flores sobre las batas y los camisones. Pasó entonces a añadir una tira fina de encaje a una enagua, labor en la que se entretuvo deliciosamente durante mucho tiempo

Pero cuando la terminó, ya no pudo parar. Calados, entredós, lazadas y puntillas; plumetíes y guipures; sus sencillas prendas algodonadas se convirtieron en lienzos para su imaginación. Si bien las decoraba con colores tenues, pues la lavandera las vería todas, y acabarían indefectiblemente oscilando al viento sobre la cuerda de tender; con todo, los diseños eran bien complejos, y hacerlos le producía una enorme satisfacción

Tardó un tiempo en caer en la cuenta de que, entre su ropa interior, había dos tipos de prendas que nadie podía ver salvo ella: sus corsés y sus braguitas. Los corsés no podían lavarse, y en cuanto a sus escandalosas bragas, era ella misma quien las lavaba

Así pues, Hinata había dado rienda suelta a su imaginación en aquellas adorables prendas

Eran su secreto más preciado, ridículo tal vez para una joven sencilla y de talante tan serio como ella, pero sin duda lleno de belleza. No le había costado demasiado trabajo ocultárselas a todo el mundo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo ahora con un marido?

No habría demasiado problema. Seguramente él se reuniría con ella cuando se encontrara ya dentro de la cama, y sus camisones no tenían nada exagerado. Pero, ¿qué haría si de repente él la sorprendía en paños menores?

Empezó a inquietarse, al tiempo que deseaba que el sueño viniera a tranquilizarla. Se compraría ropa nueva; sí, sí, eso haría. Le diría que tenía ya todas las prendas demasiado anticuadas y que deseaba comprarse algunas nuevas. Pero tener que deshacerse de sus amadas labores era un sacrificio tal vez demasiado grande para ella

El sueño no acudía a serenarla

Esa sería, probablemente, su última noche de soltera

Intacta

Virgen

Apenas se atrevía a pensar en que, al día siguiente, tendría que permitir a un absoluto extraño que accediera a las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo

Bajo estas inquietudes, latía otro temor

El don que le había concedido la _sheelagh _era excesivo. Un conde, aunque fuera uno especial, jamás se hubiera casado por su propia voluntad, con Hinata Hyuuga

¿Qué precio tendría que pagar por eso?

Y lo que era aún peor, ella le había arrebatado el libre albedrío. Ya se sintió bastante culpable, la trampa era para siempre

Aquello debía de ser pecado

Siempre había sospechado que la _sheelagh _era el mal; ahora sabía que era cierto. Pero no tenía otra elección; había entregado su alma por salvar a su hermana

Hasta aquí

Y tengo varias noticias:

Como ya voy a entrar a la escuela me va a costar un poco de trabajo seguir actualizando porque me debo poner al corriente en mis estudios ya q perdi un año (q cosas verdad), tambien esto es bueno porque ya mis problemas se estan resolviendo (algunos no me van a entender de lo q hablo pero q se puede hacer) y por cierto es mi cumpleaños asi q celébrenme tambien en sus casa ^^U

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Después de haberme peleado con varios técnicos, por fin quedo mi computadora, quiero agradecer a todos por su paciencia y por sus ánimos, hacen q me alegre mucho ^^

Aquí les dejo el cuarto cap, espero les agrade

Capitulo 4

Shikamaru todavía no estaba convencido de que la decisión de su amigo fuera acertada, pero sabía que no había tiempo para cambiarla. Así pues, pensó mientras volvían de casa de los Sabaku durante las primeras horas del último día del año, lo que debía hacer era facilitar las cosas

Pese a las bajas temperaturas y el fuerte viento, regresaban a casa a pie. Naruto necesitaba quemar energías después de haber estado horas sentado y, por una vez, eso era lo que había estado haciendo. Pasaron la mayor parte de la noche jugando ociosamente a apuestas ridículas, aunque al rubio se entretuvo también haciendo versos procaces. Gaara propuso a Naruto que pasara con él la noche siguiente para recibir el Año Nuevo, pero el rubio le contestó que ya estaba comprometido. Sólo un leve fruncido de los labios dejó traslucir el juego de palabras

Con Naruto, lo mejor era ir al grano; así que cuando ya estaban dando la vuelta a la desierta plaza, Shikamaru dijo:

-¿No crees que deberías hacer algunos preparativos para recibir a tu esposa?

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Necesitará por lo menos una cama

-Por lo menos. Y no te olvides de sus hermanos

-¿No se supone que eres tú quien debería ocuparse de esos detalles?

-Sólo si me das las instrucciones

-No hay manera de pillarte

Naruto subió la escalinata de la entrada y golpeó la puerta con la aldaba. Nunca llevaba las llaves consigo, por lo que siempre debía permanecer despierto un criado cuando él llegaba tarde

Aquella noche, le tocó a Idate, el presto y veloz criado siempre que fuera preciso, que había adquirido su sorprendente rapidez huyendo de los ciudadanos honrados tras haberles arrebato el pañuelo. Cuando entraron, les cogió a los dos el sombrero y el bastón, al tiempo que disimulaba un bostezo

El Kyuubi se levantó de un salto de su paciente vigilia junto a la puerta, para hacerle fiestas al amo y recibir sus cariñosos saludos. Una vez que el perro se hubo tranquilizado, el ojiazul cogió una vela encendida de la mesa del vestíbulo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, flanqueado por el podenco y tras la llama temblorosa que alzaba en su mano como un estandarte. Shikamaru lo siguió, con la esperanza de que todos los habitantes de la casa no fueran a despertarse en cualquier momento. Ya había ocurrido otras veces

El Nara sabía que Naruto tenía razón. Era él quien debía haberse ocupado de los preparativos

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar que intentaba lavarse las manos en todo aquel extraño asunto

El rubio entró en la habitación contigua a la suya, dejando en el aire frío la huella de su aliento

-La habitación de la condesa

Depositó la vela en el suelo y descorrió las cortinas como si fuera a entrar la luz del día por arte de magia

-¡Más velas!

Shikamaru ya había entrado en el otro dormitorio y volvió cargado con un buen montón. Al poco rato, Idate subió con más candelabros

A la luz resplandeciente de las velas, el ojiazul examinó la habitación, los muebles de madera oscura y los cortinajes de color verde oliva

-Un poco sobrio, pasado de moda desde hace treinta años, pero supongo que, de momento, no está mal. Manda que alguien encienda un buen fuego y que aireen la cama.

-Son las dos de la mañana

De la mañana – repitió Naruto, como si toda su vida hubiera deseado pronunciar aquella frase. Tal vez fuera así

Se detuvo ante un pequeño cuadro en el que aparecía representada una mujer sencilla, ataviada con una capa blanca, que cortaba un pedazo de queso amarillento

¿Cómo se llamaba, maldita sea, ese artista holandés? – Chasqueó los dedos – Vermeer. Precioso, ¿no te parece?

Shikamaru nunca sabía si Naruto bromeaba con sus comentarios sobre las obras de arte. A él le gustaba la sencillez de aquel cuadro, pero ¿le agradaría realmente a su amigo, que solía tener gustos distintos? El ojiazul había comprado muchas obras de Fuseli (artista dado a incluir en sus pinturas frutas y caras de animales), también de Turner, que lo reducía todo a un lavado de color

El ojiazul tocó el sencillo marco del cuadro

-Me pregunto por qué vino a parar aquí después de que lo comprara. Lo llevaré a mis aposentos. Idate…

Antes de que el criado pudiera reaccionar, el Nara dijo:

-Mejor no

El rubio arqueó las cejas

-¿Temes que lo aplaste? A mí me pasa como a Hamlet, sólo enloquezco cuando el viento sopla del norte, noroeste. Cuando sopla del sur, sé distinguir un Vermeer de un monje lúgubre y siniestro

Así tendrás una excusa para visitar a tu esposa – Naruto puso los brazos en jarras

-Estás de un humor terrible

Es que toda esta historia me parece terrible – Con un gesto de cabeza, Shikamaru indicó a Idate que se marchara

¿Voy a tener que aguantar un sermón? – el rubio empezó a abrir los cajones y armarios vacíos – No tengo intención de maltratarla

-Ya lo sé, pero tú eres un hombre muy ardiente

-¿Para eso está una esposa, no?

-Pero no sabes lo que sentirá ella. Aunque no dudo de que cumpla con su obligación

¡Obligación! – Naruto frunció el labio – Ya es hora de que encuentres el placer que hay en ello, querido amigo.

-No carezco de experiencia, sencillamente yo soy más...

-¿Exigente? Mi querido Shikamaru, yo soy muy exigente. Sólo me gusta lo mejor

El Nara se limitó a decir lo que debía:

-No podrás seguir trayendo aquí a otras mujeres. El rubio cerró de golpe la puerta de un armario de castaño y, tras darse la vuelta, dijo:

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que la dragona me ha vencido. Por fin ha conseguido cercenar mi libertad

-Sé feliz en tu matrimonio y serás tú quien habrá vencido

-Oh, qué buen propósito. Esperemos al menos que mi futura esposa tenga un apetito sexual tan despierto como el mío. Es más, supongo que mi obligación de marido será estimulárselo. Puede ser divertido. Los niños – dijo abruptamente – Sus habitaciones

-De momento no hará falta

Ajá – exclamó Naruto, con una sonrisa de triunfo – por fin te he pillado, mi eficiente amigo. Olvidas que mi prometida tiene hermanos

-¡Maldita sea!

¿Cuántos son? – preguntó Naruto al tiempo que cogía un candelabro y se dirigía hacia el piso de arriba. Shikamaru se apresuró a seguirlo

-No lo sé con seguridad.

-¿Qué edades tienen?

-No lo sé

En lo alto de la escalera, Naruto se dio la vuelta y lanzó una carcajada, mientras la luz de la vela creaba un misterioso claroscuro

Pobre Shikamaru, te he vuelto a pillar. Da igual – Caminó por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a una puerta y la abrió

-Supongo que no serán bebés

-¿Es ésta la habitación de los niños?

Shikamaru nunca había tenido que subir allí, pero su naturaleza eficiente se complacía en comprobar que la habitación estuviera limpia y aseada. Daba la impresión de que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la utilizaron ¿Cuándo fue?

-¿Vivías tú aquí de pequeño?

-Mi padre no consiguió el título hasta que yo tuve ocho años, y ni siquiera entonces veníamos demasiado a Londres. Pero recuerdo esta habitación

El rubio recorrió con la mano la estructura de hierro que bordeaba una pequeña cama

Era el cuarto de mi hermana – Hizo una pausa – Nuestra niñera era la tata Bullock

Murió cuando yo tenía doce años – Naruto se ensimismó un rato pasando lentamente la mano por el frío metal; después siguió andando con brusquedad hasta el pasillo y abrió la siguiente puerta

-Éste era mi dormitorio

El Kyuubi comenzó a explorar olfativamente la gélida estancia. El Nara empezó a tiritar

Ésta es la habitación de los chicos y ésa – añadió mientras empujaba la puerta de la habitación que estaba enfrente – la de las niñas. Pero no hay colchones

-Mucho me temo que no. Y no creo que nos dé tiempo de conseguirlos antes de mañana por la noche

-Con dinero, todo se puede conseguir

Shikamaru tomó nota en su libro, mientras pensaba que Naruto estaba en lo cierto

-Quizá los Hyuuga tengan los suyos propios y puedan traerlos

Compra unos nuevos – el rubio ya estaba en otra habitación, el cuarto de estudio, en el que había una mesa larga con seis sillas alrededor

Originalmente, supuso el Nara, haría cincuenta años o más, los asientos estaban así dispuestos para cinco estudiantes y una institutriz o un tutor. No podía figurarse cómo se sentaría

Naruto con su profesor en aquel cuarto, aunque el mapa descolorido que colgaba de la pared tendría como mucho quince años, no cincuenta

El administrador y amigo encontraba un aire misterioso en aquellas habitaciones, como si las hubieran recorrido varias generaciones de niños, y quedaran todavía sus sombras. Junto al mapa de fecha más reciente colgaban de la pared dos bordados antiguos. Bajo la ventana, había un globo terráqueo de madera, con marcadores clavados en algunos lugares. En una balda estaban en fila seis tinteros, y sobre la librería quedaban ladeados algunos libros ya viejos

Pero dos de los niños habían dejado de estar allí hacía quince años. La niña murió con tres, junto con sus padres, en aquel accidente de carruajes, y el niño, de diez, se marchó a vivir con su abuela materna, la duquesa

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Naruto, Shikamaru cayó en la cuenta de lo devastador que tuvo que ser para su amigo aquel suceso. La duquesa llegó incluso a despedir a la niñera que había estado con él desde que nació: la tata Bullock

El rubio acariciaba distraídamente los lomos de los libros

-No sabía que estuvieran aquí todavía. Abajo tengo algunas ediciones nuevas y mejores

El Nara pensó en si la palabra "mejor" tendría algún sentido en aquel recuerdo

-Supongo que hará falta contratar a una institutriz o, tal vez, a un tutor

El ojiazul inspeccionó la habitación

-Eso no es urgente. Entonces, ¿crees que estas habitaciones les servirán después de que las hayamos limpiado y consigamos caldearlas?

La mera duda de que no fuera así casi le destrozaba el corazón. Naruto era capaz de tomar por esposa a una perfecta desconocida, pero con los menores era otra cosa. Se sentía muy unido a los niños, aunque su infancia había sido terriblemente breve

El Nara empezó a sentir preocupación por los hermanos de la nueva condesa, y también por ella. Naruto era generoso, pero impredecible

-Tal vez los pequeños tengan algo que decir sobre el mobiliario de esta parte de la casa

-Buena idea

Con las tradiciones de los Uzumaki en mente, Shikamaru preguntó:

-¿Les vas a permitir que hagan lo que quieran?

Dentro de lo razonable, ¿por qué no? – Quedaba todavía una habitación más, al final del pasillo, y el ojiazul se paró a mirarla

-Ése es el cuarto de las criadas de la habitación de estudio; supongo que mi arruinada esposa no traerá ninguna. Entérate de si alguna de las sirvientas está interesada en ocupar ese puesto

-Elige tú mejor a quién deba hacerlo

-Siempre son mejores los voluntarios. Y es probable que a los niños les guste más tener un criado varón. En todo caso, respetaremos las normas de corrección, y él dormirá en otro cuarto – Acto seguido, Naruto volvió sobre sus pasos y fue cerrando suavemente todas las puertas

Bajó las escaleras a zancadas con su habitual energía, mientras las llamas de las velas se agitaban temblorosas. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de su dormitorio

-Una pena, realmente

-¿El qué?

-Que mi última noche de libertad haya sido de tanto celibato; pero supongo que será una buena práctica

-¿Para el matrimonio?, lo dudo

Ah, pero es que me has contagiado tus dudas – Apagó de un soplido una de las tres velas – Mi esposa se acobardará y yo con ella – Sopló sobre la segunda vela – Va a ser una labor hercúlea llenar esas camas de descendientes – Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, y Shikamaru vio allí a kiba, que esperaba pacientemente

Pero resistiré – declaró el rubio, soplando sobre la última llama – y kiba, mi fiel escudero, me ayudará a prepararme para la contienda

Depositó el candelabro en la mano del Nara, dio una cariñosa despedida de buenas noches al Kyuubi y cerró suavemente la puerta que los separó de ellos

Aun a través de la pared el Nara le oyó decir:

-Seré un caballero valiente y gallardo; tendré la tenacidad de diez hombres y la paciencia del santo Job. Que sueñes con los angelitos, Shikamaru

Sin dejar de reír, el Nara se encaminó hacia su estudio y, una vez allí, escribió la larga lista de instrucciones que habría que darles a los criados. Pero cuando ya estuvo metido en la cama, le invadió la preocupación por la señorita Hyuuga y por sus pobres hermanos

Naruto era un hombre endemoniadamente impredecible

Aunque se acostó rendida de cansancio, Hinata apenas pudo dormir. Pasó casi toda la noche en vela, imaginando las consecuencias más funestas que podrían derivarse de su actuación. Con todo, la figura de sir Orochimaru volvía una y otra vez a su mente para recordarle lo peor de lo peor

Con el alba, salió sigilosamente de la cama y se dispuso a quitar la fina capa de hielo que recubría el agua de la jofaina. Al lavarse la cara con aquella agua tan fría, sus mejillas cobraron algo de color. Después, se peinó una y otra vez hasta que el cabello le empezó a crepitar

Aun así, no tenía el aspecto de una condesa

Sin embargo, transcurrida la semana de gracia, el mayor temor de la ojiperla era haber sido víctima de una malévola trampa. Aquel día, sir Orochimaru volvería para obtener su respuesta, y cuando Hinata se hubiera negado a entregarle a su hermana, los habría echado a todos a la calle

Miró a través de la ventana cubierta de escarcha y vio los restos de nieve que se extendían por el jardín dormido; los árboles se movían azotados por el viento; se hubieran muerto de frío ahí fuera

Pero aún sus temores podían agudizarse

Si el matrimonio con el conde no llegaba a buen puerto, Hanabi sería capaz de sacrificarse. Eso nunca

Hubiera sido terrible que Hanabi llegara tan siquiera a sospechar el plan que urdía para ella sir Orochimaru. Seguramente él se lo habría dicho

Gracias a Dios, la _sheelagh _había encontrado una solución. Como siempre, tenía una contrapartida: que Hinata contrajera matrimonio con un extraño trastornado y, probablemente, deforme. Pero conseguirían los medios para dejar de pasar necesidades

Mientras fue despertando a su hermana, rogó encarecidamente en su interior que no resultara todo una burla

Cogió la carta del conde y volvió a leerla. Parecía clara; ¿por qué un hombre así iba a querer engañar a la pobre Hinata Hyuuga?, ¿Por qué un hombre así iba a querer casarse con la pobre Hinata Hyuuga?

Dejando la carta a un lado, ayudó a las demás a vestirse, con los dedos poco ágiles a causa del frío, los nervios y la culpa. Después de todo, si el conde se presentaba en la iglesia, tendría tan poco conocimiento de por qué estaba allí

No era verdad, pero no dejaba de martirizarse con aquel pensamiento

Cualquiera que fuese el coste para él o para ella, sus hermanos se merecían tener asegurado el futuro; era preciso salvar a Hanabi

Al tiempo que peinaba a Udon, la ojiperla se dijo a sí misma que el conde de Namikase conseguiría exactamente lo que buscaba: una esposa trabajadora, honrada y responsable. Su hermano estaba entusiasmado

-¿Es verdad que vas a ser condesa, Hinata?

-Pues yo creo que sí. Estate sentado

-A mí me encantaría ser conde. ¿Irás a la Corte?

No tengo ni idea – Apartando de su mente aquella posibilidad tan aterradora, la ojiperla acabó de peinarlo – Ya está. Ve a sentarte junto al fuego

La actitud de Hanabi no era mucho más tranquilizadora

-Tendrás trajes de gala y seguro que participarás en las celebraciones del reino

-¡Ojalá que no! Deja que te abroche los botones

La Hyuuga menor estaba de pie, de espaldas a su hermana. Había elegido un bonito vestido, aunque quizá demasiado ligero para un día así, pero Hinata no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para convencerla de que se lo cambiara por otro. Con la capa de lana encima, iría suficientemente abrigada

-¿Te imaginas que se muera el rey? Espero que no, pero si se muere, habrá una ceremonia de coronación y tú irás

-¡Hanabi! ¿Cómo puedes desear su muerte?

-No, si no la deseo; sólo estaba pensando

El parco vestido de Hinata se abotonaba por delante, y ella misma se lo abrochó

-¿De verdad me ves a mí vestida de terciopelo y armiño? Seré una condesa dedicada a organizar bien mi hogar ya criar hijos felices y saludables. ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a desayunar!

Mientras daba vueltas a la leche con avena, la peliazul se imaginó rodeada de niños alegres y sanos; aquel hermoso cuadro la salvaba de la terrible visión de los trajes de gala y las ceremonias oficiales

Tomaron la avena con sal, que flotaba en la leche rebajada con agua. Estaba segura de que en la mansión de un conde habría crema de leche y azúcar en abundancia, y era eso por lo que vendía su libertad

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y hubieron fregado y secado los platos, Hinata fue comprobando que todos estuvieran bien aseados y se hubieran colocado su ropa de abrigo; tras lo cual, partieron para la iglesia de St. Margaret

La peliazul creía que se encontraba bastante serena, pero en cuanto vio la iglesia, la misma a la que iba todos los domingos, sintió que los pies se le agarrotaban y se le quedaban clavados en el suelo

El matrimonio

Estaba a punto de entregar, no ya su cuerpo, sino su vida entera a un completo extraño

Perdería para siempre su soledad y su independencia para ir donde quisiera; él pasaría a tener el control de su propia familia…

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hanabi

-No hay ningún coche; ¿qué hacemos si no hay nadie dentro?

Las puertas del templo estaban abiertas, pero no se veía un alma por allí

-¿Que no haya nadie? ¿Cómo no va a estar el novio? Te ha pedido que te cases con él, ¿no? – Hubo cierto tono de sospecha en la voz de Hanabi

-Sí, sí, claro

-No pueden dejar los caballos fuera con este frío, Hinata – observó Neji

¡Voy a ver! – A la peliazul le dio tiempo de agarrar a su hermano Konohamaru por el abrigo antes de que el pequeño echara a correr hacia la iglesia

-No, cariño. Son sólo los nervios de la boda. Neji tiene razón. Seguro que está dentro esperándome

Era absurdo detenerse en vacilaciones; ¿qué independencia les iba a quedar si acababan todos de mendigos en la calle o viviendo en un asilo?

Y no debía olvidar los repugnantes planes que tenía sir Orochimaru para Hanabi

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa forzada

-La verdad es que nunca volveré a ser una novia y quiero saborear estos momentos, incluso los nervios y las lagrimillas

¡No seas tonta! – exclamó Hanabi, al tiempo que lanzaba una carcajada de alivio – ¡Si tú nunca lloras!

Hasta ahora no me había casado nunca – Aquella frase le salió con un tono más grave de lo que hubiera querido, de modo que optó por bromear con sus hermanos – Señores, prepárense para sujetarme cuando me desmaye

Sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante, subió con ellos los grandes escalones de piedra que llevaban a la entrada, la cual estaba impregnada del conocido olor a moho de los libros de cánticos y del evocador aroma del incienso. Todavía la separaba otra gran puerta de la nave principal, donde la aguardaba el porvenir. Sólo con un leve titubeo, la peliazul la empujó hacia dentro y franqueó el umbral

Durante unos segundos, el contraste entre la luz del día y la penumbra de la iglesia la cegó

Después, con la tenue luz invernal que penetraba por las vidrieras emplomadas, Hinata pudo ver a algunas personas de pie, cerca del altar. Dieron las once en el reloj de la iglesia, y todos los allí presentes volvieron la cabeza hacia la entrada

Seis hombres y dos mujeres

No fue capaz de retener más detalles

La peliazul se había quedado paralizada al traspasar el portalón, y Hanabi le dio un suave empujón para que avanzara

¿Cuál de ellos es? – susurró, con una voz llena de curiosidad

Hinata caminó hacia adelante, con toda la parsimonia de que fue capaz, avanzando por el largo pasillo. ¿Cuál sería? Al tiempo que se le iba aclarando la visión y se le aplacaban los nervios, eliminó primero al reverendo Hidan ya unos cuantos hombres con aspecto de criados

Quedaban sólo otros dos caballeros, uno de pelo negro y otro rubio

¡Amarillo sucio! ¡Qué manera de describir aquellos elegante cabello de color oro!

Desde donde estaba, no le veía bien los ojos, pero sí pudo comprobar que era un hombre alto, apuesto, fino... todo cuanto cabía esperar de un joven conde

En absoluto parecía un caso perdido. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado la _sheelagh _para todo eso?

Él estaba de espaldas al altar, mirándola, con una expresión despierta, inteligente. Ella examinó sus facciones y su porte, buscando algo decepcionante o extraño. Todo lo que vio en el rostro de él fue una especie de satisfacción, que vino a acentuarse por una repentina sonrisa encantadora

Evidentemente, aquel caballero estaba siendo víctima de la magia

Hinata se detuvo como si un muro se hubiera erigido de pronto ante ella

Aquello no estaba bien

Por muy acuciante que fuera su situación, no estaba bien engañar a una persona así. No podía salir nada bueno

Lo siento – Se dio la vuelta y se hizo paso entre sus atónitos hermanos en dirección contraria por el pasillo de la iglesia

Alguien había cerrado el portalón. Paralizada por el pánico, intentó torpemente, con los dedos helados, descorrer el pasador de la puerta. Surgió entonces una mano, que empujó con firmeza la robusta hoja de madera para impedir que la abriera

-Le ruego que no se vaya, señorita Hyuuga

El joven se había dado mucha prisa en acudir a detenerla, pero su hermosa voz sonaba calmada y, seguro que conscientemente, pensó Hinata, con la intención de serenar. Pero le daba igual. Ino había dicho que el conde no tendría ninguna dificultad en encontrar esposa; de eso no había duda

Todo era producto de la magia; de la magia pagana

-Os lo suplico, señor…

La mano no cedió; era una mano bonita, con dedos largos y finos; y las uñas, pulidas. La mano de un conde

Con aquella imponente figura a sus espaldas, Hinata quedaba en penumbra. Sin necesidad de mirar, supo que él debía medir al menos unos centímetros más que ella

Sin más opción, se dio la vuelta y, apoyándose contra la puerta de roble, le miró, protegida por la oscuridad. No podía confesárselo todo; jamás le diría nada de la _sheelagh_

-Es que es una situación tan ridícula, señor… Creí que iba a ser capaz, pero ahora…

Ahora tan sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas – Él se apartó levemente y volvió a sonreír, con aquella encantadora, deliciosa sonrisa estudiada – Venga conmigo, señorita Hyuuga. Nos sentaremos en un banco y hablaremos

Tomó la mano enguantada de ella y la condujo hasta la fila de asientos más cercana. Sin saber cómo oponerse, Hinata se sentó y vio entonces a Neji, Hanabi, Udon y Konohamaru, que los miraban con enormes ojos, de asombro. Volviendo de golpe a la realidad, recordó por que hacía todo aquello

La expresión de los mellizos era de estar asustados; Hanabi parecía desconcertada, mientras que un gesto de agresividad oscurecía el rostro de Neji

Señorita Hyuuga – comenzó el conde mientras tomaba asiento en el lustroso banco de madera – le aseguro que no soy tan terrorífico

Tenía los ojos azules. Una mirada vigorosa; Hinata no sabía muy bien qué hacía que una mirada fuese vigorosa, pero la suya lo era, los ojos le brillaban intensamente e irradiaban una fuerte energía

Ella apartó la vista, para posarla en una placa conmemorativa que colgaba de uno de los muros, dedicada a la familia Merryam, de la que procedía un noble que fue alcalde de la ciudad durante el siglo pasado. La ojiperla se esforzaba por disipar el torbellino de pensamientos que se le agolpaban en la mente

-No sois terrorífico; todo lo contrario. Por eso me sorprende que deseéis casaros conmigo

-Ino le ha expuesto la difícil situación en que me hallo

No tuvo más remedio que mirarle de frente. Por desgracia, seguía siendo tan apuesto como antes

-Me parece un motivo absurdo para encadenarse a mí de por vida

-¿Considera absurda mi palabra de honor?

Hinata sintió que el rubor le invadía las mejillas

-No, mi señor. Pero ¿tan imposible os resulta admitir ante vuestra abuela que no habéis podido cumplir la promesa que le hicisteis?

-Imposible de todo punto. Ahora, señorita Hyuuga, invirtamos las tornas: ¿qué posible objeción tiene usted respecto a mí?

Ante aquella extraordinaria seguridad en sí mismo, a la ojiperla le faltó muy poco para expresar el asombro en su mirada, pero él tenía razón. No había ninguna objeción razonable. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no quería casarse con él porque era todo un conjuro de la _sheelagh? _¿O que la abrumaba una unión tan desigual y que simplemente hubiera preferido que fuera él un cretino o espantosamente feo?

Es...es usted alto – logró decir apenas con un hilo de voz

No tanto, nuestra diferencia de tamaño no es tan notoria – A continuación, a Hinata le pareció que la retaba – Creí que habíamos hecho un trato, señorita Hyuuga; una promesa

-Pero añadí que debíamos encontrarnos apropiados el uno al otro, señor

-Yo la encuentro apropiada

-¿Cómo es posible? No sabéis nada de mí

-Me gusta que le atenacen a usted las dudas

-¿Cómo?

-Si hubiera llegado con paso firme hasta el altar y hubiera pronunciado los votos sin el menor titubeo, me habría preocupado. La verdad es que yo también estoy nervioso. Pero no creo que nos cueste mucho llevarnos bien, siendo como somos dos personas razonables y contando con la ayuda de una gran fortuna. Además, por supuesto que yo me ocupare de todos sus hermanos

Jugó la baza fuerte sin demasiados aspavientos, pero Hinata no dudó de que lo hizo deliberadamente

-¿No va a presentármelos?

De ningún modo podía negarse, por lo que les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran

Al principio, los mellizos estuvieron recelosos, mas tras unos minutos de alegre conversación se pusieron adorables

Hanabi se mostró incómoda, pero el conde no tardó en sacarle los colores

Hinata contemplaba con desconfianza la facilidad con que el conde se los ganaba; incluso le agradó que Neji se mantuviera distante

Señor – dijo el hermano mayor – Hinata no tiene por qué casarse con vos si no quiere. Nos las arreglaremos

-No me cabe la menor duda. Parecéis personas muy capaces y perfectamente dispuestas. Sin embargo, creo que la vida nos será a todos mucho más fácil si esta unión se consuma, y yo os estaré eternamente agradecido

Empezó entonces a charlar con ellos, a preguntarles por sus estudios y sus aficiones. Ante semejante dominio de la situación, hasta Neji se relajó, atraído por las referencias del conde a la época en que estuvo en el King's College de Cambridge

Hinata hubiera debido alegrarse de que sus hermanos lograran disipar sus temores, y en cierto modo aquello la alegraba, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse amenazada. El conde de Namikase demostraba una seguridad en sí mismo propia de un hombre al que nadie hubiera llevado la contraria desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Era extraordinariamente atractivo, y él lo sabía. Sabía utilizarlo sutilmente en su favor. La ojiperla había notado los efectos solo con aquella breve conversación, con la que casi había logrado desvanecer todas sus dudas y recelos

Había sido muy poco razonable por su parte el oponerse, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo víctima de un encantamiento

¡Qué curioso!, estuvo a exclamar de repente en voz alta

Aquella reflexión la tranquilizó. Él había sido embrujado por la _sheelagh _y ella corría el riesgo de ser embrujada por él

Al contemplarle, llegó a ver una aureola alrededor de la figura del conde…

Sacudió entonces la cabeza para salir de sus fantasías. No era más que un haz de luz que entraba por una de las coloridas vidrieras de la iglesia. Pero aparte había algo más. Hinata no podía negar que la presencia de aquel hombre surtía en ella un extraño efecto, o tal vez fuera el pánico que la atenazaba

Era demasiado, demasiado para Hinata Hyuuga

Pero no tenía otra elección

Hasta aquí

No estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer esto pero lo intentare

**kaori91**: si es una adaptación, me gusto mucho la historia asi q decidi adaptarla con los personajes, espero q te agraden los cap

**nagaraboshi4739:** gracias, espero q te guste el cap

**neverdie: **q bueno q te guste

**hiNAru Aburame: **gracias, ojala el cap sea de tu agrado

**Yannin: **no te preocupes siempre aviso si sucede algo

**xXxCristi: **gracias; todos pensaron eso de orochimaru, y si fue divertido lo de los sirvientes espero q el cap sea de tu agrado

**Sifu Sihaya:** jejejeje seee tienes razon jejejeje

**Samaelhyuga: **gracias, y si es una muy extraña propuesta XD

**Yoyoel: **gracias, espero q el cap sea de tu agrado

**Aoi-Hyuga: **espero haber dejado esa intriga todo este tiempo

Creo q no lo hago aun muy bien en esto de responder a sus reviews

Espero q les agrade el cap

la prox semana subire la conti de mi otro fic

ya q ando un poco blokeado

espero q tambien pasen

y espero sus reviews

bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les dejo el cap cinco

Capitulo 5

Por fin, Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata para ver cómo se encontraba. Era evidente que él consideraba que había transcurrido el tiempo necesario para que se hubiera calmado, y la ayudó a levantarse. Pensaba que ya no mostraría resistencia, y estaba en lo cierto. Pero tan sólo se debía a una cuestión de necesidad, no de deseo. La familia de ella necesitaba imperiosamente que él los ayudara

La ojiperla hubiera preferido que el conde hubiera sido un hombre excéntrico y feo; así, su destino le habría parecido mucho más halagüeño Un instante después se hallaban delante del vicario

El enjuto reverendo Hidan, la miró con cara de preocupación. La conocía de toda la vida, y hacía tan sólo tres meses había enterrado a sus padres – ¿Estás totalmente repuesta, Hinata? No hay por qué precipitarse. Esta autorización sirve también para mañana o la semana que viene. Si te sientes insegura…

Ella volvió a mirar al conde y comprobó que no iba a insistirla más. Él había echado los dados y ahora se limitaba a ver el efecto de su jugada

Hanabi, Hanabi, Hanabi

Tras darse ánimos con aquellas palabras, Hinata sonrió al reverendo – Ha sido sólo un ataque de nervios; ya estoy preparada

Después de una breve pausa de transición, el reverendo Hidan comenzó a oficiar una escandalosa ceremonia. Para la peliazul, el tiempo de las preguntas era innecesario y se dispuso a dar las respuestas adecuadas, dejándose llevar por la decisión que había tomado. En verdad, no había cambiado nada, salvo que el conde no era una persona que mereciera lástima, y resultaba un poco raro lamentarse de ello

Después, el conde la acercó a su lado. Ya eran marido y mujer

Bueno, bueno – dijo él tranquilo, sin dejar de observar la expresión de pánico en el rostro de ella – Ya ha pasado lo peor. Muchas gracias, lady Namikase – Y le besó la mano junto al anillo que acababa de ponerle

Hinata sintió al instante un profundo agradecimiento porque él no la hubiera besado en los labios pero, que el cielo la asistiera, si no estaba preparada para los besos, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando llegara la noche?

El se quedó unos segundos mirándola y después sonrió – Comprendo vuestras dudas y temores, pero no os dejéis llevar por la imaginación. Vayamos ahora a firmar el registro y así acabaremos cuanto antes

Tan pronto como hubieron concluido las formalidades, el conde se dirigió a sus nuevos parientes – Sed todos bienvenidos; no tengo hermanos ni hermanas, así que estoy encantado de teneros a todos de repente como mi familia

Esperad a conocerlos, milord – dijo la ojiperla

Ante aquella leve broma, él le dirigió una mirada de complaciente aprobación. Para ella fue de lo más extraño

Afectivo, pero peligroso

Se dispuso entonces a aceptar las bendiciones de todos los allí presentes. La expresión de Neji seguía siendo cautelosa, mientras que Hanabi, entusiasmada, corrió a abrazar a Hinata – Me parece que todo esto es maravilloso

El conde le exigió juguetonamente un beso en la mejilla, después puso a Hanabi bajo el cuidado de su secretario – Shikamaru, cuida bien de mi nueva hermana

Shikamaru Nara, con sus angulosas facciones y el pelo negro, tenía el aspecto de un__caballero normal, inofensivo. La peliazul deseó estar bajo su tutela, no bajo la de su apuesto marido

Se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que los mellizos estaban mirando al conde con__expresión de curiosidad. Qué peligro

¿Tenéis trajes de gala? – preguntó Udon

-¿Te refieres al traje de ceremonias propio de un conde? Sí. Y una corona. Vuestra__hermana también la tendrá

Entonces Konohamaru preguntó:

-¿Y yo?

-Pues no, a menos que hagas méritos para ello, lo que sería bastante más de lo que yo hice

-¿Habéis visto al rey? – preguntó Udon

-Últimamente, no. No se encuentra bien para recibir visitas

Pero seguro que conocéis al príncipe – dijo Konohamaru – ¿Es realmente tan gordo?

-Sí, bastante gordo. Ahora vayamos, nos espera el banquete

¿Qué hay de comer? – preguntaron los mellizos al unísono, con el entusiasmo propio de dos pequeños de diez años que llevaban meses con la comida racionada

Tened paciencia y veréis – El conde, tras colocar la mano de Hinata sobre el pliegue de su codo, caminó con ella hasta la puerta. Inmediatamente los mellizos se dispusieron a custodiarlos, Konohamaru junto al conde y Udon junto a Hinata, como dos perros pastores que guardan con celo al rebaño

La oliperla se esforzó porque no se le escaparan las lágrimas. Qué miedo habrían pasado los dos tras la muerte de sus padres. Seguramente aquello les vendría bien

Pero no era fácil que permanecieran callados demasiado tiempo

-¿Habrá jamón, señor?

-¿Ganso?

-¿Pasteles?

-¿Tortas?

-¿Nueces?

-¿Naranjas?

Echáis de menos la cena de Navidad ¿eh? – dijo el conde, en tono simpático – Habrá todo lo que queráis, si se puede conseguir. Magia no podemos hacer, así que el ganso tendrá que esperar

¿Y helados? – preguntaron los dos a la vez

Naruto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los criados:

-Supongo que podremos conseguir helado ¿no?

-Es posible que haya en casa de Gunter, señor, aunque no es una época del año muy apropiada para helados

Conseguidlos – Y siguió avanzando, hasta salir a la resplandeciente luz del día

Pero no hace falta – protestó la peliazul – estamos en invierno

-¿Cómo que no? Es la celebración de nuestra boda y mi cumpleaños. Además, a mí también me gustan los helados

-Se van a volver unos niños consentidos

Él sonrió

-Estoy seguro de que vos lo impediréis

Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero Hinata tenía la sospecha de que impedirle algo al conde de Namikase, podría ser como impedir que el Támesis fluyera hasta el mar

Llegaron entonces tres elegantes carruajes, tirados por hermosos caballos jadeantes. Cada caballo llevaba a modo de protección un tapiz en el que estaba grabado, con el mismo tono azul y oro que se veía en la ropa de los criados, el blasón de la familia. En la portezuela de cada carruaje brillaba un escudo dorado

Era realmente un conde. No es que Hinata lo hubiera dudado, pero tampoco había llegado a creérselo del todo

A los pocos instantes, él la ayudaba a entrar en uno de los coches y se acomodaba junto a ella sobre el mullido asiento de brocado azul. Pero cuando Hinata vio que los gemelos no iban con ellos, salió por unos instantes del encantamiento y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla

El conde la empujó levemente hacia atrás

-Shikamaru se ocupará de ellos. ¿Acaso creéis que tenemos un mercado de esclavos?

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces, relajaos y disfrutad el día de vuestra boda. Espero que ninguno de los dos tengamos otro

Aquello la sorprendió. Hasta ese momento, sólo había pensado en lo más inmediato, en resolver la indefensión de Hanabi y en que todos tuvieran los medios necesarios para sobrevivir decentemente. Pero el matrimonio era para toda la vida. ¡Oh, Dios santo!

La peliazul se forzó a mirar al conde de frente

-Lo intentaré, milord

Muy bien – Pero cuando se cerró la portezuela, la miró más de cerca, y su intención parecía bastante clara

Instintivamente, la ojiperla cruzó los brazos para mantenerlo a una distancia prudencial

Él arqueó las cejas

-¿Os oponéis a los besos?

-Cualquiera podría estar mirando

-Vamos en un carruaje cerrado, atravesando una calle vacía, pero puedo echar las cortinillas si lo deseáis

Estaba en su derecho de besarla, pero… Ella probó con otra azarada excusa

-Es todo muy repentino, milord. Puede que seamos marido y mujer, pero para mí sois todavía un extraño

-Somos marido y mujer, no hay duda; pero entiendo lo que queréis decir

Él se arrellanó en el asiento, estirando las piernas en la esquina que quedaba libre

-¿He de suponer que no estaréis preparada para atenciones más íntimas esta noche?

Hinata retiró la vista, mientras sentía que las mejillas le ardían

-Cumpliré con mi obligación, milord

-¡Al demonio la obligación! Nos hemos casado hasta que la muerte nos separe. Supongo que no ocurrirá nada si no consumamos el matrimonio hasta dentro de uno o dos días

Al ver que su conducta no era motivo de disgusto ni de enfado, la ojiperla miró de soslayo

Sabía que el apetito de los hombres tenía algo de ansioso. Pero, evidentemente, el conde no sentía eso por ella. ¿Por qué iba a sentirlo? Lo mismo le pasaba a ella respecto a él. Aunque no podía negar que algo sentía. Fuera lo que fuese, no era del todo cómodo.

Estáis muy nerviosa – dijo él, con aquel brillo devastador en la mirada – Debo advertiros que la inseguridad de la doncellez suele ser muy estimulante para los hombres. La mirada de asombro, las mejillas rojas…

El tono de superioridad de su voz espoleó la reacción airada de la dama

-Los hombres sufren de un instinto cazador, debo entender

Él arqueó las cejas

-¿Cazador?

-El rubor y los ojos asustados son para ellos como el olor de la presa

Él se rió

-Una idea un poco novelesca pero cierta. Los hombres pueden comportarse como auténticos depredadores

Ella sospechó que aquella exhibición de su dentadura, fuerte y blanca, había sido deliberada, y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, socavar su seguridad

-Pero los depredadores no tienen una gran capacidad de discriminar ¿verdad, milord? Cualquier presa les sirve

-De ninguna manera. Si un halcón persigue a un conejo, no se conforma con un erizo

-¿Acaso soy yo un conejo?

-Empiezo a dudarlo seriamente

Hinata sintió una absurda calidez

-Me alegro. Porque puedo ser bastante arisca

Ya veo – Sintiéndose todavía bastante cómodo, el conde bajó los párpados de una manera que aceleró de pánico los latidos de ella – Debo advertiros, mi querida condesa, que me intriga el peligro y disfruto de una buena cacería

-Una lástima para el pobre erizo, que no lo disfrutará nada

Tras unos instantes de silencio, él dijo:

-Empiezo a vislumbrar la imagen de una cacería de erizos…

En aquel momento, la ojiperla no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas con él por el absurdo comentario. En ese instante se sintió verdaderamente relajada, el pánico se desvaneció por completo. Podía hablar con aquel hombre; intercambiar bromas. Eso era algo; y no poco

Reparó entonces en que parte de la comodidad podría deberse al bienestar del entorno

-Se está muy bien aquí, hace calor

Naruto se agachó, levantó una alfombrilla del suelo y dejó ver unas tejas

-Las calientan y luego las ponen aquí, antes de que utilicemos el carruaje

Hinata no supo qué decir ante lujo tan extraordinario, pero se desabrochó la capa y se la puso por los hombros

El conde se sonrió

-Una cacería de erizos sería tal vez un poco lenta, pero no creo que tuviera nada de malo

-Sabéis perfectamente que no tendría nada de cacería

Pero, pensad en las púas. Lo que querría el cazador sería que la criatura dejara de protegerse, de mostrarse cautelosa. Tal vez, la verdadera destreza de un cazador consista en conseguir eso – Él tendió la mano y, suave como una pluma, le acarició la mejilla – Conseguir que la presa aceptara de buen grado su propio final…

La peliazul no pudo evitar apartarse del conde

-Esto no es una cacería

Pero vos la habéis convertido en una – Le acarició lentamente el sensible borde de la oreja; el sonido del suave roce la estremeció. En aquel momento se encontraba acorralada en una de las esquinas del carruaje, sin que quedara más sitio para apartarse

-Os deseo, esposa mía

-No puede ser

-Pero vos me rehuís, por lo que debería emprender la cacería, lo que significa que tendré que seduciros

¡Seducirme! – Hinata encontró un último rincón al que apartarse

Es lícito seducir dentro del matrimonio, ya lo sabéis – dijo él, mientras le tiraba suavemente del lóbulo de la oreja

La joven no podía zafarse. Movió la cabeza intentando librarse del roce devastador de sus dedos

-Dijisteis que esperaríais

Dejó de tocarle la oreja y relajó otra vez la mano, sin que por ello se disipara un ápice la sensación de peligro

-Por supuesto, es una promesa. Hasta que dejéis de protegeros de mí con vuestra coraza de púas y os entreguéis suavemente rendida, con deseo, ávida

¿Ávida? – La palabra se escapó de su boca como un suspiro, como un susurro. La mirada de aquel hombre, su increíble mirada y su gran corpulencia, sus largas piernas que dominaban el espacio, la anchura de sus hombros que invadían el campo de visión…, todo él, sin tocarla, presagiaba la pronta aniquilación de Hinata

Sólo había una manera de acortar la agonía, pero tuvo que apartar la vista para ser capaz de pronunciar las palabras

-Creo que lo mejor será que consumemos el matrimonio esta misma noche, señor

Se impuso el silencio

-¿Creéis que es la opción más segura?

La joven no necesitó mirarle a los ojos para saber que brillaba en ellos una chispa de humor y burla

Si acudo a vuestro lecho hoy al final del día – dijo él, con extremada suavidad y pronunciando despacio todas y cada una de las palabras – no va a ser un encuentro simple y breve. Voy a seduciros, lady Namikase. A seduciros en el más pleno sentido de la palabra

Hinata volvió a estremecerse. Había pensado que el encuentro sería fugaz. Se acostarían juntos, vestidos los dos con sus camisones; él haría lo que tuviera que hacer, después se daría la vuelta y se dispondría a dormir, satisfecho de que ella hubiera aceptado con resignación su desagradable deber de esposa. Los besos serían leves y respetuosos, y no habría ningún roce de oreja ni de cuello, ni la sensación de peligro y de aire estancado que le producían tanta inquietud y desasosiego

Las manos de él rozaban los hombros de Hinata, lo que desencadenaba en ella una fuerte reacción que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Tomándole suavemente el rostro por la barbilla, la obligó a mirarlo de frente

-Si vamos a intimar tan pronto, es preciso que comencemos cuanto antes. Una adecuada consumación lleva su tiempo, bastante tiempo. Lady Namikase, preparaos para recibir un beso

La peliazul esperaba que se lanzara sobre ella, incluso que la forzara; sin embargo, el conde sólo utilizó un dedo para levantarle el rostro hacia el suyo. Los labios de él rozaron muy suavemente los de ella. En aquel momento, el aura que rodeaba a aquel hombre, aquella intensa realidad que él parecía irradiar, cayó sobre Hinata como una espesa niebla, en la que se sintió desfallecer

¿Cómo podía conseguir todo eso, con un simple roce de labios?

La ojiperla hubiera querido apartarse bruscamente y expresar su protesta, pero el orgullo se lo impidió. Al fin y al cabo, había sido idea suya acortar la agonía mediante una rendición inmediata y racional, con toda su sangre fría

Pero no sentía que la sangre le fluyera fría en aquellos momentos

La estaba provocando con los labios, produciéndole un intenso hormigueo que resultaba casi insoportable. Sin darse cuenta, los separó y encontró la lengua de él rozando la suya

Hinata se echó hacia atrás unos milímetros, pero no se retiró del todo; aquello habría sido admitirse conquistada. Abrió los ojos, (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) y le miró a los suyos

Vio entonces una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, que podía incluso reconocerse en su voz

-Sois una mujer deliciosa, lady Namikase. Vais a darme muchísimo placer

-¿En la cacería?

-Y en la captura. Pero vos sois un tímido erizo, ¿verdad?

-Dejadme al menos que me sienta como un astuto zorro

Una raposa, querida; una raposa – Le rozó con los dedos el cabello, las orejas, el cuello, sin apartar la boca, de modo que el aliento de ambos se mezclaba en el aire. La ojiperla no estaba dispuesta a retroceder

-Ni los zorros ni las raposas encuentran placer alguno en la cacería

-Tal vez sí lo encuentren en esta cacería. Un placer como jamás habéis imaginado. Creedme

El deslizó la mano por detrás del cuello de Hinata y la besó de pronto apasionadamente; ella sintió casi un impulso de gritar, al tiempo que los labios le dolían. En aquel momento, se sintió realmente como una raposa que temiera ser descubierta por la jauría de perros, escondida en un último refugio

Pero ya estaban muy cerca. Con la respiración entrecortada, la ojiperla sintió un extraño malestar por todo el cuerpo, casi febril

Le sorprendió advertir que aquellas sensaciones eran similares a las que había sentido con la sheelagh—ma—gig; aquel mareo, el desvanecimiento que iba cada vez a más, con una duración imposible de soportar

Ahora comprendía bien por qué su madre no quería hablar de ello

¿Es que la consumación del matrimonio sería así, una intensa sensación sobrecogedora y cercana casi a la muerte?

Con una sacudida de alivio, se recordó que estaba a salvo. En realidad, muchas mujeres encontraban agradables las atenciones de sus maridos. Su madre lo había comentado en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, Hinata lo había experimentado con la sheelagh y no le había gustado nada

A pesar de todos sus encantos, la cacería del conde no llegaría a buen puerto

No conseguiría hacer que la ojiperla deseara ávidamente sus últimas atenciones; ni siquiera aunque la frustración fuera en realidad para ella. Lo prefería así; prefería que el conde no pudiera darle un placer como jamás ella hubiera imaginado

Su seguridad en sí mismo era demasiado evidente para aceptarla sin más

Él se apartó para observarla, y Hinata pensó que parecía algo intrigado. Anheló vivamente irradiar seguridad y firmeza en su mirada. Sí, tal vez no fuera agradable intimar con él aquella noche, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas frustrar los planes de él. Tras unos instantes de silencio, el conde tiró de un cordón para atraer la atención del cochero, quien abrió la trampilla de la capota

-¿Señor?

-Deténgase en el establecimiento de la señora Ribbleside, en Crane street

-Sí, señor

¿Por qué? – preguntó Hinata, convencida de que se trataba de alguna otra trampa de la cacería

Debéis permitirme ciertos placeres – dijo él, con la mirada salpicada de diversión y malicia

Costaba trabajo creer que pudiera haber alguien tan frívolo y desalmado, pero lo que divertía a aquel hombre bien podía ser algo realmente malévolo. La peliazul había oído contar historias sobre la existencia de casas del pecado y, en aquel momento, no estaba segura de que aquellos cuentos fueran del todo inciertos. No sentía miedo por sus hermanos, sino por ella misma

El carruaje se detuvo y ella miró por la ventanilla, temerosa de ver algo terrible

Contempló tan sólo una calle respetable llena de casas altas y alguna que otra tienda. Pudo reconocer una sombrerería y una mercería…

Un criado abrió la portezuela, y el conde salió de un salto, casi arrastrando con él a Hinata

-¡Señor!

-Seguid andando o se van a creer que os he secuestrado

Pero ¿qué hacéis? – preguntó la ojiperla, mientras atravesaban velozmente el umbral de una puerta. Momentos después pensó que cualquier mujer sensata hubiera gritado pidiendo socorro. Pero él era su marido; ¡que Dios la asistiera!

El conde le quitó de la cabeza la toca. Aunque Hinata protestó, no tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraban en una sombrerería

¡Milord! – Una mujer joven entrada en carnes los miraba con asombro, aunque en absoluto parecía descontenta de que la invadieran de aquella forma

-Necesitamos una toca, señora Ribbleside. Que no sea demasiado llamativa; debe ir a juego con este vestido. Pero a ver si encuentra usted algo más alegre que esta paja marrón

-Por supuesto

-Y, dése prisa por favor. Ah, le presento a la condesa. Sin duda llegará a ser una de sus mejores clientas

Durante unos momentos la mujer se quedó boquiabierta, pero después esbozó una brillante sonrisa

-¡Milady! ¡Qué honor! Por favor, tomad asiento

-No tenemos tiempo para eso. Elija alguno; tiene usted un gusto excelente

En señal de rebeldía, Hinata se dejó caer con firmeza sobre la silla que había sacado la dueña del local

-A lo mejor yo no quiero una toca nueva

-No digáis bobadas. A las mujeres les encanta tener tocas nuevas

La peliazul apretó los dientes

-Cuando me compre ropa nueva, en lo que supongo que estaréis de acuerdo, señor, me compraré también los sombreros

-Os mandaremos hacer un traje especial que vaya a juego con vuestro sombrero de boda

El conde tiró la vieja toca de paja a una esquina – Esa cosa me deprime

Antes de que pudiera protestar, él la miró con una resplandeciente sonrisa

-Complacedme, querida

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la ira y la resistencia de Hinata se disiparon. Apareció entonces la dueña de la tienda trayendo consigo un montón de tocas de terciopelo, de color marrón claro, con lazos azules

Es la última moda, milady: tocas de estilo portugués. Os van muy bien a la cara, y no son demasiado llamativas – Tomando uno de los pequeños sombreros, lo colocó con firmeza en la cabeza de Hinata, y condujo a la joven ante un espejo para que se viera

¿Veis? – dijo el conde – ya sabía yo que la señora Ribbleside haría una buena elección

La ojiperla no pudo llevarle la contraria; francamente le quedaba muy bien. En un primer momento creyó que la obligarían a ponerse algún ridículo sombrero de paja blanca con adornos de plumas. Sin embargo, aquella toca, que le cubría todo el pelo, y el color cálido que tenía le iba muy bien con el estilo sencillo de su vestido

Hubiera resultado grosero mostrarse descontenta, y ya tenía bastantes problemas que resolver para provocar alguno más. Hinata se puso de pie y sonrió

-Muchísimas gracias, señora Ribbleside. ¿Nos vamos ya, milord? Mi familia estará preocupada

Tras dar efusivamente las gracias a la dueña de la sombrerería, el conde llevó a Hinata de la mano hasta el carruaje, entraron, y ordenó al cochero que aligerara la marcha. Mientras el coche cogía velocidad, la peliazul cayó en la cuenta de que no se había hablado nada del precio ni de pagar

Había cierto placer pecaminoso en no tener que preocuparse por el dinero

Al tomar una curva, el coche se inclinó, y Hinata fue a caerse sobre el conde. El la enderezó

-Ya estamos entrando en la plaza y os apuesto lo que queráis a que no llegamos tarde

Divertida por la sensación placentera de estar dentro de un torbellino, Hinata no pudo evitar reírse. Sorteando los intensos ojos del conde, contempló la hermosa plaza a través de la ventanilla

-¿Es aquí donde está vuestra casa?

Mi casa de Londres, sí, en Marlborough Square – la ojiperla pudo ver un amplio y cuidado jardín en el centro de la plaza. Incluso había un estanque de patos, y los niños jugueteaban alrededor, bajo la vigilancia de las niñeras. En la misma plaza había largas filas de casas y unas cuantas mansiones rodeadas de jardín

-Es precioso

-A mí también me lo parece. Mi residencia principal está en el campo, Haverall, en Sussex. Confío en que no os disguste el ambiente rural

El carruaje fue a detenerse ante la fila de criados que esperaban la llegada de su amo y, presurosos, se acercaron a abrir la puerta ya desplegar los escalones del coche

He pasado los últimos cuatro años trabajando de institutriz en una casa de campo, y disfruté muchísimo – La parada en la tienda había sido sumamente breve. El coche en que venían sus hermanos acababa de llegar. El conde parecía hacerlo todo con prisas. Salvo, por lo visto, el amor a su esposa

Otra idea tormentosa se apoderó de su mente: en alguna parte de aquella casa habría una cama, y la noche estaba cada vez más cerca…

Él saltó fuera del carruaje y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar

-Vais a tener que llamarme de otra forma que no sea "señor", ¿sabéis?

-¿Es preciso?

-Sí, por supuesto. Mis amigos me llaman Naruto. ¿Os gustaría llamarme así?

Hinata estuvo a punto de expresar airosamente su desacuerdo, pero advirtió que eso sería lo que él quería

No lo encuentro demasiado apropiado – Dejó que él le cogiera la mano y la depositara en su brazo

-¿Lo consideráis?

La ojiperla sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era negativa; en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que aquellos pensamientos la estaban haciendo sonreír

-Mucho mejor así. No somos adversarios, querida, aunque a veces yo pueda ser un poco irritante. A la hora del té, Shikamaru y vos podréis despacharos a gusto criticándome. Pero de momento, ¿por qué no probáis a llamarme "Namikase"? Es mejor que "señor", y tal vez acabe en el amistoso "Naruto"

Hinata aceptó el cumplido con gratitud

-Muy bien, Namikase. Y vos ¿cómo vais a llamarme a mí? No podéis decirme "querida" todo el tiempo

Como ataque, resultó tan incisivo como una pluma de seda

-Estaría encantado de llamaros "querida" todo el tiempo si eso os complace. Pero prefiero utilizar vuestro nombre de pila, Hinata, ¿no es así? La diosa de la sabiduría

La peliazul estuvo a punto de corregirle, pero se contuvo. Hinata era su verdadero nombre y serviría para mantener una distancia formal entre ambos. De momento, cuantos más formalismos, mejor

En todo caso, sonaba mucho más elegante, mucho más propio de una condesa: "Hinata Namikase", se dijo la ojiperla a sí misma, en un tono casi inaudible, pues sabía que las condesas utilizan el título de sus esposos en lugar de sus propios apellidos

¡Delicioso! – dijo él y, haciendo un gesto de acogida, añadió – Hinata Namikase, disponeos a entrar en vuestro hogar

Consciente de la presencia de los criados, que no cesaban de sonreír y para quienes su rimbombante señor era sin duda el mejor de los hombres, la ojiperla obedeció

Hasta aquí

Espero q les guste y espero sus reviews

Bye ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por sus reviews ^^

Bueno quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero estuve ocupado cofcof examenes cof, asi que no tuve mucho tiempo, por cierto los "impertinentes" son unos lentes que normalmente se ocupaban en los teatros (al menos eso tengo entendido), bueno aquí les dejo el cap seis

Capitulo 6

La casa era una mansión típica de ciudad, alta y con doble fachada principal, en piedra gris. En el espacioso vestíbulo enlosado había un pequeño ejército de sirvientes, que esperaban de__pie a recibirlos. Todos iban perfectamente uniformados, y sus miradas brillaban de__curiosidad

Hinata tuvo que descartar otra de sus ideas preconcebidas: su presencia allí no se requería para salvar a un desquiciado conde del desorden y el caos. No es que estuviera segura de que no se tratara de un desquiciado, pero, desde luego, su desquiciamiento no se arreglaba con una buena organización doméstica y tiernos cuidados

Tal vez el lecho atenazador fuera lo único para lo que se la requería allí. ¡Qué más daba! Intentaría cumplir con su papel de esposa en todo cuanto el conde deseara

En cierto modo, la actitud medio de broma con que había mostrado su rebeldía mientras iban en el carruaje había sido un poco indisciplinada. Hinata miró al conde. No parecía que a él le hubiera molestado especialmente. La idea de tener a alguien con quien jugar con las palabras, alguien a quien no le importara su excesiva franqueza e incluso que se la tomara tan bien como él había hecho, le resultaba muy atrayente. En ningún caso lo habría esperado de un marido

Descubrió entre la servidumbre a un criado vestido con librea, y sólo por su cara vivaracha, supo enseguida que se trataba de Sai. Con gesto de contento, el criado le guiñó un ojo. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan feliz, pues gracias a ella contaba ahora con los medios para establecer su propio negocio

Se acercaba hacia el conde en aquel momento un caballero majestuoso de pelo castaño, sin duda, el mayordomo, pero antes de que empezara a hablar, uno de los criados que habían estado en la iglesia, exclamó – ¡Un hurra por sus señorías, Lord y Lady Namikase!

Y el vestíbulo se inundó de gritos de festejo

A los pocos instantes, se hizo el silencio, y se oyó una voz que decía

-¿Cuál ha sido tu última insensatez, Naruto? – Hinata sintió bajo su mano que el brazo del conde se ponía tan tenso como si fuera de hierro

Él se volvió rápidamente para mirar al otro lado del vestíbulo, donde una dama de cabellos plateados se encontraba sentada en una antigua y recargada silla de mano, cuyas varas sujetaban como estatuas dos criados, vestidos con una elegante librea de tonos dorados y rojos

La portezuela de la silla estaba descubierta, y la peliazul pudo ver que la dama vestía completamente de negro, pero con un traje de rica seda, con incrustaciones de azabache. Bajo las alas de un sombrero de raso negro plisado, le sobresalían los rizos plateados del cabello. En aquel rostro surcado de arrugas, irradiaba una mirada llena de dureza

Excelencia, qué sorpresa – Era la primera vez que Hinata oía un tono de voz salpicado de tanta acidez y amargura

La anciana dama no se inmutó y, volviendo su dura mirada hacia la ojiperla, dijo:

-¡Os compadezco! No ha sido una sabia decisión por muy acuciante que fuera vuestra necesidad

Antes de que los paralizados labios de la peliazul consiguieran emitir alguna respuesta, el conde dijo:

-Hinata es una dama respetable y ahora, la condesa de Namikase. Os exijo por tanto, Excelencia, la máxima cortesía

El mayordomo carraspeó

-Su Excelencia, la duquesa viuda, ha traído equipaje, milord – y señaló hacía una pila de maletas y sombrereras, que estaban amontonadas en una esquina de la habitación

-¿Vas a echarme a la calle, Naruto?

-¡Ni soñarlo!

La peliazul se alegró de que, al menos, el conde no pretendiera negarle cobijo a su abuela por una noche

Él siguió hablando

-Os trasladaré cuidadosamente a vos y a vuestras posesiones a Quiller, para que os instaléis allí

¿A un hotel, milord? – protestó Hinata

No digáis nada – musitó el conde, utilizando para ella un tono especial y sin separar los ojos de la dama de la silla. Curiosamente, él parecía ahora un animal al acecho, pendiente de los movimientos de la jauría

No daba la impresión de que la duquesa se mereciera tanta ira. Después de todo, su matrimonio era en efecto una insensatez, y la ojiperla no hubiera accedido de no verse tan forzada por su situación

De pronto, el conde sacó unos impertinentes y se los puso delante de los ojos

-¡Mi querida prima Shion! No sabía que estuvierais aquí

Hinata no había advertido la presencia de una joven que se encontraba de pie junto a la silla de la anciana dama, pese a que su atuendo era de un lujo extraordinario, con una larga estola de piel y un gran sombrero con penacho de plumas. A diferencia del conde, que se las arreglaba siempre para ocupar todo el espacio, aquella prima Shion apenas resultaba visible

Entonces, ¿por qué la voz del conde tenía un tono tan cáustico? La joven elevó la barbilla, y sus trémulos labios temblaban

¿Por qué no iba a estar aquí? – La joven levantó la mano izquierda, mostrando la gran esmeralda del anillo que llevaba – Podéis ver en mi mano el sello de compromiso de los Uzumaki

Hinata miró de soslayo, pero enseguida su marido le dijo:

-Jamás le he dado palabra de matrimonio

Íbamos a casarnos hoy – declaró la prima Shion

-Me temo que os equivocáis

Estaba acordado desde siempre – dijo la duquesa

-A veces, hasta la viuda duquesa se equivoca. Pringle…

¡Mujeriego! – dijo con tono de indignación la duquesa. Jugabas con Shion cuando estabais los dos en la cuna

-Si hice entonces algo impropio, la culpa debéis echársela a la niñera. ¡Pringle!

¡Namikase! – exclamó la rubia, al tiempo que el rubor más intenso le invadía las mejillas – ¡Sois repugnante!

Mi adorada Shion – él la miró otra vez a través de los impertinentes – os estáis poniendo muy roja. ¿Qué fue lo que os hice cuando estábamos en la cuna? Debo decir que me honra el haber sido tan precoz

-¡Maldito canalla¡

Hinata, horrorizada, dijo casi en silencio:

-¡Pero señor…!

Callad – contestó él, casi en un susurro – Pringle, no estoy acostumbrado a que me ignoren

¡Mi señor! – exclamó el mayordomo sorprendido – ¿Deseáis trasladar a la duquesa?

-Creí que eso había quedado claro hace ya un rato

La duquesa lo miró tan fijamente como él a ella

-Te desafío a que te atrevas a echarme de tu casa

-Su Excelencia ha despedido a los carruajes, señor

-Utilizad los míos

No pienso moverme. ¡Quédense ahí! – ordenó la duquesa a sus criados

Utilizad todos mis coches si es preciso – ordenó el conde – y sacad de aquí todo el equipaje; eso incluye a la duquesa y a lady Shion

¡Namikase! – exclamó lady Shion – ¿No seréis capaz de…

-Mirad como sí soy capaz

Señor – protestó la ojiperla – estamos en Navidad…

-Mantened la boca cerrada

Horrorizada, Hinata se apartó y se acercó a los mellizos para protegerlos rodeándolos con los brazos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llevar allí a su familia?

Los criados se pusieron en acción, retirando a toda velocidad las maletas del vestíbulo

Cuando ya sólo quedaba mover la silla de mano, la duquesa dio un golpe en la portezuela del palanquín y ordenó a sus hombres que avanzaran. Con el cuello erguido, la prima Shion la siguió. Cuando la silla pasó lo suficientemente cerca del conde, le dijo, mirándole a la cara:

-No tenéis el mínimo decoro, Namikase

-Entonces, ¿por qué diablos queréis casaros conmigo?

-Sólo por agradar a la duquesa. La hacéis sufrir inmensamente

-¿Queréis decir que no es por mi lujuria? ¿Ni siquiera después de aquellos juegos nuestros en la cuna?

-¡Me dais asco!

-Es injusto que me juzguéis tan mal por mis técnicas infantiles. Os aseguro que ahora…

-¡Jamás volveré a cruzar la puerta de vuestra casa!

La joven se dispuso a seguir hacia adelante con paso digno, pero el conde la detuvo con el brazo y, acercándose más al palanquín, dijo:

-¿Debo entender que esto también os incluye a vos, Su Excelencia?

La viuda lo miró con la expresión orgullosa de uno de los primeros mártires cristianos

-Puedes tener mi palabra Naruto, de que no volveré a mancharme las manos contigo

El conde miró entonces a su alrededor, tomo de la mano a la ojiperla y la acercó a su lado

-Creo que no os he presentado ¿verdad? Hinata, condesa de Namikase, os presento a la madre de mi madre, la duquesa viuda, y a mi prima, lady Shion

Por la mirada que la duquesa lanzó a la ojiperla era evidente el disgusto que poseía a la anciana dama. El comportamiento del conde había sido absolutamente desorbitado. Si no era un desquiciado, no había ninguna duda de su desequilibrio y de su intolerable mala educación

Con franqueza, no puedo daros la bienvenida a la familia – los fríos ojos de la duquesa recorrieron de arriba abajo el atuendo de Hinata, para acabar reflejando una profunda desaprobación – Sois totalmente inapropiada para ostentar el título, y es poco probable que seáis capaz de enderezar a Namikase. Pero yo nunca abandono a mi familia. Si necesitáis algún consejo, venid a visitarme. Estaré en la ciudad hasta el día de Reyes, según parece en el hotel Quiller. Ahora, Naruto, si me lo permites, te complaceré y abandonaré tu desastrosa casa

El conde se echó atrás con rapidez. La silla, en la que Hinata pudo observar una corona ducal y un león rampante grabado en la portezuela, volvió a ser levantada por los criados y dirigida hacia la puerta

Hinata se sentía como si acabara de asistir al enfrentamiento entre dos terribles depredadores

¿Qué pasaba realmente?

Shion no parecía una esposa apropiada para el conde, y la duquesa lo sabía. Ino había tenido razón al decir que la abuela del conde le buscaría la peor esposa que pudiera. Resultaba especialmente sórdido que la dama considerara a su nieto un caso perdido

Pero la verdad es que él lo era. Por grave que fuera lo que los enfrentaba, estaba muy mal no ser hospitalario con los parientes, y más aún en aquella época del año. Con estremecimiento, la ojiperla cayó en la cuenta de que él en ningún momento la había llamado abuela

-Os ha ofendido

La peliazul lo miró, buscando en él algún signo de locura, y sólo vio su encantadora sonrisa

-No estoy acostumbrada a ser la esposa de un conde

Él se quitó los impertinentes

Ya aprenderéis lo que debáis aprender – Justo con el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, se desvaneció como la nieve bajo el sol el hombre malvado y grosero que acababa de ser el conde – Los criados que viven conmigo, aunque a veces son algo escandalosos, saben muy bien lo que tienen que hacer y se ocuparán de vos

-Pero…

-No prestéis ninguna atención a la duquesa y, sobre todo, no vayáis a verla al Quiller en busca de consejo. Os lo prohíbo terminantemente

Por el tono con el que lo dijo, Hinata supo que no hablaba en broma

Ahora – dijo el conde sonriente y con la alegría de nuevo en los ojos – sentémonos a la mesa antes de que los mellizos desfallezcan de hambre

Los criados se acercaron para ayudarles a quitarse las capas y los gabanes y se los llevaron en los brazos con la misma suavidad que si fueran de seda y terciopelo

¿Dónde está el Kyuubi? – preguntó de repente el conde, poniendo tensa a la ojiperla, que se preguntaba que ocurriría a continuación

Lo hemos quitado de en medio, milord, por si molestaba – contestó el mayordomo y, al cabo de unos instantes, hizo su entrada en el vestíbulo un animal enorme y desgarbado

¡Siéntate! – ordenó el conde con prontitud; al momento, el perro se detuvo y se quedó sumiso sobre las dos patas traseras. Sin embargo, siguió mostrando las fauces como si también él estuviera muy hambriento, y Hinata pensó que era el perro más feo que había visto en su vida, peludo y lleno de manchas

Para su sorpresa, el conde se acercó a él y, poniéndose a su altura, empezó a acariciarlo. Observó entonces cómo el animal golpeaba el suelo con el rabo como si quisiera romper todas las baldosas

Qué mascota tan extraña para un noble. Después de la terrible escena que acababa de presenciar con la abuela, la ojiperla empezó a dudar seriamente del equilibrio de su nuevo marido

El conde se levantó y, dirigiéndose al perro, dijo:

-Ven a saludar a tu nueva familia. No te harán daño. ¡No te harán daño!

Llevó el perro hasta donde estaba Hinata

-Te presento a mi condesa. Salúdala como un caballero, Kyuubi

El animal dejó de menear el rabo, se sentó y levantó una pata. Forzada, la peliazul se la cogió

-Buenos días, Kyuubi

La bestia seguía mostrando las fauces

Nació con ese defecto en la boca – comentó el conde – No hagáis caso de su feroz dentadura es un cobardica, incapaz de atacar a nadie

A continuación, presentó el perro a los demás miembros de la familia de Hinata, y resultaba evidente que su intención era tranquilizar al animal, no a los niños. De hecho, dirigiéndose a los mellizos, dijo:

-Estoy seguro de que disfrutará mucho con vuestra compañía, pero no os riáis de él y jamás creáis que os va a defender; no lo hará

Hinata se preguntaba por qué le gustaba tener un perro tan inútil, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez fuera una especie de chifladura, que esperanzaba también en cierto modo a todos los demás inútiles de los que el conde se hacía cargo

Cuando ya pareció que el perro estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, el conde condujo a Hinata a una de las habitaciones, pero antes detuvo a uno de los acelerados criados y le susurró algo al oído

¿Qué pasará ahora? La peliazul volvió la mirada hacia sus hermanos para comprobar que no estaban aterrorizados ante toda aquella locura. Hanabi no podía disimular el asombro en sus ojos, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios. Los mellizos parecían muy interesados por hacerse amigos del desgarbado perro, y Neji observaba detenidamente una estatua griega que había en un nicho de la pared. Ninguno de ellos daba la impresión de estar tan preocupado como ella

Claro que tampoco ninguno de ellos compartiría el lecho con aquel extraño. ¿Por qué no habría aceptado que siguiera él con la cacería como se proponía? Tal vez habría podido evitar la trampa unas semanas mas, quizá meses…

Tras dar algunas instrucciones al criado, el conde los llevó a un comedor de mediano tamaño. Hinata se complació al ver que el perro se quedaba fuera. Supuso que el conde estaría orgulloso de tenerlo bien adiestrado

La mesa, elegantemente dispuesta, estaba servida para siete comensales y llena de platos

La ojiperla oyó cómo Udon susurraba al oído de Konohamaru:

-¡Mira, oro!

En efecto, había dos fuentes de oro en el centro, con frutas, almendras y otros manjares. Iba a ser una opípara comida

Al ver tan emocionados a los mellizos, Hinata se preocupó y dijo:

-Konohamaru y Udon no suelen comer con…

-¿Con los adultos? Pero hoy es un día especial. ¡Sentaos todos!

La ojiperla tomó asiento a la derecha del conde, sin perder de vista a la agitada pareja. Los dos miraban con ojos enormes la extravagante exposición de alimentos, como temiendo que desaparecieran si parpadeaban. Acabarían poniéndose enfermos de tanto comer

Entraron los criados y les sirvieron a todos platos con distintos helados

-Señor, no podemos empezar por el helado

¿Por qué no? – y, cogiendo la cuchara, el conde empezó a comer de su plato – no han encontrado mucha cantidad y se derretirá si esperamos

-Fuera hace frío, que lo dejen hasta que hayamos comido los otros platos

-No, se lo comerían los pájaros

-Pero señor…

Acercándole la cuchara a los labios, le dijo:

-Vamos, Hinata, haced alguna locura de vez en cuando

Dominada por aquellos intensos ojos, no pudo esquivar la invitación y se comió el helado

Mientras saboreaba la deliciosa dulzura de la vainilla, supo que aquello era el primer paso del vertiginoso camino hacia su perdición

Con una sonrisa, el conde le entregó su cuchara y cogió la de ella, tras lo cual procedió a seguir comiendo del plato con deleite. La peliazul no podía negar que le gustaba, por mucho que le pareciera poco correcto empezar por semejante lujo antes de haber comido lo verdaderamente alimenticio

Poco correcto sí, pero tan sólo una pequeña locura al fin y al cabo. Al ver cómo disfrutaban sus hermanos se relajó. Era eso lo que deseaba para ellos: buena comida y algún que otro lujo de vez en cuando

La habitación estaba decorada con motivos navideños, por todas partes había cintas de colores, centros de mesa adornados con piñas y lazos, y ramas de muérdago por las paredes; todo lo que los mellizos habían echado en falta. No era una cena de Navidad pero se le parecía bastante. Abundaban sobre la mesa los platos con jamón y otras carnes frías, fuentes de naranjas y frutos secos. Aún quedaban seis días para que se terminaran las fiestas y, gracias a aquel hombre, su familia podría disfrutarlos

Una vez terminaron de comerse el helado, los criados sirvieron los platos calientes; vino en las copas de los adultos y limonada para los más jóvenes

De pronto, Shikamaru se puso de pie y levantó su copa – Por lady Namikase, la encantadora dama que nos ha hecho a todos tan felices

Hinata se sonrojó, al tiempo que los comensales decían:

¡Hurra, hurra! – Resaltando entre todos los gritos los de los mellizos. A continuación Konohamaru y Udon se bebieron de un sorbo la limonada como si hubieran vivido siempre en un desierto

El conde se puso de pie

En nombre de mi esposa, os lo agradezco a todos, y quiero también agradecerle a ella que haya traído como dote a su encantadora familia. Por Hinata – Y tras levantar la copa de vino hacia ella, se la bebió sin dejar de mirarla

Por unos momentos, la ojiperla sintió que iba a desmayarse. Pese a todo, la mirada de él expresaba un afecto sincero, y aquel exceso de calidez la turbaba con especial intensidad

Costaba trabajo creer que era el mismo hombre frío de hacía apenas unos minutos. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía embargada por su ternura

Pero se acordó entonces de la cacería

En el carruaje pensó que era una buena idea poner fin a la seducción si llegaban bruscamente al final. En cambio, ahora, le parecía que sus palabras no habían sido nada acertadas y se sentía como un conejo a punto de ser devorado por el zorro

-Estoy observando vuestros gustos

La voz del conde hizo caer en la cuenta a la ojiperla de que llevaba mucho rato preocupada únicamente de comer y vigilar a los mellizos, sin prestar la debida atención a las formas

-¿Mis gustos, señor?

Namikase – le recordó él

-Es verdad. Namikase, ¿por qué estudiáis mis gustos?

-Así sabré cómo complaceros

No es difícil complacerme – pero en aquel momento la sequedad que sintió en la boca le obligó a tomar un sorbo de vino – ¿Acaso observáis mis gustos para saber cómo cazarme?

-¿No me habíais prometido que vendríais amablemente a mi guarida esta noche?

Tal vez fuera un buen momento para anunciarle el cambio de planes, pero le daba rabia echarse atrás. En cualquier caso, no podía hablar de un tema así sentados a la mesa. Reparó en que, después del helado, el conde había comido muy poco. En aquel momento él no comía, sólo tomaba sorbitos de vino, relajado cómodamente en la silla

Sin embargo, ella había sido tan glotona como los mellizos. Avergonzada, dejó sobre la mesa el cuchillo y el tenedor y la tartaleta de gambas a medio comer

El conde hizo un gesto con un dedo y, al momento, acudió un criado presuroso a rellenarle la copa. Hinata no estaba segura de que fuera prudente seguir bebiendo, pero era un vino muy rico y necesitaba ocupar las manos en algo

Estudio vuestros gustos – volvió a decir el conde – y veo que os gustan las gambas, pero no le hacéis demasiadas fiestas al pescado. Disfrutáis con las alcachofas, pero las zanahorias no os hacen mucha gracia

-Quizá es que hay demasiadas cosas. Yo estoy acostumbrada a la austeridad

-Pero no habéis acabado la tartaleta de gambas; eso me sorprende, porque es la segunda que coméis. ¿Es que está mala o algo así?

La peliazul se sonrojó – La verdad es que intentaba moderarme y comer tan poco como vos – cogió otra vez el tenedor y el cuchillo – Pero me la voy a acabar, sería una pena tener que tirarla

Él se rió, y su carcajada tuvo en ella el efecto de disipar sus intenciones de moderación. Se concentró en dar buena cuenta del hojaldre con gambas

Tengo muy buen apetito. Excelente, en realidad – dijo él, y durante unos segundos dejó que ella dudara a qué tipo de apetito se estaba refiriendo – Pero es que he desayunado mucho ramen esta mañana. Podéis estar segura de que más tarde estaré hambriento

¡Qué espanto!

-¿Qué os gustaría que hiciéramos esta noche?

Hinata se atragantó

-Me refiero a ir a alguna parte

Ella lo miró

A ir todos juntos a algún sitio – añadió él, con una divertida expresión en los ojos. El muy ladino…

Lo que solemos hacer, señor, es leer algo si hay luz suficiente, entretenernos con alguna labor de costura – Intentando superar la vergüenza, Hinata añadió entre tartamudeos – Algún juego…Normalmente nos vamos pronto a la cama…

No, no. Eso no había sido muy acertado

Me parece estupendo – En sus ojos brillaba una expresión de malicia; volvió a beber de su copa. La ojiperla concentraba su atención en los labios de él. Eran perfectos, ni demasiado finos ni demasiado gruesos. Simplemente perfectos, y vino a su mente la evocación de cuando los había sentido sobre los suyos…

-Pero tal vez esta noche podríamos hacer algo más interesante. Más…extraordinario. Es mi cumpleaños

La peliazul lo miró, sintiéndose cada vez más como un indefenso conejito a punto de ser devorado por el zorro

-Además, es el día de Año Nuevo y suele haber función especial en los teatros

Liberándose del hechizo de sus ojos, Hinata bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino

-Quizá podríamos ir a Astley, si todavía ponen el número de los jinetes. Nuestros padres solían llevarnos hace años, pero los mellizos eran entonces demasiado pequeños

Sin perder detalle, Konohamaru exclamó con la boca llena de comida:

-¿A Astley?

¿De verdad? – preguntó Udon

El conde se rió

-¿Sigue habiendo función en Astley, Shikamaru?

El secretario miró entonces a Sai, que rondaba por allí y se levantó presuroso a informarse

Hinata debía tener expresión de desconcierto porque el conde le dijo:

Shikamaru se ocupa de todos mis asuntos; lo hace mucho mejor que yo. Además, le conviene trabajar. Es malo el ocio para los holgazanes – El señor Nara emitió un suave resoplido de queja – Sai comprara entradas para todos. Los criados siempre están enterados de estas cosas. Cuando necesitéis algo, pedídselo a Shikamaru, y él lo arreglará

Tengo que hablaros de algunos asuntos, señor – Hinata detestaba tener que hablar de dinero tan pronto, pero las deudas la abrumaban como quien tiene una soga al cuello

-En ese caso, hablaremos después de comer. ¿Queréis otro pastel o alguna otra gelatina?

-No, gracias. Ya he comido demasiado

-Creo que todos debéis quedaros bien satisfechos. ¿Alguien desea otra cosa más?

Hanabi y Neji dijeron que no con un gesto de cabeza, pero Hinata pudo ver la tentación en los ojos de los mellizos, pese a que debían de estar ahítos

Ya nada más – les dijo la peliazul con firmeza – Después, si tenéis hambre, podréis volver a comer

La hermana mayor sabía que tardarían algún tiempo en acostumbrarse a tener comida rica y en abundancia a intervalos regulares. Del mismo modo que a ella le costaba aun aceptar que tenían la vida más o menos resuelta

Y así era, pese a la errática conducta del conde y la temerosa proximidad del lecho matrimonial. Al parecer, cuanto deseara estaría al alcance de su mano con sólo pedirlo

Se levantaron todos de la mesa y, a sugerencia del conde, el señor Nara acompañó a los hermanos a que inspeccionaran sus habitaciones, y apartarlos así de la pareja. Según se marchaban, el conde exclamó:

-Fijaos bien en todo lo que queráis cambiar y decidlo

Después, condujo a la ojiperla a otra habitación, y el perro se levantó para salir tras ellos

Al poco rato, Hinata se encontró en una especie de estudio, donde había un gran escritorio y estanterías con libros. Era una estancia segura y acogedora. El perro fue a tumbarse justo delante de la chimenea, en la que ardía un buen fuego

La peliazul reparó en que, en aquella casa, había enormes chimeneas en todas las habitaciones. Incluso en el vestíbulo hacía bastante calor. Pero tal vez fuera su agitación lo que le provocaba tanto acaloramiento, y no sólo el carbón ardiendo. Por primera vez se encontraba totalmente a solas con su marido, y era para hablar de dinero

El rubio la condujo hasta el sofá que estaba más cerca de la chimenea. Ella miró con anhelo en dirección a dos sillas entre las que debía de haber uno o dos metros de distancia, pero no pudo evitar sentarse en un extremo del sofá

-¿Es aquí donde os ocupáis de vuestros negocios, señor?

Shikamaru se ocupa de todo, y él tiene sus propios aposentos; yo vengo aquí de vez en cuando para guardar las apariencias – Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sofá y extendió los brazos por el respaldo y en uno de los laterales. Al parecer el conde de Namikase tenía la molesta costumbre de ocupar siempre todo el espacio – Y bien, ¿de qué asuntos queréis hablarme?

Tal vez debería estar presente el señor Nara – Hinata sentía verdadera curiosidad por ver cómo el secretario le organizaba la vida, pero también sentía el deseo de que hubiera allí una tercera persona. El brazo extendido en el respaldo del sofá dejaba peligrosamente cerca de su hombro la mano del conde

-Se ocupa de todas las cuestiones de trabajo, pero en el caso de vuestros asuntos personales, es mejor que los hablemos en privado

Él tenía razón. La ojiperla estaba tan acostumbrada a resolver ella sola todos los problemas que le costaba un gran esfuerzo tener que compartirlos con otro, aunque se tratara de su marido. Lo que más detestaba era tener que pedir dinero

Decidme – señaló él – ¿qué os preocupa?

Tengo muchas deudas – dijo directamente, bajando la vista hacia las manos que tenía cruzadas en el regazo – Ya sé que no mencioné nada en nuestro trato y seguramente no estáis obligado a pagarlas…

-Os equivocáis, querida. Todo marido asume las deudas de su esposa

Ah – contestó ella y, con el ceño fruncido añadió – ¿No os parece una bobada no haberlo preguntado antes, señor?

-Hinata, me sorprendería sobremanera que vuestras deudas descabalaran mínimamente mi fortuna. Tenía que casarme y estoy encantado de correr con los gastos. Así pues, ¿qué deudas son ésas?

Cuando, por el gesto de ella, el conde advirtió que intentaba señalarle que fuera más juicioso, añadió:

-No os esforcéis, personas con más autoridad que vos han intentado inútilmente hacerme cambiar. ¿Qué deudas, Hinata?

Por un momento, se dio por vencida. Pero, pese a las palabras que el acababa de pronunciar, ella conseguiría enseñarle a ser más sensato

-Todos los tenderos de la zona donde vivíamos han sido muy amables en servirnos a cuenta. Yo he pagado lo que he podido, pero todavía queda bastante pendiente. Me agradaría que cobraran, porque son trabajadores y…

-¡Qué situación tan desagradable!

-Si teníais previsto darme algo de dinero para mis gastos, señor…

Dejó de hablar al sentir la mano firme de él apretándole suavemente el hombro. Hasta ese momento, ella había estado mirando al vacío, atenazada por la vergüenza

-Hinata, no es necesario que os expreséis como quien está confesando sus pecados. Ya sé que tenéis deudas porque no habéis tenido dinero para pagarlas y, por supuesto, yo voy a asumirlas. Pero no con el dinero para vuestros gastos. ¿Será suficiente con doscientas?

-Doscientas será de sobra

-¿Eso es todo lo que debéis?

Sintió el rubor cubriéndole las mejillas, como si resultara vergonzoso deber una cantidad tan insignificante. Una cantidad que para muchos significaba el salario de un año y que podría haber llevado a su familia al mayor de los desastres

No tengáis en cuenta lo que he dicho – dijo él – Con doscientas me refiero al dinero para vuestros gastos

-¿Doscientas libras?

-Doscientas guineas

-Eso es muchísimo

Ya veréis como no – Hinata reparó en ese momento en que la mano de él seguía aún sobre su hombro, pero ya no se lo apretaba; ahora, casi ardía de calor – Yo me ocuparé de pagar esas pequeñas deudas, pero vos deberéis encargaros de otros muchos gastos menores. Además, como condesa de Namikase, se espera que hagáis obras pías y participéis en causas humanitarias. Añadid a esto los juegos de apuestas. Tendréis que pagar todo eso con el dinero para vuestros gastos

-Yo nunca juego a las apuestas

El conde esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pues a mí me parece que hoy habéis jugado a una buena apuesta

-Ya sabéis lo que quiero decir

-Sí. En todo caso, vuestra vida ha cambiado. Sería absurdo negarlo. Vuestras costumbres serán ahora diferentes. Mi abuela tenía razón en decir que os va a costar cierto esfuerzo, pero dudo mucho de que no seáis capaz de superarlo

La ojiperla se sintió como si le acabaran de decir un cumplido

-Gracias

-A menos que os enviciarais con el juego, y podéis estar segura que en tal caso yo os pondría freno, no debéis preocuparos por el dinero. Haré que mi abogado se encargue de todos los detalles; también, de que destine una cantidad para vuestros hermanos – esbozó una sonrisa – Dentro de poco Hanabi comenzará a romper corazones. Se merece una dote adecuada

Hinata tomó la resolución de advertirle que fuera más cauteloso con la generosidad

-No me parece bien que…

-¿Os perturba la idea de romper los corazones de los hombres? Creí que a las mujeres os encantaban esas cosas

-Me refiero a que os sintáis obligado a ocuparos de mi hermana

-¿Acaso no fue ése nuestro trato?

-Me refería únicamente a proporcionarle un hogar apropiado…

Pero entonces tendríamos que quedarnos con ella el resto de nuestras vidas – Intentó suavizar sus palabras con una sonrisa – En todo caso, estoy seguro de que mis amigos se van a prendar de ella en cuanto la vean

Acordándose de sir Orochimaru, Hinata sintió una punzada de alarma

-¡Sólo tiene quince años!

-Eso no los detendrá. Y el año que viene, si estáis de acuerdo, podríamos celebrar su puesta de largo para que empiece realmente a entrar en sociedad

No sé qué decir – Pero la idea de la puesta de largo le sonó decorosa y segura, aparte de implicar…

¿Habrá presentación en la Corte? – dijo casi susurrando, al tiempo que lo miraba de frente – Espero que no

-Por supuesto que sí. Y pronto, también tendré que presentaros a vos como mi esposa. Es fundamental. Y a vuestros hermanos, a su debido tiempo

¡Qué situación tan embarazosa! La peliazul se sentía llena de dulces y manjares, pero no era una sensación por completo placentera. Era todo excesivo. Y, sin embargo, no sería capaz de negarles a sus hermanos semejantes privilegios

En algún momento, el conde se había puesto mas cerca, y ahora la tenía cogida de las manos. El contacto con su piel la desmoronaba

-No os preocupéis tanto, querida esposa. Estoy seguro de que lo habréis pasado muy mal, pero, a partir de ahora, podéis echarme a mí la carga. No será nada, sobre todo si yo se la echo a Shikamaru a su vez. Dadle una lista con todas las deudas, y él se encargará de saldarlas. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que os preocupe?

Sería maravilloso si ella pudiera estar segura de que siempre iba a ser _ese _conde, y no el salvaje que había tenido la desgracia de ver antes

-Creo que nada más, señor. Bueno, habrá que recoger nuestras pertenencias de la casa. De hecho, ¡debemos el alquiler! Se me había olvidado; es que sir Orochimaru dijo que no hacía falta que le pagáramos

-¿Sir Orochimaru?

La ojiperla estuvo tentada de contarle toda la historia, pero gracias a Dios logró dominar el primer impulso. No quería ni pensar lo que él sería capaz de hacer si supiera toda la verdad, pero seguro que algo terrible

-Era amigo de mi padre y fue quien le alquiló la casa

-Y también él os dejó seguir viviendo allí a cuenta. ¡Bien hecho! Por supuesto que hay que pagarle

Ella quería saldar especialmente esa deuda para que no hubiera pendiente ninguna conexión con ese hombre, ningún peligro para Hanabi

Ahora – dijo él, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a levantarse – vamos a ver vuestros aposentos

Hinata subió con el conde las escaleras; tampoco le dio más opción, pero, cuando hubieron subido algunos tramos, en uno de los relucientes rellanos, sintió que se paralizaba. En las habitaciones, ¡habría camas!

Al quedarse él mirándola con gesto de sorpresa, dijo:

-Tenemos que ir pronto a nuestra antigua casa lo antes posible; hay que recogerlo todo

Enseguida iremos – Él la cogió del brazo para que siguiera subiendo las escaleras y, después, la llevó por un pasillo lujosamente alfombrado, de cuyas paredes colgaban, de forma dispersa, distintas obras de arte

Tras abrir una de las puertas, la guió al interior de una hermosa habitación. Se trataba de una cámara un poco sombría, con las paredes paneladas en madera oscura, y amueblada en tonos verdes y marrones. Por supuesto, había en ella una chimenea con un buen fuego

El mobiliario y la decoración son de hace décadas y están muy pasados de moda – El conde tiró del cordón para llamar a los criados – ¿Será suficiente con un carruaje o hará falta un carro? – Dio el conde media vuelta en derredor – ¿Qué os parece?

La ojiperla tardó unos instantes en comprender que se refería a la habitación, no al medio de transporte, y, sintiéndose como un molinete que no parara de dar vueltas impulsado por el viento, contestó con un lugar común:

-Preciosa

No, no es preciosa – dijo, golpeando con la mano los cortinajes bordados en un pálido verde oliva – Mirad este color, es nauseabundo. Pero servirá hasta que vos cambiéis todo el mobiliario

-Eso no será necesario

Entró un criado

-Clarence, prepara los carruajes para que vayamos todos a la antigua casa de lady Namikase a recoger sus pertenencias

-Enseguida, milord. ¿Todos? ¿Y cuántos carruajes, milord?

Mi nueva familia, el señor Nara, yo, y todos los criados que haga falta. Calcúlalo tú mismo – Despidió al criado, y Hinata observó que el sirviente arrastraba una pierna al salir

-¿No debería guardar reposo ese pobre hombre?

-Es una lesión permanente. Le pilló un carruaje hace años

La llevó a otra habitación, un dormitorio presidido por un gran dosel, del que pendían más tapices bordados de color verde oliva, con penachos de plumas doradas en lo alto de cada columna

-¡Qué horror! Es un estilo muy pesado, pero podéis estar segura de que todo está bien limpio y aireado. ¿Sabéis vos cuántos carruajes necesitamos para todas vuestras pertenencias?

Hinata intentaba seguir la errática mente del conde

-No he pensado nunca en cuántas cosas tenemos. A mí me parece que son pocas, pero hemos vivido allí casi diez años…

Shikamaru sabrá – Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y habló a gritos con el criado – ¡Clarence, lo que te diga el señor Nara! – Después, abrió una puerta del otro lado del pasillo – El vestidor y el cuarto de baño – Tras levantar la pesada plancha que cubría un enorme arcón de madera, dejó ver una amplia tina lo suficientemente grande para tumbarse dentro, cuyo interior estaba decorado con motivos florales

¡Oh! – exclamó Hinata maravillada, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera. Nunca se había bañado en nada tan hermoso. Lo máximo que había en su casa era un barreño de gran tamaño, que ponían junto al hogar de la cocina

Tomándola de la barbilla, le ladeó la cara hasta tenerla de frente, y la besó

Lo disfrutaremos – Su tono de voz hizo que el baño apareciera como el más malicioso de los lujos. Después, sin dejar de rozarle las mejillas con los dedos, añadió con dulzura – Voy a tener que darle a Ino una bonificación especial

La peliazul podía sumergirse suavemente en los sueños más sosegadores con la parpadeante ternura de aquellos ojos azules, con la cálida presión de sus dedos sobre su piel. O tal vez fuera sólo la sensación que le producía su presencia, como el efecto de la temperatura en una habitación caldeada, en mitad del invierno

Ino va a comprar una hostería ¿no es cierto? – Por un momento pensó que todo hubiera sido una broma

Pero se merece más. Su idea está resultando maravillosa – De repente, la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación

Sin hacer caso de las quejas de ella, el conde siguió hablando:

-Imaginaos que yo ahora estuviera aquí con Cornelia Cathcart; tendría que soportar su constante expresión de triunfo, y tragarme a su repugnante familia, que se pegarían todos a mí como percebes. Además debería sentirme agradecido de por vida por haberme complacido

Agarrándose a él por temor a caerse, Hinata dijo:

-Bajad me, por favor, señor

Él la besó

En lugar de todo eso, me encuentro ahora en la gratificante posición de benefactor, y encantado de que sea así – Se calló para volver a darle un beso, esta vez un poco más largo – Realmente, encantado

Hinata se rindió al juego del suave roce de los labios de él sobre los suyos, hasta llegar a una proximidad mucho más íntima de lo que jamás había conocido

Pero, al instante, reconoció en aquel movimiento un avance del conde en la cacería. Especialmente cuando él salió de espaldas del vestidor, con ella aún en los brazos, y la peliazul pudo ver, más allá de los hombros de él, la cama de los penachos dorados como una nube amenazadora

Nuestras cosas, señor – dijo con tono de urgencia

¿Cosas? – preguntó él, poniendo de repente un tono malicioso en las palabras de Hinata

-¡La ropa!

-La tenemos puesta

-Toda nuestra ropa

-¿Preferís que nos la quitemos?

-¡No! Nuestras pertenencias, en Mallet Street: los libros, los juguetes, todos los cacharros de cocina…

¡Qué tentación! – murmuró él, que seguía aún andando de espaldas hacia la cama

Ella no pudo comprender cómo él supo dónde estaban, pero de pronto se dio la vuelta y la soltó en medio de aquella enorme cama cubierta de bordados. Hinata se vio allí tumbada de repente y se sintió como un conejo acorralado ante la aviesa mirada del zorro

Pero estaba segura de que ningún conejo se habría sentido como ella al ser descubierto por su cazador

¡Hummm! – exclamó entonces el conde, al tiempo que, sujetándose en una de las columnas, se inclinaba hacia ella; aquella exclamación sonó como si se tratara de los mellizos delante de un pastel de caramelo. Pero, tras unos momentos de vacilación, en los que Hinata le vio como a un halcón sobrevolando su presa, él retrocedió – Iré a decirles a todos que salimos para vuestra antigua casa

Se marchó, y la ojiperla se quedó allí tumbada, estupefacta, intentando recobrar las fuerzas para ser capaz de moverse, y la serenidad mental suficiente para volver a pensar. ¡Qué hombre tan desconcertante!

Sin duda, las últimas horas de ese día habían sido las más agitadas de toda su vida. No sabía qué pensar, pero deseó que su esposo tuviera de vez en cuando algún momento de sosiego

Tal vez su confusión se debiera también a que no lograba entender en verdad para qué era necesaria allí su presencia. Se sentía agotada tan sólo de intentar comprender a aquel ser

Había en él algo peculiar, casi mágico

Al cabo de unos momentos, recuperó las facultades y se preguntó qué sería lo que el conde estaba tramando. Sintiéndose de manera muy parecida a cuando se había tenido que quedar sola a cargo del brioso hijo de tres años de los Aburame, logró incorporarse con dificultad y salir por fin de la cama, intentando distinguir las voces que se oían en el otro piso

Encontró al conde sentado con los mellizos en el suelo de la habitación de estudio, jugando los tres con un cochecito de juguete. Él la miró con una amplia sonrisa y, poniendo en alto aquel carruaje en miniatura, dijo:

-¿No es genial? Es una copia exacta del coche de paseo que tenían mis padres

Aunque estaba un poco roto, el juguete era casi una obra de arte. De color azul, tenía unos toques dorados, y un blasón en la portezuela. Por dentro, estaba perfectamente equipado, con sus asientos y almohadillas forrados de brocados. La ojiperla se dio cuenta de que era una réplica exacta del carruaje en que habían ido los dos por la mañana, aunque debía de ser de la época de su infancia o de su padre. ¿Sería parte de la tradición aristocrática el no cambiar nunca las cosas?

Reparó entonces en que el mobiliario de aquella mansión debía de tener siglos de antigüedad

Antes tenía caballos – dijo el conde, al tiempo que le entregaba el cochecito a Konohamaru y se levantaba del suelo – Y figuritas para jugar con ellas, sentándolas en el interior y sacándolas por las portezuelas

¿Cómo ésta, señor? – preguntó Udon, a la vez que sacaba de una caja de madera una estatuilla tallada, a la que le faltaba un brazo

¡John el cochero! – El conde volvió a ponerse en el suelo y colocó la figurita con mucho cuidado en el asiento delantero. Tuvo que apoyarla contra uno de los brazos laterales para que se mantuviera estable. Miró dentro de la caja, con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna otra, pero, encogiéndose de hombros, dijo – Mandaremos hacer muchas más. Ahora – prosiguió, dirigiéndose a los mellizos y levantándose con esa agilidad que a Hinata le recordaba a los depredadores – llevadme vosotros a vuestra antigua casa y enseñadme todos vuestros juguetes

Los dos niños le agarraron cada uno de una mano y él los llevó a toda prisa fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo, sin dejar de hablar. Embargada por una emoción de felicidad, Hinata los siguió, acompañada de Hanabi y Neji

Parece un hombre muy amable – dijo Hanabi, aunque con cierto tono de cautela en la voz

Es muy amable – asintió la peliazul, no muy convencida de que fuera esa la palabra más apropiada para él. Su único deseo en aquellos momentos era que el conde no tuviera un cambio de humor repentino

¿Que podían hacer si, por ejemplo, le daba por pensar que ella o algún miembro de su familia eran sus enemigos, como su abuela?

¿Podré seguir estudiando? —preguntó Neji

Hinata estuvo a punto de contestar que tendrían que preguntárselo a Naruto, pero, de inmediato, decidió que, si era la esposa de un noble acaudalado para bien y para mal, estaba autorizada a tomar sus propias decisiones – Sí claro que sí. Te compraremos esos textos griegos que querías. Nuevos

Hasta aquí

Espero que les guste

Bye ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por sus reviews

Espero q les guste el cap siete

Capitulo 7

Se metieron todos en dos carruajes, pero esta vez el conde no puso ninguna objeción a que los mellizos viajaran con Hinata y él. Como los dos niños podían estar hablando sin parar, la joven se sintió aliviada de no tener que preocuparse por la conversación. Cuando llegaron a su antigua casa, se sonrió ante los comentarios de los dos pequeños

Mirad, ED – dijo Konohamaru – el trapero

Tiene mala pinta – añadió Udon – pero es muy bueno. Y ahí está la señora Pickett con el perro

-Muerde, señor. Hay que tener cuidado con él. Esa tienda de ahí es la mercería, un sitio horrible

-De eso nada, tienen cintas, hebillas, botones…Hay de todo. ¡Mirad!, la librería y los sombrereros.

-¡Sombreros! ¡Qué asco!

-Pues mira, el conde lleva uno

-Pero seguro que se los hacen a medida, ¿no es verdad, señor?

-Pues sí, aunque no sé muy bien cuál es la diferencia

Mientras los mellizos discutían sobre si eran mejores los sombreros de caballero o los de señora, el conde miró la nueva toca de Hinata

-Definitivamente, la próxima será con flores

De manera instintiva, ella se llevó la mano a su nuevo casquete de terciopelo

-Tal vez a mí me gusten los estilos más sencillos

-Pero a veces a mí me agrada el efecto de una toca más frívola, con flores

Una parte de la ojiperla deseó tener una así, mientras que otra parte de ella se resistía. Por un lado anhelaba complacer a aquel hombre, y por otro sentía la necesidad de enfrentarse a él.

¡Eh, mirad! – Exclamó Konohamaru – Ahí está nuestra casa. Es la de la puerta azul, justo al lado de la hostería Nag's Head

Al contemplar el edificio con ojos de extraña, Hinata se sintió avergonzada de su sencillez, pero contenta porque era una casa respetable. Al menos no darían la impresión de ser los absolutos paupérrimos que eran. Supuso que debía agradecérselo a sir Orochimaru; como casero, había sido considerado

Hasta aquel momento no había pensado en que tendrían que dejar la casa, y sintió una punzada de dolor. Habían salido de allí aquella misma mañana y, por alguna razón, sólo se había hecho a la idea de que regresarían, con todos los problemas resueltos. Pero ahora tenían que recoger sus pertenencias y dejar la casa vacía para que la ocupara otra familia

Los dos elegantes carruajes estaban creando cierta expectación en la calle; los paseantes se paraban a mirarlos, y los vecinos salían de sus casas para ver qué pasaba. Como los mellizos iban los dos con la cara pegada a las ventanillas, la mayoría de los observadores no tardaron en saber quiénes eran los recién llegados y, al tiempo que los saludaban y sonreían, se preguntaban seguramente muchas más cosas

Para Hinata, a quien nunca le había gustado que la gente se enterara de su vida, aquel circo resultaba muy embarazoso. Dio gracias al cielo porque ninguno pudiera saber la verdad

De pronto fue como si el conde le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento; cuando el carruaje se hubo parado, dijo en voz baja:

-Supongo que no será necesario contar toda la historia

-Espero que no

Los mellizos estaban entusiasmados saludando a sus amigos y parecían ansiosos por bajarse

-¿Qué le dijisteis a vuestra familia?

La peliazul se sonrojó al acordarse de su mentira

-Que nos habíamos conocido en casa de los Aburame, donde trabajé de institutriz

-¿Y nos enamoramos perdidamente?

-Por supuesto que no. Eso sería absurdo

El arqueó las cejas

-¿Os parece absurdo el amor?

No, pero entre vos y yo… – Se calló ante la mirada de él – Me refiero a un flechazo. Es imposible

-Vivís en un universo muy racional

Puede ser – se apresuró a decir Hinata – Les conté que, cuando después os enterasteis de que me encontraba en una acuciante situación de necesidad, y estando vos en la obligación de casaros, me propusisteis este arreglo

¡Qué encantadoramente cerebral y práctico! De acuerdo, me atendré a vuestra historia. Y os sugiero que si alguien hace más preguntas, lo resolvamos con un aristocrático toque de altivez – Naruto bajó del coche y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir

-Pero yo no sé hacer eso

-Practicad, mi querida condesa, practicad

Hinata no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al tiempo que buscaba las llaves dentro de su bolso. Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció sir Orochimaru. La joven se quedó sin aliento. Se había olvidado totalmente de que aquel día concluía la semana que le había dado de plazo. Paralizada, hubiera creado una situación de verdadera incomodidad de no ser por los mellizos, que corrieron presurosos hacia él para contarle todas las buenas nuevas

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre Hinata y Hanabi

-¿Es cierto lo que me cuentan los niños?

La ojiperla forzó una amplia sonrisa

-¿No le parece fantástico, sir Orochimaru? Se alegrará usted de no tener que preocuparse más por nosotros. Ante la mirada de ira del casero, Hinata no habría sido capaz de aproximarse a la puerta y enfrentarse él si no llega a ser porque el conde tiró de ella en esa dirección. Durante unos instantes, se temió que sir Orochimaru no les dejara entrar, pero el caballero se echó hacia atrás en el vestíbulo, con el rostro empalidecido, pero aún con capacidad para sonreír

-Si ha encontrado usted alguna manera de mantener a su familia, ello es motivo de alegría para cuantos somos sus amigos – Miró con ojos aviesos a Hanabi, y Hinata pudo reconocer su vileza en aquella mirada. Casi de inmediato, Sir Orochimaru demostró su capacidad de controlarse para ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias

-¿Viene a enseñarle el antiguo hogar a su nuevo esposo?

La condesa ha venido – dijo el conde – a recoger las pertenencias personales de su familia – Para sorpresa de la peliazul, su esposo volvió a sacar los impertinentes.

-Deseo agradecerle su amabilidad para con ella, señor. Y por supuesto, remita usted a mi secretario las cantidades que se le adeudan

Con aquella lección de altivez aristocrática, Naruto condujo a Hinata al interior de la casa, pasando junto al casero

-Enseñádmelo todo, querida. Me interesa mucho conocer dónde jugabais cuando erais pequeña

Hinata siguió adelante, sintiendo cierto placer malicioso al ver a sir Orochimaru tratado como un criado. Definitivamente la altivez podía resultar muy útil. Fue enseñándole la casa a su nuevo esposo, al tiempo que los mellizos hacían lo mismo por otras habitaciones con el paciente señor Nara. Estaría muy bien tener a alguien así para…

Dirigiéndose al conde, dijo:

-¿Podría contratar a un secretario?

-Contratad a quien os plazca. Pero quizá sería más apropiada una secretaria, para que hiciera las veces de acompañante. Se encontraban en ese momento en el pasillo, y la peliazul acababa de abrir un armario, del que empezó a sacar la ropa de cama que estaba en buenas condiciones separándola de la que estaba ya muy gastada

Querida – dijo él, mientras volvía a meter en el armario una funda de almohada muy amarillenta – no necesitamos más sábanas. Será mejor que dejéis todo esto, a menos que tenga un significado sentimental

Hinata recordó las largas horas que había pasado zurciendo toda aquella ropa, y cerró satisfecha la puerta

-Que sea guapa, pura y etérea

Con ojos de sorpresa, Hinata preguntó:

-¿Quién?

-Vuestra secretaria

-¿Por qué?

-Lamentablemente ése es el gusto de Shikamaru

-¿Lamentablemente?

-Querida, que sea hermosa me parece muy bien, pero lo de la pureza puede ser un aburrimiento terrible

Con tono de indignación, ella replicó:

-Yo soy pura

-A mí no me lo parece

-¡Señor!

El conde se sonrió, inmutable ante la indignación de su dama

-No quiero decir que tengáis un pasado oscuro, Hinata. Pero si no fuerais tan plenamente consciente de los deseos más impúdicos, no estaríais tan nerviosa

La recorrió de arriba a abajo con los ojos, mas no fue una mirada insultante; había en ella demasiada calidez, demasiada admiración para resultar ofensiva. En todo caso, se puso nerviosísima. Aquella mirada auguraba algo. Algo que ella conocía, sin saber exactamente qué; y sintió cómo un intenso rubor le cubría las mejillas, al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba

¿Lo veis? – dijo él con dulzura

Hinata se volvió bruscamente

-Seguro que tenéis el mismo efecto en todas las mujeres

-Digamos que lo intento, Hinata, lo intento

Ante aquella respuesta, la ojiperla volvió la cabeza con desdén, elevando la barbilla

-¿Y si os dijera que espero de vos que me seáis fiel?

Comprobó entonces con satisfacción que aquello le había dejado desconcertado

-En tal caso, vos tendríais que estar siempre a mi disposición

-O quizá vos debierais refrenar vuestra lujuria

Arqueando las cejas, el conde replicó:

-¿Y qué sabéis vos de lujuria?

Os burláis de mí – Hinata se dio la vuelta y se tocó con las dos manos las mejillas que le ardían en ese momento – ¿Por qué me forzáis a hablar de estas cosas? No deberíamos tener estas conversaciones

La rodeó suavemente el cuello con una mano y, aunque en absoluto fue agresivo, a ella le produjo un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo

Desde luego no estamos en el sitio apropiado para ello – murmuró él, al tiempo que le apretaba suavemente la piel del cuello con un solo dedo – Pero más tarde, podrá ser una conversación deliciosa. Bajó la mano lentamente hasta el hombro y le rozó la nuca con los labios

-Tenéis una nuca maravillosamente frágil, fina, muy atractiva…

Al momento, él retrocedió

Me parece oír a mis criados armando demasiado jaleo —La tomó de la mano y la condujo por el pasillo – Vamos. Será mejor que recorramos con ellos todas las habitaciones, no vayan a llevarse cosas que no sean vuestras ni a dejar aquí lo que realmente os pertenezca

La peliazul lo siguió, percibiendo en su interior que el sentido común la abandonaba y que perdía para siempre el control sobre su persona. Al cabo del rato, los sirvientes iban sacando todo lo que ella les indicaba. Viendo que sir Orochimaru comprobaba todos y cada uno de los objetos, Hinata optó por ser moderada. No estaba segura de si les pertenecían mucho de las cosas medio desvencijadas que había por la casa ni si los habían comprado sus padres, y no quería crear situaciones incómodas. Además, como había dicho el conde, no tenía ningún interés llevarse los cacharros de cocina ni los muebles viejos

Justo cuando indicaba a la servidumbre los pocos artículos que quedaban en la habitación de sus padres, se acordó de la sheelagh—ma—gig. Apenas podía distinguirla porque la bolsa en la que estaba metida era del mismo color que las cortinas que rodeaban el dosel, pero ella sabía muy bien que estaba allí

¿Cómo ingeniárselas para pedir que la bajaran y llevársela? El que estuviera allí arriba, como escondida, suscitaría seguramente todo tipo de preguntas y, ¿cómo explicar su interés por llevarse una vieja figurita de piedra de una mujer desnuda y tosca? ¿Cómo le explicaría a su nuevo marido que sólo ella podía tenerla y que nadie más estaba autorizado a tocarla?

Pensó en tenerle que contar que se había servido de la magia pagana para inducirlo a su extraño matrimonio, y se quedó horrorizada; no sabía qué era peor, si haber hecho aquello o tener que confesarlo. Sin que el conde lo supiera, ella lo había obligado a aquella unión tan desigual. Se le veía contento, pero la realidad era que Hinata no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Todas las precauciones serían pocas para que no llegara nunca a sospechar la verdad

Casi temblando de pánico, intentó con excusas hacerle salir de la habitación. Si se quedaba sola, podría subirse rápidamente en la cama y coger la estatuilla; después, conseguiría de alguna forma llevársela escondida a su nueva mansión, dentro de una sombrerera o, tal vez, camuflada en algún almohadón que insistiría en llevarse consigo.

O quizá fuera mejor que Hanabi saliera de la casa con el almohadón; no podía arriesgarse a tener la piedra tan cerca y volver a sentir sus efectos

Pero no hubo manera de que él se apartara de su lado, y sir Orochimaru estaba pendiente de todo, como temeroso de que le fueran a robar. Decidió entonces que la única solución sería robar la sheelagh. Tampoco se trataría de un robo exactamente; pero no le iba a quedar más remedio que volver a hurtadillas a la casa y llevársela en secreto. Ni ella misma podía creerse la decisión que estaba tomando

Se quedó mirando a la cama de sus padres con una frustración paralizadora. De pronto, Naruto preguntó:

-¿Malos recuerdos?

Como si aquella pregunta los hubiera conjurado, los dolorosos momentos que había vivido allí le vinieron a la mente. Aquella casa nunca le había parecido especialmente importante, pero ahora que tenía que dejarla, la invadía una sensación de tristeza

Obviamente, aquella tristeza era la añoranza de sus padres. Había estado tan preocupada de salir adelante que apenas le había quedado tiempo para entristecerse, pero aquello era el final, el final de la vida familiar que siempre había conocido

Su padre había muerto en aquella cama, y encontraron allí también junto a él a su madre. La muerte del padre no fue ningún misterio, porque estuvo precedida de muchos meses de enfermedad, dolores y hemorragias, hasta que las infecciones terminaron por agotarlo. Según dijo el médico, había sido un milagro que durara tanto tiempo con vida

Sin embargo, el fallecimiento de la madre fue totalmente inesperado, incluso para los médicos. Aparte del cansancio comprensible por tener que cuidar de su esposo, era una mujer de muy buena salud. Al no poder emitir ningún diagnóstico, el doctor decidió que la madre había muerto de tristeza y desesperación

La ojiperla también lo creyó así, pues sus padres siempre habían estado muy unidos. Los dos se habrían disgustado muchísimo al verla casarse por conveniencia, pero tampoco es que la hubieran dejado más opciones. Siempre se habían preocupado tanto el uno del otro que no habían reparado en prever el futuro de sus hijos

-¿Hinata?

Al instante sintió la caricia de él, al tiempo que le decía mirándola de frente:

-No os aflijáis, querida

La peliazul no dijo nada, pues no se sentía capaz de explicarle sus sentimientos a un extraño, ni siquiera aunque fuera su marido. No lloraría delante de un desconocido, pero le agradeció profundamente su tierno abrazo

-Hinata, tal vez sea mejor llorar que contenerse

Estoy bien – dijo ella, separándose de él y apretando los dientes

El conde la miró con cierta perplejidad, pero sin oponerse

-Muy bien. Tenemos que irnos. Los otros ya han ido saliendo, pero sir Orochimaru espera a que le devolváis las llaves

Lo siento – dijo Hinata, con un profundo suspiro

Y poniéndole el dedo en los labios, él le dijo:

No es necesario que digáis lo siento. Si no es para consolarnos el uno al otro, ¿de qué sirve el matrimonio? – y, mirando a la habitación, añadió – ¿Deseáis que nos llevemos esta cama? Noto que os produce una gran tristeza dejarla aquí —y, con un gesto de impaciencia, concluyó – ¡Maldita sea! Si vos queréis, puedo comprar la casa entera

No, no – contestó Hinata con una sonrisa y sintiéndose profundamente conmovida – Os lo agradezco, Namikase, pero no es necesario

Sólo cuando bajaba las escaleras, la ojiperla cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez había rechazado la única solución posible. Si le compraba la casa…

Pero no; al desmantelarla, la sheelagh saldría a la luz. Aunque quizá debería haber aceptado su ofrecimiento por muy descabellado que fuese. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido todo aquello antes de marcharse para la iglesia? Lo podría haber previsto. Qué tonta había sido

Sir Orochimaru esperaba con expresión de mártir. Se sintió tentada de decirle algo cortante, pero se reprimió. Sobre todo porque tenía el extraño convencimiento de que si dejaba ver el más mínimo indicio del terrible plan de sir Orochimaru, el conde podía montar en cólera. Mientras entregaba el manojo de llaves al casero, Hinata dijo:

-Gracias otra vez. Sólo por su paciencia hemos podido sobrevivir los últimos meses – Aquello era rigurosamente cierto y obligó al caballero a esbozar una sonrisa. Tal vez en su interior no fuera tan malvado y sólo al final se había dejado llevar por la tentación

-Vuestro padre me encomendó que cuidara de todos vosotros, lady Namikase. Lamento únicamente no haber podido hacer más

Captando la doble intención de sus palabras, Hinata descartó cualquier buen pensamiento hacia aquella persona y se sintió complacida de guardarse a escondidas la llave de la puerta de atrás, de la que había dos juegos. Tras despedirse de él con firmeza, se dirigió hacia la calle. Allí se encontró con un buen número de conocidos y vecinos, deseosos de despedirla y de satisfacer su curiosidad. Por un momento temió verse acosada por los acreedores. Si eso ocurría en presencia del conde, desearía que se la tragara la tierra. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada sólo de rostros sonrientes

El señor Nara se había encargado de hacer correr la voz por la vecindad de que las deudas de la familia Hyuuga quedarían saldadas. Era evidente que alguien, probablemente Hanabi, había difundido la historia de un romántico amor a primera vista, que, pese a todas las dificultades, había conseguido abrirse camino al final. Algunas de las mujeres más sensibleras se secaban las lágrimas de emoción con los delantales

Además, era una ocasión única en la vida de codearse con un conde. Resultaba admirable la facilidad con que él recibía todas aquellas atenciones, las miradas embobadas, las preguntas torpes. Se mostraba amable con todos y no volvió a sacar los impertinentes. Hinata supuso que debía de estar acostumbrado. ¿Cómo lograría ella acostumbrarse a semejantes situaciones?

Por fin se marcharon, y ella se acomodó en el asiento del carruaje, con un suspiro de alivio

-No cabe duda de que les hemos dado diversión para todo el año

-Nosotros existimos para divertir. ¿Qué otra razón, si no, tiene la nobleza?

-¿Nobleza?

En aquel momento de dio cuenta de que ahora ella era una aristócrata. Qué raro todo

Llega uno a acostumbrarse. ¿Os sentís mejor? – Él la miraba con amabilidad

Sí, sí, ya estoy bien. Es que apenas he tenido tiempo de llorar la muerte de mis padres; y la de mi madre, al menos, fue demasiado inesperada – Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Hinata reparó en que tal vez interesara al conde saber todos los detalles sobre la muerte de su madre, lo que originaría algunas preguntas respecto a la forma de vida de sus padres. Se preguntó cómo interpretaría él todo aquello. Sin embargo, lo único que el conde dijo al final fue:

-¿Y cómo es posible que de dos románticos empedernidos saliera la sensata Hinata Hyuuga?

Alguien tenía que ser sensato – Ya estaba diciendo cosas inconvenientes. Siempre se había sentido obligada a mantener la firmeza contra la desorganización de sus padres, que casi llegaba a ser negligencia, ante los aspectos más realistas de la vida; pero detestaba criticarlos. Por primera vez se preguntó si su madre no habría utilizado la Sheelagh para facilitarse la existencia. Ciertamente, su falta de previsión no había sido acertada, pero, aunque el desastre los había estado rondando toda la vida, nunca llegó a ocurrirles nada malo, y los dos vivieron despreocupadamente

Pero, si la piedra siempre tenía una contrapartida, ¿cuál había sido para ellos? ¿La terrible enfermedad de su padre?, se preguntó Hinata por primera vez. ¿La aciaga muerte de los dos?

No pongáis esa cara tan triste – sugirió Naruto – Me vais a hacer sentir que soy un marido miserable. Definitivamente, debo conseguir que seáis más frívola

Hinata intentó disipar sus preocupaciones y concentrarse en él

-Me temo, señor, que no lo vais a conseguir. Desde el día en que nací he sido tediosamente sensata. Mi alumbramiento fue justo a la hora prevista, exactamente en mitad del día

Él hizo caso omiso de las palabras de ella

-Tenemos que comprar unas cuantas cosas para vos, e insisto en que sean frívolas. Sombreros de esos inútiles que enloquecen a los hombres. Medias de seda, tan finas y delicadas, que se rasgan con la primera puesta. Pañuelos bordados, de ésos que nadie se atrevería a utilizar para sonarse las narices

La ojiperla pensó que, con aquel hombre, la ristra de insensateces no tendría fin

-¿Y vos, señor? ¿Qué extravagancias os gustan?

Las mujeres existen para que los hombres encuentren algún sentido en gastarse el dinero. Pero, a veces, nosotros también intentamos emularlas – y, al decir esto, se desabrochó la chaqueta de color verde oscuro y dejó ver un resplandeciente chaleco, bordado con serpientes doradas. Sin pensar, Hinata tocó una de aquellas serpientes, pues se trataba de un bordado maravillosamente hecho. Al instante, retiró la mano como si la tela quemara

En todo caso – dijo el conde con tono suave – muchas veces merece la pena gastar en frivolidades.

La ojiperla se dio media vuelta para dejar de mirarlo. Hasta entonces, se las había arreglado bastante bien para ignorarlo, es decir, para no prestar atención a su cuerpo, pero en aquel momento le flaquearon las fuerzas, y fue consciente con absoluta intensidad de que, bajo aquellas elegantes ropas y sus encantadores modales, había un cuerpo de varón, que despertaba en ella una gran alarma. Un cuerpo viril al que debería entregarse aquella misma noche. Además de otras preocupaciones, también aquella misma noche o al día siguiente, muy de mañana, tendría que colarse de alguna forma en la casa y robar la sheelagh

Santo cielo

Mi señor… – dijo, dándose la vuelta e intentando incluso sonreír

-Namikase. Os será mucho más fácil si me llamáis Namikase

Respirando profundamente, Hinata continuó:

Namikase, tal vez os haya dado la impresión, antes, cuando regresábamos de la iglesia…

-¿Sí?

Qué hombre tan burlón. Sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba decirle, pero no tenía la menor intención de colaborar. En una parte de sí misma, se sentía aliviada, pues de alguna manera aquello indicaba que él tenía interés en ella como mujer. Si sintiera rechazo, cualquier excusa le habría servido para evitarla. Pensó entonces que ese interés era en verdad un problema, no una ventaja. Lo que ella intentaba era librarse de él aquella noche. Humedeciéndose los labios, siguió hablando:

Quizá os haya dado la impresión, señor, quiero decir, Namikase, de que estoy ansiosa por… – lo miró, suplicándole con los ojos. que pusiera algo de su parte. Sin embargo, él le devolvió una mirada de perplejidad, salvo por un suave destello de malicia

-Vuestras serpientes, señor, son un símbolo heráldico muy apropiado para vos

¿Mis serpientes? – bajó la mirada como si estuviera sorprendido y se pasó la mano por el tejido bordado de su chaleco. Se entretuvo recorriendo con el dedo, una y otra vez, el dibujo de una de las serpientes. Hinata se quedó extasiada siguiendo con la vista el recorrido de la mano, hasta que él dejó de moverla justo en el borde en que el chaleco venía a encontrarse con el principio de sus ceñidos pantalones de ante. Aquella piel de color claro, sumamente apretada sobre su carne…

De repente, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus muslos

-Me habéis puesto en unas alturas indecentes, querida esposa. Será mejor que me tapéis un poco

Ella intentó bajarse, dejar de estar allí, pero él la retuvo. La peliazul sintió deseos de gritar, pero hubiera resultado totalmente inoportuno. Cuando estaba casi a punto de protestar con la excusa de que alguien podía verlos, él se inclinó y bajó las persianillas a ambos lados del carruaje, con lo que se quedaron sumidos en la penumbra, y ella tuvo que estabilizar su posición para no perder el equilibrio

-¡Mi señor!

Sí, sí – dijo él – ya sé que esta posición no es la más adecuada para ayudarme a descender de las alturas, y menos si seguís con esos quiebros; pero es demasiado agradable para renunciar a ella

La ojiperla se quedó rígida y quieta, sin poder ignorar la turgencia del conde

¿No más quiebros? – preguntó él, al tiempo que se recostaba en el asiento, como si no tuviera encima a una mujer a horcajadas

A mi señor Namikase, pensó Hinata le gustan las travesuras. Pero ella era una experta institutriz y sabía cómo tratar a los niños. Pese al calor que le abrasaba las mejillas, decidió seguirle el juego:

-Me temo que los quiebros no os ayuden a…bajar, Namikase

-¿A bajar?

-De las alturas

¡De las alturas! – dijo él, con gesto burlón – ¿Queréis decir que soy un fatuo?

Hinata no pudo evitar un mohín de reproche

-Qué chiste tan malo

-¿Ahora os ponéis crítica?

La peliazul se sorprendió al comprobar que el estar sentada sobre él le daba una sensación de seguridad, incluso de poder. Estiró las piernas y observó complacida que con aquel movimiento le obligaba a mover las caderas

-¿Os parece que retomemos la conversación?

-Tened en cuenta que ésa ha sido la razón por la que he ascendido a las alturas

-No me parece muy inteligente que intimemos tan pronto

¿Por qué no? – dijo él, poniéndole una mano suavemente sobre la falda – A mí me parece que lo estamos haciendo muy bien.

La peliazul lo miró y repitió desconcertada:

-¿Por qué no?

-Habláis de inteligencia y de razón, Hinata. Supongo entonces que habrá una explicación lógica.

Fue deslizando la mano por la falda, acariciándole el muslo, mientras dibujaba curvas con el dedo sobre la sencilla prenda de algodón, como si tuviera serpientes bordadas

-Dejad me que os diga, mi querida esposa, que los hombres cuando ascienden a una posición elevada, sienten tanto interés por la razón y la inteligencia como la masa del pan cuando empieza a subir el calor del horno

Le bordeó los senos trazando un ocho con el dedo

Tensa, Hinata se apartó

-Es demasiado pronto

-Pero, ya que hemos contraído matrimonio y que será preciso consumarlo, ¿qué importa hacerlo antes o después?

-Si nos damos más tiempo, yo, los dos, nos acostumbraremos el uno al otro y podremos adaptarnos a nuestro nuevo estado

Él movió ligeramente las caderas y sonrió

-A veces la costumbre no es deseable, querida. ¿Creéis realmente que si nos acostumbramos lo pasaremos mejor? Ya veis con qué rapidez me he adaptado a nuestro nuevo estado. Os he dado una prueba de lo más empírica

Le rodeó las caderas con las manos, y ella pudo notar la fuerte presión de aquel abrazo por encima del corsé, el vestido y la capa. Sintió la necesidad de apartarse, pero, viendo la llama que ardía en sus ojos, se quedó quieta y dijo:

-Os ruego que me dejéis

-¿Os estoy haciendo daño?

-Sabéis perfectamente que no

Entonces ¿por qué he de dejaros? – La tentaba con la sonrisa, pidiéndole que se abandonara a las delicias del amor. Sin duda, alguna mujer lo bastante firme sería capaz de dominar a aquel hombre

-Ya os he dicho, Namikase, que es demasiado pronto para esto

-Sin embargo, no os oponéis por principio. Tomándole las manos, se las acercó a la boca sin dejar de mirarla

-Sois la digna condesa de Namikase

Tras un hondo suspiro, Hinata preguntó:

-¿Porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir con vuestros juegos?

-No, porque los seguís admirablemente bien. ¿No veis que cuando os beso las manos no os molesta?

Ella intentó soltarlas

-Sí

No – Le besó los nudillos una y otra vez – Os inquieta, pero no os molesta. Lo que sentís no es miedo ni agresión

Hinata tuvo que aceptar que «agresión» no era la palabra apropiada

-Muy bien. Lo acepto, pero no quiero sentirme inquieta, y esta postura a la que me forzáis me hace sentirme indigna

-No

-Dejad de decir "no"

Él se sonrió

-Dejad vos de decir tonterías. Lo que ocurre es que esta postura os pone nerviosa por las muchas posibilidades que ofrece. Y eso os agita, pero de una manera no del todo desagradable. Os ruboriza de una forma deliciosa, pero no os hace sentir indigna. Sois una esposa demasiado sensata para sentiros indigna por algo así. ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

Hinata fue a protestar, pero se contuvo

-Si lo expresáis en esos términos, señor, ¿cómo voy a oponerme?

La satisfacción invadió el rostro del conde

-Os ponéis adorable al enfadaros

-¡Yo nunca me enfado!

Está bien, querida. Como queráis – Con un último beso en las manos, la levantó de sus piernas y la depositó de nuevo en el asiento – De momento me rindo, pero me temo que insistiré en que tengo derecho a excitar vuestros sentidos, aunque os irrite – Le pasó un dedo por los labios, por la ardiente mejilla y por el lóbulo de la oreja. Después, el roce fue descendiendo por el cuello hasta el pecho…

Hinata cerró los ojos temblando y preguntándose de dónde sacar fuerzas para contener aquel nuevo avance de su cazador. Pero, en ese preciso instante, el carruaje se detuvo. Él dejó de acariciarla y, con un malicioso gesto de frustración, dijo:

Vaya, hemos llegado – y con absoluta calma, subió las persianillas

Se abrió la puerta, y Hinata pudo ver a los inevitables criados esperando. El conde bajó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir

-Más tarde continuaremos nuestra interesante exploración, querida

-Pero os he dicho que…

Más tarde – Y, colocando la mano de ella sobre su brazo, la condujo hasta cruzar el umbral de la gran mansión, que ahora era su hogar. Estaban rodeados de criados por todas partes, todos ellos sumamente atentos a sus palabras, por lo que la ojiperla decidió guardar silencio

Una parte de su ser deseaba romper con todo aquello y salir corriendo. Huir de las sensaciones que aquel hombre era capaz de provocar en ella con un leve roce, casi mágico. Pero se estaba comportando como una tonta. El matrimonio se basaba fundamentalmente en el lecho connubial, y si su marido era ardoroso y entusiasta, ¿de qué se quejaba? En todo caso, cuando se quedó sola en sus aposentos, se sintió como si acabara de librarse de las fauces de un zorro hambriento

Pensó entonces en la idea que ella se había hecho de cómo sería el conde. En su imaginación, no se trataba sólo de un hombre feo y excéntrico, sino también tímido y torpe en las lides de amor. Aquel conde de su mente habría tardado semanas en atreverse tan siquiera a besarle la yema del dedo

Después reparó en que le iba a costar mucho trabajo tener tiempo para sí en su nueva vida. Yendo de un lado a otro entre la cámara y el vestidor, Ino y otra criada se afanaban en colocar su escaso vestuario dentro de los armarios. No pudo oír ningún cuchicheo, pero estaba segura de que las criadas esperarían encontrar prendas muy diferentes a las suyas. ¿Y qué pensarían de su ropa interior? Ningún extraño había tenido acceso antes a todos sus secretos. Eso la incomodaba, pero era otro de los precios que estaba obligada a pagar por ver cumplidos sus deseos

Aquél era su hogar ahora, su nueva posición, su futuro. No podía seguir pensando que se trataba de una situación provisional. Irguió la espalda como para darse fuerzas. Muy bien. Aquellas habitaciones eran ahora sus aposentos. Él había dicho que estaban sin utilizar desde la muerte de su madre y que nadie se había encargado de modernizarlas. Tal vez fuera divertido cambiar el mobiliario, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la moda en boga

Tendría que comprarse ropa nueva acorde con su posición. No quería que se rieran de ella. Pero tampoco sabía bien cuáles serían los gustos adecuados. Hinata se resignó a aceptar que toda su resistencia ante su nueva vida no era más que miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, a aceptar su ignorancia, a comportarse de forma improcedente

También, y sobre todo, en el lecho matrimonial. ¿Qué sabía ella de esas cosas? Pese a los comentarios de él respecto a su falta de pureza, su esposo no podría esperar, ni por lo más remoto, que Hinata tuviera alguna experiencia

Sentía una profunda aversión hacia las personas cobardes y no estaba dispuesta a comportarse como una de ellas: si su destino era el de las condesas, se esforzaría por ser la mejor de todas, dentro y fuera del lecho

Como primera medida, decidió tomar posesión del tocador. Aunque sus objetos de baño eran simples e insignificantes, los fue colocando todos en una mesa de caoba, que en uno de sus cajones resultó contener piezas de juego. Puso después los libros en las estanterías, situadas sobre una mesa de bordar. Puso la caja de costura de su madre junto a una silla tapizada de bordados y se acordó de otro motivo por el que debía sentirse contenta: al final no había tenido que vender aquel costurero. Se preguntó si el conde le adelantaría algo del dinero para sus gastos, y así podría volver a comprar parte de las cosas que habían vendido

Estaba segura de que si se lo pedía, él haría que encontraran todas las cosas y se las compraran. Aquello le hizo sonreír, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. No era su deseo alimentar las extravagancias del conde, pero no podía negarse que se trataba de un hombre amable. Intermitentemente, los pensamientos sobre la sheelagh la atenazaban. Sentía que no podía seguir viviendo y adaptarse a todos aquellos cambios sin tenerla consigo. Pero, cuando la recuperara, ¿dónde la iba a esconder? En aquella casa, nada pasaba oculto a los ojos de los criados. Había llaves en el escritorio, pero los cajones no eran lo suficientemente grandes para guardar allí la piedra. Tampoco podía dejarla a la vista de todo el mundo; había que encontrar un sitio seguro donde poder tenerla bajo su control

Tal vez, lo mejor sería dejarla a la vista de todos y explicar que se trataba de una curiosidad familiar de valor sentimental. Se estremeció con aquella idea. El conde era de ese tipo de personas a quienes les gusta enseñar las rarezas a todos sus invitados. Hinata no tenía ni idea de cuántas personas en el mundo serían capaces de ejercer el poder sobre la estatuilla, pero en ningún caso le interesaba averiguarlo

Se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que estaba de pie frente a un jardín casi vacío, en el que había sólo unos cuantos árboles enormes, desnudos de hojas. No merecía la pena preocuparse por el futuro. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Lo más importante era recuperar la piedra; y debía hacerlo cuanto antes mientras la casa de Mallett Street estuviera vacía

Observó que al final del jardín había una verja cubierta de hiedra. Quizá podría marcharse en ese mismo momento. Pero no le sería posible salir de allí sin ser vista; además, los vecinos de su antiguo barrio advertirían su presencia al verla por allí. No; lo mejor sería ir por la noche. O tal vez, por la mañana muy temprano. Sí, a primera hora del día, cuando sólo algunos criados estuvieran despiertos y las calles empezaran a llenarse con los carros de mercancías procedentes del campo; ése sería un buen momento; antes de que la mayoría de la gente saliera para su trabajo

Fue con ese pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, aquella noche tenía que darle largas a su esposo. El tenía sus propios aposentos, pero los padres de ella siempre habían dormido juntos. Si consumaban el matrimonio, era muy probable que el conde deseara pasar la noche con ella, y no podría salir de la casa por la mañana temprano

Ay, señor, señor

Tenía que darle largas como fuera

Pero dar largas al conde de Namikase sería como intentar posponer un ciclón. Haría caso omiso de lo que Hinata le dijera y acabaría haciendo lo que le viniera en gana. Y, no podía negarlo, ella se dejaba llevar por él como una barca de vela arrastrada por el viento

Reparó en que llevaba un buen rato andando por la habitación y decidió parar. No tenía sentido preocuparse tanto. Intentaría resolver los problemas uno a uno, a medida que fueran surgiendo; no pudo contener una risita nerviosa. Se repitió a sí misma que de momento no estaba preparada para ocuparse de todo a la vez

El conde no iba a violarla. Por curioso que pudiera resultar, de eso estaba completamente segura. Si conseguía mantenerse firme, si no le dejaba que la provocara con sus caricias, él se daría por rendido hasta mejor ocasión. Todo lo que necesitaba era una noche. Después, aceptaría entregarse a sus perversidades

Se dio ánimos haciendo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Con absoluta cortesía, aquella noche conseguirla mantener distanciado a su esposo. Al día siguiente se levantaría bien pronto, iría a pie hasta Mallet Street y recuperaría la sheelagh. A su regreso a la casa, la escondería en algún lugar seguro y estaría ya dispuesta para disfrutar con su nueva posición de condesa de Namikase

La ansiedad la comenzaba a deshacer por dentro. No podía esperar. Con una risa de culpabilidad, se dirigió al piso de arriba para ver cómo les iba a los demás en el cuarto de estudio. Pensó que Neji, a sus diecisiete años, tal vez pusiera alguna objeción a compartir habitación con Konohamaru, pero el joven no expresó ninguna queja

Espero irme pronto a Cambridge – fue todo lo que dijo

Era evidente que no se sentía descontento con nada

Konohamaru y Udon dormían en el mismo cuarto en su antigua casa, pero ya era hora de que tuvieran habitaciones separadas. Hinata se alegró de que a ninguno de los dos les importaran los cambios. Hanabi hizo un leve gesto de fastidio, pues estaba acostumbrada a compartir el cuarto con Hinata, pero, con su habitual buen carácter, aceptó la situación

Mientras todos se ocupaban felizmente en buscar acomodo para sus posesiones, la ojiperla se refugió unos momentos en la tranquila habitación de los bebés, para decir en silencio una oración de gracias. La sheelagh era pagana, pero, según le había dicho su madre, seguía habiendo figuritas así en algunas iglesias de Irlanda, por lo que Hinata decidió otorgarle atributos cristianos

Así, su buena suerte procedería de Dios

Dio gracias porque sus hermanos estuvieran contentos y porque se encontraran protegidos. Dio gracias porque Hanabi ya no estuviera expuesta a sir Orochimaru ni a ningún otro hombre malvado. Dio gracias también porque su esposo fuese como era; un poco travieso, pero amable y generoso, casi todo el tiempo. Realmente, la fortuna le sonreía, y, si no fuera por la idea de la sheelagh, se hubiera sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo

Pero la antigua figurita pagana aparecía en medio de toda aquella dicha como una babosa sobre un rosal florecido. No sólo porque necesitara urgentemente recuperarla para tenerla bajo su control, sino también porque siempre había una contrapartida cuando concedía deseos. Pagana o cristiana, sus dones no eran nunca gratuitos

¿Qué sería lo malo?

"¡Para de una vez!" se dijo Hinata en voz alta. Quizá las malas consecuencias de otras veces se debieron a no haber formulado adecuadamente el deseo. Ella había tenido mucho cuidado. Quizá lo había expuesto para recibir exactamente lo que quería. Más incluso de lo que jamás hubiera podido soñar

Miró alrededor de aquella habitación, tanto tiempo sin utilizar, que esperaba desde hacía tantos años renovarse con el llanto de un niño. Se acercó a tocar la madera labrada de la cuna, de la que colgaban unas cortinas con encajes en color crudo. ¿Dormiría allí su hijo algún día?

El hijo de ella y…del conde

También eso era parte del matrimonio, y una parte que Hinata anhelaba. Otra razón para aceptarle en su lecho. Pero antes tenía que recuperar la sheelagh

La función del Astley fue todo un éxito, pues como era especial para el día de Año Nuevo incluía trucos de magia, con luces, agua, llamas y hasta algunas explosiones. Los mellizos se sentían como si estuvieran en el cielo, y cuando hubieron terminado de cenar en Camille, se pusieron a discutir apasionadamente sobre quién de los dos sería capaz de montar a un caballo al galope para rescatar a una pobre víctima raptada por una pérfida águila gigante

Cuando vayamos a Haverhall – dijo Naruto podréis montar en todos los caballos que queráis. Pero siempre con la adecuada supervisión.

¿Caballos de verdad? – preguntaron los dos al unísono, pues a pesar de su discusión nunca habían montado en caballos de verdad

-Al principio, quizá ponies. Pero mis caballerizas son muy famosas, y mis caballos se merecen el mayor de los respetos. Nada de brusquedades ni de jinetes nerviosos. Y no podréis hacerles ninguna broma sin mi permiso o el de mi mozo de cuadra

Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y el miedo se apoderaba de su corazón. Las lágrimas eran por la felicidad que le invadía al ver lo bien que estaba saliendo todo, y el miedo por si el precio de la sheelagh llegaba a ser equivalente a las bondades que les había concedido

No tenía ni idea de cómo resultaría todo

Era innegable que había tendido una trampa al conde, y nunca se sentiría tranquila por ello. Quizá el precio que debía pagar fuera aquel desasosiego. Era algo parecido a robar, robar a una persona. La única forma de enmendar ese mal sería preocuparse de que su familia no le creara problemas y ser ella misma la mejor de las esposas

También en la cama

Deseó en ese momento poder aceptarlo en su lecho aquel mismo día cuando fueran a dormir, pero antes era perentorio recuperar la sheelagh. Sólo Dios sabía lo que podría ocurrir si caía en malas manos

Se mantuvo callada en el viaje de regreso a casa. Como era un trayecto corto, fueron todos juntos en un coche. El señor Nara iba hablando con el conde de sus asuntos, y la ojiperla no tuvo que preocuparse esta vez por los juegos amorosos. Se limitó a oír la conversación como si fuera un ruido de fondo. A decir verdad, se sentía muy cansada. Había sido un día largo y tenso, y no había dormido bien la noche anterior

Pero tampoco iba a poder dormir aquella noche o no se despertaría para la hora en que tuviera que salir de la casa

-¿Hinata?

La voz del conde la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y se dio cuenta de que el carruaje se había parado y los demás ya estaban fuera

Ya hemos llegado – dijo él – Se os ve agotada

Aguijoneada por sus últimos pensamientos, se enderezó y dijo:

-No, no, estoy muy despejada

Él arqueó las cejas, se sonrió y dijo:

¡Me complace oír eso! – Mientras él la ayudaba a bajar, Hinata se dio cuenta de que su respuesta había sido un error táctico

-Eso no quiere decir que…

Dentro de muy poco, querida – interrumpió el conde, al tiempo que le cedía el paso junto a los sirvientes, que permanecían de pie al lado de la escalera. No iban a la habitación de ella, sino a los aposentos de él

-Los mellizos…

Los criados se encargarán de acostarlos. Están rendidos – La condujo hasta una habitación, una especie de gabinete privado para un caballero, amueblado con cómodas sillas y lleno de libros. Había también una gran jaula, en la que la ojiperla pudo ver un pájaro gris. Parecía que el animal estaba dormitando, pero al oírlos se despabiló

Buenos días, encanto – dijo el loro, sorprendentemente con la misma voz que el conde. Después, añadió – ¡Aaaagh! ¡Eva, Dalila!

Hinata miró al ave con cara de asombro; el conde se acercó y le dio una golosina, al tiempo que le dirigía expresiones cariñosas entre susurros. El pájaro parecía contestarle también con susurros

El conde se volvió hacia ella

-He creído conveniente evitar las presentaciones. Por desgracia, el dueño anterior de Knox lo adiestró para que profiriera expresiones de alarma a las mujeres y ante cualquier mención sobre el matrimonio

-Me alegro entonces de que esté enjaulado

-Nunca ha atacado a una dama; así que no hay por qué alarmarse

Hinata temió que sus palabras le hubieran molestado. ¿Tendría que vérselas con un pájaro misántropo y celoso?

¿Vive siempre en esta habitación? – preguntó esperanzada

Suele estar libre casi todo el tiempo, en especial si yo estoy en casa –de hecho, en ese preciso instante, el conde estaba abriendo la jaula – Pero se queda en mis aposentos. Es un ave tropical y acusa mucho el frío. Intento que la casa esté siempre caldeada, pero os ruego que tengáis el máximo cuidado

Por supuesto – la ojiperla no lograba imaginarse andando despreocupadamente por los aposentos de su marido.

El pájaro revoloteó hasta la puerta y de allí pasó al hombro de Naruto, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata. A continuación, el conde se acercó adonde ella estaba.

-Knox, te presento a Hinata. Salúdala

¡Eva! ¡Dalila! – Tras decir esas palabras, el pájaro se puso de espaldas

La ojiperla no pudo evitar una carcajada

-Tengo que padecer los desplantes de un pájaro!

-Es verdad. Debe de haber un poco de fruta en esa caja; a ver si conseguimos engatusarlo

-No creo que sea necesario…

-Sí es necesario. Está muy acostumbrado a estar conmigo

Un poco extrañada de las prioridades de su esposo, Hinata se acercó a la caja. Dentro había uvas de invernadero. Cogió una y se colocó a la espalda de su marido para ver de frente al loro, pero rápidamente el animal se dio la vuelta. El conde lo cogió con las manos

Dama guapa – dijo, dirigiendo la atención del pájaro hacia la peliazul – Dama guapa, enseñadle la uva

Hinata se la mostró y el ave la agarró en un veloz movimiento

-No he dicho que se la dierais. Enseñadle otra – Hinata, que empezaba a sentirse fascinada por la situación, sacó otra uva de la caja

Dama guapa – dijo el conde otra vez, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente al pájaro – Dama guapa

Dama guapa – dijo por fin el loro, aunque no sonó demasiado sincero

Por propia iniciativa, Hinata le ofreció la uva. El loro la cogió, pero, tan pronto como el conde dejó de sujetarlo entre las manos, se le subió al hombro de un salto y volvió a esconderse encorvando el cuerpo

Ya aprenderá – dijo él, con una carcajada de satisfacción – Sobre todo si le seguís dando sus golosinas favoritas.

-¿No será más fácil que me limite a evitar su compañía?

No, si deseáis estar conmigo. Se pondría muy triste si no me viera con frecuencia – Se apartó de ella, con el loro al hombro, y abrió una puerta que daba a otra habitación contigua

La ojiperla se puso tensa, pero él atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar a otra puerta que, al abrirla, resultó dar a los aposentos de ella

¡Ah! Aquí tenemos a Ino dispuesta a acicalaros – dijo el conde, dirigiéndose a la sonriente criada, que respondió con una reverencia – ¡Qué correcto todo! – Acariciando suavemente a Hinata en la mejilla, le dijo—: Enseguida estaré con vos, querida

La peliazul se quedó mirando a la puerta que se cerró tras él

-Su prima Shion estaba en lo cierto. No tiene sentido del decoro

Ino se rió nerviosamente.

-Pero es un diablillo encantador, ¿no es cierto, milady?

Hinata la miró con cara de asombro. Había olvidado que no estaba sola. Se había quedado paralizada ante la promesa de su esposo de que volvería enseguida, pero también porque sus rivales para tener la atención de él fueran un perro y un loro

No podía negar que estaba perpleja de la destreza con que los trataba. Temía que fuera a adiestrarla a ella también con esa maestría. Había previsto que su matrimonio podría toparse con muchas dificultades, pero jamás se le habrían ocurrido ninguna de aquellas peculiaridades

Ino se aproximó a ella para quitarle la capa; Hinata la dejó hacer, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse con una doncella personal. Y menos aún con Ino, que tanto sabía de toda la historia

Acompañadme, mi lady – dijo la criada con amabilidad, al tiempo que la dirigía hacia el vestidor – Tengo aquí el agua caliente para lavaros, y vuestro camisón ya está preparado

Hinata volvió a reparar en que todas aquellas estancias estaban muy caldeadas. Aunque, al parecer, era sobre todo para que el loro se sintiera a gusto. Los dedos hábiles de la criada deshicieron la toca de la ojiperla y le desabrocharon el corpiño, y comenzaron después a desabotonarle la parte delantera del vestido. Ella decidió que si no tenía más remedio que comportarse como una condesa, sería un poco excéntrica. Se echó hacia atrás.

-Lo haré yo sola, Ino

Ya sé que lo podéis hacer sola – dijo la criada – pero, ¿para qué molestaros? – Continuó con su trabajo, bajándole el vestido y deshaciéndole los lazos, como si Hinata fuera una niña

Con la cabeza llena de otras muchas preocupaciones, Hinata no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse. Además, la criada sabría muy bien cómo preparar a una mujer para el lecho del conde. Había previsto a la perfección que ella, no demasiado atraída por el loro, estaría en su cámara, y no en los aposentos del conde

La peliazul dudaba mucho de que otras amantes de su marido hubieran recibido semejantes atenciones, aunque seguramente tampoco tendrían un camisón tan desgastado como el suyo, dispuesto sobre un estante junto al fuego para mantenerlo caliente. Durante el tiempo que pasó con los Aburame, en su solitario lecho no vio nunca la necesidad de comprarse un camisón nuevo, pero ahora el algodón estaba ya amarillento y resultaban demasiado obvios los zurcidos

Cuando Ino fue a quitarle la enagua, Hinata se negó a que lo hiciera. Se la dejó puesta mientras se lavaba y despidió después a la criada con la palangana de agua sucia. Ino insistió en quedarse con ella hasta que le hubiera deshecho todo el tocado del pelo para cepillárselo

Ahora, mi lady – dijo – relajaos y procurad disfrutar. Todas las mujeres de Londres os envidiarían esta noche

Seguidamente la criada se marchó, dejando a Hinata sin habla. ¿Es que era así el matrimonio? Lógicamente, todo el mundo sabría lo que hace una pareja en su noche de bodas, pero ¿era preciso que lo fueran divulgando de esa forma tan frívola?

Poniéndose las manos en las mejillas, recordó además que su objetivo era contener a su esposo. Se miró en el espejo. Tal vez el pelo suelto resultara más atractivo que la trenza que solía hacerse todas las noches cuando se iba a acostar. Quizá debiera quedarse con la enagua puesta; estaba más nueva que el camisón y adornada en los bordes con encajes blancos y verde claro…

Santo cielo. Lo que pretendía era zafarse de él, no estimularlo más. Atenta a cualquier sonido que indicara su llegada, se quitó la enagua y se puso el viejo camisón, asegurándose de abotonarlo hasta el cuello y en las muñecas. A continuación, se hizo una trenza

¿Y ahora, qué?

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de esconderse bajo las sábanas, pero aquello podía interpretarse como incitante. Su bata, ¿dónde estaba?

Temiendo que él entrara en cualquier momento, buscó nerviosamente por los cajones, casi todos vacíos, hasta que encontró por fin la bata, que estaba doblada en una estantería dentro del armario. Era una prenda gruesa de algodón marrón oscuro, muy apropiada para el frío del invierno, y seguramente disiparía todo pensamiento lascivo. Hinata se apretó bien el cinturón como si se estuviera poniendo una armadura. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a afrontar el desafío

Él también llevaba puesta una bata, una larga túnica en tonos dorados y marrones, que le daba la apariencia de un tigre. La llevaba también abotonada hasta el cuello y, sin duda, le daba un aspecto más decente que el que tenía con los ceñidos pantalones de ante, pero Hinata no había visto nunca nada más amenazador

Hasta aquí

Espero q les guste el cap

Tengo algo de duda en como piensan q será el prox cap, así q si me dicen como creen q será el prox cap, me harían muy feliz, por supuesto q esto no hará q cambie la historia, es simplemente curiosidad

Bueno…

Bye ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por su reviews

He estado metido en otros proyectos que casi olvido este XD

Pero no se preocupen no pienso dejar incompleto ninguno de mis fics, así esta vez les pido un gran favor, he tenido pocos reviews en los otros dos de mis fics y en el ultimo capitulo no recibí ningún review así que me siento muy triste, por lo tanto que si llegan a leerlos y dejan aunque sea un pequeño review se los agradecería mucho

Les dejo los datos de los fics:

"Si en verdad me amas ¿porque lo hiciste?"

Numero de cap: 9 + un especial

Resumen: Naruto ha asesinado a uno de los clanes mas famosos de konoha ¿será cierto o simplemente es todo un engaño?

Pareja: NaruHina

Este fic fue el primero que empecé y para ser sincero quiero hacer varias temporadas de el, antes de acabarlo por completo

.net/s/6142528/1/Si_en_verdad_me_amas_porque_lo_hiciste

"Preludio de muerte"

Numero de cap: 3

Resumen: Naruto ha tomado la ira y la venganza y se a convertido en un asesino sin piedad pero una chica logra sacarlo de su miseria, lo terrible es cuando…

Pareja: NaruSaku y NaruHina

Este fic lo hago con la colaboración de mi amigo resdio, este era un two shot especial para día de muertos y halloween, pero nos hicieron la petición de narrarlo desde la perspectiva de Naruto así que se ha convertido en un pequeño fic

.net/s/6446676/1/Preludio_de_muerte

Si por alguna razón los enlaces no aparecen pueden ir a mi perfil, allí se encuentran todas las historia que he subido

Y muchísimas gracias por los que me dieron sus perspectiva de cómo continuaría el fic, me sorprendieron mucho ^^

Por ultimo antes de empezar el capitulo; en el anterior cap se me paso un nombre agradezco a kaori91 por hacérmelo notar, ya esta corregido así q no os preocupéis mas

Capítulo 8

El la miró, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, dio unos pasos y fue a sentarse sobre la cama, apoyándose en una de las pesadas columnas

-¿Deseáis que hablemos?

Pese a que el corazón le latía desbocado, la emoción principal de Hinata en aquellos momentos era la irritación.

-Hacéis todo esto con premeditación

¿El qué? – preguntó él, con la inocencia de un mentiroso empedernido

-Llevar a las personas hasta el límite

¿Y por qué no? Intuyo que esta noche no me vais a dar ningún otro entretenimiento – Estiró las piernas, y la parte inferior de su bata, al echarse hacia atrás, dejó ver sus musculosas pantorrillas desnudas. Hinata se preguntó si estaría completamente desnudo bajo aquella túnica que le cubría

Dios mío, así era

Sintiendo que se le doblaban las rodillas, se sentó en el banco del vestidor que estaba tras ella, esforzándose por comportarse con absoluta normalidad, con un hombre atractivo y casi desnudo en su dormitorio

-Una esposa, señor, no es para entretenerse

-¿No? Pues yo vengo dispuesto a entreteneros

-Señor…

-Namikase

Namikase. Y – dijo ella irritada – ¿por qué demonios no tendréis un nombre más corto? – Inmediatamente después se tapó la boca con la mano como censurándose por utilizar aquel lenguaje. Sin el menor gesto de sorpresa él se rió

Os pido mil excusas, querida. Pero mejor llámame Naruto – y con una de sus demoledoras sonrisas, añadió – Probad a decirlo – Como una marioneta, ella dijo:

Naruto – Pero al instante siguiente se puso de pie y empezó a andar nerviosa por la habitación – No es muy amable por vuestra parte que os dediquéis a atormentarme ya burlaros de mí. Vuestras expectativas son excesivas. Exigís demasiado

-Hinata, yo no…

Esta mañana éramos dos completos extraños – prosiguió ella – No podéis esperar que yo esté preparada para…

¿Para qué? – El muy ladino tenía una mirada de absoluta inocencia y perplejidad, cuando en verdad sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir

Para aceptar vuestras prácticas libertinas – dijo Hinata con rotundidad, al tiempo que se ceñía más el cinturón de la bata alrededor de la cintura

Libertinas – repitió él, con aire reflexivo – Extraña palabra ¿no os parece? Más bien os referís a nuestras libertades. Las libertades que podemos tomarnos con otra persona. El matrimonio exige que me entregué si vuestro cuerpo con libertad, Hinata. y es algo que funciona en las dos direcciones. También yo os entrego el mío libremente.

Mientras decía estas palabras, él estiró los brazos, abriéndolos como quien ofrece un banquete. Absolutamente seductor, salvaje y misterioso, aquel hombre estaba completamente seguro de sus atractivos

La ojiperla deseó rendirse a sus adorables encantos, pero no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa y en cierto modo irritada por su excesiva seguridad en sí mismo. Lo que había dicho Ino era cierto

La mayoría de las mujeres envidiarían tener a su disposición a aquel hombre, y ella se disponía a echarlo de su dormitorio. Apretando los puños, dijo con tono de exigencia:

-Entonces ¿por qué no tengo la libertad de pediros que salgáis con vuestro cuerpo de esta habitación?

-Eso no es exactamente lo que yo quería decir

¿Ah, no? – Ella le miraba los labios y recordaba sus deliciosos besos…

De repente cayó en la cuenta de que, una vez más, él la habla enredado en sus juegos y, como siempre, estaba ganando. Al hablar de la intimidad, conseguía ponerla en esa dirección

Le miró directamente a los ojos

-Muy bien, Namikase. ¿Qué es lo que queréis exactamente? ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

La peliazul no sabía que una sonrisa pudiera contener una intención tan maliciosa

-Querida, no creo que estéis preparada para describiros los muchos y diversos proyectos que tengo para vuestro cuerpo

Hinata se quedó mirándolo con ojos de asombro y, para su propia sorpresa, rompió a llorar. Sin saber cómo, se encontró entre sus brazos y luchó por separarse. Al momento siguiente estaba tendida Sobre la cama, fundida con él en un abrazo. Entonces, se incorporo, y los dos se quedaron sentados, apoyados sobre el cabecero. Volvió en sí y pudo escuchar lo que él estaba diciendo

Os pido perdón, mi querida esposa. No lloréis más – Ella mecía entre sus brazos y, por una vez, el presuntuoso conde de Namikase sonaba realmente tierno. De inmediato, el pánico se convirtió en vergüenza

Perdonadme. Normalmente yo no… – Con la respiración entrecortada intentó secarse las lágrimas con el dedo – Me avergüenza llorar delante de otra persona

Yo soy igual que vos en eso – Le retiró suavemente una lágrima de la mejilla – Me temo que nos hemos embarcado en un matrimonio desastroso ¿verdad? Tal vez me estoy convirtiendo en una persona demasiado cruel

¡No! – la ojiperla deseó explicarse abiertamente. Si no hubiera sido por la sheelagh, la realidad es que hubiera estado encantada de entregarse a sus brazos, a sus libertades y descubrimientos. Volvió a suspirar, convencida de que su aspecto sería deplorable

-Nadie puede lograr que un matrimonio sea desastroso en tan sólo veinticuatro horas, señor

Él se levantó de la cama y trajo una toalla para que ella se secara la cara

-Creo que el Príncipe de Gales consiguió hacerlo. Al menos yo no he venido borracho y me he desmayado delante de la chimenea

Ella miró hacia las ascuas de carbón incandescentes

-Menos mal, porque os habríais carbonizado

Tal vez por eso la mayoría de las bodas se celebren en verano – y, acariciándole el rostro por última vez, preguntó – ¿Estáis mejor?

Hinata dijo que sí con la cabeza, pero no era del todo cierto. Se encontraba sobre una cama, con la ropa de dormir y junto a un hombre vestido del mismo modo. En ese momento el conde tenía una pierna doblada y ella pudo ver su piel desnuda. Una piel tersa y musculosa. Hinata sintió deseos de tocarla para saber exactamente cómo era, si estaba templada fría, si era firme o blanda, si resultaría áspera por el vello que la cubría… (No me digan que esta lampiño)

De repente lo miró a la cara

Estoy muy cansada, Namikase – dijo, oyendo el desaliento en su voz

Es bastante comprensible – dijo tomándola de la mano para levantarla de la cama. Oh, no, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Hinata no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho más tiempo. Si la besaba… Él retiró la colcha y las sábanas de la cama, y le indicó con un gesto que se metiera dentro

-Milady, vuestro lecho espera

Vacilante, la peliazul se quitó la ceñida bata y se metió bajo las sábanas, que estiró después todo lo que pudo hacia arriba

-Gracias

Estoy eternamente a vuestro servicio, mi querida esposa – Pero a continuación, comenzó a desabrocharse la bata

¿Qué estáis haciendo? – dijo ella, casi soltando un alarido

Él dejó de desabotonarse y contestó:

-Prepararme para meterme en la cama

-¡No! Quiero decir, señor, Namikase, Naruto, necesito descansar

-Bueno, descansaremos juntos

-Pero vos tenéis vuestra propia cama

¿No podría ser? ¿Es que los matrimonios aristocráticos, teniendo cada unos sus propios aposentos, dormirían siempre juntos?

Él se desabrochó otro botón

—Me encantará dormir con vos, Hinata, y cuando estéis más descansada podremos explorar con calma todas nuestras libertades conyugales

La ojiperla se sentía como una barca en medio de una tormenta y no pudo contener un grito desesperado

-¡Marchaos!

El conde dejó caer las manos y se quedó mirándola con expresión analítica en el rostro

-¿Por qué?

Ella apartó la vista de él.

-Lo siento, pero yo…eh…prefiero dormir sola. Es que…ronco, señor. Tengo un dormir muy inquieto. La pobre Hanabi a veces se pasaba la noche en vela

-Eso no me importa. Yo también soy muy inquieto. Nos daremos la noche el uno al otro

Desojó otro botón

Hinata estiró más aún las sábanas hacia arriba

-Señor ¿por qué hacéis todo esto? ¿no es más razonable que esperemos uno o dos días?

-Me parece muy bien esperar. Pero podemos esperar en vuestra cama

-Lo único que os interesa es forzarme a hacer lo que vos queréis

Él se rió

-Bueno, eso me gustaría mucho si pudiera; ya os he advertido de mis planes de seducción. La verdad, querida, es que no entiendo por qué os mostráis tan reticente. Os prometo que no haré nada que vos no queráis. Es completamente natural que una dama se sienta turbada por tener que compartir la cama con un extraño

Él se quedó sentado en el borde del colchón, mirándola fijamente como si tratara de resolver un acertijo

-Pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que os pasa por la mente, querida? No puedo negar que conozco a las mujeres. Sois demasiado sensata para creer que podéis darme largas eternamente, y tampoco creo que yo os produzca repugnancia, ni temor. Que estéis nerviosa, sí. Eso me parece normal. Pero más bien por curiosidad que por miedo. Noto que mis atenciones no os desagradan. Entonces, ¿por qué queréis libraros de mí tan desesperadamente?

Hinata se esforzó por encontrar alguna respuesta verosímil, pero de pronto él lanzó una estrepitosa carcajada

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! Estáis con vuestras pérdidas mensuales y os da vergüenza decírmelo, ¿no es eso?

Antes de confesarse a sí misma lo malo que era mentir, la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que el rubor le invadía el rostro. Él le acarició las ardientes mejillas

-No os sonrojéis, querida. Es normal hablar de estas cosas entre marido y mujer. ¿Estáis al principio, en el medio o en el final?

Hinata deseó desvanecerse entre las sábanas para no soportar más aquel sufrimiento. No sólo estaba diciendo una gran mentira, es que tampoco quería hablar de esas cosas con un hombre. Y menos, de forma tan relajada

Al principio – contestó sin pensar. Ya estaba hecho. Al menos, de ese modo conseguiría librarse de él durante unos días. Algo en la mirada del conde le hizo preguntarse si realmente la creería, pero al instante él dijo:

-Tal vez por eso tenéis unos cambios de humor tan extraños

Hinata se mordió la lengua para no expresar su desacuerdo. Si se comportaba de forma extraña, era porque no había tenido más remedio que embarcarse en un alocado matrimonio para evitar la mayor de las tragedias, y ahora se veía obligada a soportar a un hombre dispuesto a atormentarla hasta la muerte

Sonriendo como si supiera qué era lo que ella estaba pensando, él se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla

-Que durmáis bien, mi adorada esposa, y si os sentís mal, no os importe quedaros en la cama y que os atiendan los criados

Tras aquellas palabras, él cogió los dos candelabros y la dejó sola, en la oscuridad. Hinata se relajó estirando los miembros sobre el lecho y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Le sorprendía haber mentido con tanta facilidad, pero sentía al mismo tiempo una leve satisfacción por su victoria. Aunque utilizando medios poco lícitos, había vencido. Escampada la tormenta, se dispuso plácidamente a pasar la noche

Además, pensó con una sonrisa, cuando llegara el momento apropiado, el incansable acoso del conde podría convertirse en la más agradable de las experiencias. Cuando sintió los párpados pesados sobre los ojos, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para despabilarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía quedarse dormida, por mucho que fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Si se dormía, no se despertaría antes de que amaneciera

Se levantó de la cama y se lavó la cara con agua fría de la jarra que había junto al lecho. Todos los relojes de la casa dieron las doce. Se sintió desfallecer al pensar en las muchas horas que le quedaban antes de cumplir su propósito

La peliazul consiguió mantenerse despierta, pero para ello tuvo que vestirse y pasear sin parar por la habitación durante toda la noche. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a clarear en el cielo, se sentía casi vencida por el agotamiento, pero era justo entonces cuando tenía que aventurarse entre la niebla de las calles cubiertas de escarcha

Mientras se ponía la capucha de la capa y los abrigados guantes de lana, estuvo tentada de prescindir para siempre de la sheelagh. No era más que una carga y una amenaza. Pero después, mientras recorría sigilosamente el pasillo con los zapatos en la mano, se recordó lo que hubiera sido de ellos de no ser por la intervención de aquella piedra mágica. Se encontrarían todos en la miseria. Seguramente los habrían llevado a algún hospicio, separando a las mujeres de los varones, y les habrían dado sólo algo de comida y un techo bajo el que guarecerse

O aun peor, sir Orochimaru habría intimidado a Hanabi y, sin dudarlo, la joven habría optado por sacrificarse. En aquel preciso instante, estaría llorando, violada y maltratada, sobre un sórdido lecho. Hinata estaba completamente segura de que el casero no habría tratado a su víctima con delicadeza

Y algún día, dentro de muy poco, el conde de Namikase lograría seducir a su esposa, y ella lo disfrutaría enormemente. Según avanzaba en su recorrido por salir de la casa, Hinata tuvo que aceptar que en aquella ocasión la sheelagh había sido una bendición. Y la responsabilidad de todo era absolutamente suya. Su madre le encomendó que cuidara de la figurita. Estar al cuidado de aquel preciado amuleto era algo que se había transmitido en su familia desde hacía varias generaciones

Durante el día, la peliazul se había esforzado por memorizar mentalmente la estructura de aquella enorme mansión, y ahora, suplicando en su interior que no fuera a encontrarse de repente con el desgarbado perro de su esposo, consiguió dar con la puerta que llevaba hasta las escaleras de la servidumbre. Todo a su alrededor permanecía en el más absoluto silencio, como si también durmieran las paredes, los suelos y hasta los mismos muebles. Pero no tardaría en despertarse la casa entera cuando se hiciera de día plenamente. Se levantarían los primeros criados, todos por las escaleras arriba y abajo, para encender las chimeneas, llevar el agua de acá para allá, comprar el pan en la tahona y traer los cántaros de leche de la vaquería más cercana

Hinata empezó a bajar las escaleras con paso quedo, peldaño a peldaño, hasta el final. Se adentraba en un territorio completamente desconocido para ella. Pero había visto, en la fachada de la casa, una puerta que salía del piso de abajo, con unos cuantos escalones que daban a la calle. Habría por allí seguramente algún sitio por el que salir, tal vez al lado de la Cocina. No había duda alguna de que la puerta no estaría lejos

Tras cruzar varias habitaciones, se atrevió a abrir una puerta sin saber muy bien adonde daría. Descubrió entonces una pequeña habitación en la que habla únicamente una mesa con sillas alrededor, y una alacena llena de platos. Seguramente era el comedor de los criados. Hacía frío, porque en la chimenea solo quedaban algunas ascuas casi apagadas

Al otro lado de la mesa, pudo ver la luz que clareaba a través del cristal de la puerta. Fuera estaban los escalones que subían hasta el nivel de la calle. La puerta tenía el cerrojo echado, pero, en el tirador había una cuerda colgando, de la que pendía la llave. La introdujo en la cerradura, y el pestillo cedió suavemente. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera fuera? No podía dejar la puerta abierta. Sería peligroso y, además, indicaría que alguien habla salido de la casa durante la noche

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, decidió guardarse la llave cordón incluido, y cerrar la puerta desde fuera. Al introducirse la llave en el bolsillo, chocó contra la de Mallet Street, haciendo un sonido metálico que pareció delatarla. Se estaba convirtiendo en una experta ladrona

Pero no tenía más opción. Que faltara una llave resultaría misterioso, pero dejar la puerta abierta hubiera suscitado demasiadas preguntas. Se puso los zapatos y se apresuró a subir los escalones; al tiempo que observó como una nube su aliento flotando en el aire congelado. Se sintió reconfortada al introducir las manos enguantadas en el mullido manguito de piel

Oyó el chasquido de las dos llaves en su bolsillo. Si se daba prisa, le daría tiempo a devolver la llave antes de que nadie la echara de menos. Ya se habrían levantado los primeros criados para cuando ella estuviera de regreso, pero quizá pudiera dejarla cerca, inadvertidamente. Cuando la encontraran, pensarían, sencillamente, que se habría caído del tirador de la puerta. Con aquella idea en mente, se sacó la llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en el manguito. Mientras recorría las calles con paso acelerado, se calmó los nervios frotando una y otra vez el cordón de la llave, casi hasta desgastarlo

Así conseguía distraerse de la inquietante tranquilidad de la mañana fría y llena de escarcha. Nunca había salido a la calle tan temprano. Más aún que en la plena oscuridad de la noche, resultaba la hora propicia para espíritus fantasmales. Los juerguistas, los vendedores callejeros y los maleantes también se habrían rendido ya al sueño. De repente un gato atravesó la calzada delante de ella, y se quedó petrificada de terror

Siguió adelante, diciéndose a sí misma que la falta de gente por las calles la favorecía. No había nadie que pudiera hacerle daño. Aun así, sentía la piel erizada. Intentaba convencerse de que los truhanes de la noche, los bandidos y asaltadores, incluso los malvados que raptaban a las niñas, no merodearían por allí tan temprano, pero, con cada esquina envuelta en la niebla, con cada sombra sospechosa, sentía un vuelco en el corazón

Poco a poco, el cielo se fue iluminando, y Londres se llenó de vida, al mismo ritmo en que ella aceleraba el paso. Un carro, arrastrado por un caballo percherón, atravesó una de las calles y se vino a parar junto al mercado para descargar verduras. Después tuvo que esperar a cruzar otra calle, mientras un grupo de criados cargaban un carruaje que, a los pocos momentos, emprendió la marcha seguido por unos cuantos perros que ladraban. Por todas partes iban apareciendo criados, medio dormidos aún, en dirección a los pozos ya las tahonas. Con el alba, aparecieron los primeros comerciantes, que anunciaban con sus gritos sus cargamentos de leche, huevos o naranjas

Cuando llegó por fin a su antigua casa, la calle entera estaba desierta, a excepción de cierta actividad en los establos de la posada. En esa parte de la ciudad, las familias apenas tenían criados y se levantaban más tarde. Hinata se escabulló por detrás de la vereda trasera que rodeaba su casa y se introdujo en el pequeño jardín de la parte posterior

Tan sólo el día anterior por la mañana aquella casa había sido su hogar, no resultaba entonces muy natural que se sintiera como una delincuente. Pero, cuando giró la llave para abrir la puerta trasera, el ruido del metal sobre la cerradura le sonó como el disparo de un arma, y no pudo evitar echar una mirada alrededor, temerosa de que alguien diera la voz de alarma. Todo permaneció en silencio. Lanzando por fin un suspiro de alivio, bajó el picaporte y se introdujo en la casa fría y oscura

Qué desierto todo, qué vacío

Echó un vistazo a la cocina. Todavía estaban allí las cacerolas y la loza, y se acordó de que dentro del armario habría aún algo de avena para el desayuno. Cuando salieron todos para la iglesia, no se atrevió a tirar la poca comida que les quedaba ni los restos de madera. Si quisiera, en ese momento, podía encender el fogón y calentarse un plato de avena con leche

Con un gesto de negación en la cabeza, intentó apartar de su mente las intenciones dispersas y dirigirse a su objetivo. Sin saber por qué, subió también sigilosamente las escaleras de aquella casa hasta el dormitorio de sus padres, y se encaramó a una silla de madera para coger la pesada bolsa que estaría colgada del dosel

¡No estaba allí!

Preocupada porque la luz era cada vez más intensa, Hinata se apresuró a tantear con la mano por debajo del colchón

Allí tampoco

Empujada por el pánico, buscó nerviosamente por las cuatro esquinas del canapé. Nada. Se agachó, y miró por el suelo en todas direcciones; el corazón le latía a punto de estallar. ¡No estaba allí!

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?

El "quién" no podía ser otro que sir Orochimaru

Exhausta de cansancio pero acelerada por la preocupación, Hinata siguió mirando por todos los rincones, como si por algún milagro incomprensible, la piedra hubiera ido a dar sobre la mesa, junto al lavamanos, por el suelo. Miró por los cajones y los armarios, pero todo fue inútil. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba allí

Pero, si por cualquier razón sir Orochimaru sabía de la existencia de esa piedra, si la había encontrado por casualidad, ¿por qué habría pensado que era algo importante?

Era poco probable que su madre se lo hubiera contado, pero a su adorado marido no le ocultaba nada. Para Hiashi Hyuuga, sir Orochimaru era un buen amigo. ¿Acaso durante sus largos meses de enfermedad llegó a contarle algo?

La ojiperla se quedó apoyada contra el armario de madera de roble, intentando esclarecer de algún modo su confusión

¿Qué sabría sir Orochimaru exactamente? Al parecer lo suficiente para considerar que esa piedra tenía algún valor. Pero seguramente no estaría enterado de la magia 0 no le daría demasiado crédito

Eso no importaba en aquel momento. Lo urgente era saber cómo iba a recuperarla. No se decidía a salir de la habitación, porque una parte de su ser la empujaba absurdamente a, creer que la sheelagh tenía que estar allí. Le pasó también por la cabeza la posibilidad de que la estatuilla hubiera vuelto de alguna manera extraña al lugar que le correspondía, o a alguna otra parte

Todo aquello era absurdo, y empezaba a hacerse muy tarde. Tenía que irse.

Además, recordó que mientras vivió cerca de la sheelagh siempre había percibido su presencia. En ese momento, reparó en que la estatuilla impregnaba el aire de algo extraño. En realidad no había advertido nada de eso hasta que no se habían marchado de la casa, y dejar de sentir su presencia había sido un gran alivio para ella

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta, desde el primer momento, de que la estatuilla no estaba en la habitación. Ya en el pasillo, se quedó vacilante, preguntándose si debería mirar por toda la casa. Pero el sol estaba muy alto, y en la mansión del conde todos habrían empezado a despertarse. Debía volver antes de que se levantara su marido y preguntara por ella

¿Qué haría después?

Sir Orochimaru se había llevado la sheelagh, y ella tenia que conseguirla de alguna manera. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en cómo resolver el problema

Necesitaba volver a la casa y dormir. Abatida por el cansancio y la desilusión, bajo presurosa las escaleras de su antigua casa, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué empezaba todo a ponerse tan difícil? ¿Tal vez porque había cedido a la tentación de utilizar la sheelagh?

Sería por eso. La estatuilla tenía siempre una contrapartida y…

Se oyó un ruido de pasos

Hinata se quedó paralizada

Alguien había abierto la puerta principal

Abrumada, pero sin dejar de estar alerta, pensó que sólo podía tratarse de sir Orochimaru. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al pensar que se encontraría con aquel hombre cara a cara y habría de explicarle por qué estaba ella dentro de su propiedad. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eso era una tontería. Quizá la reacción del hombre fuera mucho peor. Existía la posibilidad de que la entregara a los alguaciles, para vengarse

Tenía que salir de allí como fuera

Cuanto antes

Casi corriendo al bordear las escaleras, se apresuró a atravesar la cocina, haciendo caso omiso del fuerte ruido de sus zapatos contra el suelo

Abrió temblando la puerta trasera y salió aceleradamente por la vereda que rodeaba la casa, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien le diera el alto. No pasó nada, no se oyó ningún grito ni apareció persona alguna, pero ella no pudo parar de correr hasta volver la esquina y entrar en Graham Street. Una vez allí, se detuvo. Había gente por todas partes, y se extrañarían de ver a una mujer corriendo frenéticamente. En esos momentos, ya desvanecido el impulso más intenso de pánico, se sentía extenuada y a punto de desmayarse

Se apoyó unos momentos sobre un muro para descansar, temiendo aún que alguien viniera a detenerla. ¡Colgaban a la gente por allanamiento de morada! La cosa no iría tan lejos, pero era preciso que se alejara de allí lo antes posible. Sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la capa y aligeró el paso calle abajo

No sería posible ahorcar a una condesa

Ni siquiera que la llevaran a los tribunales por un delito tan leve. Pero ella no se sentía como una condesa. Se sentía como Hinata Hyuuga, quien, hasta hacía bien poco, había estado evitando a los acreedores ya punto de convertirse en una mendiga

Colgarían a Hinata Hyuuga acusada de robo

Aceleró el paso aún más en dirección a Marlborough Square ya la casa del conde. No sentía que fuera Su hogar, pero en aquel momento la imagen de aquel edificio aparecía en su mente como la de un santuario. Allí estaría a salvo. El conde de Namikase nunca permitiría que su esposa acabara en prisión…

Pero, al punto, la tristeza le cubrió el rostro ante la idea de obligarle a defenderla a ella, una esposa criminal, para librarla de la justicia. Cuando, después de todo habían sido sus artimañas de magia pagana las que le habían empujado a embarcarse en aquel matrimonio

Mientras se apresuraba por las calles, Hinata suplicó en su interior con todas sus fuerzas que nadie averiguara nunca lo que había sido capaz de hacer. El comportamiento del conde para con todos ellos era extraordinario, y se merecía una esposa decente, no una tan abyecta

Le había mentido. Y, además, una mentira totalmente descarada

En aquel momento, si hubiera tenido cualquier otro sitio al que acudir, habría cambiado de rumbo. Pero no tenía ningún otro sitio, y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas heladas, al tiempo que obligaba a sus temblorosas piernas a seguir hasta el final de Mayfair y el principio de la Marlborough Square.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Siempre había sido una persona honrada, capaz de mirar al mundo sin avergonzarse. Pero ahora, ahí estaba: una ladrona que había mentido a su amable esposo, y tendría probablemente que volver a mentirle para recuperar de alguna manera la maldita sheelagh

¿Habría sido sir Orochimaru el que había entrado en la casa? ¿Quién si no? Era imposible que la hubiera alquilado tan pronto. ¿Qué habría pensado? Con un poco de suerte, que el intruso había sido un vulgar ladrón descubierto in fraganti. Cómo iba a figurarse que podría haberse encontrado nada más y nada menos que con la condesa de Namikase en busca de su piedra mágica

Abrumada por las preocupaciones, llegó a Marlborough Square casi sin darse cuenta, pero la visión que tuvo la dejó paralizada. En Mayfair el ajetreo era enorme, mucho más temprano de lo que había previsto

La plaza estaba llena de vendedores y criados. En una esquina, había un hombre que tiraba de dos vacas lecheras, mientras una mujer llevaba calle abajo cuatro cabritos uno detrás de otro

Los sirvientes salían y entraban de las mansiones, cargados con cántaros para llenarlos con la leche tibia del día.

Hinata sintió deseos de beber un poco de aquella leche

Otros comerciantes iban de acá para allá, con cestas y alforjas, o arrastrando carretillas cargadas de mercancías. Era obvio que, en aquel opulento barrio de la ciudad, la montaña iba a Mahoma

Hinata se esforzó por seguir andando hacia la casa, con la esperanza de parecer una criada más, envuelta en su sencilla capa, y llegó hasta los escalones que bajaban al sótano de la mansión del conde. En el puño cerrado, apretaba la llave junto con el cordón medio raído

Sólo tenía que cruzar el umbral de esa puerta, subir las escaleras y meterse en su cuarto. Estaba tan cerca…

¡Oh, no! Retrocedió los pocos escalones que había bajado y se alejó apresuradamente. La habitación pequeña que había descubierto al salir era sin duda el comedor de la servidumbre. A través del cristal pudo ver que había allí cinco personas sentadas a la mesa, comiendo huevos fritos y salchichas

Qué estúpida era, qué rematadamente imbécil, se dijo, sin dejar de correr, pues pararse en aquel momento hubiera sido sospechoso. Debía haber previsto que los criados estarían levantados para cuando ella regresara. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

La parte de atrás

Con las rodillas a punto de doblársele por el pánico, la ojiperla se apresuró a meterse por un callejón que había entre las caballerizas de las mansiones de alrededor, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde buscó con los ojos la verja cubierta de hiedra que había visto el día anterior desde la ventana de su habitación y que daba paso al jardín del conde. Era difícil dar con ella desde la parte de atrás, pero por fin encontró una que le pareció la correcta e intentó abrirla

Por fortuna, la puerta cedió sin dificultad, sólo con un leve chirrido

Mientras se escondía entre los arbustos, Hinata dudaba de si sería ese el jardín que buscaba, hasta que vio salir por una puerta de la fachada trasera al criado renqueante, que se dirigía hacia un sinuoso sendero

Iría seguramente al retrete

Aliviada, se quedó agazapada tras el tronco de un haya. Lo único que tenía que hacer era deslizarse hasta el interior de la casa sin ser vista. Seguro que lo conseguiría

El jardín trasero del conde era más amplio del que tenían en Mallet Street, pero los árboles que había allí eran mucho más grandes. Aunque no tenían hojas, los troncos y algunos arbustos le servirían para ocultarse al ir avanzando. Hinata se esperó hasta que el criado; Clarence se llamaba ¿no?, volvió a entrar renqueando en la casa, al tiempo que se abrochaba los pantalones. Entonces, se dispuso a atravesar el jardín, de árbol en árbol, de arbusto en arbusto, hasta que estuvo cerca de la puerta trasera

Salió entonces un mozo de cocina, que vació un balde de agua en la tierra

Hinata se agachó bajo el último tronco de árbol y maldijo el espacio abierto que la separaba de la casa. Llegó incluso a murmurar ciertas palabras, poco apropiadas para una dama. No lo conseguiría

Además, a esa hora, la cocina estaría en plena efervescencia. Como para demostrarlo, salió una criada, que abrió la puerta de un pequeño cobertizo y sacó de allí lo que a ella le parecieron en la distancia algunas verduras

La ojiperla se sentía tan agotada que estuvo en un tris de echarse al suelo, cubrirse con la capa y ponerse a dormir allí mismo. En ese momento, no le importaba que pudieran echarla en falta ni que su familia fuera a preocuparse por ella. Lo único que quería era dormir

Pero hacía demasiado frío. Moriría congelada

Encontrarían su cadáver en el jardín

¿Que Iban a pensar?

Seguramente, dirían que había tomado la absurda decisión de salir a dar un paseo. Como un rayo en mitad de la oscuridad vio de pronto el camino abierto. Nadie, salvo el conde, tenía ningún derecho a controlar sus movimientos. Si la excéntrica condesa de Namikase tenía ganas de salir a pasear por el jardín en pleno invierno, a una hora de la mañana tan sumamente intempestiva, no era asunto de la servidumbre

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, a punto ya de sucumbir, Hinata inspiró profundamente y, cuadrando los hombros, salió de su escondite, directa hacia la puerta cuando la hubo abierto, se detuvo unos segundos para calmarse, preparándose para emitir cualquier comentario intrascendente ante algún criado

Se encontró de frente con su esposo, que llevaba al lado a su absurdo perro

Buenos días, Hinata – dijo él, como si aquella situación fuera de lo más normal, aunque era innegable que había un aire inquisitivo en su mirada

La ojiperla supo que el rubor de la culpa acababa de extenderse por sus mejillas, pero intentó guardar la compostura. Hundiendo las temblorosas manos en el manguito, contestó:

-Buenos días, Namikase. El aire del invierno es un buen estimulante ¿no es cierto?

El conde se desperezó y emitió un profundo bostezo, y ella pudo ver que sólo llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca sin abotonar en la parte del cuello y las mangas. Debía de estar helado. El aliento de ambos flotaba visiblemente en el espacio; Sin embargo él no parecía tener frío y daba el aspecto de un animal sano

Hinata tragó saliva. Si creía que alguna vez había sido consciente del cuerpo de su esposo, se equivocaba; aquella vez sí que estaba siendo plenamente consciente. Vislumbró el contorno de su pecho e imaginó el resto del torso, tan levemente cubierto por el suave algodón blanco. No hacía falta ningún esfuerzo de imaginación para intuir la forma de las caderas y de las piernas bajo el ceñido algodón negro de sus pantalones. Se fijó incluso en la forma abultada de sus atributos masculinos

Cuando se desperezó, Hinata centró la atención en las elegantes manos de él y en sus fornidos antebrazos, que quedaban a la vista entre las mangas sin abotonar. Le miró el cuello, la mandíbula y su preciosa melena despeinada

Los azulados ojos del conde la observaban con gesto burlón.

Observaban cómo ella lo miraba. Ni siquiera en ese instante, Hinata fue capaz de refrenarse. Se sentía como embrujada, fuera de sí

Por asombroso que le pareciera, aquel hombre era suyo. En la mirada que veía en sus ojos, en el modo en que toleraba la mirada de ella, supo que él se le entregaba, como había hecho la noche anterior cuando le ofreció la libertad de su cuerpo con los brazos abiertos. Volvió a recorrerlo con los ojos, de una manera con la que jamás se hubiera creído capaz de mirar a un hombre

Jamás había pensado que pudiera existir un hombre deseoso de que ella lo mirara así. Aquel hombre le pertenecía, estaba a su disposición.

Cuánto lamentaba sus falsas pérdidas femeninas. Pero sólo la obligarían a una breve postergación

¿Estimulante? – dijo él por fin, con esa manera suya con la que conseguía dar un tono malicioso hasta a las palabras más inocentes – Tal vez sí, pero, como desconozco por completo el encanto del aire en las mañanas de invierno, lo único que puedo decir es que me parece gélido. ¿Sois siempre tan activa a estas horas querida? – y con una chispa de picardía en la mirada añadió – La sola idea me resulta deliciosa

Hinata oyó cómo su propia voz contestaba:

-No sé

Pensaría que era una idiota, pero es que en realidad no lo sabía. Intentaba torpemente contestar a la pregunta implícita que se relacionaba de alguna forma con el lecho matrimonial, pero estaba tan cansada que no la había entendido muy bien. El impulso que le había dado fuerzas para llegar hasta allí y abrir la puerta, se había evaporado por completo. Sentía como si la mente le flotara en la cabeza, y cuanto ocurría a su alrededor parecía estar lejos, en una distancia irreal

Tampoco él parecía real. Demasiado bello para ser real. Demasiado apuesto para Hinata Hyuuga, que era una ladrona, una mentirosa y una idiota

Tengo el firme propósito de reformarme – dijo, sin haber querido pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta. Se esforzó por dar algún sentido a su discurso y añadió – Dar paseos por la mañana, milord; no estar remoloneando en la cama…

Cuántas ganas tenía de echarse a dormir en una cama

-Me parece admirable. Si os proponéis dar paseos por la mañana temprano, os encantara Haverhall, incluso en invierno. A Kyuubi también le entusiasman los paseos. Y ahora, ¿necesitáis sentiros en comunión con la naturaleza un poco más de tiempo o estáis dispuesta a entrar y tomar el desayuno?

Entrar, entrar. Sí. Ir acercándose al calor de la cama

Avanzó un poco y traspasó el umbral de la puerta; después asimiló la palabra "desayuno".

No había pensado en que los demás esperarían que ella viviera normal mente el resto del día

Pero, ¡es que no iba a poder!

Quizá llegó a tambalearse, porque él la rodeó con sus brazos

-¿Os sentís bien?

No había más que una respuesta. Sintiéndose mal consigo misma por su falta de integridad, recurrió otra vez a la misma mentira:

-Son estos días del mes ¿comprendéis? Creo que mejor me volveré a la cama

El conde la tomó por la cintura y la guió a través de los atónitos criados y por las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de ella. Con la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho de su esposo y rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, separada de su piel tan sólo por el fino algodón y los guantes, Hinata se esforzó por contener las lágrimas de cansancio, y de remordimiento

De las mentiras no podía salir nada bueno

Y deseaba que su relación con aquel hombre fuera pura. Lo deseaba con toda su alma. La depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, tras ayudarla a retirarse la capa y la toca. En lugar de llamar a la criada, el mismo le quitó los guantes y los zapatos y, después, le aparto de la cara el pelo despeinado

-Ya esta. ¿Os parece que os envíe a Ino para que acabe de desvestiros?

Había una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de aquel hombre, incluso el perro, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón, parecía también preocupado

-Sí, os lo ruego. Perdonad que…

Una vez más él le selló los labios con un dedo

-Es mi culpa, por exigir un matrimonio casi instantáneo. Más bien, es culpa de la duquesa. Si hubiéramos seguido la tradición de que fuera la novia quien eligiera la fecha de la boda, nos habríamos evitado todo esto

Hinata sintió que el demonio iba a aparecer de repente para llevársela derecha al infierno

El conde le besó los dedos y le acarició suavemente los labios

-No pasa nada. Ayer teníais razón, querida. Anoche hubiera sido demasiado pronto. Ahora podré cortejaros como debe hacerse. Quiero que os entreguéis a mi llena de deseo, Hinata; no exhausta ni asustada

Lo intentaré – contestó ella

Espero que no os cueste demasiado – Chasqueó los dedos, y el perro y él se marcharon, pero antes, obediente, Kyuubi le lamió la mano a su nueva ama. Hinata sintió que las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos, tanto por el leve tono sarcástico de su esposo como por el gesto de misericordia de un cobarde hacia otra cobarde. Qué mal lo estaba haciendo todo

Ojalá no le hubiera dicho que estaba al final de sus pérdidas femeninas…

O mejor, ojalá no le hubiera dicho ninguna mentira…

Y todo, para nada. La sheelagh había desaparecido

…-

Hasta aquí

Espero sus reviews y agradezco los que han dejado

Bye ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Q bien…

Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba en examenes

Tengo varias noticias, para empezar ya estoy de vacaciones por lo cual quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido en este fic, así que me daré a la tarea de actualizarlo mas seguido, otra cosa es que pase todos mis examenes, por ahora solo esto les diré, espero que les guste el cap ^^

…-

Capítulo 9

Cuando llegó Ino, Hinata aún gimoteaba. Había perdido la sheelagh y había mentido a su marido, al que probablemente tendría que volver a mentir una y otra vez. Hasta Ino la miraba con el ceño fruncido

Indudablemente, una doncella personal lo sabía todo, incluso cuando su ama estaba sangrando. Ino debía pensar que Hinata había mentido únicamente para librarse de sus obligaciones como esposa

En cierto modo, había sido así, aunque no exactamente

¿Por qué no puso como excusa que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza?

Mientras la criada la ayudaba a salir de la cama y a vestirse, Hinata reaccionó a la tácita desaprobación de aquélla

-No tengo las pérdidas mensuales

-Eso pensé, señorita, quiero decir, milady

Sí, sí. Era evidente que Ino estaba decepcionada

-No era mi intención mentir. Sencillamente salió así

Después de quitarle el vestido, Ino empezó a desatarle las ballenas del corsé

-Bueno, es asunto vuestro, milady

Tan sólo el día antes, Hinata no hubiera creído posible que llegara a sentirse tan castigada por la desaprobación de un criado

Estoy muy cansada – dijo

Ino se dio la vuelta y, al mirarla de frente, pudo ver que tenía el ceño fruncido

-No sé por qué os habéis levantado tan temprano, pero espero que no sea nada malo. ¿Fuisteis vos la que salisteis por la puerta del sótano?

Era obvio que los sirvientes se habían dado cuenta. Tenía que haber pensado que los criados siempre lo saben todo. La ojiperla asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose como la pecadora más rastrera

-Tenía que hacer algo que era perentorio

-¿Tiene que ver con el conde? De alguna manera, yo me siento responsable, milady

Hinata pudo ver el rostro de verdadera preocupación de la criada

-No, no. No es nada que le afecte. Se trataba de un asunto personal. Después de todo, el matrimonio se celebró demasiado deprisa. No me dio tiempo a dejar todas mis cosas arregladas

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Ino afirmó con la cabeza

-Entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse

Ayudó a Hinata a ponerse el camisón y le cepilló el pelo

-Pero se va a saber vuestra mentira, milady. Tarde o temprano tendréis las pérdidas de verdad

La peliazul tenía ya los ojos cerrados y estaba a punto de sumirse en el más profundo sueño, pero al escuchar las palabras de Ino se despabiló

-¡Oh, no!

Me temo que sí – Los dedos ágiles de la doncella entrelazaron los cabellos de la peliazul hasta completar una trenza

-A menos que empecéis a tener familia. Si yo fuera vos, me pondría a ello con toda rapidez

Condujo a su señora, que la miraba con ojos de asombro, hasta la cama y la cubrió con las mantas cariñosamente, pero, sus siguientes palabras no fueron de alivio

-Naruto no es nada melindroso, milady, pero no soporta a los mentirosos. Y ahora, decidme ¿dónde está la llave?

Llaves. Malditas llaves. ¿Dónde estaba la llave?

Pese al desastre que se avecinaba, Hinata apenas podía resistir el sueño

En mi bolsillo – murmuró con los ojos ya cerrados – Pensaba dejarla en...

-Yo me ocuparé. Descansad ahora, pero no hagáis más tonterías. Si necesitáis algo, llamad a cualquiera de los criados

La ojiperla casi no escuchaba porque obedeció firmemente la primera orden. Y dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de obedecer la segunda. De un modo u otro, tenía que recuperar la sheelagh, y eso no podía mandárselo a ningún criado

…-

Cuando Shikamaru Nara bajó a desayunar, se quedó atónito al ver a Naruto sentado a la mesa y leyendo el Times. Knox estaba en el respaldo de su silla, comiendo algo

Buenos días, encanto – dijo el pájaro

-Muy buenos días, Knox

Kyuubi salió de debajo de los pies del rubio y empezó a menear el rabo en forma de saludo

Aquel perro siempre le hacía pensar a Shikamaru en una de esas horribles alfombras de piel de oso

No entendía muy bien para qué lo tenían en aquella casa. Pero Naruto era Naruto

Y, en todo caso, no era nunca tan madrugador

Shikamaru echo un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la chimenea para asegurarse de que no se había despertado demasiado tarde. No, no eran todavía las nueve y Naruto ya había desayunado

Interesante noche de bodas ¿no? – El secretario no pudo resistir la pregunta

Fascinante – Naruto apartó el periódico – ¿Que sabes de las mujeres cuando están con las pérdidas del mes?

El Nara se sonrojó

-Menos que tú, supongo

El secretario decidió concentrarse en los arenques, al tiempo que se maldecía por sonar como una solterona que se encontrara de repente con un sabueso persiguiendo a una perra en celo

-No creas. Las damas con las que he tenido relaciones íntimas siempre me han evitado en esos días. ¿No tienes hermanas?

Cuando Shikamaru acababa de sentarse a la mesa apareció Kiba con extraordinaria puntualidad, trayendo consigo la jarra del café con leche que tomaba siempre el secretario

El ojiazul dirigió la atención hacia el criado

-Y tú ¿sabes algo sobre el período de las mujeres, Kiba?

Esta vez fue Kiba el que se quedó con cara de solterona

Preguntadle mejor a alguna de las criadas, señor – y tras decir aquello, se apresuró a marcharse. Naruto se rió entre dientes

-Es curiosa la reacción de los varones ante estas cosas. Algún día plantearé el tema en el club, después de cenar

Café, por favor – dijo Knox

El único interés que mostraba el loro hacia Shikamaru era el de preferir el café con leche que él tomaba. Cuando le sirvió un poco de café en un plato y lo puso en una silla Shikamaru tuvo que admitir en su interior que sentía un placer absurdo en saberse mejor que Naruto al menos en una cosa

Estaba tan loco como el resto de los habitantes de aquella casa

Cuando el loro hubo terminado de beberse el café con leche a sorbitos, el Nara se entretuvo quitándole las espinas al pescado

-¿Debo entender que la condesa se encuentra…eh…indispuesta?

-Es una manera de verlo. Se ha quedado en la cama. Pero esta mañana la he descubierto en el jardín, escondiéndose de árbol en árbol

Shikamaru no pudo evitar un gesto de suficiencia

-Si te casas con una mujer a la que no conoces de nada, debes estar preparado para algunas sorpresas

Knox levantó la cabeza para emitir uno de sus habituales gritos de alarma.

-¡El que se casa se abrasa! ¡El que se casa se abrasa!

Naruto levantó en alto su taza

-Sírveme un poco más de café, aunque sea de ese repugnante que tú tomas

El Nara obedeció

-¿Y qué hacías tú en el jardín tan temprano?

-¿Te importa mucho?

Shikamaru volvió a concentrarse en los arenques

-Tú eres el que ha sacado el tema. Supongo que será porque quieres hablar de ello

Mira que eres insoportable – dijo Naruto, con tono de enfado fingido – Yo estaba en el jardín, bueno, no al principio. Me desperté muy pronto. Una de esas veces en que no sabes si estás soñando o despierto. No estaba seguro de que todo lo del día anterior hubiera sido real, así que me acerqué a su dormitorio. Pero ella no estaba allí, aunque había pruebas de su existencia, pues la habitación estaba llena de todas sus cosas – Bebió un poco de su taza y puso cara de asco – Kiba – gritó – déjate de vergüenzas y haz más café, pero del bueno esta vez

Entonces empezaste a preguntarte dónde estaría – dijo Shikamaru para darle el pie. Naruto apartó la taza

-No sé cómo puedes soportar esta bazofia

De inmediato, Knox dio un salto y se acercó para beberse el resto de la taza, que Naruto cubrió con la mano

-No

Sólo cuando el loro volvió a situarse junto a su plato, su amo le sirvió un poco más de café en él

-No sé por qué empecé a pensar Si se trataría de una ratera. ¿Me estaría robando la plata? ¿Será una cobarde y habrá decidido huir? ¿Será sonámbula? Con la cabeza llena de dudas, me puse la ropa y decidí bajar a investigar

Kiba regresó con una cafetera humeante y sirvió el café solo en una taza nueva, para añadir después la cantidad exacta de azúcar. El ojiazul dijo:

-Kiba…

-Era la puerta delantera del piso de abajo, señor; lo que os he comentado antes; la llave que faltaba. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. El cordón estaba raído y la llave se cayó al suelo

-Muy bien, pero la condesa estaba en el jardín. ¿Crees que habrá salido por una ventana?

Kiba volvió a sonrojarse

-Eso, yo no sabría decirlo, señor

Los criados sabéis todo – Naruto bebió un poco de café recién hecho – En todo caso, dejémoslo en que a la condesa le agrada el aire fresco de la mañana, y ella es libre de ir a donde le plazca

El criado se relajó lo suficiente para achinar los ojos con gesto pícaro

-Muy bien, milord. Ya sabéis que somos todos tumbas cerradas fuera de esta casa

-Espero que así sea

El criado se marchó, y Shikamaru dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la mesa. El asunto empezaba a preocuparle seriamente. Si la esposa de Naruto era una loca o tenía algo que ocultar, podía ser un desastre

-¿Y por qué crees que se habrá levantado tan pronto?

-No, tengo ni idea. Supongo que algún día me lo explicara

-Ya sabes, Naruto, que tú eres responsable de sus actos criminales ante la ley

Únicamente si se me puede acusar de complicidad o encubrimiento – Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de preocupación – Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Todo esto ha sido una locura de la que acabaré arrepintiéndome. Pero desgraciadamente fue la única opción que me dejó la dragonesa. Me temo que tendré que acostumbrarme a los muchos secretos de mi misteriosa esposa

¡Una esposa te cava la fosa! – exclamó Knox para añadir a continuación – ¿Café?

No, ya has tomado bastante – el rubio extendió una mano y, cuando el loro se posó encima de un salto lo acarició en el pecho

-¿No crees tú, mi alado amigo, que a veces a los caballos les gusta que los monten?

Dirigió al Nara una burlona sonrisa

-El matrimonio empieza a parecerme algo fascinante

…-

Hinata se despertó y pudo ver la luz del día a través del hueco que dejaban las oscuras cortinas echadas. Los relojes dieron la una y media. Había estado durmiendo unas cinco horas, por eso no era extraño que se sintiera cansada todavía.

Aunque en realidad, lo que sentía era abatimiento porque su vida era un absoluto desastre. La sheelagh no estaba bajo su control y se encontraría, probablemente, en manos de sir Orochimaru; tenía que recuperarla. Ella era su guardiana, la responsable de mantenerla en un lugar seguro y de proteger al mundo de sus extraños efectos

Además estaba su esposo, al que había mentido y quien la había descubierto en el jardín. ¿Qué habría pensado? No parecía sorprendido, por lo que, seguramente, la habría visto antes desde la ventana

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mirar el jardín cubierto todavía de escarcha. La vista desde allí debía de ser muy parecida a la que tendría él desde la ventana de sus aposentos. Un árbol de hoja perenne tapaba el camino de las caballerizas, pero podía haberla visto fácilmente escondiéndose de árbol en árbol. Debió darle la impresión de que era una loca o de alguien que tenía cierto complejo de culpabilidad

Habría sido mucho mejor que hubiera entrado a la casa andando con seguridad. Indudablemente, no se le daban nada de bien los movimientos en secreto. ¿Y qué habría pasado con la llave? ¿Le habrían dicho al conde que no estaba en la puerta? ¿Se las había arreglado Ino para dejarla en su sitio otra vez?

Aparte de todo aquello, estaba el engorro de sus pérdidas femeninas. Ahora que podía pensar con más lucidez, se preguntó si él se habría dado cuenta de que mentía, y tan sólo la idea la puso nerviosísima. Quizá lo mejor fuera decirle la verdad y pedirle perdón

No quiso descartar el plan de confesar una mentira; aunque... no era una, sino dos. Por la mañana había vuelto a mentirle. Poniéndose las manos en las mejillas, tuvo que admitir en su interior que Ino tenía razón. La única forma de ocultar aquel embuste sería quedarse embarazada cuanto antes. La idea, no podía negarlo, no le desagradaba, ni por el acto ni por las consecuencias, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo tan rápidamente. Si la cosa no funcionaba, él no tardaría en descubrirlo todo. Al parecer, el conde detestaba a los mentirosos. En ese punto estaban de acuerdo; a ella tampoco le gustaban

Santo cielo. Tal vez lo mejor fuera mantenerlo alejado durante meses y confiar en que él perdiera la cuenta de las fechas. No pudo contener una carcajada de desesperación ante aquella idea. A juzgar por el comportamiento de su esposo que había visto hasta ese momento, mantenerlo alejado sería como intentar que Neji se apartara de los libros

No tenía más remedio que afrontar la situación y decirle la verdad. Por unos instantes, se sintió aliviada como si se hubiera librado de una pesada carga, pero al punto volvió a sentirse, abrumada. Aunque le dijera la verdad, seguiría mintiéndole, porque su excusa sería la timidez de ser una doncella inexperta

De ningún modo podía decirle nada de la sheelagh.

Ojalá pudiera contárselo todo. Intentó imaginarse por unos instantes que le decía toda la verdad

Poseo una estatuilla mágica, señor

En su mente vio con claridad el rostro de desconfianza de él; ¿y cómo demostrarlo, sobre todo ahora que ya no la tenía en su poder? Si la tuviera, jamás volvería a utilizarla

Creéis que os habéis casado conmigo por culpa de vuestra abuela, pero la realidad es que sois víctima de un conjuro mágico

Negó compulsivamente con la cabeza. Era totalmente imposible. Y en el caso de que llegara a convencerlo de la verdad, podría ser incluso peor. El conde aborrecía a su abuela porque intentaba dirigirle la vida. Ya el día antes advirtió a Hinata de que jamás intentara modificarlo ni controlarlo. ¿Cuál iba a ser su reacción si se enteraba de que había sido la marioneta de un conjuro?

Se mirara como se mirara, tenía que recuperar la sheelagh sin que su marido sospechara nada. Apoyó la cabeza, que sentía a punto de estallar, sobre el frío cristal de la ventana, preguntándose qué pecado había cometido para encontrarse en una situación tan horrible

Escuchó el ruido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta, lo que vino a acentuar más su desesperación, convencida por unos instantes de que era su propia conciencia que venía a pedirle cuentas

Adelante – dijo

Era tan sólo Ino, acompañada de Hanabi, que venía a ver a su hermana, llena de curiosidad

¿Os sentís más recuperada, milady? – preguntó la criada – ¿Os preparo el baño? ¿O preferís, tal vez, que os sirva aquí algo de comer o una copita de coñac?

El tono burlón de la doncella y su última propuesta hicieron pensar a Hinata que Ino no estaba muy segura del tipo de mujer que era

Prepárame el baño, por favor – contestó escuetamente, atraída por un lujo semejante en mitad del día

Ah, el bienestar de la buena vida

Qué poco se lo merecía ella

Ino se marchó, y Hanabi se apresuró a acercarse al borde de la cama

¿Te encuentras bien? – Y con cierto rubor, añadió – ¿Ha sido tan terrible como cuentan?

Hinata estuvo a punto de expresar un gemido. Qué lío tan tremendo

Estoy perfectamente – contestó, fingiéndose contenta – Nada más que me sentía un poco cansada

Oh. Supongo que eso debe de ser natural – Antes de que la ojiperla pensara algo que decir, su hermana añadió – Sin embargo el conde se ha levantado muy temprano. No sabíamos muy bien qué hacer para desayunar, así que nos hemos vestido todos y hemos bajado al comedor. Él estaba allí, con el señor Nara y un pájaro que me ha llamado Dalila

Hinata no pudo evitar una carcajada e intentó explicar a su hermana el tipo de ave que era. Omitió la pregunta que podía traslucirse de las palabras de Hanabi. La pregunta de por qué el marido podía estar tan energético por la mañana, cuando su nueva esposa se encontraba casi exhausta. Como no supo qué responder, pasó por alto su pregunta

-Espero que hayáis comido

Oh, sí, sí – Hanabi se acercó un poco más a su hermana, miró alrededor, con un gesto de inseguridad que acentuó su candidez juvenil, y dijo – He oído una cosa extraña...

Hinata sabía muy bien cuándo su hermana estaba preocupada por algo. Se sentó a su lado

-¿El qué?

-Cuando nos acercábamos al comedor, le he oído decir algo. Al conde, quiero decir. Algo de que había sido una locura casarse contigo. Que lo lamentaba. Y que tendría que averiguar todos tus secretos. ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Hinata?

Aunque por dentro se sintió desfallecer, la peliazul se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa

-Bueno, supongo que son cosas que se dicen, sin más. Después de todo, nuestro matrimonio ha sido una locura a los ojos del mundo. O quizá quería decir que lamentaba haberlo hecho todo tan rápido

-¿Y los secretos?

-Entre dos personas extrañas es comprensible que haya secretos. Cuando te casas con alguien, empiezas a saber más de él

-Pues yo preferiría saberlo antes

Hinata se repitió en la mente aquellas palabras, pero, en todo caso, sabía muy bien que no se lamentaba de haberse casado con el conde de Namikase. Lo único que quería era que el matrimonio saliera bien

Ino entró de nuevo en la habitación para decirle que el baño estaba preparado, y Hinata se sintió aliviada de poder librarse por unos momentos de la curiosidad y preocupación de su hermana

Pero, nada más sumergirse en el agua caliente, deliciosamente perfumada, volvió a sentir unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Estaba claro que el conde se sentía decepcionado y abrigaba ciertas sospechas. No sólo le había echado de su habitación la noche de bodas, sino que además la había encontrado escabulléndose por el jardín a una hora completamente intempestiva en mitad del invierno

¿Cuáles serían sus sospechas?

Decidió no pensar más

Mientras se extendía la suave y jabonosa crema sobre la piel, se preguntó si el conde tendría ya algún interés en consumar su matrimonio. Si fuera él, sus dudas serían bien profundas

Se esforzó en evitar las lágrimas ante la idea de que aquel absurdo e impulsivo matrimonio viniera a acabarse tan pronto

El mismo Príncipe Regente se separó de su esposa a los pocos días de haberse casado. Era algo que podía ocurrir

Ino le trajo un poco de carne, pan y fruta y se lo puso todo junto al baño, en una mesa pequeña, y después volvió a llenarle la tina de agua caliente. Hinata sonrió ante aquellas atenciones

-Me siento rodeada de tantos lujos como una princesa bárbara

La criada hizo un gesto de desconcierto

-Yo no sé nada de esas cosas, milady

La ojiperla se contuvo para no expresar entre risas su sorpresa ante las cosas que sorprendían a los demás. Se dejó languidecer en el baño todo el tiempo que pudo, pero al final decidió que debía enfrentarse al mundo. Más exactamente, enfrentarse a su impredecible y perplejo marido

¿Está el conde en el piso de abajo? – preguntó a Ino, que se entretenía ordenando las cosas de la habitación

-Sí, milady, pero tiene invitados

-¿Invitados?

¿Habría llamado ya a los abogados para deshacer el matrimonio?

-Unos cuantos amigos de siempre. Si deseáis, podemos enviarle un mensaje

Sintiéndose como una persona a la que intentan recluir en una mazmorra, Hinata negó bruscamente con la cabeza. Le parecía absurdo enviar un mensaje para decirle a su marido si podía reunirse con él

-Bajaré dentro de un momento. Primero iré a ver a mis hermanos

Mientras se apresuraba hacia el cuarto de estudio, pensó que estaba intentando huir de lo que temía. Encontró allí, a los mellizos estudiando aritmética bajo la supervisión de Hanabi; al verla, los tres se pusieron de pie

¡Por fin! – exclamó Udon – Has estado horas en el baño

Konohamaru explicó a qué se debía el nerviosismo

-El primo Naruto, ha dicho que le llamemos así, dijo que en cuanto te levantaras, nos llevaría a visitar Londres. Y ya hemos estudiado muchas lecciones esta mañana

Vosotros habéis vivido toda vuestra vida en Londres – señaló la ojiperla

Pero nos va a enseñar el otro Londres – dijo Konohamaru – La Casa de la Moneda, la Torre y a lo mejor quizá nos lleve también a Bedlam

Hinata lo miró sorprendida

-¿Al frenopático? ¿Se le ha ocurrido eso a Namikase?

El muchacho se sonrojó

-No, pero...

-Pues no, es una idea impensable. Pero si el conde espera, lo mejor será que bajemos. ¿Dónde está Neji?

-Con el doctor Maito Guy, como siempre —dijo Hanabi

Claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Pero le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí. Mientras bajaban todos por la escalera, sintió el rubor en las mejillas al verse tan cobarde. Prefería encontrarse con el conde acompañada de sus hermanos, porque sabía perfectamente que no le haría ninguna pregunta espinosa delante de los niños

Se le había olvidado que el conde no estaba solo y, cuando entraron en el comedor, encontró allí a dos hombres con su marido, riéndose los tres de alguna cosa. En su culpabilidad y desasosiego, Hinata pensó de inmediato que estarían riéndose de ella. O tal vez, de su ridículo matrimonio

El grito de alarma del loro – Eva, Dalila – le sonó como una acusación

Se quedó paralizada, e incluso pensó en retirarse, pero el conde se levantó para saludarla con una sonrisa en los labios, aparentemente auténtica, pese a que el pájaro, que estaba posado en el respaldo de su silla, encorvó el cuerpo, como escondiéndose de ella

-Ah, Hinata, entrad y conoced a mis amigos

Ella intentó guardar la compostura mientras le presentaban al vizconde Gaara y a lord Killer Bee, dos caballeros de la misma edad que el conde, uno pelirrojo y el otro moreno.

Ambos se mostraron corteses, inclinándose ante la dama y felicitándola por su boda. Sin embargo, en el rostro de los dos era innegable la sorpresa y la curiosidad. Hinata pensó en que debería acostumbrarse a que la gente se asombrara de que el conde de Namikase hubiera terminado con ella

Y os presento a mi nueva familia – dijo Namikase, tras lo que fue pronunciando el nombre de los hermanos de Hinata con tanta soltura y amabilidad que ella se sintió aún más culpable. Su esposo era un ser perfecto, mientras que ella era una mentirosa y una pobre infeliz

Se alegró de que los mellizos se comportaran correctamente, aunque estaba segura de que lo único que les preocupaba era saber algo más del loro y preguntar si saldrían a visitar Londres. Namikase los miró con cara de complicidad y, dirigiéndose a sus amigos, dijo:

-Sintiéndolo mucho, no voy a tener más remedio que echaros. Tengo otros compromisos

Los invitados se despidieron amablemente y salieron

El conde, con su maleducado loro en la mano, volvió a dirigir la atención hacia los mellizos

-Como la remolona de vuestra hermana se ha pasado el día en la cama, ya casi empieza a oscurecer, así que tendremos que posponer nuestra visita a Londres para mañana. Confío en que no os enfadéis

Konohamaru puso cara de circunstancias

-Nosotros nunca nos enfadamos, señor

Me complace mucho oír eso – acarició al loro y lo obligó a mirar de frente a todos los presentes – Os doy mi palabra de que mañana haremos nuestro recorrido por la ciudad, aunque tengamos que sacar a rastras de la cama a vuestra hermana

Los mellizos se rieron nerviosamente

-Ella siempre es la primera en levantarse, señor

Naruto le dirigió una mirada breve, aunque ligeramente amable

-A ver si es verdad. Ahora, antes de que se haga de noche, os enseñaré toda la casa

Seguido del perro, que salió de debajo de unas tablas, como si nadie supiera que estaba allí, y con el loro agazapado en su chaqueta, probablemente en busca de calor, el peculiar conde de Namikase los guió a todos en una larga visita por la mansión. La ojiperla estaba maravillada de la cantidad de piezas hermosas que había allí, y que para él no eran más que muebles. Relucientes mesas con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Consolas esmaltadas cubiertas con dibujos de miniaturas orientales en madera y marfil. Cuberterías y artículos de mesa de plata y oro. Candelabros con cristales tallados en miles de caras.

Todo era hermoso, todo menos ella. Se sintió identificada con Kyuubi. Cualquiera que fuera capaz de encariñarse con un perro tan feo y desgarbado podría tolerar a Hinata Hyuuga; al menos ella no iba enseñando los dientes todo el tiempo

Supongo – dijo – que habréis heredado todo esto

La mayoría de las cosas, sí – el conde se detuvo unos instantes para dejar al pájaro en las habitaciones más caldeadas, y después los llevó escaleras abajo – La colección de pintura era muy pequeña. Yo la he ampliado bastante. Y también he comprado otras cosas que me gustan

Cuando los condujo hasta la biblioteca, abarrotada de libros, los miró con el semblante serio

-Debería haberle dicho a Neji que utilice esta habitación siempre que le plazca. Si lo veis antes que yo, hacédselo saber

Sois muy amable – un elogio de poco valor para lo que él se merecía

El conde se encogió de hombros

—Sería completamente absurdo negarle a un erudito el uso de estos libros, la mayoría de ellos aún sin abrir. Todos empezaron a recorrer la habitación, mirando los títulos de las obras a través de las vitrinas, o contemplando los valiosos adornos que había sobre todas las superficies. Sin quitar ojo a los mellizos, la peliazul admiro las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes, allí donde las estanterías dejaban algún hueco

Ella no entendía demasiado de arte, pero notaba que aquellas obras respondían a la maestría de verdaderos artistas, y era innegable su elevada calidad. ¿Cuál sería el cuadro favorito de él?

Señor – preguntó Udon, alzando la voz – ¿por que esa dama tiene cara de pájaro?

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos mellizos fascinados delante de uno de los cuadros.

Cuando se acercó a donde estaban comprobó que, en efecto, la elegante dama del retrato tenía cara de halcón. A poca distancia había también el cuadro de un hombre con el rostro hecho de frutas

¿Será alegórico? – sugirió el conde, acercándose al grupo – No tengo ni idea, pero los compré porque me parecieron muy intrigantes. El pintor se llama Fuseli, y es posible que lo conozcáis un día de estos. Pese al tipo de pintura que hace, es un caballero bastante normal. Al menos tan normal como cualquiera de nosotros

Bueno, pensó Hinata mientras contemplaba las extrañas imágenes con detenimiento, no tenía de qué sorprenderse. Sabía que el conde era un excéntrico. Pensó en los cuadros que había en la habitación de ella. Eran paisajes convencionales y bodegones. Tal vez a él le parecieran aburridos. Había también un cuadro pequeño, que representaba el interior de una casa holandesa, que a ella le resultó especialmente interesante, pues parecía como una ventana mágica hacia otro mundo. Ese cuadro sí que le gustaba, sin embargo a su esposo le gustaban las pinturas de personas con cosas extrañas en la cara

Con un movimiento de hombros, intentó librarse de sus preocupaciones. Aceptar a aquel hombre sería seguramente el precio que tendría que pagar por la sheelagh, y no era demasiado alto. Hasta ese momento, el conde se había comportado de una manera bastante tolerable. Tal vez un poco desvergonzado de vez en cuando, pero nada grave. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le provocó aquella extraña conducta con su abuela, era evidente que no se comportaba normalmente así

Cuando terminaron de recorrer la mansión, Namikase declaró que a todos les vendría bien pasar el resto del día tranquilamente en la casa. Mandó que sirvieran la cena a una hora temprana y propuso a los Hyuuga que le contaran cómo solían pasar las tardes de invierno. Entusiasmados, los mellizos reunieron todas las piezas del juego del zorro y los pollitos

Ah, sí, recuerdo que yo también jugaba a esto – dijo el conde, y lo demostró con habilidad, aunque tuviera que preguntar de vez en cuando las reglas del juego. Hinata pensó que a veces se hacía el olvidadizo. La situación se complicó porque el loro volvió a estar con ellos y se empeñaba en mover él también las piezas

Naruto le había contado la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en compañía del pájaro, pero ella pensó que, además, entre los dos había verdadero afecto. Tal vez devoción por parte del pájaro. Semejante devoción implicaba también ciertas responsabilidades y ella sintió simpatía hacia su esposo por ver que era capaz de asumirlas

Realmente se sentía contenta y llegó a divertirse, sobre todo cuando el pájaro, decidido a hacerse amigo de Konohamaru y Udon, empezó a traerles a la mesa ramitas de muérdago en señal de ofrecimiento

Al cabo del rato, delante de los dos jóvenes, se apilaban las ramitas de muérdago. Apenas pudieron seguir con el juego y todos acabaron riéndose de las rarezas del loro. Disfrutando verdaderamente al ver a su familia de tan buen humor, la ojiperla optó por dejarse llevar y vivir el momento. Aunque su vida estuviera llena de problemas, esos instantes eran un auténtico tesoro, al igual que el hombre que había traído tanta felicidad a su existencia

Pero se sentía muy cansada; incluso se hubiera quedado dormida allí mismo Si hubiera cerrado los ojos. Tal vez el lo advirtió, porque mandó que sirvieran la cena y propuso que se fueran pronto a dormir

Hinata se preguntó si intentaría seducirla de nuevo y se estremeció ante la idea. Pero él se limitó a acompañarla hasta sus aposentos y, tras besarla en la mejilla, se marcho. Ella se alegró al ver a Ino preparándole la cama. Por fin dormiría toda la noche

Sus problemas eran muchos, pero también las razones para sentirse feliz. Y la mejor de ellas, su impredecible, esplendoroso y encantador marido

…-

Hasta aquí

Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció el cap?

Tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido al menos por vacaciones

Bye ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hola…

Disculpen la tardanza ^^U

Espero q se la hayan pasado bien en estas fechas

Bueno agradezco sus reviews

Y me disculpo por mi falta de atención en algunos detalles de los anteriores caps

Aquí les dejo el cap 10

…-

Capítulo 10

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, Naruto los reunió a todos para preparar el recorrido por Londres que tenía previsto, y ordenó que trajeran un carruaje

-Creo que cabremos los cinco en un coche. Pero hace frío ahí fuera, así que todo el mundo con abrigos, sombreros, guantes y bufandas

Cuando los mellizos salieron corriendo, y Hanabi detrás de ellos para mantenerlos controlados, el conde se dirigió a Hinata:

-Ya os habréis enterado de que vuestro hermano ha vuelto a ir a ver a su tutor. Intenté persuadirle para que se tomara un día de asueto, pero no lo he conseguido. Un chico estudioso, ¿no es así?

-Me temo que sí

-No hay por qué excusarse. Estoy convencido de que el mundo necesita personas que crean que las traducciones de Horacio son de gran importancia. Estaban los dos solos, y un brillo extraño refulgía en la mirada de él. Descansada y dispuesta para la batalla, Hinata retrocedió unos pasos

-Iré por mi capa

De eso nada – él hizo sonar la campanilla, y al momento apareció el criado renqueante

-¿Milord?

-La condesa va a salir

-Muy bien, milord

El hombre se marcho

-Puedo encargarme yo sola de mis cosas

-Sed piadosa. Necesitan tener un empleo

-Pero justamente ese criado no debería subir las escaleras

-¿Clarence? ¿Cómo va a trabajar si no sube las escaleras? No le agradaría estar cobrando una pensión como si fuera un inválido

La ojiperla pensó que seguramente sería así

-La pierna no le duele, tan solo le da un aspecto extraño – dijo el conde, y después añadió – Y vos ¿cómo os encontráis hoy?

Sus falsas pérdidas femeninas. Fue consciente de inmediato de que se había ruborizado

-Muy bien, gracias

-¿No os resultara incomodo pasar unas cuantas horas recorriendo Londres en el carruaje?

Con cuanta delicadeza planteaba las preguntas

-En absoluto

-Me alegro. Espero que tampoco os importe visitar a una modista para que os tomen medidas y elijáis las telas que os plazcan. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor. Debía de sentirse avergonzado de su aspecto, y era bastante comprensible

-No tengo ninguna objeción, señor

Antes de que él terminara de pronunciar la «ere», Hinata dijo:

-Namikase

-Naruto

Ella lo miró

-Todavía no

Sorprendentemente él se sonrió

-Bien hecho. Mandadme a paseo siempre que os plazca

Si ella oyó también «sin necesidad de falsas excusas» sin duda fue su culpabilidad la que profirió aquella frase en su mente. Hinata esperaba que aprovechara el momento para preguntarle por las llaves y por lo que estaba haciendo de verdad el día anterior por la mañana en el jardín, pero él se limitó a hablar del tiempo y de una misión diplomática que enviaban a Rusia, según venía en los periódicos. Le preguntó también si tenía predilección por alguna gaceta en particular, para decirle a los criados que la compraran

-Ah, y revistas, supongo. La Belle Assemblée, Ackermann 's…

Hinata se refrenó, una vez más, para no manifestar su instintiva protesta. Aquellas revistas no serían ningún lujo absurdo. Para ser una buena condesa, necesitaba informarse de la moda y de su nuevo tipo de vida. Además, a Hanabi le encantaría leerlas

Cuando sus hermanos bajaron, con el entusiasmo y la alegría brillándoles en los ojos, dispuestos para la aventura, volvió a sentir otra explosión de felicidad. Se sintió contagiada por la diversión, y todo se lo debían a Naruto

Al ver los hoyuelos en las mejillas de Hanabi, ante un inocente elogio de su esposo, Hinata no pudo evitar expresar en su mente el más profundo agradecimiento; una oración de gracias dirigida sacrílegamente a un mismo tiempo a la sheelagh y al conde, además de a Dios

Por mucho que le costara, llegaría a ser la mejor de las condesas, para ser digna de su amor y hacerle feliz

En todos los sentidos

La primera parada fue en la Torre de Londres, donde el señor Nara les había preparado un recorrido privado, dirigido por un alabardero. Aquel hombre se sabía muchas historias tenebrosas de lo más idóneas para muchachitos de diez años. En cuanto a la peliazul, se mostró interesada, aunque más bien le producía bastante tristeza enterarse de todas las tragedias que habían tenido lugar allí. Sobre los muros y en el cristal de las ventanas podían leerse aún los mensajes de desesperación grabados por los reos. A algunos no los habían ajusticiado públicamente para mantenerlos alejados de la airada muchedumbre, aunque Hinata no suponía que aquello hubiera sido un gran consuelo para quienes, de un modo u otro, acabarían siendo decapitados

Hinata tragó saliva al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de la cárcel y en los riesgos que todavía tendría que correr. ¿Cómo conseguiría recuperar la sheelagh?

Cuando salieron de la Torre, les estaba esperando el carruaje para llevarles a un salón de té y tomar allí un refrigerio. La peliazul estaba fascinada de cómo el conde se rodeaba de un perfecto servicio. Apenas le vio expresar ningún deseo. Sus criados parecían enorgullecerse de atender las necesidades de su señor sin que él llegara tan siquiera a expresarlas. Después de que todos bebieran y comieran hasta saciarse, el conde anunció que ya se había hecho muy tarde para hacer otra visita y sugirió que Sai, que hasta entonces había ido en la parte de atrás del carruaje, acompañara a pie a los mellizos en el camino de regreso a casa. Les prometió que el criado les enseñaría algunos sitios interesantes durante el trayecto

Después, dirigió la atención a Hinata y a Hanabi

-Señoras, vayamos nosotros a gastarnos un montón de dinero

Hinata intentaba aún expresar alguna protesta, cuando entraron en el establecimiento de una famosa modista. Tan pronto como vio los vestidos allí expuestos, abandonó sus propósitos de sensatez. Nunca se había lamentado de no poder comprarse ropa bonita, pues no era de esas personas que se quejan de lo que no pueden conseguir, pero si él insistía, era su deber de esposa vestirse con el atuendo apropiado. ¿Quién era ella para negarse?

Dejó que el conde y madame d'Esterville jugaran con ella como si fuese una muñeca, eligiendo distintas telas y envolviéndola con ellas, todas tan preciosas que la ojiperla casi sintió pena de que tuvieran que cortarlas para hacer los vestidos. Para cuando decidieron marcharse, ella tenía la impresión de que habían encargado docenas de trajes, pero no tenía una idea clara de cómo iban a ser una vez confeccionados

Hanabi estaba entusiasmada, pues ella también iba a tener vestidos nuevos para las ocasiones de relevancia social. Cuando Hinata miró al conde con preocupación, él le dijo:

-Serán trajes lo más decorosos posible, pero ya tiene edad suficiente para venir con nosotros al teatro de vez en cuando, e incluso a alguna fiesta en el campo

¿De verdad? – preguntó Hanabi

-De verdad

La benévola sonrisa del conde el brillo de sus ojos y la franca sonrisa de Hanabi, que transmitía felicidad, hicieron que Hinata se sintiera aún motivada por llegar a ser la digna esposa de su marido

Ahora – dijo el conde al tiempo que les ofrecía un brazo a cada una – iremos en el carruaje a visitar un sitio que seguro os gustará: el establecimiento de la señora Sneyd

-¿Y qué hay en ese establecimiento? –preguntó Hinata

-Es una mercería, pero una mercería, mis queridas señoras como jamás habéis visto

Tenía razón. La tienda era un verdadero emporio, en el que estaban expuestos todo tipo de artículos, de un lujo inimaginable. Asombrada por los cientos de medias, guantes, encajes, cintas, lazos, enaguas de seda y lino, camisones y batas e incluso por algunos artículos de bisutería, Hinata se sentía incapaz de decidirse por algo

Una vez más, él tomó las riendas. No estaba segura de tener suficientes cajones para tantas medias y enaguas como le compró, todas de la máxima calidad

Señor – protestó Hinata, mientras le veía coger medias de seda como si fueran piezas de fruta – también necesito calzas de algodón

Él se sonrió al mirarla

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Ahora estaba pensando en mí

Hanabi se dio la vuelta, sorprendida

-¿Usáis medias de seda, señor?

El conde se mordió los labios

-Cuando llevo el traje de gala, sí, pero no de éstas

Él sacó un par de medias de seda fina color carne, que tenían unas mariposas bordadas en la parte de atrás, y guiñó un ojo a Hinata, lo que de inmediato desencadenó en la joven un intenso rubor. Con aquellas medias, sería como si llevara las piernas desnudas. Desnudas, pero con mariposas

Era evidente por la actitud del conde que no estaba enfadado con ella, y Hinata no pudo evitar una inmensa alegría. Dejándose llevar por las extravagancias de su esposo, empezó a elegir prendas para ella o quizá más bien para sus hermanos y su hermana. Se sintió muy contenta de poder comprarles a todos nueva ropa interior, medias, calcetines y camisones

Mientras los ufanos empleados de la señora Sneyd no paraban de entrar y salir del establecimiento, cargados con todas las cajas que habían comprado, el conde suspiró de satisfacción, como quien acabara de hacer un trabajo bien hecho

-Creo que mandaré llamar al zapatero para que venga a nuestra casa. Pero me gustaría que paráramos también hoy en una sombrerería

Según andaban por la calle abarrotada de gente, Hanabi preguntó:

-¿Tenéis hermanas, señor?

-Sólo a vosotras, mis nuevas hermanas. ¿Por qué?

-Sabéis mucho de ropa femenina

Hinata no pudo evitar morderse los labios, y Namikase pareció azararse ligeramente al contestar

-Tengo muchas amigas que me piden consejo

Oh – dijo Hanabi – qué raro

Hinata se descubrió compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con su esposo, y se sonrojó. Pero esta vez fue un rubor placentero. Le gustaba aquel hombre, y pensó que tal vez ella le gustara también a él

En absoluto se sintió molesta ni ofendida por la confesión que acababa de hacerles. Él estaba en lo cierto cuando le dijo que no era pura. Tal vez fuera porque siempre había tenido que hacer muchos esfuerzos para interpretar lo que ocurría a su alrededor; eso y su curiosidad natural. Pero, gracias a Dios, a su marido no parecía importarle

Resultó irónico cuando, a los pocos momentos, fueron a encontrarse con una de esas amigas suyas, una dama vestida a la última moda, que iba del brazo de un apuesto soldado, ataviado con el uniforme rojo. Con los dorados rizos saliéndole de debajo de una complicada toca alta, las mejillas y los labios muy maquillados, aquella mujer hizo que Hinata se sintiera como un espantapájaros

¡Naruto, querido! Qué agradable sorpresa. Cómo me hubiera gustado que me aconsejaras para comprarme las medias de seda – Ofreciéndole una mejilla, le obligó a besarla y, dirigiéndose después al oficial, dijo – Utakata

La dama hizo caso omiso de Hinata y de Hanabi, como si fueran dos criadas. Acercándose al conde, le susurró:

-Estoy buscando el tejido más apropiado para un encuentro muy íntimo…

En ese caso, tendrás que confiar en los consejos de Utakata, Hotaru – contestó el conde, para añadir después dirigiéndose a Hinata – Querida, os presento a lady Tsuchigumo y al coronel Utakata – Dirigiéndose después a ellos, añadió—: Mi esposa, lady Namikase y su hermana, la señorita Hyuuga

Los dos extraños se quedaron literalmente boquiabiertos

Se hizo un silencio un poco tenso, pero Naruto no parecía turbado. Tal vez fueron sólo unos segundos, hasta que volvieron a imperar las buenas formas, y tanto la dama como el caballero esbozaron sendas sonrisas, saludaron y expresaron las felicitaciones de rigor. Acto seguido, se marcharon, no sin antes dar su promesa de que acudirían al baile que el conde celebraría en breve, para presentar a su esposa en sociedad

¿Baile? – musitó Hinata, con cierto temor

-Os confieso que no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero tal vez sea mejor celebrarlo a bombo y platillo, en lugar de ir poco a poco. Daremos un baile para la noche de Reyes. Y a ver si para entonces, ya tenéis hecho ese vestido de gasa de color albaricoque

Hinata intentó recordar la gasa de color albaricoque entre todas las demás telas que habían comprado

-De todas formas, el anuncio de nuestra boda aparece hoy en los periódicos – dijo él, mientras se entretenían delante de una tienda conocida – Pero Hotaru Tsuchigumo no lee nunca nada

Haciendo acopio de valor, Hinata se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Invitaréis a vuestra familia al baile?

Dándose la vuelta a la entrada de la tienda, él dijo:

-¿Mi familia?

Estaba segura de que aquella pregunta no era muy acertada, pero sí necesaria

-A vuestra abuela y…

No. Entrad – Él les cedió el paso a través de la puerta del establecimiento de la señora Ribbleside, y la ojiperla sintió que se desvanecía de inmediato su valor Todavía era pronto; más adelante se encargaría de curar las heridas familiares de su esposo

Le hermosa dueña de la sombrerería los acogió entre reverencias y agasajos, pero al observarla detenidamente, a la peliazul no le acabó de gustar la forma en que aquella mujer sonreía a Naruto. La teórica tolerancia no siempre se podía aplicar a los casos concretos. Hinata deseo conocer alguna otra sombrerería; una en la que la dueña fuera de mas edad, tuviera verrugas, los ojos bizcos o una nariz enorme y fea

Pero no conocía ninguna, y era evidente que la señora Ribbleside desempeñaba su oficio con absoluta maestría. Decidida a superar sus prejuicios comportándose como una perfecta esposa, Hinata no puso ninguna objeción. Al cabo de unos instantes, su persona era ya únicamente cabeza, bajo un desfile interminable de sombreros y bombardeada por miles de preguntas acerca de la forma del ala, la altura, los lazos, los adornos, las flores, las plumas…

Entretanto el conde, repantigado en un sofá iba emitiendo todo tipo de respuestas

-No, ése no… A ver el rosa de allí. Sí, sí, muy atractiva…

Al final, había una pila enorme de sombrereras, dispuestas para cargarlas en el carruaje. Entonces, el conde, dio carta blanca a Hanabi para que eligiera ella también sus sombreros, con el asesoramiento de la señora Ribbleside. Apartando a Hinata hasta la ventana, le pregunto:

-¿Cansada?

Un poco – confesó ella, sintiéndose como una infeliz al verle tan lleno de energía, de aquella manera que le recordaba a la sheelagh – pero os agradezco vuestras atenciones

No me agradezcáis nada, lo estoy pasando espléndidamente – Se dio la vuelta para observar a Hanabi, que ladeaba la cabeza frente a un espejo, valorando su imagen con un sombrero blanco de paseo, bordado de encajes y adornado con rosas color crema

-No dudéis en llevaros ése. Ya pronto será primavera y todo Londres caerá postrado a vuestros pies

Con una risa nerviosa, Hanabi indicó a la dependienta que lo apartaran para llevárselo, y era evidente en la mirada de la joven el brillo de una genuina felicidad

Vuestra hermana va a causar verdadero furor – dijo Naruto

-¿Furor?

Entre los hombres y – añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa – seguramente, nos causará algún desvelo. Ni siquiera será preciso que tenga fortuna para que todos la acosen. Debéis estar contenta de tenerme a vuestro lado. No creo que sola consiguierais mantener alejados a los acosadores

Hinata se quedó mirándole con asombro, sin poder evitar acordarse de sir orochimaru y de lo que podría haber ocurrido. Aquel marido que había conseguido con tan extraños artilugios se merecía en verdad una buena esposa. Deseó vivamente poder ser franca con él, pero no se atrevió. No obstante, al menos, podría enmendar una de sus faltas

Anoche – susurró Hinata, al tiempo que miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que ni Hanabi ni la dependienta podían oírla—, os mentí…acerca de mis pérdidas femeninas – Mejor no le daría ninguna explicación para no tener que volver a mentirle

Él se sonrió, sin dar el aspecto de estar contrariado ni ofendido

-Esa impresión me dio

Qué vergüenza

-Os aseguro, Namikase, que normalmente soy muy honrada

-Os creo

Hinata se detuvo unos instantes, mirando el ajetreo de la calle a través del escaparate, antes de atreverse a continuar

Esta noche – dijo, bajando aún más el tono

¿Sí? – preguntó el conde, acercando la cabeza como si no la hubiera oído bien. Ella carraspeó

-Esta noche, estaré perfectamente

Lo miró de soslayo y volvió a mirar al exterior

-Esta noche

Sintió que le cogía una mano y se la acercaba a los labios, al tiempo que la mirada de ambos se encontraba

Mi querida lady Namikase – dijo él – os aseguro que esta noche será perfecta. Pondré mi vida en ello

-¿Qué os parece éste con...?

Hinata retiró la mano y se volvió a mirar a Hanabi. Tanto ella como la dueña de la tienda contemplaban la escena con los ojos llenos de interés. ¿Los habrían oído? Ante la sola idea, Hinata sintió que el rubor le invadía las mejillas

No, pero probablemente el tono de su conversación reveló que hablaban de algo íntimo. Naruto, sin el menor atisbo de turbación, se acercó adonde estaba su cuñada y le colocó bien una toca, hecha casi por completo de cintas

-Hanabi, querida, debería haber una ley que prohibiera estas bellezas. Voy a proponer ante el Parlamento que se obligue a todas las damas jóvenes bonitas a llevar velo y griñones

Hanabi estalló en risas

-Entonces los velos y los griñones serían el último grito de la moda

-Y la pobre señora Ribbleside se quedaría sin clientela. De todas formas, me temo que hoy la estamos dejando sin mercancías; más vale que nos vayamos ya y nos preparemos para esta noche

Hinata, que seguía aún frente a la ventana, se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras, pero un momento después, supo que su marido las había pronunciado con absoluta inocencia. Tenía previsto llevarlos a todos a una obra de teatro

No obstante, en el camino de regreso hasta donde los esperaba el carruaje, pudo comprobar por el brillo en su mirada que no habían sido del todo inocentes. La velada en el teatro no era su único plan y Hinata, aunque profundamente nerviosa y llena de estremecimiento, deseaba realmente acabar en las fauces de aquel extraordinario zorro

El conde la cortejó lentamente durante el resto del día, preparándola para cuando llegara la noche

Una vez dentro del carruaje, pese a que Hanabi iba sentada frente a ellos, la cogió de la mano. No fue más que eso, y los dos llevaban puestos los guantes, pero durante el breve trayecto hasta la casa, Hinata fue plenamente consciente de cómo los dedos de él se entrelazaban con los suyos

Tan sólo unos minutos antes de llegar, él deslizó el pulgar bajo el guante de ella para rozarle levemente la piel de la muñeca. Jamás en su vida había sentido nada tan inquietante

Ya en el vestíbulo de la mansión, el conde, no un criado, le quitó la capa y la toca, y las manos de él, sin guantes, le pasaron brevemente cerca del cuello. Mientras se dirigían a la habitación en la que estaba servido el té, él le puso la mano leve en la espalda; leve y, sin embargo, imposible de ignorar

Sentados todos a la mesa, se enfrascaron en una viva conversación. Neji ya había vuelto de sus clases y tenía muchas cosas que contar. Hanabi y los mellizos deseaban, entusiasmados, decirle a su hermano todo lo que habían hecho aquel día. Intervino también el conde de vez en cuando con algún comentario, al igual que el señor Nara que apuntó alguna sugerencia

Mientras, Hinata tenía la mente totalmente invadida de pensamientos íntimos. El conde estaba sentado junto a ella, sin tocarla, pero con el deseo obvio de hacerlo en la mirada. Hinata se sentía como un pedazo de metal atraído fuertemente por un imán, casi a punto de adherirse a él

El se dedicó a servirla, agasajándola con el té y los pasteles. De vez en cuando, sus dedos rozaban los de ella, y sus ojos se quedaban posados en sus labios, como besándolos en la distancia

Mientras bebía un poco de té, reparó en que todo aquello era el juego de la seducción. Eso era lo que ocurría cuando un hombre como Naruto se fijaba en una mujer y comenzaba, sin palabras, a invitarla a su lecho. Ellos estaban casados y, sin embargo, Hinata se sentía al borde de la perdición, como cediendo al más delicioso de los pecados

Tuvo que dejar la taza sobre la mesa antes de que fuera a derramarla. Sin importarle que los demás siguieran aún charlando y picoteando de la mesa, Namikase se levantó y, tomando a Hinata de la mano, dijo:

-Si habéis acabado, querida, vayamos los dos arriba un rato

Sin excusas ni explicaciones, pese al silencio repentino de los presentes y sus miradas den curiosidad. De inmediato, el señor Nara, retomó la conversación

¿En aquel momento?

Ella creía que iba a ser por la noche

Todavía no estaba preparada

Pero no volvería a apartarlo de su lado

Con las piernas a punto de flaquear, se dejo guiar por él escaleras arriba, hasta los aposentos de ella

No. Llegaron a los aposentos de él. Había pensado que todo ocurriría en su propia habitación; que más daba. Una vez más, con la mano de su esposo depositada suavemente sobre su espalda, se dejó llevar hasta el final

Ya en la habitación, Hinata miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose dominada por los nervios y pensando desesperadamente algo de lo que hablar

¡Santo cielo! – la exclamación se le escapo de los labios sin poder evitarla

¿A quién se le ocurriría pintar de verde la figura de un camello y decorarla después con puntos naranjas?. ¿Quién habría comprado una cosa así? ¿Que tipo de hombre sería capaz de otorgar a aquel objeto un lugar prominente en la repisa de la chimenea? ¿Y ese reloj incrustado en el vientre de una obesa figura blanca vestida con una túnica rosa y oro?

¿Y la fuente ovalada que había al lado? Hinata tuvo que acercarse para comprobar que no se estaba confundiendo. Y no, la imagen que tenía en el medio eran unos pobres mendigos comiéndose las últimas migajas a la vera de un camino

¿Os gusta esa fuente? – preguntó él

Hinata miró a su alrededor, esforzándose por ocultar su desagrado. Qué contraste con el resto de la casa en la que todo era tan elegante. Además de todo aquello, estaban las extrañas pinturas de la biblioteca, que, sin duda, respondían al gusto de su esposo; el perro, claro, y el loro

Era evidente que, pese a las apariencias, Naruto no estaba en sus cabales. Pero estaba unida a él para el resto de su vida

Y él se mostraba extraordinariamente amable con todos ellos

Ella lo miró y dijo, señalando la fuente:

-¿Tal vez persigue crear una conciencia de culpa, como para censurar la glotonería o algo así…?

-No tengo ni idea, ¿os desagrada?

Entre todas las posibles respuestas que se agolparon en su mente, la peliazul dijo:

-No es que sea de mi gusto, la verdad

La mirada de Hinata se sintió atraída por otro extraño objeto: una especie de mesa de bambú trenzado, pintada en un fuerte tono rosa y cubierta de hojas verdes. Aparte de ser feísima, no pegaba nada con el empapelado dorado de las paredes

Con leve estremecimiento, se preguntó si podría mandar que quitaran todos aquellos objetos y elegir otros más apropiados para los aposentos de un caballero. Si era allí donde se suponía que tendrían que entregarse el uno al otro, cambiar la decoración era fundamental

Se preguntó también, con algo de alarma, qué tipo de ropa había dejado que él eligiera para ella. Le parecía recordar que habían sido telas de muy buen gusto, pero no estaba del todo segura

Se dio la vuelta y comprobó que él la estaba mirando, con un gesto de estar divirtiéndose

-Todavía no habéis admirado el cuadro que hay sobre la cama

Hasta aquel momento, Hinata había evitado deliberadamente mirar hacia el lecho, pero al contemplarlo ahora con detenimiento, se quedó estupefacta. Sobre el cabecero, entre los cortinajes de encaje dorado, había una extraordinaria pintura, de gran tamaño, que representaba a un grupo de mujeres desnudas. Mujeres desnudas sorprendentemente musculosas

Son amazonas – dijo él, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella – Ya habréis reparado en que les falta el seno derecho

Es difícil no darse cuenta – Hinata no podía apartar los ojos de aquel estrafalario cuadro. No era la desnudez lo que la perturbaba, ni tampoco que a las mujeres les faltara un pecho, sino que se las veía corriendo y gritando en todas direcciones, con espadas llenas de sangre y rodeadas de cuerpos cercenados, cadáveres de hombres

Sintió miedo al pensar que su marido fuera capaz de dormir bajo una escena tan violenta como aquélla. Esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa, se volvió hacia él y preguntó:

-¿Os gustan los motivos militares, señor?

Me gustan las mujeres fuertes – él se acercó un poco más a ella – Como vos

En ese instante, él le cogió las manos, y Hinata sintió el corazón a punto de estallar

No me siento nada de fuerte en estos momentos – susurró

Es comprensible. No es así cómo funciona la naturaleza – Comenzaba a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Y ella estuvo a punto de expresar la protesta que temblaba en sus labios, estimulada en parte por la falta de decoro de su esposo, pero se contuvo. Tenía que cumplir con su obligación; se lo debía

Además, más allá de la obligación, lo deseaba. No podía negarlo

Fuera o no un perturbado, el conde de Namikase provocaba en ella los más ardientes deseos

Levemente presionada contra su cuerpo, envuelta entre sus brazos, sintió que se tranquilizaba y levantó el rostro, pidiéndole un beso

Estando tan cerca, la piel de él era menos suave de lo que se esperaba. Probablemente, ocurriría lo mismo con cualquier persona, pensó Hinata. Pero sus pestañas, claras como la miel, eran largas y densas, y en sus ojos brillaba el tono azul, del mismo modo que clarea el verde en las copas de los árboles, fundido en miles de matices. Su cuerpo exhalaba una dulce fragancia, aunque también con un toque más terrenal de lo que ella había pensado

Sin duda, ella también tendría su propio olor; confió en que resultara agradable

Tendremos que esperar hasta la noche Hinata – dijo él, acaparando la atención de ella sobre sus labios – Pero no puedo esperar tanto para besaros

Aquel beso fue diferente de los otros. Hinata no había pensado nunca en que hubiera tantos tipos distintos de besos. Apretó suavemente los labios cálidos y tiernos contra los de ella, como despreocupadamente, aunque, Hinata lo sabía bien, con un sentimiento más intenso

El conde ladeó la cabeza y empezó a provocarla con la lengua

-Abridme, Hinata, exploradme...

Con un leve ruido que la sorprendió, la ojiperla obedeció a sus ordenes, inquieta al verle tan pasivo. Podía hacer con él lo que quisiera

Le tocó los dientes con la lengua, casi gimiendo por la sobrecogedora intimidad; después, sintió la lengua de el sobre la suya, como un dulce saludo de bienvenida

Él lamió su lengua lentamente. De los labios de Hinata volvió a escaparse un gemido, que casi pareció una protesta. Pero Naruto hizo caso omiso y la abrazó aún mas, acercándola hasta que se fundieron en un profundo beso

A continuación, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama

Una vez allí se esmeró ininterrumpidamente por complacerla, por calmarla, por serenarse él también a su lado. Tumbados los dos sobre el lecho, pasó la pierna por encima de las suyas y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, al tiempo que le arrebataba la boca, la boca y el alma. Le acarició el pecho con una mano, en un roce infinitamente suave, y sin embargo ardiente, bajo las capas de la ropa y el corsé

Hinata pensó que iban a esperar hasta que oscureciera, pero en verdad no tenía ninguna objeción a que su esposo siguiera comportándose de aquella manera, arrastrado por su naturaleza animal. Sentía ansiedad por tener por fin su primer encuentro, para no preocuparse más

Por si acaso él necesitaba algún estímulo, dirigió su mano hacia el principio de su cuello y empezó a acariciarle la densa y sedosa cabellera entre los dedos

Él colocó la pierna entre los muslos de ella, apretando contra las capas de enaguas y faldas

Ella no pudo evitar fundirse aún más en su abrazo, a lo que el esposo levantó la cabeza y emitió, entre susurros, una voz tenue de aprobación, como el ronroneo de un gato que agradece con placer las caricias

Él sonrió, y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa

Hinata recordó haber pensado hacía ya una eternidad, ayer mismo, que su experiencia en estas lides provenía de lo que había sentido con la sheelagh y que, por tanto, sería inmune

Qué confundida había estado

Y él había sabido ver lo equivocada que estaba

No podía negar que existía un cierto parecido, sí, pero tan frágil como el brillo de la seda que se deshace entre las manos

En un alarde de valor, Hinata subió la cabeza y besó a su marido en los labios. Él se rió abiertamente, con tal delicia que hubiera contagiado a cualquiera

-Supongo que os cambiaréis para el teatro ¿no?

¿El teatro? – repitió ella atónita

-No os olvidéis de que no vamos a consumar nuestro matrimonio ahora

Hinata se refrenó para no decir: «¿ah, no?»

Lo lamentaba

Estaba dispuesta a ser una perfecta esposa, sumisa y complaciente. Haría cuanto él le pidiese. Incluso controlarse

-¿Queréis entonces que me arregle para el teatro ahora? Sólo tengo un vestido de seda…

-Comenzad a arreglaros, quitándoos, por ejemplo, el vestido que lleváis puesto. Al tiempo que decía estas palabras, la apartó de sí para desabrocharle los botones de la parte de atrás del vestido, lentamente, uno por uno

Hinata se relajó, sabiendo que podía decirle en cualquier momento que parara y él la obedecería. Su esposo deseaba verla solícita, ardientemente rendida ante su depredador. Ya no cabía duda alguna de que le había ganado la batalla, y se sentía completamente suya

Los labios de él la recorrían todo el cuerpo, por la espalda desnuda encima del corsé; entreteniéndose en algunas partes en concreto, trazando círculos y espirales, que provocaban en ella el más genuino de los placeres

Le sacó el vestido por delante, con lo que quedaron a la vista los hombros de ella, sobre las anchas tiras del corsé, para que él los besara. Deslizó una mano entre las suaves texturas de lino y raso, a lo largo del forro del vestido, para acariciarle la parte superior del pecho

Instintivamente, Hinata se levantó en un movimiento defensivo para protegerse de tan intensa invasión, pero, se entretuvo durante unos segundos envolviendo las manos en la tela del vestido, y volvió después a tumbarse para no poner ningún freno a los deliciosos avances de su esposo. Él dio rienda suelta a todos sus impulsos: la mano bajo el corsé, el abrazo apretado de las piernas, su gran corpulencia sin dejar de recorrer la espalda de ella y el aliento caliente de su boca, rozándole la parte de detrás del cuello, sin parar de besarla y de lamerla

Hinata se dejaba hacer, sintiendo cómo sus miembros se derretían con las dulces sensaciones de infinito de aquella magia que tanto había temido

Cuando él sacó la mano del corsé, ella se apresuró a impedir esta vez que él se refrenara

La obligó entonces suavemente a volverse, para envolverla entre los brazos y besarla en los labios, el cuello, la parte superior de los pechos

-Esta noche...

A lo que Hinata contestó:

-¿Por qué no ahora?

Él se sonrió

-Ahora no. Pero vuestro cuerpo retendrá las sensaciones. Las recordará

-Sería imposible olvidarlas

Con un ardiente brillo en los ojos, como el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales en una noche oscura y helada, él pasó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella como si fuera un gato

-Maravilloso ¿no es así?

Entonces, ¿por qué no ahora? – Hinata sentía la fuerza de su deseo, la intensidad de su ansia, ávida de sus besos y ternuras – Decidme, ¿por qué no?

-Hinata, adoro vuestra franqueza. Vuestra ansia. Os ruego que seáis siempre tan sincera conmigo. Siempre. Pero, como dicen los franceses, «Bon appétit». Todo se disfruta mejor si uno no llega del todo a saciarse

-Y vos, ¿tenéis apetito ahora, Namikase?

Él le tomó la mano y la colocó entre sus piernas

-¿Veis como sí?

Hinata tuvo la sospecha de que una dama correcta, aun estando casada, no debería poner la mano en semejante parte. Pero no tenía el menor interés en retirarla. La dureza que comprobó allí saciaría el doloroso vacío que ella sentía en su interior

-¿No os parece entonces, Namikase, que ya hemos esperado suficiente a saciarnos?

Esta vez él sonrió con cierta ironía

-Ciertamente, querida. Me habéis sorprendido de lo más gratamente, os lo aseguro. Pero no tenemos tiempo ahora para entregarnos a un verdadero festín, y tengo el firme propósito de que vuestra primera vez sea un espléndido festín. Con los años, pasaremos muchas veladas menores entre la hora del té y la cena. Incluso encuentros rápidos antes del postre. Pero no hoy

Mientras hablaba, él siguió acariciándola, pero su roce fue perdiendo intensidad a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Evidentemente él se esforzaba por controlarse, animándose con lo que quedaba por venir. Relajando los miembros, Hinata se quedó allí tumbada, extasiándose con la luz desfalleciente de la tarde, con su esposo a su lado, mitigando sus ansias

Llegó a sentir que eran como dos extraños, uno al lado del otro, en medio de una habitación desconocida. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. En verdad no eran tan extraños, no al menos teniendo ella el vestido desabrochado y bajadas las tiras del corsé. Reparó en que la invadía una agradable sensación de comodidad, de desinhibición, y se sorprendió al pensar en cómo se había comportado

Tal vez en un mundo ideal – dijo ella – los hombres y las mujeres debieran ir al matrimonio desconociendo los dos por completo todos los misterios por descubrir. Tras morderse los labios, él contestó:

-¿No os agrada ser la neófita?

-Es mi naturaleza, me temo. Me gusta ser independiente y controlar las situaciones

-Comparto vuestros gustos

-Pero para un hombre, es mucho más sencillo

-¿Sí? Muy pocos hombres son independientes o controlan su destino. Soy uno de los pocos afortunados que puede hacerlo

-Y consideráis vuestro privilegio un tesoro, ¿no es así?

-Cuando se tiene un tesoro, hay que preservarlo

Hinata se contuvo para no dar un profundo suspiro. Tendría que haber dado explicaciones de haberlo hecho. Le resultaba completamente imposible contarle que él se encontraba en esos momentos, allí con ella en la cama, gracias a un conjuro mágico

Sin embargo – se atrevió a decir – os habéis visto obligado a casaros conmigo

El le dio unos pequeños toques con el dedo en la barbilla y se quedó mirándola de frente de tal manera que ella supo que aquel intrascendente comentario no le había hecho demasiada gracia

-Me casé con vos para evitar un destino peor. Son de ese tipo las elecciones que podemos hacer en la vida

-Entonces, cualquiera puede elegir, aunque sólo sea entre morir o someterse

-Hinata Namikase, en absoluto sois vos el ratoncillo asustado que parecéis a primera vista

-Nunca me he propuesto parecer un ratoncillo. Pero tengo que confesar que la postura horizontal tiene el extraño efecto de desatarme los pensamientos

Él se rió con fuerza, una franca carcajada de felicidad

Sí, es cierto lo que decís – Siguió mirándola, y ella supo por el brillo en sus ojos que volvían a invadirle los instintos de cazador. Le aflojó el corpiño y comenzó a desatarle la parte delantera del corsé

El conde dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y dejó que sus manos palparan. Retiró un poco más el vestido, y Hinata se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su ropa interior que se le había olvidado. En aquel preciso instante, el esposo seguía con los dedos las líneas del bordado escarlata que ella había cosido a lo largo de los frunces de su corsé

¡Qué preciosidad! – levantó entonces el volante de la parte superior de la enagua, que ella había ribeteado con cuidadosas puntadas – Ingenuo por arriba y sensual por la parte de abajo

Hinata pudo ver algo distinto en el rostro de Naruto, algo que no era exactamente deseo, diversión ni placer

-Sois una criatura de sorpresas mágicas, mi dulce Hinata. Tiemblo ante la idea de abriros, capa por capa, hasta llegar a descubrir vuestros secretos más íntimos

La palabra «mágicas» le aguijoneó la conciencia como una aguja afilada, y el término «secretos» la llenó de alarma, pero en realidad le preocupaba más saber qué pensaría él si investigaba a fondo

La mayoría de las mujeres no llevaban calzones. Mucha gente los consideraba perversos, como si fueran un signo de que la mujer deseaba emular el papel del hombre. y para colmo de males, ella había llenado los suyos de diversos bordados, sin pensar en que alguna veces los pudiera ver alguien

El aún seguía pasando el dedo sobre las líneas del corsé, estremeciéndola con cada roce por la parte alta del pecho

-¿Lo habéis hecho vos?

-Sí, claro. No habría podido permitirme pagar a alguien para que hiciera semejante frivolidad

¿Por qué? – Él alzó la vista, y Hinata únicamente vio en sus ojos la más franca curiosidad

Había sido una pregunta simple, que no requería más que una simple respuesta, y sin embargo Hinata no se atrevió a revelar sus pensamientos más privados, porque ello significaría exponer lo más vulnerable de su ser. Se incorporó hasta sentarse, dándole la espalda, y se subió el vestido, consciente de que estaba actuando de manera absurda

No tenéis que decírmelo si no queréis – dijo él a su espalda

Es sólo porque me gustan las cosas bonitas – Se esforzaba por dominar los temblorosos dedos y conseguir abrocharse el corpiño – Una institutriz no puede vestir de manera estrafalaria, pero nadie sabe qué hay en su corsé...

Se sentía azarada, forzada de alguna manera por el poder que él ejercía en ella. Por unos instantes, estuvo a punto de rechazarle cuando volvió a abrazarla, pero recordó de inmediato su propósito. Y, en todo caso, él era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella

Volvió a bajarle el vestido aún más que antes, y a acariciarle una y otra vez las llamativas puntadas de sus bordados. Hinata permanecía inmóvil, incómoda por aquella invasión, pero conteniéndose de quejarse al tiempo que se mordía fuertemente el labio. Se había propuesto firmemente dejarle hacer

Entonces él le acarició un labio con el pulgar, para relajárselo

-No. Si deseáis que pare, decídmelo

La peliazul contempló la mirada airada de él

-Parad

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, el conde volvió a subirle el vestido hacia atrás, aunque no del todo. Seguidamente, le desabrochó de nuevo el corpiño y la besó ardiente mente entre los pechos

Ella lo miró y se rió, cercana, a decir verdad, a las lágrimas

-Sois muy extraño. ¿Por qué lo comprendéis todo? Podía ver las pestañas casi sobre las mejillas de su esposo, que tenía la mirada baja sobre sus senos

Todos tenemos lugares privados. Tal vez otros no entiendan por qué lo son – Subió las pestañas, dejando ver los ojos brillantes en la penumbra – Pero confío en que pronto me dejéis explorar también vuestras zonas privadas, Hinata. Cada centímetro, cada milímetro

Él empezó a desabrochar lentamente, uno por uno, los enganches del corsé. Sin tener que mirar, Hinata sabía que le estaba dejando el vestido por encima del corsé, bajo los dos pechos expuestos

Sintió cómo él introducía la mano para liberar la presión de su pecho derecho, y cómo el aire de la estancia le enfriaba el pezón. No sintió ninguna vergüenza. El se lo besó suavemente y, alzando después la cabeza, le dijo:

-Sois un misterio delicioso

A continuación, la boca de él bajó de nuevo a sus senos

Hinata permanecía inmóvil, a la espera de que ocurriera algo más intenso, pero sintió únicamente el roce de su lengua bordeándole el pezón y el frío del aire secándose sobre su piel

Su lengua dibujaba una y otra vez la forma de la areola y algún roce furtivo en la punta. Hinata se estremeció, pero no de frío

Él la mordió, apretando suavemente con los dientes, y ella no pudo contener levantar una mano como para protegerse. Se la cogió. Y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, le pidió que confiara en él, y la ojiperla volvió a poner la mano sobre la cama

Le lamió repetidamente el pecho derecho de tal manera que Hinata se sintió a punto de quedarse sin respiración; la acarició en los lugares más secretos, despertando en ella sensaciones intensas como jamás había sentido. De pronto, el esposo se detuvo

Pero no para irse, tan sólo para apartarse y dedicarse al otro pecho

Todo era suave y dulce, húmedo, escalofriante; demasiado delicioso para que terminara alguna vez. Hinata retiró la rugosa seda de la colcha para que su amado no tuviera obstáculo ninguno

Después, lentamente, él le colocó con sumo cuidado los dos pechos dentro del corsé, abrochó de nuevo los enganches y le subió el vestido

La miró, con una sonrisa en la que se reflejaba la verdadera satisfacción. Hacía ya rato que ella no se preocupaba en absoluto por controlar sus reacciones

Recordarán las sensaciones – dijo él – Permanecerán en vuestra mente durante toda la velada en el teatro y cuando vengamos en el carruaje de regreso a casa. Vuestro cuerpo lo recordará todo y vos con él. Sería injusto que sólo yo sufriera con la espera

Entonces, en uno de sus cambios de humor, se levantó de la cama y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Le dio la vuelta y le abotonó el vestido sin entretenerse un instante

Suelo llegar tarde al teatro, pero estoy seguro de que a los mellizos no les gustaría nada perderse los primeros números – Tomándola suavemente del brazo, la acompañó hasta el vestidor dentro de la otra habitación

Hinata se había olvidado por completo de que no estaban en los aposentos de ella. En ningún momento volvió a mirar hacia los camellos llenos de manchas verdes, la extraña mesa de bambú trenzado ni las violentas amazonas

Tal como él había dicho, su mente no estaba más que en una sola cosa

En él y en la cercana noche

Ino se encontraba en el dormitorio, preparándole la ropa para salir. La criada los miró con una sonrisa de complicidad ante el delatador rubor en las mejillas de ambos

-¿Deseáis cambiaros de ropa ahora, mi lady?

Eh... sí – dijo Hinata

Su marido se acercó maliciosamente a ella y, con los labios pegados al oído, le dijo:

-Esta noche. Aquí, lejos de las amazonas. Pero no os preparéis para acostaros, deseo desvestir a mi esposa capa por capa

Hinata lo vio marcharse, temblando como si acabara de hacer la cita más perversa y clandestina. Y así había sido, dejando a un lado el pequeño detalle de que eran marido y mujer

…-

Hasta aquí

Espero q les guste el cap

Espero sus reviews

Bye ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por sus reviews

aunque son crueles conmigo T_T

dejaron muy poquitos reviews

Bueno…

Este cap 11 se los traigo antes de entrar a clases

Ustedes creen, ya se me acabaron las vacaciones T_T

Espero que les guste el cap

…-

Capítulo 11

En la medida en que le fue posible, Hinata superó la comida con dignidad, ayudada tal vez por el hecho de que ella y su marido estuvieran sentados en extremos opuestos de la mesa. No puede decirse que comiera mucho

En el carruaje, iban sentados uno al lado del otro y, mientras conversaban con Neji y Hanabi – pues los mellizos iban detrás con el señor Nara – algo en la actitud del conde le hacía tener presente en todo momento la imagen de los besos y las caricias. Quizá las ideas perversas procedieran totalmente de su interior, pero lo dudaba seriamente. Namikase era un verdadero mago en aquellas lides, capaz de hechizos mágicos con los que arrastrar a los pobres mortales por la senda de lo prohibido

Tal como había prometido, conseguía que su presa deseara cada vez más recibir el toque mortal del cazador. Hinata entró al teatro aturdida, con la atención puesta únicamente en las horas siguientes. Lo único que le importaba era no llegar a hacer algo realmente vergonzoso durante la espera. Estaba completamente despistada y, por eso, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el conde estaba hablando con sir Orochimaru

Estaba segura de haberse perdido algo, porque se sentía como si acabaran de despertarla de un profundo estupor pinchándola con una aguja de agua helada. Tal vez llegó incluso a emitir algún sonido de sorpresa, pues su marido la miró de soslayo con expresión reprobatoria. Sir Orochimaru, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de nada, acosado como estaba por los mellizos, que no paraban de insistirle en contarle todas sus aventuras

Se recordó a sí misma que aquel caballero había sido amigo de la familia durante muchos años. De pequeña, se comportaba con él como los mellizos, porque siempre había sido un hombre generoso, que daba peniques o golosinas a los niños y les llevaba de vez en cuando a los salones de té a merendar

No le hubiera costado demasiado convencerse de que todo había sido una ensoñación, su proposición respecto a Hanabi y el hecho de que él hubiera sido quien arrebatara la sheelagh. Pero en un momento determinado captó la mirada furtiva del caballero hacia su hermana y supo que no había sido ninguna ensoñación

No fue una mirada de amor perdido ni de adoración en la distancia, sino de ansiedad contrariada, frustrada y llena de vileza

Sin dejar de sonreír, se apartó de los mellizos y se acercó a Hinata

-Qué feliz está vuestra familia. Me agrada sobremanera verlos tan bien situados, condesa

El que la trataran por el título la incomodaba y, casi sin pensar, dijo:

-No, por Dios. Seguimos siendo viejos amigos, o al menos así lo espero

De inmediato, deseó no haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Eran parte del pasado, de los peniques y las golosinas, y de su propia incomodidad por su nueva situación, pero no respondían a una genuina franqueza

También él se sorprendió. La expresión de su semblante no pudo ocultarlo. Pero al instante siguiente, se repuso lo bastante para proseguir

Es para mí un verdadero honor – dijo, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia – Y no sólo por vuestra nueva categoría. Vuestros padres fueron viejos amigos míos y deseaban que me encargara todo lo posible de sus hijos. Espero que no os moleste si os voy a visitar de vez en cuando. Tal vez incluso pueda llevar a los pequeños a merendar alguna tarde, como solía hacer con…vos

Sospechando que se adentraban en terrenos peligrosos, Hinata contestó de inmediato:

-Los mellizos estarían muy tristes si no nos visitara

Deseó hacerle entender de alguna manera que no estaba autorizado para quedarse a solas con Hanabi. Eso jamás.

Pero ¿sería correcto dejar a los mellizos en manos de aquel monstruo?

Querida – dijo el conde, tocando con suavidad el hombro de su esposa – será mejor que vayamos todos juntos a ocupar nuestros asientos. Sir Orochimaru – añadió, con una leve inclinación para despedirse del caballero, con lo que Hinata se sintió profundamente agradecida

Mientras su esposo la guiaba por el pasillo alfombrado hasta el palco, se preguntó si sería conveniente hablar con Namikase de sir Orochimaru y pedirle consejo. Por supuesto, no mencionaría nada de la sheelagh; sólo le contaría sus perversos planes para con Hanabi

Pero tenía miedo de que el conde reaccionara de manera drástica. Tal vez incluso con un duelo. Eso no podría soportarlo. No. Lo único que debía hacer era advertir a Hanabi. Su hermana ya habría notado cierto embarazo al tratarse con sir Orochimaru y seguramente no buscaría su compañía. Hinata sólo tendría que asegurarse de que él no ingeniara ninguna treta para verla a solas

En realidad, sir Orochimaru ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ellos

Salvo si era él quien poseía la sheelagh

Maldita piedra. Maldito sir Orochimaru. Ya se había ido toda la magia. No la de la sheelagh, sino el dulce encantamiento al que su esposo la había transportado a lo largo del día

Sai, estaba dentro del lujoso palco y se encargaba de que sus señores estuvieran atendidos en todo momento. Había allí una mesita con vino, té, pasteles y una fuente de naranjas. Les ayudó a quitarse las capas y los gabanes y se quedó después de pie junto a ellos, pendiente de sus peticiones

La ojiperla no había estado nunca en un palco y se maravilló de lo increíblemente cómodos que resultaban los asientos y del pequeño fogón de hierro que había en un lateral, para mantener el ambiente caldeado

Una cosa que me ha sorprendido siempre – comentó Hinata a Naruto, mientras se acomodaban en la segunda fila de asientos, dejando la de delante para los pequeños – es por qué en algunos palcos dejan las cortinas echadas. ¿Significa que no hay nadie dentro esa noche?

Namikase contestó, mordiéndose el labio

-Todo lo contrario, querida. Significa que, justo esa noche, es cuando el palco está ocupado

Por la mirada de sus ojos resultaba fácil sobreentender los detalles, y Hinata se sonrojó

-¿En el teatro?

-Por supuesto

Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó, bajando la voz – Quiero decir, que tiene que haber muchos otros sitios para...

-No para los amantes secretos. Si todo el mundo se dará cuenta. Se sabe de quién es el palco y verán a los ocupantes al llegar

Él se sonrió

-Sois maravillosa. Qué curiosidad tan insaciable. Ella se quedó mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que la magia no se había disipado del todo

Espero de verdad que seáis siempre tan curiosa, esposa mía. En todos los temas – La tomó una mano y le besó la yema de los dedos – Quizá al propietario del palco no le importe que la gente se entere de quiénes son las personas a las que se lo ha cedido, y la dama podría muy bien entrar allí cuando las cortinas ya estén echadas – o – añadió, al tiempo que le besaba otro dedo – quizá la propietaria sea una dama. Hay algunas famosas que ejercen así su oficio

¡Una dama! – repitió Hinata, sorprendida, con un hilo de voz. Definitivamente el mago se encontraba otra vez dispuesto

Tal vez no. Pero – la besó en el dedo del anillo de boda – la mayoría de los dueños de los palcos no los utilizan todas las noches y están en su derecho de alquilárselos a cualquiera. Por ejemplo, ése de allí arriba...

Rápidamente, Hinata miró hacia arriba, en los palcos de enfrente y vio uno con las cortinillas echadas –...pertenece al vizconde Ibiki, que está ahora pasando las Navidades con su familia en Gales – Y volviendo el rostro hacia su esposa, añadió – Seguramente, lo que queréis saber ahora es quién está tras las cortinas...

-¡No, no, en absoluto!

Tras ponerle el dedo en la mejilla para impedir que se diera la vuelta bruscamente, Namikase replicó:

-No me mintáis, pequeña condesa. Nunca. Me gustáis curiosa, interesada por todo; inquieta por saber, por el impulso de tocar y saborear

En efecto, en ese preciso instante Hinata sintió la inquietud en su interior, pero no con el efecto que él insinuaba. La inquietud se debía a lo que había dicho sobre las mentiras. Ino le había advertido de que a su esposo no le gustaban las mentiras. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarla por el embuste sobre sus falsas pérdidas mensuales, pero ¿le perdonaría toda la sarta de mentiras restantes?

Retiró el dedo y le acarició suavemente el rostro

-A veces, se os ve preocupada, Hinata. Sé que la situación no es fácil. ¿Os estoy molestando?

No – contestó ella, lacónicamente, aunque no era del todo cierto

Os deseo... – dijo él, acariciándola con aire distraído y pausado – Esta noche – Y, frunciendo los labios, añadió – A decir verdad, quisiera que fuera ahora mismo. Pero puedo esperar. Incluso sería capaz de esperar una noche más

Le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de escapar

Hinata se quedó pensativa ante sus palabras, sopesándolas por el miedo que sentía hacia él en su interior, miedo al poder que ejercía sobre ella, miedo a las barreras que podrían deshacerse cuando alcanzaran el punto máximo de la intimidad. Pero dijo con resolución:

-Yo no quiero esperar

El rostro del conde se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa

Me alegro – Pero añadió a continuación – ¿Qué es entonces lo que os preocupa?

Era realmente tentador contárselo todo, pero sabía que, por lo general, lo mejor era controlar las tentaciones

Nada en particular – contestó, apartando la vista. Oh Dios mío, debería llevar un cartel puesto con la palabra «mentirosa» escrita en letras bien grandes

Él retiró la mano, para dejar que Hinata se acercara a la barandilla y contemplara cómodamente la concurrida sala del teatro. Si es que una persona tan abrumada como ella podía en verdad llegar a sentirse cómoda

¿Qué me decís de sir Orochimaru? —preguntó él.

Hinata se dio la vuelta

-¿Cómo?

-Me da la impresión de que no os sentís relajada con él

Ella se sintió descubierta por la mirada escrutadora de su esposo y el tono de duda en su voz, y respondió como pudo, con una media verdad

Es un viejo amigo de la familia. Yo le tenía mucha simpatía de niña, pero después – volvió a apartar la vista, atenazada por la vergüenza al recordar ciertas escenas – me…me llegó a poner en situaciones difíciles. Fue antes de nuestro matrimonio

-¿Os llegó a hacer algo?

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente

-¿A hacer?

El conde volvió a morderse el labio inferior, pero esta vez sus ojos no reflejaban precisamente diversión

-El tipo de cosas que yo os he hecho, besos, caricias…

¡No! – El tono alto de aquella exclamación obligó a Hanabi a darse la vuelta para mirarlos, y Hinata la sonrió – No – repitió, bajando la voz – nada de eso. Simplemente es que cambió de actitud hacia mí y llegué a sentirme muy nerviosa en su presencia. Además, me preocupa Hanabi

Aunque de forma muy sutil, Hinata percibió que la tensión se apoderaba de Namikase

-¿Le ha hecho algo a ella?

Al cabo de unos segundos, Hinata respondió con una mentira

-No

Aunque no era mentira del todo. No le había hecho nada. Todavía

-Bueno, Hanabi se comporta con él con total naturalidad y, aunque seguramente será inofensivo, para no correr riesgos lo mejor es que no le dejemos estar con ella a solas. Con tantos criados a nuestro alrededor, no será difícil

Aquella solución era excelente, y Hinata sintió tanta emoción que estuvo a punto de que se le saltaran las lágrimas

-Gracias

Él se acercó por atrás y sus pestañas le rozaron levemente la sien

-No me quedo muy convencido de que me hayáis contado todo

La ojiperla sintió con desesperación que su esposo había notado su falta de sinceridad. Le pasó el dedo por el labio de atrás hacia delante y se detuvo en un punto para darle pequeños toques repetidos, casi como si fuera un castigo extremadamente leve

-El matrimonio, querida, consiste en compartir los problemas y encontrar las soluciones. Aunque acabamos de empezar, sé que me sentiré dolido si continuáis empeñada en enfrentaros sola a todas las dificultades

En aquel momento, Hinata sintió ganas de echarse a llorar y contárselo todo, pero los miembros de la orquesta salieron todos al foso y rompieron a tocar la música para el primer cuadro de los payasos. Cuando se dio la vuelta y comprobó que se alzaba el telón y surgía sobre el escenario el decorado de un alegre palacio oriental, se alegró de haberse contenido. En todo caso, tomó la firme resolución de no ofender jamás a su marido en cuanto estuviera en su mano

Por su parte, Naruto observó a su extraña esposa, más que contemplar el espectáculo. Se fijó también en el entusiasmo de los pequeños y se congratuló por ello. Con tantas emociones, era fácil acabar exhausto. Todos los miembros de su nueva familia rezumaban vitalidad y expectación. Pero quien verdaderamente le fascinaba era su esposa. También ella parecía disfrutar enormemente con aquellas diversiones tan rancias. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él no deseaba con tanta intensidad tener un encuentro con una mujer?

Se la veía disfrutar, pero no había ninguna duda de que algo la preocupaba

Intentó dilucidar la gravedad de aquellas preocupaciones

Sir Orochimaru no le daba la impresión de ser un tipo de hombre capaz de aceptar el impago del alquiler durante meses, ni siquiera por el bien de la familia de un antiguo amigo

¿Qué habría exigido a cambio? ¿A la propia Hinata? ¿Se habría visto obligada a entregar a aquel hombre su virginidad y eso explicaría su nerviosismo ante la consumación del matrimonio, por temor a ser descubierta?

Empezó a repasar en su mente el encuentro que habían tenido en el dormitorio; Naruto se esforzaba por recordar cada detalle para comprobar si su esposa se había comportado realmente como una mujer inexperta en el amor. No era fácil llegar a ninguna conclusión. Se había mostrado sorprendida y azarada, pero, al final, se la veía ávida

Sir Orochimaru podría muy bien ser un amante insensible, que la hubiera utilizado, de modo que las atenciones más sutiles fueran nuevas para ella

Tal vez la habría violado

Con cuidado para no asustarla, le puso la mano en el hombro, justo en la parte que quedaba desnuda, junto a los tirantes de su sencillo vestido de noche. Ella se sorprendió levemente y lo miró, nerviosa, pero sin temor. Realmente no le parecía verosímil que sir Orochimaru ni ningún otro hombre hubieran abusado de ella, pero no se podía descartar que se hubiera visto obligada a entregar su cuerpo para que su familia pudiera seguir teniendo un techo

Él deseaba ardientemente ser el primero, tener la libertad absoluta de transportarla a los placeres más altos. Después de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, el lecho matrimonial aparecía en su mente como la más deliciosa de las promesas, con el olor amable del pan recién hecho o de un suculento asado de carne; aquel pensamiento le obligó a tragar saliva y sintió en el paladar un intenso apetito encendido

Su esposa. Su territorio sin explorar

En cualquier caso, aunque no fuera virgen, no era experta en las artes amatorias que él le llevaría a descubrir

Hinata giró el cuerpo hacia el escenario, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que no le pasaba desapercibida la mano sobre su piel. Le acarició distraídamente la nuca con un solo dedo y, mientras ella se concentraba en fijar la atención en el espectáculo, él se entretenía en contemplar todas sus reacciones, sus labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mano tensa por unos instantes sobre el brazo del asiento

Haciendo caso omiso de la figura de Sai detrás de ellos, se acercó un poco más hacia delante y le besó la nuca, justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo cómo ella contenía inconscientemente la respiración

Si lleváramos casados mucho tiempo – le susurró – y estuviéramos solos, correría las cortinas

Hinata levantó levemente la barbilla, en un movimiento sutil que revelaba, sin embargo, lo inevitable de su deseo encendido. Ella entreabrió un poco más los labios y él se los rozó con el dedo. El conde no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona cuando su esposa se lo capturó con la boca y se lo apretó suavemente con los dientes. Pasión. Su esposa era una criatura apasionada. No importaba qué secretos le estuviera ocultando; se sintió el más afortunado de los hombres

Se acercó aún más para lamerle primero el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueárselo después y acabar succionándoselo como si deseara tragársela entera. Hinata estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla en un movimiento reflejo y sólo se contuvo apretando con fuerza las manos sobre los brazos de la butaca

Tenemos una cama esperándonos – le susurró él – y esta noche yo creo que la vamos a necesitar

Dejó que su lengua juguetona le recorriera una y otra vez la suave curva del lóbulo de la oreja, inhalando el dulce aroma caliente de su esposa, femenino y personal, excepto por el conocido matiz de lavanda. ¿Debería regalarla exóticos perfumes o tal vez sería mejor seguir teniéndola así, sencilla y mojigata en la superficie, pero fogosa y secreta en su interior?

¿En vuestra cama o en la mía? – susurró el conde al oído de su dama

Ella se dio la vuelta, y él pudo comprobar que estaba trémula, entregada, perdida

Exactamente como él la deseaba

La deseaba

Con un deseo intensísimo. Si hubieran estado solos, no habría sido capaz de contenerse. Pero en aquella danza, era él el maestro de ceremonias, y si hubieran estado solos, no habría sido acertado actuar antes de tiempo

Dijisteis que en la mía – musitó ella con voz cada vez más débil

-Es verdad. ¿Lo queréis vos así?

-Ya no me importa

Será en la vuestra – él la besó suavemente los labios entreabiertos – Las amazonas podrían sugeriros ideas funestas. Iremos mejor a vuestro dormitorio y allí, junto al fuego ya la luz de las velas, os desvestiré, os descubriré, uno a uno, todos los secretos de vuestros sentidos

-Me parece que ya conocéis los secretos de las mujeres

-Cada mujer es un nuevo misterio

Ella se puso recta y, aunque fue un gesto leve, el esposo pudo comprobar que se había sentido airada. Tenía que hacer algo para suavizar la situación

La música cambió de tercio, y apareció sobre el escenario un mago, al tiempo que salían cientos de banderas de los lugares más recónditos

Hinata apretó los labios y se enderezó en la silla

-A ninguna mujer le gusta saberse una de tantas, señor

-Conozco a muchas que dirían exactamente lo contrario. Sólo se sienten atraídas por el hombre al que desean muchas otras

-He de suponer entonces que habrá una larga fila a la puerta de vuestros aposentos

El conde tuvo la impresión de que su esposa se estaba enfadando, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-No, no es así. Pero no os negaré que recibo muchas invitaciones por carta

Hinata cuadró aún más los hombros y se apartó de él, adelantando el cuerpo hacia el escenario

-Si no os importa, me gustaría contemplar el espectáculo, señor

Sabía cómo ponerle en su lugar. Naruto se rió en silencio y, estirando el brazo hacia atrás, ofreció abierta la palma de la mano. De inmediato, Sai le puso encima una naranja pelada. Naruto se comió primero un gajo para asegurarse de que estaba dulce y lo suficientemente maduro, aunque confiaba por completo en las habilidades de Sai. Después, puso el siguiente gajo sobre los labios cerrados de Hinata

Ella lo miró, primero con el ceño fruncido y después, tras una breve resistencia en silencio, destensó lo suficiente la boca para que él le introdujera el gajo. Pero lo hizo con desdén, como castigándole. A él le encantó. Cuando se lo hubo tragado, él le dio otro gajo

-Si deseáis ser mi dueña, Hinata, tendréis que merecerlo

Ella masticó el trozo de naranja y se lo tragó, sin dejar de mirar al escenario

-Soy vuestra esposa

-¿Creéis que eso os concede algún derecho de propiedad?, ¿No renunciaréis a las demás?, Lo que acabo de confesaros se refería a mi vida pasada. El futuro está por llegar. Ya sabéis que el hábito hace al monje

Ella cogió la naranja que tenía el conde en la mano, arrancó un gajo y se lo dio a comer

-Me parece, señor, que tendré que aprender a comportarme con soltura cuando no os tenga en mi presencia

Al tiempo que cogía la fruta y la masticaba, Naruto se obligó a reprimir una entusiasta exclamación de aprobación. No había ninguna duda de que el matrimonio con Hinata sería una experiencia sumamente divertida

-¿Me estáis dando a entender que os proponéis tener amantes?

Poniendo otro gajo de naranja en sus labios, ella añadió:

-Eso dependerá de que os lo merezcáis o no, milord.

Él la agarró de la muñeca

Nos guardaremos fidelidad – contestó desafiante, en tono quedo, sorprendiéndose él mismo de su reacción – el uno al otro. Solos los dos hasta la eternidad

Se había vuelto loco. Tal vez aquel impulso le viniera del instinto primitivo respecto a la mujer que sería la madre de sus hijos, pero las palabras que acababa de pronunciar lo dejaron atónito, al igual que la intensidad que le había forzado a proferirlas. Aquella mujer era suya, sólo a él le pertenecían todos sus secretos, su espíritu esquivo y su fascinante ropa interior

Sólo suya

La mera idea lo excitó hasta un punto sumamente peligroso, cercano al desastre

Quizá ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Tenía los ojos extraordinariamente abiertos, pero no reflejaban ningún miedo. Parecía más bien un animal furtivo atraído instintivamente por su deseo

-Eso es a lo que me comprometí en los votos matrimoniales, Namikase. Y para mí son sagrados

Él asintió con la cabeza, la soltó y cogió otro gajo de naranja que ella sostenía frente a él, justo en el mismo momento en que la sala se cuajó del estruendo de aplausos que indicaban que la primera parte del espectáculo se había acabado

Los pequeños se dieron la vuelta, con la alegría y el entusiasmo brillándoles en los ojos, y pidieron que les dieran naranjas y pasteles. Sai los atendió, y sirvió vino a los adultos. Naruto fue dando pequeños sorbos de su copa, mientras se concentraba en enfriarse. La promesa que acababa de hacer podría costarle muy cara si descubría que su esposa no era honrada. Pero eso era imposible. Mientras la veía reírse con sus hermanos, reparó en que durante su encuentro de aquella tarde en la habitación, nada en ella le había resultado extraño, aparte del más extraordinario de los placeres. Los pequeños secretos que pudiera ocultarle no tendrían la menor importancia

Su inesperada condesa era una mujer de pasiones profundas y honestas, o si no, él había perdido por completo toda su suspicacia. Durante los años que se dedicó a investigar activamente la naturaleza de las mujeres, aprendió que, en muchos casos, mujeres aparentemente normales y corrientes ocultaban en su interior las más acendradas pasiones; mientras que otras, sofisticadas y misteriosas de aspecto, eran en realidad sosas y ñoñas, y no tenían ningún interés por las cosas más terrenales de la vida

Aprendió también que los encuentros esporádicos, por muy expertos que fuesen los amantes, acababan siendo aburridos e insípidos, algo que nunca habría creído posible con ninguna desinhibida de veintiún años. Pero el prolongado viaje sexual con su misteriosa esposa no sería jamás aburrido; estaba seguro de ello. Hinata se abalanzó de repente hacia adelante para impedir que Konohamaru tirara al piso de abajo un trozo de la naranja que estaba pelando. Al inclinarse, se le subió la falda del vestido y dejó ver su fino tobillo elegantísimo, y un atisbo de la enagua bordada. Era una pieza muy trabajada, blanco sobre blanco, realmente hermosa. La pasión quedaba oculta por la falta de color, obvia tan sólo para los dotados de verdadera sensibilidad e instinto

Cuando le había visto antes el corsé, despertó su lujuria el bordado de las hojas de parra verdes sobre granos de uva escarlatas

Lujuria, atracción, secretas pasiones

El conde se recostó en el asiento. Era, en verdad el más afortunado de los hombres y no tenía ninguna duda de que, al cabo de unas horas, alcanzarían juntos el máximo éxtasis del matrimonio

Hinata observó que los mellizos estaban demasiado inquietos y propuso que salieran todos un rato al pasillo. Ella también necesitaba un descanso, porque el palco, lujoso y agradable como era, estaba sin embargo demasiado caliente y un poco agobiante, sobre todo cada vez que miraba al conde y veía cómo la miraba

Además, quería estar un momento a solas con Hanabi para ponerla sobre aviso. Pese a lo que había dicho Namikase de no permitir a sir Orochimaru acercarse a ella, prefería advertir a su hermana de la situación. Aunque el sentido común le indicaba que sus miedos y premuras eran quizá excesivos, no se iba a sentir tranquila hasta haber hablado con ella

El vestíbulo se iba llenando de público para ver la función principal, y el gentío que había en el pasillo impedía tener una conversación en privado. También la excitación del grupo iba en aumento. Tal vez encontraría un buen momento a la salida o de camino a casa. Antes...

Miró a su esposo, y él la sonrió

Antes

En ese momento empezaron a presentarle a distintas personas, personas cuyos nombres le resultaba imposible recordar sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la expresión en todos aquellos rostros era la misma: perplejidad

Sir Orochimaru volvió a aparecer

Me voy a acercar al palco de un viejo amigo – dijo, al tiempo que levantaba una mano saludando a alguien – Ya veo que os está encantando el espectáculo. Los mellizos se acercaron a él para explicarle lo bien que se lo estaban pasando, mientras obedecían a Neji y Hanabi y bajaban el tono de voz. Hinata observo cómo su marido vigilaba en la distancia, antes de que le acaparara la atención una elegante pareja de mediana edad que pasaba cerca de ellos

Aquella actitud de alerta de su cazador la relajaba. Era su guardián, y se sentía a salvo en sus manos. Ninguno de ellos quedaría expuesto jamás a sir Orochimaru. Serenándose con aquellos pensamientos, se enfrascó en la conversación con su antiguo casero, llegando incluso a disfrutar con la situación

El caballero se comportaba de manera impecable, pero Hinata no pudo hacer caso omiso del avieso interés de sus ojos puestos sobre Hanabi ni del leve matiz de ira con que la miraba a ella

Confió en estar confundiéndose por la imaginación, pero se sintió realmente aliviada cuando sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de la función principal

Como hojas dispersas por un soplo de aire repentino, la muchedumbre se despejó instantáneamente hacia los palcos. Hinata dio la vuelta para encaminar hacia allí sus pasos, pero, durante un breve momento, ella y sir Orochimaru se quedaron solos, el uno al lado del otro, mientras el conde se despedía de la elegante pareja

-El allanamiento de morada no es nada digno de una dama, Hinata

-No tengo ni idea de qué me está hablando

La pareja de mediana edad se marchó, y Naruto se dio la media vuelta

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos, en un intento de aproximarse a su marido, pero de espaldas a él. En ese mismo instante, sir Orochimaru la agarró del vestido y, sin dejar de sonreír, dijo:

-Debéis darme una oportunidad para hablaros en privado, Hinata, o lo lamentaréis. Tengo una cosa que os interesa

Después la soltó y, con una reverencia, se marchó. Casi en el mismo instante, la ojiperla se apresuró a aceptar el brazo que le tendía su esposo

Supongo que no os estaría molestando – dijo Naruto

No, en absoluto – Se forzó a sonreír y cayó inevitablemente en otra mentira – Me comentaba que hemos dejado algunas cosas en la casa que deben de ser nuestras. Quiere que vaya a echar un vistazo

No sin mí – Se le veía tranquilo, pero implacable – Hay algo en ese tipo que no me agrada

Tal vez esa fue la razón de que ya no hubiera más juegos amorosos durante el primer acto de la función. Hinata se sentía, en parte, agradecida, pues veía claramente que su esposo se preocupaba por su equilibrio y, en parte, aterrada de hacer algo que volviera a disgustarlo

¿Cuántas veces más iba a mentirle sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus embustes?

Hinata no dejaba de pensar en las amenazas de sir Orochimaru

¿Por qué habría de lamentarse si no lo veía en privado?

¿Qué podía hacerle aquel hombre?

Lo peor, seguramente, sería contarle a Namikase la historia de la sheelagh. Sin duda, sería una situación embarazosa tener que admitir que poseía una estatuilla pagana y obscena, pero no pasaría de ahí

A menos que sir Orochimaru supiera algo acerca de sus poderes mágicos

Aun así, él no podía saber que Hinata se había servido de aquella trampa para llevar al conde al matrimonio

Tal vez se lo imaginara

Quizá estaba enterado de los extraños poderes de la sheelagh

Pero era imposible. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie

No podría hacer nada para chantajearla y, sin embargo, Hinata se deshacía por dentro. Tenía que averiguar qué tramaba aquel hombre o nunca se sentiría tranquila. Además, era evidente que debía recuperar la sheelagh

En el intermedio, miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con sir Orochimaru y averiguar lo que quería. No lo vio. Tampoco tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hablar con Hanabi. Namikase parecía casi ignorarla

Oh Dios mío, ¿por qué habría aparecido sir Orochimaru para estropearlo todo?

Hinata apenas pudo atender al último acto y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar porque se hubieran disipado tan de repente todas las ternuras y los juegos amorosos

¿Por qué Naruto no la agasajaba ya con sus atenciones?

¿Sospecharía algo?

¿Los habría oído?

Cuando la representación tocó a su fin, él la tomó de la mano

Con el leve roce del pulgar sobre la palma, el conde pareció interesado por iniciar de nuevo el cortejo amoroso. Perdido completamente el interés por la vertiginosa acción que se sucedía sobre el escenario, y esforzándose por dejar a un lado los pensamientos acerca de sir Orochimaru, Hinata concentró toda su atención en su anhelado esposo

Sorprendido en un primer momento, y complacido después, él se llevó la mano de ella a la boca y comenzó a besarla. A continuación, Namikase puso las dos manos ante los labios de Hinata

Ella se deleitó en contemplar la elegancia de sus dedos, recordando los primeros instantes en que estuvieron juntos, cuando la mano de él le impidió salir de la Iglesia. Fue besando cada uno de sus dedos según él se los depositaba suavemente en los labios, acercándole, una a una, las yemas para que ella, obedeciendo a sus deseos, se las besara

Inesperadamente, Naruto puso la otra mano sobre el respaldo de la silla de Hinata y la deslizó lentamente por su espalda, hasta producirle el más intenso de los escalofríos. A continuación, él ladeó la cabeza de ella para que volviera a prestar atención a la obra, y la ojiperla terminó atraída completamente por la escena en la que dos amantes se encontraban por fin el uno al otro, al tiempo que los villanos se sumían en un profundo abismo y los héroes salían victoriosos

Naruto fue dibujando, despacio y sutilmente, dulces promesas de amor a lo largo de su espalda. No hizo más, tan sólo perfilar .promesas secretas, pero de una forma tan simple y deliciosa que la encandilaba. Cuando por fin se acallaron los aplausos, él dejó de escribir y, tomando la capa que Sai le presentaba, se la echó por los hombros, mientras hablaba distraídamente con los demás

Ella se ciñó el cuerpo con la prenda, intentando paliar el dulce estremecimiento que la embargaba. Ya quedaba poco. Quizá menos de una hora. Aunque, cuando llegaran a la casa, seguramente les habrían servido algo de comer

Probablemente, no probaría bocado

Esperaba que su marido dispusiera la organización en los carruajes de forma que volvieran los dos solos en uno, pero al final fueron con ellos los gemelos, y él se pasó todo el trayecto dándoles conversación. Incluso le cedió su asiento a Udon, con lo que no fueron uno al lado del otro, sino en posiciones opuestas

Sin embargo, pudo descubrir que el estar separados brindaba a su marido la oportunidad de enviarle mensajes secretos con los ojos y los labios, mensajes que le mantenían el cuerpo en tensión

¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? – preguntó Udon en un momento dado – Se te ve rara

Estoy bien – contestó ella con una sonrisa

Me parece que estamos todos listos para irnos directamente a la cama – añadió el pícaro

Esposo – Demasiadas emociones

No, nosotros no estamos cansados – exclamó Konohamaru – No tenemos nada de sueño

Justo mientras el muchacho bostezaba tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Naruto rozó el tobillo de Hinata con el zapato

Es verdad – dijo él – no tenemos nada de sueño

Una vez llegaron a la mansión, los convenció con firmeza para que se fueran a acostar. El tono autoritario de su voz resultaba al mismo tiempo tan atractivo que ni siquiera los mellizos fueron capaces de protestar, y menos cuando se les prometió que les llevarían algo de comer al cuarto de estudio

Neji recordó de repente sus libros y se apresuró a marcharse. Hanabi procedió también a subir las escaleras, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su hermana con simpática complicidad

¡Hanabi! – exclamó Hinata, recordando de pronto que todavía no había hablado con ella. Sir Orochimaru podía intentar alguna treta, y, ¿qué pasaría si chantajeaba a su hermana Hanabi con la sheelagh, tal vez al día siguiente por la mañana, antes de que hubieran hablado?

Su hermana bajó tres escalones

-¿Sí?

Tengo que hablar contigo – Cuando Hinata hizo ademán de acercarse, el conde la retuvo cogiéndole la mano

No es urgente – dijo él, con aquel tono de voz suyo, seductor e implacable

Pero Hinata retiró la mano y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:

—Será sólo un momento, Namikase

Acto seguido, se apresuró a subir las escaleras, arrastrando con ella a su atónita hermana

¿Pero qué haces? – susurró Hanabi – El conde...

No discutas – Pero, ya en el rellano de las escaleras, Hinata se detuvo unos instantes y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, con otra apaciguadora sonrisa

El seguía mirándola fijamente y, para su sorpresa, se había puesto los impertinentes

…-

Hasta aquí

No me maten XD

Creo q era bastante obvio quien tenia la sheelagh

He estado pensando y no se si quieran que coloque un glosario

Ya saben, para todas aquellas palabras raras de este fic ^^u

Piénselo…

Hasta el prox cap (por cierto voy a tardar un poco en subirlo)

Bye ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Disculpen la tardanza

He estado ocupado

Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap 12 ^^

…-

Capítulo 12

Hinata, pasó por alto aquel extraño detalle de su esposo e instó a su hermana a que entrara en el tocador

¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Hanabi, con los ojos abiertos de asombro—. ¿Qué es lo

que pasa?

-Sir Orochimaru

-¿Sir Orochimaru?

Hinata tomó la resolución de concentrarse primero en aquel asunto y después intentaría arreglar las cosas con su esposo

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad, sir Orochimaru empezó a comportarse de una forma rara conmigo. Me tocaba en sitios que a mí no me gustaban y decía cosas poco correctas

Hanabi se sonrojó y bajó la vista

-Entiendo

Hinata la abrazó y le dijo con tono cariñoso:

-Espero que todo esto no te suene muy raro. Lo único que quiero es asegurarme de que jamás te quedarás con él a solas. Da igual las promesas que te haga o las amenazas que...

-¿Amenazas?

Para que la advertencia que le estaba haciendo surtiera efecto, tenía que contarle toda la verdad

-Hanabi, tiene la sheelagh

La hermana menor se llevó la mano a la boca

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No pude sacarla de la casa con todos los criados por allí. Después, Namikase se pegó a mí como una lapa. Así que decidí que volvería por ella después. De hecho, ayer por la mañana…

-Ah. ¿Por eso estabas tan cansada? No la has...

No. Todavía no la tengo. No importa – Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por no atropellarse – Sir Orochimaru me dijo algo en el teatro que me hace pensar que se va a servir de la sheelagh para chantajearme. No sé qué será, pero lo único que quiero es asegurarme de que no vaya a engañarte a ti de alguna manera ni a llevarte a ninguna parte. Prométemelo

Hanabi se quedó mirándola, con una sorprendente madurez en la expresión de sus ojos

-¿Con qué puede amenazarnos que sea tan malo?

No lo sé. Tal vez haya adivinado lo que... – Tenía que contarlo todo – …lo que hice para este matrimonio.

A lo que Hanabi exclamó:

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Estaba desesperada, no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero es muy importante que el conde no lo sepa jamás, Hanabi. Jamás. Le parecería despreciable…

Naruto cerró despacio la puerta

No había sido su intención escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Había decidido subir a sus aposentos y, cuando iba para allá, tomó la decisión de ir a ver a su esposa para tranquilizarla. Al pasar junto al dormitorio de ella y abrir lentamente la puerta del tocador, su propósito era sacar de allí a la hermana con alguna excusa y retomar el juego de la seducción, ahora que sabía que a ella no le disgustaba tanto

No se le ocurrió llamar a la puerta; de hecho, no intentó pasar desapercibido. Pero todo en su mansión funcionaba perfectamente bien, y no hubo ningún crujir de puertas ni ningún ruido extraño de pasos sobre el suelo

Se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la cama casi sin verla; aquel mismo lecho en el que había deseado encontrarse con ella cuando llegara la noche

Pero ya no era igual

No le perturbaron las palabras, mucho más el tono con que las pronunció

El tono de desesperación

Se marchó de allí hacia sus aposentos, pensando una y otra vez en lo que acababa de oír

«Lo que hice para este matrimonio»

«Es muy importante que el conde no lo sepa jamás»

«Le parecería despreciable…»

El deseo físico seguía latente en su cuerpo, pero el deseo mental, el más importante, se había enfriado como el hielo

No podía ser

Era imposible

Buscó refugio en el coñac, y al ir a servírselo con la mano temblorosa, no pudo evitar que la licorera chocara con el cristal del vaso. El ardor de aquella bebida lo calmó por unos instantes. Las palabras de su esposa serían inocentes. Claro que se había casado por desesperación. Él ya lo sabía. La desesperación de encontrarse en la indigencia

Pero ¿qué había hecho que a él le resultaría despreciable?

Volvió a pensar en sir Orochimaru. Quizá fuera eso. Quizá se había visto obligada e entregarse a aquel hombre a cambio de comida y un techo bajo el que guarecerse. Sin duda, a él eso le parecería despreciable

Pero para ella, no para sí mismo

No acababa de verlo claro. Al recordar las palabras de Hinata, le parecía entender que lo despreciable era algo que ella habría hecho para poder casarse. Que le había engañado de alguna manera

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica. No los pensamientos negros y sórdidos que le pesaban en la mente como una losa

¿Deudas?

Pero no era posible que hubiera contraído tantas deudas como para que él la considerara despreciable. Y en caso de que fuera así, ¿cómo pensaba ella saldarlas sin contárselo? Tenía que ser otra cosa lo que le pareciera despreciable, algo que su esposa deseara mantenerle oculto. A menos que…

Se le desató la bestia

La dragonesa

Tuvo que contenerse para no aplastar el vaso y lo colocó con cuidado en la mesa antes de levantarse y empezar a recorrer la habitación

No. No podía ser. No. No

Pero ¿qué pasaría si la duquesa fuera aún más retorcida de lo que él creía y hubiera montado todo aquello, utilizando a Ino y a Hinata como marionetas? ¿También shion se habría prestado a la farsa? Cuánto se habría reído de él la duquesa después, tras la escena de la discusión en el vestíbulo

No. ¡No!

Pero aquello sí que le hubiera parecido despreciable. Todo lo despreciable que podía inferirse por el tono de su esposa

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como para acallar los monstruos que rugían en su mente

¿Cómo había reaccionado Hinata en la escena del vestíbulo?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar

Le pidió que fuera más amable. ¿Acaso eso podía ser sospechoso? Estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para saber que no

La dragonesa había tratado a su esposa con desprecio, pero tal vez estuviera actuando. La vieja bruja era capaz de eso y de mucho más

Las dos se habían portado como dos absolutas extrañas...

-¿Namikase?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hinata, que se encontraba esperando de pie junto a la puerta, con aparente inseguridad. Intentaría que arreglaran las puertas de toda la mansión, para que crujieran al abrirlas

¿Os duele la cabeza? – preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación

Se retiró las manos de la cabeza

No – podía hablar con normalidad si se lo proponía – Intentaba acordarme de algo

Hinata se adentró en la habitación, con paso inseguro y cierto aire de culpabilidad, aunque, sin duda, no tanta como él se estaba figurando

-Perdonad me porque me haya ido antes. Tenía que hablar con Hanabi

-¿De qué?

-De sir Orochimaru. Quería ponerla sobre aviso

Él se obligó a relajarse, para acallar a la bestia. Seguramente sus sospechas serían insensatas. Sabía perfectamente que perdía los estribos con facilidad cuando se trataba de la duquesa

Se levantó y avanzó hasta donde ella estaba. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la chimenea. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas entenderos, Hinata

-Podíais haber hablado con vuestra hermana en el vestíbulo

Hinata apartó la vista, y él sintió con dolor que estaba a punto de mentirle

-Nos podrían haber oído los criados

-Pero, si vamos a advertirlos a ellos también contra sir Orochimaru, no hubiera importado. Decidme la verdad, os lo suplico

No se me había ocurrido – ella lo miraba de frente: la imagen misma de la honradez y la preocupación. Definitivamente, estaba pensando como un loco. La había considerado culpable sin ningún fundamento. ¿Acaso había sido falso también el ataque de pánico que le había dado en la iglesia?

He Ino, ¿sería capaz de traicionarlo? Engaño. Maldita sea. También le habla parecido oír algo de un engaño. La tomó entre sus brazos

-Olvidaos de sir Orochimaru. A menos que haya hecho algo verdaderamente terrible que merezca un castigo y, en tal caso, yo mismo le daré su merecido

No. No ha hecho nada tan terrible – dijo Hinata, pero con la mirada baja, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo

Él se la levantó suavemente, para verle los ojos

-Entonces, olvidaos de él de una vez. No volváis a mencionarlo

La preocupación ensombreció el semblante de la joven, aunque quizá no lo suficiente

-Pero los mellizos le tienen mucho cariño

-¿Y os interesa fomentar ese cariño?

-No. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer si viene a visitarnos?

-Los criados le dirán que no estáis en casa

-¿Y si nos lo encontramos por la calle?

-Tratadle con frialdad. Es más, tendré unas palabras con él para dejarle claro que…

-¡No!

El fulgor del pánico en la mirada de ella no pasó desapercibido a Namikase. ¿La estaría chantajeando con algún pecado del pasado? ¿Con su falta de virginidad? Eso debía ser

La apartó de sí unos centímetros, mas sin retirarle las manos de los hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis que haga con sir Orochimaru?

Pudo ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de la esposa y deseó enjugarle el llanto. Era buena. Pondría su mano en el fuego por afirmar que ella era buena

Pero ¿por qué estaba tan asustada?

Tal vez lo mejor sea dejar las cosas como están – dijo Hinata – puede que sir Orochimaru no venga nunca a visitarnos, y si lo hace, cuidaremos de que no nos dé ningún problema

Sí, no había duda de que aquel hombre era la raíz de todas sus preocupaciones

Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en algo que se encontraba detrás de él y, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba, descubrió la cabeza de Kyuubi asomada desde debajo de la cama. No se había dado cuenta de que el perro estaba allí

-Sal de una vez, idiota

El perro avanzó apenas unos milímetros. No más. ¿Por qué aquel animal captaría tan bien los estados de ánimo de su amo?

Miró de nuevo a su esposa, aquella esposa que seguramente no sería tan malvada como él estaba pensando. Hinata levantó la barbilla

-Creí que íbamos a…

No tuvo valor suficiente para continuar

¿No estáis asustada? – Si había perdido la virginidad, ¿no sería menor su deseo? ¿Tal vez mayor? ¿Habría en verdad alguna diferencia?

Hinata parpadeó perpleja, empezando a sentir cierta confusión

-¿Acaso debería estarlo?

-No lo sé

Ella retrocedió unos pasos. Namikase pensó que su reacción le resultaría extraña si en verdad ella era inocente. Aunque también podía resultarle amenazadora si era culpable. Él la tomó de la mano para impedir que se apartara de su lado. Debían aclarar juntos todo aquello

-Si, no por vuestra culpa, no fuerais una mujer intacta, tal vez podríais…

Ella se quedó unos segundos mirándole con perplejidad y después retiró la mano

-¿No intacta? ¿Qué tipo de mujer os habéis creído que soy?

Una mujer desesperada – Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, su propia voz sonaba tranquila, lo que era en verdad milagroso

Él la creyó

Era virgen

Pero si era virgen, volvían a atenazarle las dudas sobre el tipo de engaño que le había hecho

¿Desesperada? – repitió Hinata, alzando la voz – ¿Creéis que yo...?

Él no pudo responder. Intentaba silenciar a la bestia

¿Qué era lo despreciable?

Sólo una cosa

En su alocada vida, había únicamente una certeza, un firme propósito: oponerse a la dragonesa hasta la muerte. Negarse a que ejerciera sobre él la más mínima influencia. Si existía alguna posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de que su esposa actuara bajo las órdenes de la dragonesa, jamás podría entregarse a ella

Ni siquiera teniéndola frente a sí, encantadora y llena de deseo

Durante todo el día se había esmerado en estimular los sentidos de ella, tanto como los de él, pero ahora ya no podía. Estaba envenenado por la bestia, por la dragonesa, y ya daba igual cuál fuera la verdad

Aunque existía la leve posibilidad de que se estuviera equivocando, no podía consentir que su primer encuentro estuviera atormentado por la duda. Y sabía muy bien que tal vez se estaba equivocando

Sabía que su mente no funcionaba con cordura ante semejantes pensamientos

Le retiró un rizo de pelo que le caía sobre el rostro, deseando que no le temblara la mano

-Perdonad me, pero se me había venido a la cabeza que vuestro nerviosismo se debiera a que no fuerais virgen. No os hubiera culpado por ello

Naruto se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría viendo su esposa. No era una mujer estúpida y, sin duda, él no tendría un aspecto muy normal en esos momentos

-Soy virgen, Namikase. Pero parece como si prefirierais que no lo fuera

Me da igual – Aquella respuesta no fue acertada, y pudo ver el fuego de la ira en los ojos de ella. Tenía que hacer algo para enmendar la situación, pero no encontró las palabras. La cosa iba de mal en peor. Debía distanciarse de ella cuanto antes para evitar alguna desgracia

-No os culpo por ello. Quiero decir, si no fuerais virgen. Maldita sea. La cuestión es que se me ha apagado el ánimo, querida. Pero tenemos toda la vida por delante. No hay por qué apresurarse

-Ha sido culpa mía ¿verdad? Cuando he hablado con Hanabi

-¿El qué ha sido culpa vuestra?

Lo he estropeado todo – y añadió, ladeando la cabeza – No, peor que eso. Intuís mis secretos ¿no es así? Eso es de lo que estáis hablando indirectamente

Por Dios, Hinata, no... – se detuvo para mirarle a los ojos – Si tenéis secretos, contádmelos ahora. Contádmelos, y dejarán de ser importantes

-Si lo considerara así, ya os los habría contado

Entonces – dijo él, al tiempo que el corazón le latía cada vez más desesperado – ¿creéis que vuestros secretos me parecerán despreciables? – y citó las palabras de ella deliberadamente

Hinata contuvo el dolor

-A veces, es mejor no saber

-Seguramente, conoceréis la historia de la caja de Pandora. El mero hecho de saber que me ocultáis algo alimenta la desconfianza

Hinata subió la barbilla inconscientemente

-¿Acaso vos no tenéis ningún secreto?

Era una mujer admirable, aquella dama que tan inesperadamente se había convertido en su esposa

-Sí. Y os contaré mis secretos si vos me contáis los vuestros

Tras unos segundos de silencio, ella sonrió con cierta amargura

-¿Sabéis una cosa? Creo que el matrimonio nos autoriza a mantener cierta privacidad. A los dos

Al ver que él se quedaba callado, Hinata se dio la vuelta

-Buenas noches, milord

El conde sintió en su interior que volvía a apoderarse de él la lujuria. La lujuria y la más optimista de las confianzas. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó contra su pecho. Haciendo caso omiso de su grito de alarma. Con la cabeza apoyada en la curva de su cuello, le dijo:

-Al diablo los secretos. Decidme tan sólo que no tiene nada que ver con la duquesa

No tiene nada que ver con la duquesa – repitió ella, en un perplejo susurro, y entonces él se dio cuenta de que le apretaba el cuello fuertemente con la mano. Asustado, la soltó. Tras alejarse unos pasos, ella se dio la vuelta, con el rostro palidecido, para mirarlo de frente, y, llevándose las manos a la garganta, dijo:

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Por qué iba a tener algo que ver con la duquesa?

Santo Cielo. Con aquella pregunta había conseguido ofenderla. Había estado a punto de estrangularla. Lo menos que podía hacer era contestarla con franqueza

-Porque para mí no hay nada más despreciable que cualquier cosa que tenga algo que ver con ella

Hinata negó con la cabeza

-No podéis despreciar a una anciana, Namikase. El desprecio y el odio perjudican sobre todo a quienes los sienten

Naruto emitió una carcajada ante aquellas palabras y se dispuso a rellenar la copa de coñac

Os equivocáis, querida. Mi desprecio perjudica sobremanera a la dragonesa – dijo, al tiempo que se servía el licor y bebía de la copa, sintiendo la aspereza del líquido por su garganta. Volvía a perder la cordura. Ella le había dicho la verdad. Se lo decían así el instinto y todos sus sentidos. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se acercó hacia su esposa, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio

Si vuestro secreto no tiene nada que ver con ella, podremos ser felices – y añadió, estirando la mano para tocarla – Perdonadme si os he asustado

Hinata se mantuvo rígida

-No

Se acercó a ella en busca de un beso

-Perdonadme, os lo ruego. Acercaos

Ella se apartó para que no la alcanzara

-No

Entre risas, él la cogió y la arrastró hacia sí – Acordaos de cómo estábamos hace apenas unas horas. Vayamos a…

Ella lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro para alejarlo

-¡No!

Sorprendido, vio con claridad la rotunda firmeza en los ojos y los labios de ella

No – repitió una vez más – Así no. No con desconfianza entre nosotros. No mientras sigáis despreciando a vuestra familia

Él la soltó y se pasó la mano por donde ella le había golpeado

-Podéis iros al diablo. Fuisteis vos la que empezasteis con los secretos. No me acuséis ahora de desconfianza

-Pero sois vos quien sentís desprecio

El se apartó unos cuantos pasos antes de perder el control de su cuerpo, invadido por la ira

-Sabéis desde el principio que aborrezco a la duquesa. ¿Por qué me lo echáis en cara ahora? ¿Es una excusa porque se os han pasado las ganas? ¿O es vuestra manera de provocarme?

Hinata se quedó tan pálida como su vestido

-No pensaba que vuestro odio fuera tan profundo

-¿Esperáis que me crea que me rehusáis porque no me llevo bien con un pariente?

-Porque estáis lleno de odio y desprecio hacia vuestra abuela y eso lo envenena todo

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente, con la barbilla hacia fuera y la ira en los ojos. Maldita reformadora ardiente y puritana. Que se fuera al infierno. Volvió a coger la copa de coñac

-Muy bien, Hinata, si pensáis negarme vuestro lecho hasta que yo sea un dulce y amante nieto, nuestro matrimonio va a ser una guerra a muerte. Buenas noches

Al cabo de unos momentos, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo

Naruto estuvo a punto de estrellar contra el suelo la licorera de cristal, pero se controló lo suficiente para volver a colocarla en la mesa. Era una hermosa pieza de Waterford. Tras un breve gemido, Kyuubi desapareció bajo la cama

Naruto eligió el repugnante reloj blanco alargado y lo estrelló contra las violentas amazonas

Hinata entró aceleradamente en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave. Acto seguido, pensó que era una tonta. Su marido no vendría tras ella

Después, oyó a lo lejos el ruido de algo roto. Se acercó a la puerta, con la idea de salir para ofrecer su ayuda. Pero el estruendo siguió sonando, un objeto tras otro

Oh Dios mío. Los niños

Temblando de miedo, abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo al pasillo. Estaba desierto. Se apresuró a andar en dirección contraria a los aposentos de su marido, de donde procedían los ruidos, y, subiéndose las faldas, corrió al piso de arriba por las escaleras en busca de su familia

Entró rápidamente en el cuarto de estudio. Todos sus hermanos estaban sentados a la mesa, terminando de comer el piscolabis y charlando

Al verla llegar, Neji se puso de pie

¿Qué ocurre? – y un instante después, preguntó – ¿Qué es ese ruido?

No preguntes nada – Hinata cerró la puerta y los ruidos perdieron intensidad, aunque se seguían oyendo. Se apresuró a abrazar a los mellizos – Y no se os ocurra a ninguno ir al piso de abajo

Neji se detuvo junto a la puerta y se quedó mirándola

Casi de inmediato, Hinata se dio cuenta de que los estaba asustando y de que abrazaba a los mellizos más para aliviarse ella que para protegerlos. Dejó de abrazarlos y se forzó a sonreír

-Me temo que el conde no está de muy buen humor

¿Está rompiendo cosas? – preguntó Hanabi con los ojos abiertos de asombro

-Sí

De pronto, Udon se abalanzó junto a Hinata

-Tengo miedo

Hinata lo tranquilizó, acariciándole el pelo

-No te preocupes. No os hará daño. Nada más rompe cosas

Confió en no equivocarse. Por su mente pasaron imágenes morbosas sobre la pierna lesionada de Clarence

Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó Udon – ¿Por qué se ha enfadado? ¿Por nosotros?

No, no. No es por nosotros – Hinata se sentó y abrazó a su hermano, apretándolo junto a sí. No le quedaba más remedio que decir otra mentira. Más bien una media verdad – Es por su abuela

-Es que no le cae bien, ¿verdad?

-No

-¿Y por qué no?

-No lo sé. Pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotros; no nos hará ningún daño

A continuación, los ruidos cesaron. Aquello sería por fin de algún alivio, pero Hinata siguió tensa, escuchando los pesados pasos que subían por la escalera

Se abrió la puerta

Hinata abrazó aún más a Udon, pero quien entró fue una criada, con dos chonguitos y una alegre sonrisa

¿Listo para acostarse, señorito Udon? – preguntó la criada como si no pasara nada

Miró a Hinata, quien la indicó que se fuera. En una parte de su ser hubiera querido que toda su familia se quedara allí protegida, en la misma habitación

-Buenas noches. Ya ha pasado todo

Hanabi cogió a Udon de la mano

-Yo me voy también a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo

En silencio, Hinata se lo agradeció

Todos tenían que cuidarse unos a otros. No tenían a nadie más en el mundo. Pero ¿quién cuidaría de ella si su esposo, ejerciendo su derecho, fuera a buscarla? Cuando se hubo marchado la criada, entró a continuación un criado, esta vez en busca de Konohamaru

Peter – le preguntó Neji – ¿ha oído usted el ruido de cosas rompiéndose hace apenas unos minutos?

Es sólo el conde en uno de sus ataques, señorito Neji, no hay de qué preocuparse – Pero el joven dirigió a Hinata una mirada de perplejidad, en la que resultaba patente que él tenía su propia opinión sobre aquellos cambios de humor del conde. Gracias a Dios, Neji se atrevió a formular la pregunta que Hinata quería hacer

-¿Y le dan estos ataques muy a menudo?

El sirviente se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, eso depende. Pero nada más que rompe las cosas de su habitación. Así que no debéis preocuparos porque vaya a salir de allí. ¿Está usted preparado, señorito Konohamaru?

Aliviado por la soltura con que el criado aceptaba la situación, Konohamaru dijo buenas noches y se marchó. Pero Hinata se preguntaba hasta qué punto debía confiar en los criados, que con tanta naturalidad se tomaban todo aquello

Neji miró con ojos inquisitivos a Hinata

-No creo que nada de esto sea de mi incumbencia

-Más bien prefieres pensar que no te incumbe

Neji se encogió de hombros y se acercó adonde estaban sus libros

-¿No dicen nada útil los libros para estos casos?

Aparecen padres que se comen a sus hijos – contestó el joven, con una sonrisa irónica – madres que los sacrifican y hombres que se vuelven locos al oír ciertas canciones

Y llaman a eso educación – Hinata tomo asiento, al tiempo que lanzaba un profundo suspiro – Seguramente tienes razón; nada de esto llegará a afectarte. Espero

-No es nada grave

Deseó que su hermano fuera un poco mayor de lo que era; así delegaría en él parte de la carga. Nadie podía ayudarla a sobrellevarla. En un momento dado, había sentido que tal vez el conde llegara a compartirla con ella. Pero ya no

Tal vez hubiera estado en lo cierto con sus primeras sospechas macabras. Pese a su generosidad y sus encantos, su esposo no parecía estar muy cuerdo. Era trágico, pero no se le ocurría nada que hacer. Cansina, se levantó de la silla

-Te dejo para que estudies

-¿Estás segura de que no pasará nada si bajas?

-Ya has oído no que ha dicho el criado. Sólo rompe las cosas de su habitación. Me mantendré alejada de allí

-¿No dormís juntos, como papá y mamá?

Hinata notó que se sonrojaba

-No, cada uno tenemos nuestros propios aposentos

Qué curioso – y tras aquel comentario, se enfrascó de nuevo en las historias de infanticidas y caníbales

Hinata hubiera querido permanecer allí, pero sabía que cualquier sensación de seguridad no era más que una solución transitoria. Estaba casada con el conde para el resto de su vida. Su familia no podía protegerla de él y atrincherándose en aquella habitación no conseguiría más que ponerlos en peligro

No te olvides de apagar la vela – dijo, dirigiéndose a su hermano

-Siempre la apago

Con un suspiro, salió del cuarto de estudio y cerrando la puerta despacio. Llamó después a la puerta de su hermana y entró en la habitación, donde estaba con el camisón puesto. La doncella peinaba a Hanabi. Recordó la infinidad de veces que Hanabi y ella se habían peinado la una a la otra y sintió añoranza de la época en que su vida había sido mucho más sencilla

Que durmáis bien – le dijo, y le desearon también las buenas noches. Sólo que Hanabi se quedó mirándola con expresión de preocupación

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Hinata se dispuso a volver a sus aposentos. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, atenta a cualquier ruido de peligro. ¿No se oía algo? ¿Algún grito?

¿Qué estaría haciendo el conde?

Cuando ya se acercaba a la planta inferior, el sospechoso rumor tomó cuerpo, y pudo identificar que se trataba de personas charlando y, ¿riéndose? Casi parecía que había una fiesta en el pasillo. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca

Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, vio un desfile de criados, pertrechados de cepillos, escobas, recogedores y cubos, que se colaban por una puerta y bajaban por una escalera estrecha. Una criada llevaba los restos del camello naranja, otra transportaba los restos del horrible reloj blanco y alargado. Clarence, el sirviente rengo, cargaba con los trozos de la mesa rosa como si fuera un trofeo

-Cinco guineas pa'l bote por esto, muchachos. Ya pensaba que no iba a llegarle nunca su hora

Hinata se apretó los brazos al cuerpo. Estaban todos locos. ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido traer a su familia a semejante sitio?

Me gustaría saber por qué le ha dado esta vez – dijo una voz que se perdía escaleras abajo

Por lo que todos sabemos – contestó una voz de mujer – Cosas de faldas. ¡Cómo no!

La puerta se cerró, con lo que dejó de oírse el jaleo que armaban

Sintiendo que las rodillas le fallaban, Hinata se fue agachando hasta quedarse sentada en las escaleras. ¿Iba a tener que continuar viviendo allí, con todo el mundo especulando sobre lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer, considerada una idiota por no correr ciegamente a meterse en la cama del conde? ¿Y con un marido al que le daba por romperlo todo cada vez que se enfadaba por algo?

La respuesta era, inevitablemente, afirmativa. Como decía un antiguo refrán, ella misma se había cavado la fosa y ahora tenía que meterse dentro. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar limar las asperezas

Sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma, petrificada por el frío, reflexionó sobre sus problemas

El más gordo de todos era el altercado que existía entre su esposo y la abuela. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de resolverlo. Lo más probable es que la duquesa fuera una auténtica fiera, y no había ninguna duda de que las heridas familiares vendrían desde mucho antes. Pero, cualquiera que fuera el caso, se trataba de una anciana que no podía hacer ningún daño a su nieto

Se le escapó un mohín ante la idea. La dama había intentado casarle con aquella pavisosa

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que hacían siempre todos los padres y abuelos: obligar a los jóvenes a casarse, no siempre con las personas más acertadas. No parecía justificar tanto odio

Nada en verdad podría justificarlo; salvo el asesinato. O la violación, o la amenaza de violación. Ella odiaba a sir Orochimaru, pero la cosa no era como para montar en cólera cada vez que se le apareciera su imagen en la cabeza

Llegó a considerar seriamente si su esposo sería un desequilibrado. Un ser irracional. Perturbado era la palabra que más le rondaba

Eso explicaría su obsesión

En tal caso, ¿qué de bueno podía depararle a ella el futuro?

…-

Hasta aquí

No me maten XD

Tratare de no tardar tanto para el prox cap

Bye ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por sus reviews ^^

Espero q les agrade el cap 13

…-

Capítulo 13

Hinata se quedó sentada en la penumbra, iluminada únicamente por la lámpara que había en la pared del pasillo, y reflexionó sobre todo lo que había ocurrido durante los dos últimos días. Prefería estar allí porque tenía demasiado miedo; no podía engañarse a sí misma, de volver a sus aposentos, donde él pudiera encontrarla. A pesar de todo, su marido no se había comportado como un loco la mayor parte del tiempo. Pese a sus provocaciones amorosas, hasta aquel momento no le había tenido miedo

Quizá sólo fuera irracional respecto a ese punto, como las personas que tienen pánico a las arañas o que se ponen enfermas con el color azul. Él había dicho que sólo detestaba todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con su abuela, pero Hinata no acertaba a comprender por qué su esposo había llegado a relacionarla con la duquesa viuda

Era evidente que se encontraba inmersa en una de esas interminables contiendas familiares de las que aparecen en los libros. Seguramente, el conde y su abuela llevaban años sin mantener una conversación normal, y en las riñas familiares con frecuencia se acaba perdiendo el sentido de la medida. Así había ocurrido, por ejemplo, entre su madre y su tía

Tal vez si consiguiera que Namikase y la duquesa llegaran a reunirse algún día, a tomar el té, en un sitio neutral y pacífico...

Seguía allí sentada, con la barbilla hundida en las manos, planeando una estrategia, cuando la llama de una vela le cegó los ojos

Hinata se asustó y, al levantar la vista, vio al señor Nara que la observaba desde el rellano de la escalera

-Por fin os encuentro

La joven se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos, urgida por un leve sentido de alarma

-Si os envía el conde a buscarme, no pienso acompañaros

El secretario abrió los ojos con una ligera sorpresa, pero dijo:

No, no. En absoluto. Es que... Bueno, me preguntaba dónde os habríais metido – Después de un momento añadió – ¿Queréis que hablemos de lo que ha pasado?

No parecía muy adecuado comentar con un tercero lo que había ocurrido, pero Hinata necesitaba hablar con alguien. El señor Nara daba la impresión de estar cuerdo y sabría mucho más que ella de su patrono

-¿En el salón?

-Hará frío, porque el fuego ya se habrá extinguido. ¿Por qué no mejor en vuestro tocador?

Hinata dio un paso atrás

-¿No resultaría... un poco extraño? Sí... sí mi marido...

-Naruto sabe perfectamente que yo nunca le ofendería de ese modo

Aquel hombre parecía tan absolutamente seguro que Hinata se preguntó si no sería otra cara de la locura endémica que había, por lo visto últimamente, en aquella casa. Pero necesitaba saber los detalles, y Shikamaru era su única esperanza. Al fin y al cabo, un tocador no era más que una forma engolada de llamar a una sala. El hecho de que estuviera contiguo a su dormitorio carecía de importancia

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación, ella se sentó en una silla junto a la chimenea, mientras el secretario se sentó en otra y cruzó cómodamente las piernas; su aspecto era tan absolutamente normal que Hinata estuvo a punto de darle un abrazo de agradecimiento

Veamos, señor Nara – dijo Hinata – explíqueme cómo es el conde

-Me pedís un imposible, lady Namikase. Naruto es Naruto

-¿Está loco?

La expresión de placidez se borró del semblante del caballero

-¿Os parece que lo está?

-No lo sé; ni siquiera sé muy bien lo que es la locura. Me parece que puedo comprender por qué se ha enfadado, pero no alcanzo a ver la gravedad de su disgusto, y no creo que sea muy normal el empezar a romper cosas cuando uno se siente contrariado

El secretario ladeó la cabeza

-¿No habéis sentido nunca ganas de hacerlo? ¿De expresar vuestros sentimientos de manera primitiva, directa, rompiendo cosas?

Hinata se quedó pensativa

-No, creo que nunca he sentido ese impulso. No puedo imaginarme destrozándolo todo en un ataque de cólera. Me temo que yo no soy tan temperamental

-Tanto mejor. Dos en una misma casa podría llegar a ser desastroso

La joven se quedó contemplando al hombre que tenía delante, un ser tranquilo y de mirada amable, que le parecía tan normal como ella misma

-¿Usted sí ha sentido alguna vez impulsos violentos, señor Nara?

-Desde luego que sí, milady

Descruzó las piernas y se tocó el lazo de la corbata, en un claro signo de nerviosismo – No quiero entrometerme, pero…Al principio, todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas

La joven notó perfectamente que empezaba a sonrojarse, pero, mirándole directamente a los ojos, le respondió:

-Sí, es verdad. No sé exactamente por que. Le deje esperándome mientras yo hablaba con Hanabi, pero no veo por qué se ha puesto así sólo por eso. ¿Le dan estos ataques siempre que se le lleva la contraria?

-No. A decir verdad, Naruto normalmente es una persona de trato muy fácil. Por ejemplo, tolera a sus peculiares criados mucho más de lo que yo mismo sería capaz

-Son bastante raros ¿verdad?

-Naruto contrata únicamente a los más necesitados

A Hinata le hubiera gustado saber más respecto a aquello, pero prefirió abordar cuestiones más importantes

- Y, ¿es posible que se haya puesto así porque yo me haya ido a hablar con mi hermana unos minutos?

-No creo. Por lo general, lo único que le disgusta realmente es su abuela

Y eso me parece una bobada – Hinata se detuvo antes de proseguir con un juicio tan apresurado – O tal vez no. ¿Puede usted explicarme la situación?

El secretario se recostó en el asiento y se quedó meditando con el pulgar entre los dientes

A continuación dejó caer la mano y empezó a hablar – Os puedo contar lo que es del dominio público. La madre del conde era lady Kushina Uzumaki, la hija de un duque. Cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años, se fugó con el segundo hijo del conde de Namikase, Minato, un encantador granuja, algo camorrista. El tipo de hombre que cualquier padre, o mas bien cualquier madre, preferiría ver a miles de kilómetros de su hija

-¡Qué desgracia!

-Bueno, desgracia desde el punto de vista de la duquesa, porque al parecer los dos eran inmensamente felices, pese a los obstáculos de la madre de ella

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hizo?

-Para empezar, se encargó de desacreditar el nombre de Minato en toda la sociedad. Sirviéndose de un pequeño altercado que él había tenido de joven, se las arregló para que no lo admitieran en ningún club ni le permitieran la entrada en ningún establecimiento honorable

-¿Está seguro de que todo eso es cierto?

-Veo que os, gusta mantener la cabeza fría. Lo que os cuento ocurrió cuando yo era apenas un recién nacido, así que no lo sé. Pero tampoco importa demasiado. La feliz pareja se estableció en una pequeña finca, cerca de Derby, y no volvieron jamás por Londres ni a ningún otro sitio de moda

-Tal vez no les quedó más opción

-Tal vez, pero he hablado con mucha gente que los conoció y mi impresión es que a ellos no les importaba. Me contaron que lady Kushina intentó reconciliarse con su madre en numerosas ocasiones, y aquélla siempre le respondió con negativas si no abandonaba a su marido y a sus hijos y pedía el divorcio

Nada de lo que le estaba contando favorecía los planes de Hinata

-La vieja…, la duquesa logró que todos los Namikase se pusieran en su contra; y es que son una familia de lo más peculiar. Hay también un tío abuelo que aún hoy sigue sin hablarse con Naruto. Aquello facilitó que la duquesa difundiera a diestro y siniestro historias sobre la inestabilidad mental de esa familia. Cuando el viejo conde se pegó un tiro...

¿Cómo? – Definitivamente, a Hinata no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba oyendo sobre la familia de su esposo

-Sí, se suicidó. Y lo hizo en una de las antesalas del White, después de desnudarse y quedarse en paños menores. Fue un escándalo notorio hace veinte años. Sea como fuere, la duquesa convenció a todo el mundo de que se había suicidado por la desalmada conducta de su segundo hijo. Y cuando el nuevo conde, el hermano mayor de Minato, se rompió el cuello yendo de caza, la duquesa se las arregló para convertir la desgracia en otro suicidio

-Tal vez fue así

El secretario levantó una ceja

-Ningún hombre sensato intentaría quitarse la vida acometiendo un doble salto en una cacería por los condados rurales. Las posibilidades de fallar serían muchas, y más aún las de acabar tullido. En todo caso, esto ocurrió diez años después del matrimonio

-Pero, señor Nara, no podéis mantener que la familia destaque por su comportamiento moderado y juicioso

-No, ni muchísimo menos, milady. La abuela de Naruto alimentaba en su casa a cientos de gatos y casi al mismo número de canarios. Supongo que tendría los pájaros para la diversión de los felinos. Y una de las tías se dedicó a coser vestidos para todas las estatuas desnudas de Avería

-Señor Nara, me parece que la duquesa tenía razones fundadas para oponerse a aquel matrimonio

-Puede ser. Pero ¿cómo actuaría cualquier persona moderada y racional ante semejante situación? Quiero pensar que, en el mejor de los casos, su propósito no sería nunca el de destruir las vidas de los demás

Hinata se hundió en la silla. Aquellas historias aumentaban su desasosiego

-¿Y sigue haciéndolo en el presente, culpando de todo al hijo que tuvo aquella pareja?

Supongo que no le resultará difícil difamarlo por escándalo

-Es mucho peor que eso. ¿Sabéis que los padres de Naruto y su hermana pequeña murieron cuando él tenía diez años?

Hinata se enderezó sobre la silla

-¡Qué horror! ¿Y cómo murieron?

-Fue un accidente de coche. La familia se encontraba entonces en Londres. Residían en esta casa. El padre de Naruto fue nombrado conde en aquella época y tuvieron que abandonar la vida tranquila del campo para asumir las obligaciones del título. Los padres salieron en un carruaje a visitar a un pariente; los asaltaron en el camino. Al padre lo dispararon y el caballo se encabritó, entonces la cabina volcó y fue a caer a un río, en el que se ahogaron la madre y la hermana

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano

-¡Dios mío! Y Naruto se quedó solo en el mundo

-No completamente solo. No estoy seguro de quién sería legalmente el tutor de Naruto, pero la duquesa lo tomó bajo su tutela. Para entonces su marido había muerto, y su hijo, el que ostenta hoy el título de duque, siempre ha sido un auténtico inútil. No es que hubiera muchos sensatos

Pobrecillo – Hinata pensó en el dolor de los mellizos a la muerte de sus padres – Quedarse huérfano tan pequeño tiene que ser un golpe durísimo para un niño, y supongo que la duquesa no le habrá sido de mucho alivio

-Absolutamente de ninguno

-Pero ahora el conde ya es un adulto y no está bajo su dominio, no tiene sentido que lo sigan alterando de esa manera sus sentimientos hacia ella

-Sin embargo, ésa es la razón de que vos os hayáis casado con él

-Algo de lo que empiezo a arrepentirme

Hinata intentó apaciguarse. ¿Sería posible que la sheelagh, en un absurdo lapso de tiempo, hubiera sido la causante de todas aquellas tragedias? En tal caso, ella sería la culpable de todo

Pero no, eso era de todo punto imposible

-Veo que negáis con la cabeza. Y os comprendo. No es acertado que os arrepintáis de vuestro matrimonio teniendo en cuenta la difícil situación en la que os encontrabais

No tenía nada que responder, porque lo que decía el caballero era completamente cierto. El secretario se acercó inclinándose hacia adelante

-Naruto nunca os hará daño, milady. Os doy mi palabra. Ni a vos ni a vuestra familia. Ni siquiera llevado por la cólera más intensa, es capaz de romper algo que no sean objetos. Pero vos sí podéis hacerle daño a él

¿Yo? – preguntó Hinata, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás

-Vos sois ahora su familia; vos y vuestros hermanos. Para él los vínculos familiares son muy importantes, y si lo tratáis con frialdad…

-¡Pero si no lo he tratado con frialdad!

-Es evidente que lo habéis hecho. Algo en vuestra conducta ha desencadenado su ira. ¿O me vais a decir que todos los problemas vienen de que estuvisteis unos minutos hablando con vuestra hermana? Naruto no es un hombre que se disguste por pequeñeces

-En principio, eso fue lo que le disgustó, pero después salieron otras cosas. Me habló de su abuela con tanto odio y desprecio que yo acabé diciéndole que jamás... que jamás sería una verdadera esposa de alguien con tanta capacidad de odiar

¡Maldita sea! – El semblante del caballero se ensombreció – Eso os pone en una situación francamente difícil

-¡Señor Nara, es usted tan absurdo como él! Por todos los horrores que haya hecho en el pasado, la duquesa no es más que una anciana que le quedan muy pocos años de vida. No exijo que se traten con cariño, simplemente que mantenga con ella las mínimas reglas de educación con que uno debe dirigirse a los parientes

-En ese caso, le habéis pedido un imposible. Jamás lo hará

Hinata se puso bien recta contra el respaldo de la silla

-Entonces, yo tampoco cederé. No veo por qué soy yo la que me tengo que adaptar a todo

-Que problemáticos

-Nada de eso, porque lo único que yo deseo es encontrar una solución y estaría dispuesta a actuar como mediadora

El secretario dio un respingo sobre el asiento como si acabara de pincharse con algo

-No, por Dios, milady, os ruego que no hagáis eso creed lo que os digo. Si hacéis el más mínimo movimiento de acercaros a la duquesa, la situación empeorará

Hinata se levantó de la silla – Señor Nara, todo esto es ridículo, es como estar atrapados en un melodrama. ¿Dónde dejáis la caridad cristiana y la capacidad de perdonar?

El secretario también se levantó

Enterradas en alguna parte de un castillo – Y, tras un profundo suspiro, añadió – Siento muchísimo el cariz que están tomando las cosas. Confiaba en que todo saliera mucho mejor. Pero sé que lleváis casados apenas dos días y que todo os debe de resultar muy extraño. Sea como fuere, lady Namikase, os suplico que no os dejéis llevar por los impulsos

-Señor Nara, no soy una persona impulsiva. Antes bien, destaco por mi comportamiento racional y sensato

-¿Es cierto eso que decís? Entonces, ¿qué motivo sensato y racional os llevó a merodear por el jardín, a primera hora de la mañana, hace un par de días?

Hinata se sobresaltó

-Entiendo que pareciera algo extraño

-¿Y qué me decís de una indisposición que no era del todo indisposición?

Hinata se sonrojó

-Puedo asegurarle, señor, que normalmente soy la más honrada de las mujeres. Y ya le he confesado al conde esa mentira

-Ésa sí, pero ¿y las otras?

Hinata se sintió como si la hubieran encontrado en falta

-Sí, es cierto que tengo algunos secretos, pero no son nada terrible. Sólo uno de ellos podría disgustar levemente al conde y, por eso, prefiero no contárselo. Espero que dentro de poco todo se habrá arreglado...

-¿Creéis que me voy a sentir aliviado con esas palabras? Lady Namikase, conozco a Naruto desde que éramos niños y estoy seguro de que nada de lo que podáis haber hecho en el pasado, por deplorable que haya sido, le llevará a juzgaros con dureza

Al ver que ella no contestaba, el secretario añadió:

-¿Habéis visto a Peter, el criado que atiende a vuestros hermanos?

-Sí

-En otra época, fue puesto en la picota por malversación de fondos ya duras penas consiguió salir con vida

Hinata se quedó mirándolo con ojos de asombro

-¿Y el conde lo tiene aquí en su casa? ¡Sirviendo a mis hermanos!

-Es obvio que aquí no va a malversar nada, ¿no os parece? Y Jamás ha hecho ningún daño a los niños. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Aun así...

-Sois tan mal pensada como la mayoría de la gente. Naruto considera que no se puede esperar de nadie que se reforme si no se le dan los medios necesarios para sobrevivir. Os cuento esto para que veáis que es un hombre magnánimo

Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta

-Señor Nara, ¿no creerá que yo…? Le aseguro que no tengo ningún delito que ocultar – En ese mismo instante, consideró que su entrada furtiva en la antigua casa no había sido ningún delito

-¿Y alguna cuestión de índole moral? Perdonad que os interrogue de esta forma, pero no nos queda más remedio que especular. Sea lo que sea, dudo mucho de que pudiera desatar la cólera de Naruto; mientras que los secretos y las mentiras pueden destrozarlo

-Señor Nara, a diferencia de la de mi esposo, mi vida ha sido siempre intachable. Y os olvidáis de que nuestra riña no ha tenido nada que ver con mis secretos ni con mi comportamiento extraño. La única causa ha sido la negativa del conde a comportarse de manera razonable con su abuela

El secretario hizo un gesto de resignación

-Me rindo. Lo único que pretendo es aconsejaros lo mejor que puedo. La duquesa destrozó su juventud. Se vengó en Naruto para castigar a lady Kushina por haberla desobedecido, por fugarse y por atreverse a ser feliz después de semejante acto de rebeldía. También por morirse. No intentéis vos ahora tender un puente para cubrir un vacío insalvable. No pongáis condiciones imposibles para vuestro matrimonio y no mantengáis secretos ni digáis mentiras

-¡Fantástico! ¿Y qué estrictas instrucciones le vais a dar a él? ¿O acaso soy yo la única que debo cambiar?

El secretario arqueó las cejas y, con aire de frustración, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Hinata pudo ver a su esposo al otro lado

No he podido evitar escuchar vuestro elevado tono de voz, querida – dijo, frío como un témpano – ¿Os encontráis bien?

Llevaba en la mano un candelabro de una sola vela, cuya llama temblaba en el quicio de la puerta. A diferencia del decoroso atuendo del señor Nara, el conde llevaba la chaqueta abierta, el chaleco y la corbata descolocados, y la camisa arrugada en la parte del cuello. Con el cabello despeinado y las extrañas sombras de la vela, tenía el aspecto de un ángel incandescente, recién llegado del infierno

La condesa no hacía más que ejercicios de garganta – dijo el señor Nara, con cortante ironía – aunque quería convencerme de que es muy poco temperamental

-Ah. Creí que pretendía que me dierais instrucciones estrictas

Eso también – El señor Nara avanzó hacia donde estaba Namikase, y éste le cedió el paso con suma educación. La llama de la vela volvió a temblar – Naruto, cuéntale toda la historia de tu abuela

Después se marchó, y Hinata se quedó frente a su esposo, mientras la puerta permanecía abierta

No sé si será adecuado – dijo Namikase como si su amigo siguiera en la habitación. La llama volvió a agitarse e iluminó su rostro – No has entendido nunca a las mujeres, Shikamaru. Si se la cuento, la animaré aún más a entrometerse en mi vida con sus virtuosas intenciones – Y, con una irónica reverencia dirigida a Hinata, añadió – Buenas noches, mi querida esposa

Cerró entonces la puerta que los separaba

Hinata se dejó caer sobre la silla. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué aquel breve encuentro había sido tan terrible. El conde no se había comportado de manera violenta y tampoco parecía enfadado. Sin embargo, ella sintió como si le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón

Recordó que Ino había dejado una licorera de coñac en su dormitorio. Sabia Ino. La madre de Hinata solía utilizar aquella bebida mezclada con agua para aliviar los dolores de estómago, pero otras personas la utilizaban para aliviar distintas cosas. Llenó la mitad de un vaso de coñac y la otra mitad de agua, y echó de menos un poco de miel para suavizar el brebaje. Acto seguido, tapándose la nariz, se bebió de un tirón el contenido del vaso, pese al ardor que le recorrió la garganta

Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, cuando hubo recuperado de nuevo la respiración, le pareció que sus problemas empezaban a desvanecerse. Aunque, no es que se alejaran exactamente…o tal vez sí. Se balanceaban, como el mar de una orilla lejana. Real, pero lejana, brumosa

Era una sensación interesante

Se bebió otro vaso de aquella poción mágica y comenzó a desnudarse, contenta de llevar puesto un vestido viejo, que estaba pensado para una vida sin doncellas. No tenía la más mínima intención de llamar a Ino. Seguramente en aquel momento, la criada le sugeriría que tomara cicuta

Se rió nerviosamente con aquella idea, aunque sabia que no tenía nada de gracioso. Al final, se echó sobre la cama, vestida nada mas que con la enagua. Qué inteligente era su madre, el coñac resultaba casi tan potente como la sheelagh—ma—gig

…-

Cuando se despertó, descubrió que aquel brebaje mágico tenía también su contrapartida. Sentía que la cabeza se le expandía y se le contraía al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, causándole con cada movimiento, un intenso dolor. Se sujetó el cráneo con las manos, sorprendiéndose de que no se le moviera, y abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaban echadas las cortinas, pero el hilo de luz que entraba a través de ellas se le clavó en los ojos como una cuchilla

Volvió a cerrar los párpados y emitió un gemido. Se hubiera quedado allí el resto de sus días de no haber sido por la insaciable sed

Se levantó de la cama, concentrándose en la imposible tarea de mover el cuerpo sin mover un ápice la cabeza, y buscando a tientas la jarra de agua. Después de beberse dos vasos, empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Quizá lo suficientemente bien para volver a meterse en la cama

No le extrañaba que dijeran que los borrachos iban al infierno. Lo sorprendente era que ellos no lo supieran cuando se adentraban por un camino tan tortuoso. Se bebió otro vaso de agua y se lamentó al comprobar después que la jarra estaba vacía. Estirando el brazo como pudo, tiró del cordón para llamar a los criados

Hinata estaba sentada en el borde de la cama cuando entró Ino con una jarra de agua caliente cubierta con una toalla limpia

-Buenos días, milady

Hinata sintió ganas de beberse el agua caliente, pero reparó en que antes debía utilizar el orinal.

-Agua fría, por favor, Ino

La criada se quedó mirándola, sorprendida

-¿Queréis lavaros con agua fría, milady?

-Quiero agua fría para bebérmela

La avispada doncella no tardó en ver la prueba del delito

-¡Dios nos libre! ¡Sois también una borracha!

Hinata supo desde el primer momento que podía montar en cólera y echar de allí a la doncella con cajas destempladas, pero se sentía muy enferma, estúpida y mala

-Nunca habla bebido coñac antes y jamás volveré a beberlo

La criada suspiró

-Quedaos tumbada, milady. Tenemos una pócima para estos casos. No tardará en haceros efecto

La criada salió del cuarto, llevándose el coñac consigo, como si no confiara del todo en las palabras de su señora. Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas tumbarse en la cama, pero ya no podía esperar más. Arrastró su cuerpo hasta el orinal. Cuando volvió a la cama, notó que empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor. No bien del todo. No estaba muy segura de volverse a sentir bien nunca más. Pero sí un poco mejor

Al tiempo que recuperaba la lucidez, todos sus problemas se le agolpaban en el cerebro, constreñido y maltrecho. Se tumbó y volvió a quejarse, pero no por el dolor físico, sino por la angustia mental

¿Cómo demonios se habían puesto tan malas cosas en sólo dos días?

Sir Orochimaru tenía la sheelagh en su poder y tramaba algo. Su marido había descubierto que le ocultaba algún secreto y desconfiaba de ella. Y aunque no podía negarse que el hombre tenía sus razones, tampoco era falso que se trataba de un individuo desequilibrado, con impredecibles ataques de ira. Ahora entendía muy bien por que al criado – un ladrón convicto, ¡santo cielo! – le parecía de lo más normal que su amo se limitara a destrozar las cosas de sus aposentos. Y qué pasaría si en alguno de aquellos ataques ella o algún miembro de su familia se encontraban en la habitación. ¿Cómo confiar en una persona tan impredecible?

Además, aborrecía profundamente a su abuela

En cierto modo, aquello era lo más insignificante, pero justo por eso Hinata no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Resultaba de todo punto inverosímil que el conde no fuera capaz de restarle importancia. Sin duda, se daría cuenta de que la duquesa no era más que una frágil anciana que no podía hacerle ningún daño, más allá de pequeños incordios. Estaba claro que la viuda era una mujer de lengua viperina, pero, muchas otras también eran así, en particular, si se sentían traicionadas por sus hijos. Los jóvenes, al ser más fuertes, debían pasar por alto las rarezas de los mayores durante los pocos años que les quedasen de vida

Que el conde no fuera capaz de hacerlo, que incluso tirara por la borda la posibilidad de ser feliz, en su matrimonio por negarse a aplacar su dolor, hacía pensar a Hinata que su esposo era un caso perdido y no se le ocurría cuál sería la mejor manera de actuar

Al poco tiempo, regresó Ino con una bandeja llena de cosas. La criada llenó un vaso de agua y diluyo en el contenido de un sello. Después, lo removió varias veces y se lo dio a beber a Hinata

-De un trago, milady

Segura de que el remedio no podría saber tan mal como la causa del dolor, Hinata hizo un mohín y se lo bebió todo seguido. Santo cielo, el amargor de aquella pócima se ponía más intenso al final

-¡Uagh! ¡Está malísimo!

Ino le puso otro vaso en la mano

-Es zumo de naranja. Os quitará el mal sabor

Hinata se apresuró a bebérselo y, en efecto, sintió que desaparecía el amargor del brebaje. Pero en ese momento, se le rebeló el estómago

-Creo que voy a devolver

A algunas personas les provoca vómitos – dijo Ino, con tono piadoso – Tumbaos un rato y probablemente se os pasen las ganas. Os traeré la bandeja del desayuno

No puedo comer

Ya veréis como dentro de poco habréis cambiado de opinión

Hinata no se sentía con fuerzas para llevar la contraria a nadie

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las diez, milady. El señorito Neji ya ha salido para casa de su profesor, y la señorita Hanabi está dando clases al señorito konohamaru y al señorito Udon. Al señor Nara le gustaría hablar con vos cuando os venga bien, sobre la posibilidad de contratar los servicios de un preceptor o una institutriz

Hinata abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a la doncella. Estaba convencida de que el resto del mundo se encontraría en el mismo estado maltrecho que ella. ¿De verdad que las demás cosas funcionaban con normalidad? ¿También el conde actuaría como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? Hinata hubiera querido saber la manera de preguntar sin formular ninguna pregunta

-¿Queréis que os traiga aquí el desayuno aquí, milady?

Seguía sin ganas de comer nada, pero no pensaba discutir

-Detesto comer en la cama. Ponlo en el tocador

-Muy bien, milady. ¿Ya habéis escogido el vestido que os vais a poner?

Obligándose a participar en las insignificancias de la vida, Hinata se esforzó en la decisión sobre el vestido. Después dejó que Ino la sacara de la cama y le pusiera la bata caliente, para conducirla después hasta el banco del tocador. Tenía que admitir que no le iba a costar mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a la vida de la nobleza, aunque no estaba muy segura de cuánto duraría

Siempre había alguien que se anticipaba a sus necesidades y cuidaba de ella. Todo cuanto la rodeaba era de la máxima calidad. Ahí estaba, en pleno mes de enero, vestida sólo con la enagua y no sentía el mínimo escalofrío. Hacía algo de fresco por los pasillos, pero en todas las habitaciones la temperatura era de lo más agradable. Ya no tenía que encender el fuego con los dedos congelados. No tenía que coser, lavar, planchar ni zurcir. Tampoco hacía falta que cocinara

Con cierta añoranza, pensó en que todas las actividades a las que había dedicado su vida se quedaban ahora en el pasado. Jamás creyó que llegara a echarlas de menos. ¿Cómo iba a rellenar ahora el tiempo? ¿Se pasaría las horas sentada en una silla?

Sabía perfectamente que todo aquello no tenía nada que ver con la sencilla y sensata Hinata Hyuuga, y su estado de aquella mañana era una buena prueba de ello. Aquellos lujos no se correspondían con su persona. Entró en la habitación otra doncella con la bandeja del desayuno y la dejó sobre una mesita. Hinata se quedó mirándola; una mujer de mediana edad y de aspecto normal, y se preguntó cuál sería el defecto o el delito de su vida que tan bien ocultaba

Comed, milady – dijo la criada, con una sonrisa maternal – os pondréis mejor, ya veréis

Resultaba ciertamente muy agradable que alguien estuviera convencido de eso. Tal vez aquellas palabras hicieron que el desayuno le pareciera apetitoso. La ojiperla cogió una tostada y empezó a mordisquearla, poco a poco

Al rato, reparó en que la cabeza ya no le dolía y su estómago no parecía rechazar la tostada. Incluso los huevos pasados por agua comenzaron a interesarle. ¿Sería por casualidad o a propósito que el cocinero no hubiera mandado esa mañana los habituales huevos fritos?

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en la bandeja había también té caliente y bien fuerte, decidió que, sin duda, merecería la pena seguir viviendo. Lo cual significaba que no le iba a quedar más remedio que afrontar todos sus problemas

Pensando mientras comía, llegó a la conclusión de que confiaría en lo que el señor Nara le había dicho sobre la absoluta falta de peligro para ella y para sus hermanos. Después de todo, pese a lo peculiares que parecían los criados, se comportaban de una manera bondadosa, sin desconfianza. Costaba mucho trabajo imaginarse que hubiera aquel ambiente en la casa si el conde les hubiese hecho daño alguna vez

Aceptada aquella realidad, pasaría a considerar otras cuestiones

Se encargaría de resolver el enfrentamiento entre el conde y su abuela, y debía hacerlo mientras la anciana dama estuviera en Londres. Nunca conseguiría convencer a su esposo de ir a visitarla al campo. Tal vez lograra algún acercamiento en el baile del día de Reyes, si es que seguía en pie la celebración. Namikase no invitaría a la duquesa viuda, pero ella sí que lo haría

Después de algunas cavilaciones, pensó en que lo mejor sería verse con la dama antes de preparar el terreno. A su testarudo marido no iba a gustarle nada, y ella había prometido guardarle obediencia, pero, ¿tendría valor también aquella promesa ante una profunda equivocación?

No podía dejar de admitir que le asustaba provocarle otro ataque de ira. Le parecía muy bien que el resto de los adultos de la casa se contentaran con que sólo rompiera los objetos de su habitación, pero para ella no era ningún alivio. Siempre había una primera vez y ¿qué pasaría si le pillaba a ella dentro de sus aposentos?

Recordó cómo la había cogido del brazo la noche anterior para obligarla a volver junto a él. Le puso las manos en el cuello como si fuera a estrangularla, y se había sentido completamente indefensa ante su fuerza superior. Se desabrochó la falda y se subió un poco la corta manga de la enagua. Como temía, le quedaban algunas marcas en la piel

Cuando Namikase le preguntó si los secretos tenían algo que ver con su abuela, le pareció un completo desequilibrado. Tuvo que empujarlo para soltarse. Al tiempo que depositaba sobre la mesita la taza vacía, deseó que su esposo hiciera caso a su amigo y le contara por qué sentía tanto odio hacia su abuela. Tal vez tuviera sus razones para comportarse de aquella manera irracional y desmesurada, aunque no alcanzaba a imaginarse cuáles podrían ser. Aun en el caso de, que la duquesa hubiera sido una tutora abominable, el se había criado sano, era un hombre acaudalado y con estudios

Tampoco parecía que la abuela lo hubiera hecho tan mal. Planeó cómo conseguiría que el conde le contara la verdad si llegaban a mantener una conversación de igual a igual. Suspiró. Pese a su enfado con él, tan sólo después de cuatro días de casados, la idea de que su esposo no volviera nunca a cortejarla, que jamás intentara otra vez seducirla, la llenaba de tristeza

Decidió dejar a un lado ese aspecto. Eran marido y mujer. Tenían toda la vida por delante y aquel enfado no iba a durar eternamente. Se acordó de inmediato del Príncipe Regente y su esposa; separados para siempre a los pocos días de haberse casado. Pero eso había sido porque se trataba de un matrimonio apañado, entre dos personas que no hubieran llegado nunca a llevarse bien

¿Acaso era muy diferente del suyo?

Se recostó sobre el cabecero de la cama y se quedó pensativa, moviendo distraídamente la taza vacía. Pese a las muchas diferencias que existían entre ella y el conde, pese a su salvaje modo de comportarse, pese a la cautela de ella, no creía que fueran incompatibles. En absoluto

Dejó vagar los pensamientos y empezó a soñar despierta en que el conde entraba en su habitación y, derritiéndose en amabilidades, le pedía perdón, le explicaba cuanto había ocurrido y le hacía la corte

…-

Hasta aquí

Espero sus reviews

Bye ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Antes de iniciar el cap, quiero disculparme por mi tardanza, pero me metí en un buen lió, por lo tanto tuve que meterme a trabajar y me ha sido casi imposible seguir actualizando mis fics (imaginen; estudiar en la mañana y trabajar en la tarde), pero espero estar libre la prox semana (espero ^^U)

Me pidieron un NarutoXHanabi aun esta en proceso, espero poder terminarlo pronto

También quiero avisar que este capitulo contiene un lenguaje fuerte así como también puede ser desagradable algunas escenas (espero tengan estomago fuerte)

…-

Capítulo 14

Una llamada a la puerta la sacó de repente de sus fantasías. Hinata se incorporó sobre la cama, con el corazón acelerado, y se estiró el camisón

-¡Adelante!

Era Hanabi; claro, el conde no hubiera llamado a la puerta

¿Va todo bien? – preguntó su hermana, según entraba

Hinata suspiró y decidió que no diría más mentiras de las necesarias

-Razonablemente bien

-Hoy no he visto al conde

Hinata sonrió

-Pues yo no me lo he comido como si fuera una viuda negra, te lo prometo

Hanabi, aliviada, emitió una risita nerviosa y se sentó en una silla

-¿Y qué pasa con la sheelagh?

Hinata dio un respingo sobre la cama

-¡Santo cielo!, se me había olvidado

-Pero anoche...

-Sí, sí, ya sé. Me parece que me estoy volviendo loca

Hanabi se quedó mirándola con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Crees que el conde está...?

-No, no, por supuesto que no. Sólo es... un excéntrico.

-Entonces, tal vez te ayude a recuperar la sheelagh. Estoy segura de que podrá manejar a sir Orochimaru

Hinata también estaba segura de eso, pero le traería problemas

-Se supone que yo no debo hablar a nadie de la sheelagh, salvo a las demás mujeres de la familia

-Yo estoy segura de que mamá se lo dijo a papá

-Yo también. Por eso luego se enteró sir Orochimaru. Mamá no se lo habría contado nunca directamente

Entonces tú se lo puedes contar al conde – propuso Hanabi, para quien evidentemente Namikase no había caído de su pedestal

¿Y qué le digo? – preguntó Hinata, al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro—. «Milord, soy la guardiana de una antigua estatuilla mágica que sir Orochimaru tiene ahora en su poder. Necesito vuestra ayuda para recuperarla». Me ingresaría de inmediato en Bedlam

Hinata se preguntó, con una alarma repentina, si su marido estaría buscando en verdad alguna excusa para meterla en Bedlam. Era una manera de librarse de una esposa incómoda

-Pero cuando viera que era verdad…

-Hanabi, aunque fuera con el conde a ver a sir Orochimaru y los dos le pidiéramos que nos devolviera la sheelagh, sir Orochimaru lo negaría todo. No tengo ninguna prueba, ni siquiera de la existencia de la sheelagh

-Yo puedo decir que la he visto

-No creo que eso impresionara mucho a las autoridades, y, por lo que yo sé, nadie más la ha visto. Nadie podría atestiguar que es una estatua mágica, y si así fuera... ¿Te imaginas lo raro que sonaría? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que no sea ilegal practicar la magia

¿Se consideraría brujería? – preguntó Hanabi, asustada

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Nunca había pensado en la sheelagh de ese modo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que darla a conocer resultaría desastroso

Si no es ilegal, todo el mundo consideraría una prueba de locura el creer en algo así. Tengo que hablar con sir Orochimaru y enterarme de lo que quiere – Ojalá que no fuera nada relacionado con Hanabi, suplicó Hinata. Pero gracias a Dios, eso sería del todo imposible. Loco o cuerdo, Namikase jamás lo permitiría

No me gusta la idea – dijo Hanabi – porque tampoco me agrada ya sir Orochimaru. Espero que no volvamos a verlo nunca más

-Yo también lo preferiría. Si puedes, intenta desanimar a los mellizos, para que no intenten verlo. Estos días, tendrán suficientes golosinas, y no será fácil tentarlos

-¿Qué querrá? ¿Dinero?

-Supongo. Eso sería lo más sencillo, aunque no sé cómo lo iba a conseguir. El conde me ha prometido una generosa cantidad para mis gastos, pero todavía no me la ha dado. Tengo que conseguir la piedra como sea. No podré concentrarme en todo lo demás hasta que vuelva a estar en mi poder

De pronto, se le ocurrió la atractiva idea de pedirle a la sheelagh que arreglara las cosas entre el conde y su abuela. Sería fantástico y no tendría ninguna contrapartida. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Hanabi la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Las cosas no van bien ¿verdad?

Hinata esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

-No del todo. Pero no es nada malo que pueda afectarte. Y ahora, ¿no tendrías que volver con los mellizos?

-Peter les está enseñando aritmética. Es mucho mejor que yo

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por seguir callada. Pensó que un malversador de fondos debería ser muy bueno con los números. Se levantó

-Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a hablar con el señor Nara para que contratemos a un preceptor. Después yo me iré a ver a sir Orochimaru

-¿No se opondrá el conde?

Sólo si se enteraba, pensó Hinata. ¿Cómo se las Iba a arreglar para salir de la casa a plena luz del día? Pero de inmediato, abandonó aquel planteamiento

-Hanabi, no somos prisioneros. Tú también puedes salir si quieres. Pero no te olvides de llevar siempre a un criado contigo

-¿Y tú también vas a ir a ver a sir Orochimaru con un criado?

Hinata no lo había pensado, pero sería lo más sensato

-Por supuesto. No te preocupes. No voy a hacer ninguna tontería

Hanabi se marchó un poco más aliviada, y Hinata entró en el vestidor, donde Ino estaba esperándola

¿Qué joyas os vais a poner, mi lady? – preguntó Ino, cuando Hinata ya estaba preparada – ¿Joyas? Me temo que no tengo ninguna

Recordó con añoranza el broche y las perlas de su madre, objetos sencillos pero muy queridos, que tuvo que vender para sobrevivir

-El conde mandó traer el joyero, milady. No es el de las piezas más grandes, por supuesto. De eso se encarga el señor Nara. Y me parece que están en el banco, en una caja fuerte

La criada abrió un cofre de madera tallada que estaba sobre una mesa pequeña. Después de levantar unas cuantas bandejas, fue sacando distintos artículos: anillos, alfileres, broches, cadenas, gargantillas, lujosas plumas...

¡Qué maravilla! – como una niña con juguetes nuevos, Hinata no pudo evitar el alborozo. Según Ino había dado a entender, lo que había en aquel cofre no era de gran valor, pero Hinata no había visto nunca nada parecido. Mientras sostenía entre las manos una elegante gargantilla de perlas y algunas piedras azul claro engastadas en plata, cayó en la cuenta de que su extraño esposo habría mandado traer el cofre un poco después de su frío encuentro

¡Qué sorprendente! ¿Llegaría alguna vez a comprender a aquel hombre?

Tal vez lo había hecho de forma premeditada, para disfrutar de que los demás se quedaran perplejos

Hinata dejo de entretenerse con las joyas

-Creo que hoy no voy a llevar ningún adorno, Ino. Guárdalo todo. Habrá que buscar un sitio para ese cofre

-Nadie lo va a robar aquí, milady, pero en vuestro dormitorio hay una caja fuerte

La ojiperla la siguió y la vio retirar un bloque de libros de una estantería

-Yo no sabía nada de esto, milady. El señor Nara me ha enseñado este escondite hace un momento, cuando trajo el cofre

Hinata suspiró. No había duda de que las joyas habían sido idea del señor Nara. Detrás de la estantería, había una puerta. Ino se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una llave

-Es para vos, milady

Hinata la introdujo en la cerradura y le dio media vuelta. Dentro, quedaba un espacio de unos quince centímetros de profundidad y sesenta de altura, con dos baldas. El cofre cabría en una de ellas. Pero lo que Hinata pensó en aquel momento fue en si podría guardar la sheelagh allí

Ino metió el cofre y Hinata cerró la caja fuerte

-¿Quién más tiene llave de esto?

-Probablemente, el señor Nara

No había duda de que era el mejor sitio para esconder la estatuilla, pero primero tenía que recuperarla

-Ino, este matrimonio te favorece bastante ¿no es cierto?

La criada se dio la vuelta desde donde estaba ordenando el camisón de Hinata y la miró con ojos desconfiados

-Supongo que sí, milady. Pero Sai dice que no podremos arreglar todo hasta que las cosas vayan bien aquí

-¿Eso dice? Entonces supongo que a los dos os interesará ayudarme para que todo marche bien

Puede ser, milady – por el tono de voz, Ino no parecía muy convencida respecto a su dueña. En cierto modo, a Hinata le gustaba sentir que la consideraban una persona impredecible y peligrosa. Era una novedad

-Cuando termine de hablar con el señor Nara sobre el asunto del preceptor, tengo que ir a ver a nuestro antiguo casero. Me gustaría que Sai me acompañara, ¿podría ser?

-Por supuesto, milady. No podéis salir sola

Hinata pensó en alguna manera de expresarse sin levantar sospechas, pero no se le ocurrió nada

-No quiero que el conde me acompañe

-Se fue esta mañana temprano, milady, a pasar el día fuera

Hinata le dio la espalda para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. No había duda de que él evitaba su presencia. Las joyas habían sido idea de Shikamaru. Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y confió en que, más tarde, fuera capaz de arreglar las cosas

Tengo también esta llave, milady – dijo Ino, al tiempo que sacaba una del cajón de una mesa – Estaba en el bolsillo de vuestro vestido

Era la llave de la puerta trasera de su antigua casa. Creía que se la había dejado en la puerta, pero no estaba segura. La cogió y, al metérsela en el bolsillo, se oyó el tintineo del choque entre las dos llaves. Obviamente, sir Orochimaru sabía que era ella quien había entrado en la casa, y tendría que devolverle la llave. Pese a sus pequeñas ilegalidades, no le agradaba quedarse con lo que no era suyo

La llave le pesaba en el bolsillo, como una conciencia culpable, mientras se dirigía a ver al señor Nara. Lo encontró en su despacho del piso de abajo, una estancia con sorprendente aspecto de oficina. Por todas las paredes de la habitación había vitrinas y cajoneras. Shikamaru Nara no estaba solo. Un hombre de bastante edad y un joven con aire despistado estaban sentados tras enormes escritorios, anotando cosas en los libros de contabilidad

Al verla, el señor Nara se levantó

¿Venís a hablar de un preceptor, milady? – dijo el secretario, al tiempo que le acercaba una silla

Sí, o una institutriz – dijo ella, tomando asiento – ¿Qué sería mejor?

-Podríamos contratarlos a los dos, aunque habíamos pensado que a los mellizos les agradaría más dar las clases juntos

¿Habíamos? ¿Acaso el conde y su secretario habían dedicado su tiempo a pensar en la educación de los niños desde la noche anterior? Tal vez en aquella casa, tras una noche de destrucción y de escenas melodramáticas. Todo volvía de nuevo a la normalidad a la mañana siguiente

Quizá, de momento, lo mejor sería una mujer bien instruida – apuntó el señor Nara

Me parece muy bien – dijo Hinata, obligándose a centrar la atención

-¿Deseáis que seleccione a algunas candidatas para que las entrevistéis?

La peliazul se estremeció ante la idea de tener que evaluar a otras jóvenes, que serían más o menos como ella, pero era su obligación

Sí, sí, os lo ruego. Lo antes posible – y con paso vacilante, se levantó

-¿Ordenáis algo más, lady Namikase?

Incómoda por la presencia de los contables, Hinata no tuvo valor para pedirle dinero. Además, no podía atreverse a pedir lo suficiente para pagar a sir Orochimaru a cambio de la sheelagh

Tenía unas cuantas monedas, y el conde le había dicho que los criados sufragarían cualquier gasto imprevisto

Pero hubo una pregunta que no fue capaz de reprimir

-Tengo entendido que el conde pasará el día fuera de casa

-Desde hace años, participa en una carrera por el monte en estas fechas

Ah – Hinata estaba segura de que aquella tradición se habría pasado por alto si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. Por ejemplo, si el conde hubiera pasado la noche con su esposa, completando la maravillosa seducción que él mismo había comenzado

Se reprimió para no dejar escapar un suspiro y se marchó, antes de que el señor Nara le hiciera más preguntas sobre sus planes. En el vestíbulo se encontró a Sai, que estaba esperándola, elegante en su impecable librea

-¿Necesitáis mis servicios, milady?

Junto a él, permanecía hierático el estricto mayordomo y, aunque parecía no prestarles atención, Hinata sentía que iba a ser capaz de impedirles el paso para que ella no saliera de la casa

Sí, Sai – dijo, con toda la soltura de que fue capaz – Tengo algunos recados que hacer

El desgarbado perrazo estaba tumbado junto a la puerta, como una alfombra raída; probablemente esperaba a que regresara su amo. Hinata sintió lástima por él, aunque estaba encantada; no le quedaba más remedio, de tener el día libre para ella y arreglar por fin lo de la sheelagh

Kyuubi se quedó mirándola, con las fauces abiertas como siempre y expresión lastimera, se puso de pie y se fue hacia ella, como si hubiera decidido que su nueva dueña podría hacer las veces de su adorado amo. Hinata le acaricio las orejas, y el perro meneó el rabo

-¿Cómo llegó el conde a tener a Kyuubi? —preguntó a Sai

-Es así desde que nació, milady. Nadie lo quería

¿Eso era una explicación suficiente?

-Me sorprende que la casa no esté llena de más animales desgraciados

Sai miró al mayordomo, como comprobando hasta dónde podría llegar

-En Haverhall, milady, hay muchos más. Pero todos intentamos convencer al conde de que no recoja demasiados descarriados

¿Necesitáis el coche, milady? – interrumpió el mayordomo, con el tono de quien espera una respuesta afirmativa

Volviendo a centrar la atención en el asunto que la preocupaba, la ojiperla contestó:

No, gracias... – ¡Vaya!, no se acordaba de su nombre

Pringle – le apuntó Sai, en un susurro

Muy bien, milady – Hinata pudo ver la mirada de soslayo que el mayordomo lanzó a Sai, antes de salir de la casa. Sin duda, significaba una advertencia: Vigílala

Incluso en aquella mansión, el vestíbulo era una habitación un poco fría, por lo que decidió aguardar en la salita de espera, custodiada por Kyuubi, hasta que Ino apareció con la capa, la toca, los guantes y el manguito

Era evidente que el perro deseaba irse con ella

¡Quédate ahí! – le dijo Hinata, mientras señalaba hacia el suelo. Apesadumbrado, el animal se quedó allí tumbado, y la ojiperla consiguió escapar… – Está muy bien adiestrado – señaló la Joven, mientras bajaban la escalinata

-Naruto no toleraría estar rodeado de animales sin adiestrar

Hinata se preguntó, no sin sentir cierta amargura, si aceptaría a las esposas insurrectas. Al pensar otra vez en la noche anterior, no veía muy claro cual de los dos se había comportado de forma más incorrecta. Tal vez fuera excesivo que una esposa desobedeciera los deseos de su lascivo marido. Daba igual ya; si conseguía recuperar la sheelagh, sería capaz de arreglar todos los problemas

Una vez en la calle, el gélido viento le levanto las faldas y sintió escalofríos en las piernas. Hinata preguntó a Sai si estaba suficientemente abrigado solo con la librea

-No necesito mucha ropa para tener calor, milady, me basta con los guantes. ¿Adónde hay que ir?

Se acercaban a una de las salidas de la plaza, y Hinata lo miró de frente

-No le he dicho la verdad al mayordomo, Sai, pero es que no quería utilizar un carruaje del conde. Llévame al punto más cercano donde haya coches de alquiler

-Muy bien, milady

La actitud de aquel criado resultaba tan fría como el aire de enero. La peliazul sentía vivos deseos de dar explicaciones de contárselo todo a cualquiera. Pero no podía. Cuando recuperara la sheelagh, empezaría a comportarse como una verdadera condesa, y todos se darían cuenta de que no era ninguna pérfida vividora

Hacía tanto frío que Hinata se alegró al sentarse dentro de1 carruaje de alquiler, aunque olía a humanidad y tenía los asientos muy duros. Con sólo unos cuantos trayectos en los cómodos coches del conde, ya se había malacostumbrado. Lo habitual hubiera sido que Sai fuera delante con el cochero, pero Hinata le ordenó que fuera dentro con ella

Ahora – le dijo, al tiempo que el carruaje se ponía en marcha, con un traqueteo que delataba la mala calidad de los muelles – vamos a visitar a mi antiguo casero, sir Orochimaru

-Muy bien, milady

Haciendo caso omiso de los modales distantes del criado, ella siguió hablando

-Te quedarás fuera, sin ser visto, mientras yo esté dentro

¿Sí, milady? – En el semblante cetrino de Sai fue evidente la profunda desaprobación

Conozco a ese hombre de toda la vida. No correré ningún peligro, pero no quiero llegar con escolta – No podía explicarse más

-Muy bien, milady.

Permanecieron los dos en silencio, balanceándose dentro de la cabina mientras atravesaban todo Londres. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Sai salió primero para pagar al cochero y recoger el vale. Después volvió para ayudarla a salir

¿Qué casa es, milady? – preguntó el criado, mirando la fila de viviendas de paredes enlucidas. Se encontraban sólo a unas cuantas manzanas de Mallet Street, pero era evidente que aquellas mansiones pertenecían a caballeros acaudalados

-Es el número tres, al final de la calle. Tú quédate aquí

El criado obedeció las órdenes

-Lo que vos digáis, milady

Tras avanzar algunos pasos, Hinata no pudo reprimir un suspiro y se dio la vuelta

-Está bien, Sai. No estoy totalmente segura de que no me vaya a pasar nada. Si no vuelvo dentro de media hora, ve en busca de ayuda

¡Oh, vaya! – dijo él, intentando disimular lo que parecía ser un gesto de preocupación – Y Naruto me desollará vivo. Milady, será mejor que cambiemos de planes

-De eso nada. Puedes decirle al conde que todo a sido cosa mía

Hinata se puso enérgicamente en camino y le oyó decir a lo lejos:

-No creo que sirva de mucho

La joven se detuvo unos instantes ante la casa de sir Orochimaru. Él había ido muchas veces a visitarlos, pero Hinata no había estado nunca en su casa y, en aquel momento, se sentía como una mosca a punto de caer en las redes de una araña

Aquello era una tontería. Aunque no sabía lo que estaba tramando el casero, no creía que pudiera hacerle ningún daño

Dejó caer varias veces con energía la aldaba en forma de cabeza de león que había en la entrada. Pero no hubo respuesta. ¿Habría tenido que salir de repente? Al cabo de unos instantes, abrió la puerta una mujer de cabello rojo, vestida con un traje de sarga negro y una sobria cofia

-¿Sí, señora?

Pese a su correcto atuendo, Hinata percibió algo extraño en aquella mujer. No todas las amas de llaves podían tener un aspecto de almidonado decoro

-Desearía ver a sir Orochimaru

Ante la mirada expectante de la mujer, Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que debía dar su nombre

Mejor dicho, su titulo. Que raro se le hacía

-Dígale que le espera lady Namikase

¿Lady? – Los ojos de asombro de la mujer recorrieron de arriba. abajo el humilde vestido de Hinata y su capa marrón. Miro después por detrás de ella con la clara intención de comprobar dónde estaban el carruaje y los criados

-Vete a tomarle el pelo a otra, rica

Hinata se puso rígida

Soy lady Namikase, y sir Orochimaru me conoce perfectamente. Le aseguro que se enfadará muchísimo si no me deja entrar – Con exasperación, añadió – Anteriormente era Hinata Hyuuga. Mi familia tenía alquilada la casa de Mallet Street

-¡Ah! Ésa

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la invitó a entrar, aunque sin el menor signo de respeto. Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener unos impertinentes y la habilidad del conde para utilizarlos. A la actitud ofensiva vino a sumarse el insulto cuando se vio obligada a esperar en una gélida salita de recepción, en la que no había chimenea

La peliazul empezó a recorrer la habitación para calentarse, aunque también para calmarse la ira y los nervios. Tenía que recuperar la sheelagh. Intentó percibir su presencia en el ambiente, pero el aire estaba vacío de ella. Puesto que nunca había analizado aquel aspecto de la magia, Hinata no tenía ni idea de la proximidad a la que debía encontrarse la figurita para percibirla

¿Qué pasaría si sir Orochimaru no la tenía en su poder?

Pero el casero había dicho que…

¿Había dicho realmente que la tenía?

¿Cuánto sabía aquel hombre? ¿Conocía en verdad los poderes mágicos o sabía sólo que la sheelagh tenía cierto valor? Lo que no podía saber de ninguna manera era que ella la había utilizado para atrapar al conde. Eso no lo sabía nadie, aparte de ella y Hanabi

Sin embargo, empezó a sentir una culpabilidad tan grande que casi le parecía llevarlo escrito en la frente

-¡Mi querida niña! Lamento que tengáis que hacer ejercicio para entrar en calor

Hinata se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con el casero. Seguía siendo un hombre elegante en su manera de vestir y en su sonrisa. También seguía poniéndole la carne de gallina

-Debéis estar congelada. Vayamos al piso de arriba

Mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo, sir Orochimaru exclamó:

-¡Tayuya! Té caliente para su señoría

El tono de su voz al pronunciar aquel titulo fue claramente irónico. Cuánto deseaba saber lo que tramaba aquel hombre

Una vez en el piso de arriba, el casero abrió una puerta. Hinata dudó si debía entrar allí

Esperaba que fueran a un salón, pero aquella habitación parecía más bien una estancia privada

Tal vez fuera un cuarto contiguo a su dormitorio. No obstante, se decidió a entrar. Allí hacía calor y, además, el casero ya había dejado bien claro que no tenía ningún interés lascivo por su cuerpo, ya viejo para sir Orochimaru

Decidida a no dar la impresión de mujer asustada, la ojiperla se quitó el manguito y después los guantes

-¿Deseaba usted hablar conmigo, sir Orochimaru?

No, no, querida. Vos deseabais hablar conmigo; de lo contrario no habríais venido, y menos tan sola – Un humor cruel brillaba en los ojos de aquel hombre – ¿Era preciso que entrarais a robar a la casa? ¿Creéis que le parecería correcto a vuestro temperamental esposo?

Salí de la casa abiertamente – Hinata se esforzó por no parecer preocupada; se sentó en una silla al lado de la chimenea – Sir Orochimaru, nos falta un objeto de nuestra antigua casa. Estoy hoy aquí porque usted me dio a entender el otro día que lo tenía

El caballero fue a sentarse justo enfrente y, tras apartar los faldones de la levita, cruzó las piernas

-¿Que falta un objeto? Pero os llevasteis todas vuestras pertenencias ¿no es así?

Hinata suplicó en su interior que no se le sonrojaran las mejillas

-Se me olvidó una cosa

-No será nada importante. ¡Ah!, aquí está el té. Gracias, Tayuya

Mientras el ama de llaves colocaba la bandeja en una mesa, el casero dijo:

-Lady Namikase, ¿queréis servirlo, por favor?

La ojiperla se dispuso a hacerlo, contenta de tener unos instantes para reflexionar

¿Leche, sir Orochimaru? ¿Azúcar? – Tras echar los terrones indicados, pasó la taza al caballero

Ella cogió la suya y empezó a beber, dejando así que el hiciera el siguiente movimiento

Entonces – dijo sir Orochimaru, por fin – ¿cuál es ese objeto tan importante que perturba vuestra mente?

-Una estatuilla de piedra. Una especie de bajorrelieve

-No recuerdo haber visto nada parecido en vuestra casa

-Estaba en la habitación de mis padres

-Pues yo pasé allí mucho tiempo mientras el pobre Hiashi estuvo enfermo

Hinata bebió otro sorbo de té, intentando dar la impresión de que no había prestado atención al comentario del caballero

No estaba a la vista – Por si existía la remota posibilidad de que el hombre no supiera realmente de qué se trataba, puso una sonrisa pícara y se acercó a él, doblando el tronco hacia adelante – Verá usted, sir Orochimaru, no es un objeto demasiado decoroso y por eso mis padres lo mantenían oculto. No obstante, ha pertenecido a la familia de mi madre durante generaciones y tiene para nosotras un gran valor sentimental

¿No es decoroso? – dijo él, arqueando las cejas – ¿En qué sentido, querida? – Cualquiera hubiera creído que su pregunta era únicamente curiosidad, pero Hinata sabía que intentaba ponerla nerviosa

Se congratuló en su interior de ser más ducha que antes en esas lides por la práctica de los últimos días con el travieso conde de Namikase

Es una figura de mujer desnuda – dijo, lisa y llanamente

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver el sonrojo que se extendió por el semblante del casero

-Mi querida Hinata me parecería más apropiado que os deshicierais de ese objeto

-Como ya le he dicho, ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que debo seguir custodiándolo, aunque sea oculto, como hizo mi madre. ¿He de interpretar que lo tiene usted ahora en su poder?

Hinata había ganado terreno. Sir Orochimaru depositó nerviosamente la taza sobre la mesa

Se supone que lo que haya quedado en la casa es mío. Y, por supuesto – añadió – cualquiera que entre en mi propiedad de forma ilegal será considerado un criminal, que podrá ser entregado a la justicia y deportado

La peliazul tomó otro sorbo de té

-Dudo mucho que deporten a una condesa, sir Orochimaru

-Pero tal vez el conde de Namikase se divorciaría de una esposa acusada de brujería

Hinata se controló para pasar el líquido por la garganta sin mostrar su turbación

-¿Brujería? ¿De qué demonios está usted hablando?

En aquel momento, sir Orochimaru se arrellanó en la silla recuperando otra vez la superioridad

-Vuestro padre era un hombre muy enfermo, querida; debilitado por la enfermedad y por el opio que tomaba contra el dolor. La debilidad lo llevó a hablar de algunas cosas que jamás habría mencionado estando bien de salud. Le preocupaba mucho que vuestra madre hubiera actuado de forma inadecuada. Que hubiera hecho algo que tuviera que ver con una vieja estatuilla irlandesa que, según él, tenía poderes mágicos, pero que jamás debía utilizarse

Hinata suplicó en su interior que la expresión de su rostro no la delatase en absoluto

-Si mi padre estaba tan enfermo como dice, tal vez llegara a perder la cabeza

Lo dudo mucho. Me contó incluso dónde estaba la estatuilla. Me dijo que se encontraba justo encima de su cabeza, donde la podía tener bien vigilada – Sir Orochimaru sonrió, y Hinata se preparó para lo peor

Cuando vuestro hermano los encontró muertos, nos mandó llamar al médico y a mí – Se detuvo para hacerla esperar y, después, añadió – Al llegar yo, la estatuilla estaba sobre la cama, entre los dos cuerpos

Hinata derramó un poco de té. Dejó sobre la mesa la taza y el plato, porque ya no podía controlar el temblor de las manos. Permaneció en silencio, aunque por dentro estaba gritando

Como si se tratara de carne podrida, la sospecha había ido fermentando en su interior, y ahora sentía ganas de vomitar. Por fin lo confirmaba: su madre había recurrido a la sheelagh para salvar a su esposo y había acabado muerta

Pero, si la sheelagh era capaz de matar, ¿qué le esperaba a ella? Su padre tenía razón. Jamás debía utilizarse

Obviamente, volví a ponerla en su lugar – prosiguió sir Orochimaru – para que siguiera oculta. Si os la hubierais llevado, a lo mejor no me hubiera importado perderla de vista. Pero la dejasteis, y ahora es mía

-¡No!

-¿Queréis recuperarla?

-Me pertenece. Soy su guardiana. Es mi obligación

El caballero casi reventaba de satisfacción

-Entonces, vos tenéis el poder para dominarla y lo habéis utilizado ¿verdad? ¿Cómo si no habríais atrapado a un conde?

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Era lo mejor que podía hacer

-Mi matrimonio fue idea del conde. ¿Qué es 1o que quiere, sir Orochimaru?

El caballero sonrió, completamente relajado

-Interesante pregunta, sobre todo con semejante poder a mi disposición. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Riquezas sin límite? ¿Ser primer ministro? ¿Ser rey, tal vez?

-¡Sir Orochimaru! Usted no puede...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Es que su poder no es ilimitado?

Hinata no había imaginado que llegara a producirse aquella situación

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que causa más desgracias que dichas. Créame, sir Orochimaru, no le conviene tener ninguna relación con esa piedra

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Mire lo que les pasó a mis padres!

-Podemos especular al respecto. Tal vez era la muerte lo que ellos deseaban. Vuestro padre estaba sufriendo inmensamente, y vuestra madre se desesperaba ante la idea de perderlo. Quizá la piedra les concedió exactamente lo que querían

Hinata intentaba asimilar las palabras que acababa de oír, cuando el casero añadió:

-Y miraos a vos. ¿Acaso vuestras circunstancias no han mejorado extraordinariamente?

-Los dones que concede esa piedra siempre tienen una contrapartida, sir Orochimaru. Siempre

El caballero ladeó la cabeza

-¿De verdad? ¿Es que el conde no es de vuestro agrado? Pobre Hinata. Según tengo entendido, la locura y la corrupción son el destino de esa familia

-Eso son habladurías y vuelvo a decirle que mi matrimonio fue por completo idea del conde. Él vino a mí.

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que le metió la idea en la cabeza? No, Hinata, no me vais a convencer de vuestra inocencia. Si tiene contrapartidas, estoy seguro de que os las merecéis todas. ¿Necesitáis algún consejo para el lecho matrimonial? Podéis hablar conmigo, soy un viejo amigo de la familia...

La ojiperla sintió náuseas

-¿No? Qué lástima. Siento compasión por vos, tal vez sea el conde un verdadero monstruo insaciable. Mi querida condesa de Namikase, ¿es ésa la contrapartida? Me dais pena, una pobre muchacha inocente como vos...

Ella se levantó y cogió bruscamente el manguito y los guantes

-No os olvidéis de la piedra, querida

Se quedó paralizada. Al cabo de unos instantes, supo que hubiera sido mucho más inteligente marcharse de aquella casa antes, y no dejarle ver lo mucho que le preocupaba la sheelagh

El caballero, sin dejar de sonreír, se puso de pie

-Pensaré con detenimiento en cuál será mi deseo. Esto es todo por hoy

Ella intentó intimidarlo

-Insisto en que me devolváis lo que me pertenece

-Ya no os pertenece

-Esa estatuilla es mía por derecho, y la recuperaré. Tenga en cuenta que ya no soy la pobrecilla Hinata Hyuuga – Tras aquellas palabras, encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta, pero el casero la tomo del brazo y la forzó bruscamente a darse la vuelta

-Ahora sois distinguida ¿eh? Te burlaste de mí, Hinata. Me arrebataste a Hanabi

Por supuesto que lo hice – exclamó ella, al tiempo que intentaba soltarse el brazo – y jamás llegara usted a tocarla. Jamás. Tiene usted mi palabra

-¿Ni siquiera para recuperar la sheelagh?

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil, mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Ni siquiera

El hombre la contempló con mirada escrutadora

-Se lo preguntaré a ella. Es una niña encantadora. Seguramente estará dispuesta a hacer tan noble sacrificio

-La he puesto sobre aviso respecto a usted y estoy dispuesta a contárselo todo al conde antes de permitirle que se acerque a ella. Ello aplastara como a un gusano

La ira se apoderó de la mirada y los dedos del caballero, que sin embargo fue aún capaz de sonreír – Debo interpretar entonces que os preocupa que el conde no se entere de nada de esto

Hinata se mordió el labio por haber sido tan precipitada en sus palabras

Sir Orochimaru esbozó una amplia sonrisa

-Estoy seguro de que no le agradará saber que ha sido víctima de un conjuro. Tan sólo una marioneta movida por las cuerdas de la magia

Lo mejor que la peliazul podía hacer en aquellos momentos era permanecer callada

Él la soltó

-Supongo que pagaréis mi silencio, ¿no es así, Hinata?

Ella se pasó la mano por el brazo dolorido

-Apenas tengo dinero

-No quiero dinero. Me gustaría más que fuera Hanabi, pero tú me servirás – Ella retrocedió unos pasos y empezó a sentir que el miedo le invadía todo el cuerpo

-¡No!

-¿No?

-Además, usted no le dirá nada al conde, porque si lo hace, la piedra no le concedería ningún deseo

Veras, querida. En realidad no estoy seguro de querer pedir un deseo. Tengo dinero, el poder político no me interesa, ser rey me resultaría demasiado cansado. Lo único que quiero es poseer a Hanabi, pero eso no se lo puedo pedir a la piedra a través de vos. Así que – dijo, acercándose a ella – ¿qué otra cosa podríais concederme con la magia? ¿Venganza por haberos burlado de mí? Eso lo puedo conseguir diciéndoselo todo al conde – y añadió, formando un círculo con la mano alrededor del cuello de Hinata – o de otras formas

La ojiperla tragó saliva e intentó reprimir el miedo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba segura de que aquella repugnante comadreja se crecía en presencia del miedo, como los buitres ante la carroña

-Namikase no le creería

Entonces ¿por qué estáis tan preocupada? – Se aparto de ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás – Marchaos, querida, marchaos. Y ahora mismo enviaré una carta al conde explicándole todo acerca de vuestro pequeño secreto familiar y contándole cómo os servisteis de esa piedra para empujarle al matrimonio

Ella deseaba no seguirle el juego, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera mintiendo

-No puedo yacer con usted. No puedo. Haga lo que estime oportuno

-¿Yacer conmigo? – preguntó él, con una carcajada – ¿Por que iba a querer eso?

-Entonces ¿qué?

-Ya tengo alguien para mis necesidades. Una jovencita guapa. Pero ya se le ha pasado la primera impresión y me aburro con ella. El miedo y la angustia de Hanabi hubieran sido de lo más excitante. Con esa candidez tan deliciosa…¿ Os sonrojáis ? Pero si ya lleváis cuatro días casada, querida

-Eso no impide que me avergüence de sus palabras. ¿Qué quiere de mí? No soy joven ni inocente

Dejad que os explique – en aquel momento, sus ojos brillaban con una malicia que a Hinata le dio verdaderas ganas de vomitar – Cuando mi joven compañera se entrega con demasiada facilidad, he comprobado que me ayuda mucho el ser castigado por mis pecados. Pero es difícil encontrar a alguien que castigue como a mí me gusta. Tayuya lo hace bastante bien con el látigo, pero no pone el corazón. Tú serías mucho más dura conmigo ¿verdad, Hinata? Arisca

La ojiperla dio otro paso atrás y se apoyó contra la pared

-¿Quiere que lo flagele con un látigo? Está usted loco

-No, no es locura. Considérame un penitente. Un reo

-No cabe duda de que tiene usted muchos motivos para sentirse culpable

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa burlona

-Exactamente

Estaba loco, y por comparación, Hinata supo que Naruto no

-Si le flagelo ¿me devolverá la piedra?

-Oh, no. El látigo sólo comprará mi silencio durante veinticuatro horas. Hasta que regreséis mañana para que os diga mi deseo

-O tal vez para otra sesión de latigazos

-Puede ser

La extraña mueca de su boca auguraba lo peor. Respirando entrecortadamente, el hombre sacó de un cajón una larga palmeta. La blandió en el aire y se oyó un sonido siseante; la mueca se amplió en su rostro

Lo mejor que Hinata podía hacer era negarse, regresar a Marlborough Square y contárselo todo al conde. Él sabría como manejar a sir Orochimaru

Podría haberlo hecho tan sólo un día antes pero ahora, después de la terrible escena que habían tenido no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría su esposo. Si no la creía, consideraría que estaba loca. Si la creía, se enteraría de que lo había engañado para casarse con él. Por mucho que el señor Nara dijera que lo único que importaba a Naruto era su abuela, también se disgustaría al saber que la duquesa lo había forzado a plegarse a los deseos de otra mujer

No le quedaba más remedio que prestarse a aquella ignominia, al menos una vez

Sir Orochimaru se rió y tocó la campanilla. Por un momento, Hinata se preguntó si sería todo una extraña broma, una maliciosa provocación. Pero cuando entró el ama de llaves, el casero dijo:

-Dile a Sophie que me espere en mi dormitorio Tayuya. La mujer miró a Hinata con las cejas levantadas, pero se limito a decir:

-Muy bien, sir Orochimaru

Y se marchó

-¿Quién es Sophie?

-Una criada. Mi actual compañera de juegos. Es joven, solo tiene trece años. Al principio era una verdadera delicia, siempre tan asustada. Pero se ha convertido en una pequeña lasciva. Necesito aderezarla un poco con sal y pimienta

Miró a Hinata durante un instante; ella supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Harás muy bien de pimienta, pero ya estás muy gastada y tu pie1 no es tersa. No me tendrías el miedo que me gusta; si fueras Hanabi...

El hombre parecía estar en un trance. La ojiperla agradeció a los cielos no estar dentro de aquella cabeza perturbada. A lo lejos, oyó cómo una puerta se abría y se cerraba. Sería probablemente la sufrida Sophie, pobre niña. Hinata deseó poder hacer algo por ella

Se quedó mirando la palmeta, que seguía en la mano de aquel perturbado, y se preguntó si sería capaz de utilizarla con él

Entonces, como si saliera de una ensoñación, sir Orochimaru la miró

-Volved mañana

-¿Cómo?

Hinata pudo ver su protuberancia

-Sólo la idea…me ha sido suficiente. Volved mañana y seguiremos hablando

Sir Orochimaru se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación contigua. Cuando la abrió, Hinata divisó por unos instantes a una niña rubia y regordeta tumbada en la cama, con cara de susto

¿Aquello era lascivia?

La puerta se cerró bruscamente

¿Mañana?

Jamás. Antes preferiría contarlo todo a voz en cuello en medio de Hyde Park

…-

Hasta aquí

Disculpen, pero sin duda alguna era necesario este cap

Hasta el prox cap ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Quiero pedir disculpa por prácticamente haber abandonado mis fics

En serio lo lamento, pero entre una cosa y otra no había podido actualizar

Bueno… aquí les dejo el cap 15, espero que les agrade

…-

Capítulo 15

Hinata cogió rápidamente sus guantes y el manguito y se marchó hacia la puerta. Cuando tenía la mano en el pomo, se detuvo. No volvería nunca más a aquella casa. Jamás. Por tanto esa sería su única oportunidad para buscar la sheelagh. Apretando los dientes, se esforzó por dominar el pánico que la impulsaba a huir de allí. Consiguió serenarse. Si la estatuilla estaba cerca percibiría su presencia. Recorrió apresuradamente la habitación

Nada

Tal vez la guardara en el dormitorio

En tal caso, estaría dentro. Se obligó a acercarse a la puerta. del cuarto, concentrándose en obviar los gritos y gemidos del otro lado. No parecía demasiado probable que estuviera allí

Salió al pasillo y se acercó a la siguiente habitación: otro dormitorio. Nada. y después otro; y otro más

Tras comprobar en todas las estancias de aquel piso, se quedo parada unos Instantes para oír si había algún ruido de los criados. La casa entera se encontraba sumida en un inquietante silencio

Subió entonces al desván, donde estaban las habitaciones de la servidumbre y diversos cuartos de almacenamiento. Pero no notó el menor indicio de la sheelagh. Además, las despensas y bodegas estaban llenas de polvo. Los criados de sir Orochimaru eran unos adanes, y hacia siglos que no habían pasado por allí

Volvió a bajar a la planta principal y fue sigilosamente hasta la entrada. Siguió sin ver a nadie. La desolación de aquella casa le ponía el vello de punta, pero se esforzó en continuar la búsqueda por las salas de espera, un comedor y una nutrida biblioteca

Se le había olvidado que sir Orochimaru era un erudito, que su padre y él habían sido buenos amigos. ¿Cómo un amante de los libros podía ser tan detestable?

La sheelagh no se encontraba en la casa; en ninguna de las habitaciones. ¿Dónde la guardaría? ¿Dónde? No podía buscarla por todo Londres. Pero miraría también en el sótano, aunque estuvieran allí los criados

Sin guardar ninguna cautela, se apresuró hacia la parte trasera de la casa y bajó otra vez por unas estrechas escaleras. Fue abriendo todas las puertas de las habitaciones que había en aquel sótano oscuro y gélido, pero sólo encontró más pruebas de dejadez y falta de limpieza. Tampoco resultaba nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que el ama de llaves se dedicaba más al lenocinio que a su aparente ocupación. Sir Orochimaru era un verdadero epítome de sepulcro blanqueado

Abrió bruscamente la puerta de otra habitación: la sala lujosa y caldeada del ama de llaves, y ella estaba allí, vestida aún con su traje negro de sarga y la cofia. Pero Hinata sólo logró verle la espalda, pues estaba a horcajadas encima de un hombre

Al verla, el varón, no dio muestra alguna de turbación ni vergüenza, sino que se limitó a sonreír con gesto malicioso y a elevar pícaramente las cejas. El ama de llaves, ajena a la intrusa, siguió botando sobre él

Hinata retrocedió, temblando, y cerró la puerta

Se quedó paralizada unos instantes, impresionada por la desagradable escena. Era todo como un sueño horrible y desmesurado

Sin poder contener un grito, se apresuró a encontrar la salida más próxima. Atravesó con paso torpe la cocina, haciendo caso omiso del grupo de criados que había allí, que estaban seguramente perdiendo el tiempo y bebiendo cerveza: Por fin logró salir al exterior y, aunque los cubos sucios y el excusado que estaba junto a la puerta trasera despedían mal olor, sintió cierto alivio al encontrarse al aire libre, sobre todo en comparación con el ambiente viciado de dentro

No regresaría allí por nada del mundo

Corrió para atravesar el jardín y no paró hasta salir a la vereda de la parte de atrás y desembocar en una calle, transitada por gente normal, por la cordura. Tuvo que apoyarse un momento contra la pared, pues sentía demasiada debilidad en las piernas para seguir andando

Tras unos instantes de reposo, se obligó a moverse para ir en busca de Sai

¡Milady! – dijo el criado, sorprendido al verla llegar por el lado opuesto – ¿Estáis bien?

Sí, ahora estoy bien – contestó ella, con toda la firmeza de que fue capaz – Pero quiero irme de aquí

Cuando tan solo habían dado unos cuantos pasos, se oyó un alarido que sobresaltó a Hinata, quien miró alrededor con cierta curiosidad

Entonces, se oyó: «¡Un asesinato! ¡Un asesinato!».

Los gritos eran tenues, pero Hinata sabía que provenían de casa de sir Orochimaru; desconocía el cómo y el porqué, pero lo sabía

Se agarró a la manga de Sai

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

Él asintió, con expresión de asombro

-No corráis; actuad con normalidad

Hinata aminoró el paso y siguió andando por la calle para alejarse del creciente alboroto

En aquel momento, se oyó a un hombre gritar:

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ésa es la asesina! ¡La de la capa marrón! ¡Que no escape!

La ojiperla se quedó petrificada de puro desconcierto y estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta para protestar, pero Sai tiró de ella y la obligó a echar a correr

-¡Vamos, milady!

Al ver que todos los ojos de la turba que se iba congregando allí la miraban a ella, se recogió las faldas y obedeció. De inmediato, se oyeron voces azuzando a la muchedumbre. Hinata corrió todo lo que pudo, pero al poco tiempo Sai tuvo que cogerla mientras ella se esforzaba por respirar

Pese a los gritos de la turba exaltada tras ellos, no les quedó más remedio que pararse por el agotamiento de Hinata

-No puedo más...

Bruscamente, Sai la empujó hacia un callejón y, de inmediato, se quitó el abrigo

-¡Vuestra capa, milady! ¡Rápido!

Resollando, Hinata se despojó de la larga capa, y él le pasó su casaca trenzada de criado; después, se puso la capa de ella y le subió la capucha

¡Escondeos! – ordenó Sai, antes de echar a correr el doble de rápido que antes

Sin dejar de oír a la vociferante muchedumbre, Hinata se dejó caer por encima de un murete y se quedó tras él agazapada, temblando de terror y de frío

Pronto empezaron a arremolinarse los pasos por todas partes, junto con gritos de:

«¡Detened a la asesina!»

«Detenedla!»

«¡Que no escape! »

Sonaban como una jauría de perros al reclamo, y Hinata se sintió como un zorrillo asustado o un conejo

No, mi señor conde, pensó la ojiperla, ser la presa de una cacería no tiene nada de divertido

El gentío no cesaba de apiñarse, porque algunos, como ella, no tenían la resistencia suficiente para correr durante mucho tiempo y se quedaban rezagados resollando. Hinata pudo oír algo más

-Tumbado en la cama y lleno de sangre...

-Había una putilla junto a él también…

-Será una amante celosa. Que...

-Una dama de alta cuna, por lo visto, porque...

-El ama de llaves dice que la...

¡Sir Orochimaru! ¿Estaba muerto? Pero ¿cómo?

Y la gente se creía que lo había matado ella

Se tapó la boca con la mano para reprimir un gemido. Y el ama de llaves sabía quién era

Los guardias no tardarían en personarse en la mansión del conde para exigirle que entregara a la condesa

Si hubiera habido un pozo a sus pies, Hinata se hubiera arrojado a él, aunque llevara al mismísimo infierno. No tendría valor para volver a mirar a Namikase a la cara nunca más. Él sería excéntrico, irresponsable, propenso a los ataques destructivos, pero ninguno de esos defectos era comparable con ser arrestada por asesinato

Ya había dejado de pasar la turba, y la peliazul no podía quedarse allí escondida para siempre, entre otras cosas, porque se estaba congelando

Se puso la casaca de Sai, pero después pensó que llamaría la atención vestida con el clásico atuendo azul de un criado, aunque los pobres llevaban ropa vieja de cualquier tipo. Se quitó la casaca y, tras restregarla varias veces por el suelo hasta que tuvo el aspecto de un andrajo, se la volvió a poner. Se deshizo de su preciosa toca de terciopelo y del manguito, sin dejar de temblar por saberse en peligro

Como una rata que se escabullera subrepticiamente por entre los zócalos, Hinata se sintió segura por el estrecho callejón que transcurría entre las partes traseras de las casas. Pero tenía que encontrar algún sitio en el que esconderse. Un sitio en el que pensar con calma, lejos de allí; no fuera a reanudarse la cacería.

Aquel pensamiento le dio fuerzas para salir al espacio abierto de la calle y correr. No sabía hacia dónde, pero lejos de allí

Intentaba pasar inadvertida como una pobre más entre la gente, pero cuando se detuvo frente a una frutería para orientarse, salió de la tienda un hombre famélico, que empezó a gritar:

-¡Hija de mala madre! ¡Voy a llamar a los guardias para que te detengan!

Hinata echó a correr y, unas cuantas casas mas adelante, se detuvo para mirar horrorizada hacia atrás. Ni siquiera en la época de adolescente en que se sintió tentada de robar una manzana, habría habido alguien que la tratara de aquella manera

El hombre seguía mirándola, enseñándole el puño amenazador y gritando:

¡Como te acerques, te mato! – le dijo, como si ella fuera una sarnosa

La ojiperla se dio la vuelta y siguió andando como pudo, aterrorizada. Ya no era un honorable miembro de la sociedad

Era escoria

Al punto, empezó a notar que a su alrededor había más escoria. Podía reconocerlos a todos, hombres, mujeres y niños, por su vestimenta sucia y andrajosa, aunque también por sus miradas

Tendría también ella esa mirada?

¿Te pasa algo, pequeña? – preguntó una amable voz

Sobresaltada, Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer, de mediana edad. No era de la turba; llevaba la ropa limpia y respetable y tenía una cara agradable

Aun así, Hinata contestó:

No, nada – y empezó a alejarse

No tengas miedo – dijo la mujer – no te voy a hacer daño. A veces la vida nos juega malas pasadas ¿verdad? Soy la señora Goodly y yo también he tenido muchos problemas. Si quieres, te puedo ofrecer una habitación tranquila cerca de aquí y una taza de té. Estoy segura de que podré ayudarte de alguna manera

Aquel caudal sereno de palabras apaciguó a Hinata. No pensaba que la mujer pudiera ayudarla, pero sería agradable tener algún tipo de refugio y…

Pero algo en la mirada de aquella mujer, un toque interesado quizá, le hizo ponerse a la defensiva. Tal vez la señora Goodly fuera una buena samaritana, pero también había mujeres que se dedicaban a atrapar jovencitas para los burdeles

Vamos, pequeña – dijo la mujer, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella

Hinata se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, oyó unas risotadas y una voz cascada que decía:

-Has perdido a ésa, ¿eh, Connie?

¡Santo cielo!, tenía razón

Aquella última huida le arrebató las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El mundo se había convertido en una jungla, llena de plantas venenosas y cazadores al acecho. Deseaba volver a casa y que nada de aquello estuviera pasando. Tras unos momentos de nerviosismo, cayó en la cuenta de que su nueva casa era Marlborough Square, lo que le recordó al conde. Seguramente, la echaría a la calle, después de todo el follón que había montado. Se apoyó en un muro y rompió a llorar

Gracias a Dios, había un pañuelo en la casaca de Sai, con el que pudo limpiarse las lágrimas y sonarse la nariz. Aquel breve estallido de llanto la calmó un poco, e intentó pensar

Ante las miradas raras e indiferentes que la rodeaban, siguió andando con la barbilla erguida

No sabía dónde ir

Era ridículo. No podía seguir dando vueltas hasta morirse de frío. Tenía los pies y las manos helados. Debía pensar en algún sitio al que acudir

Quizá pudiera volver a la casa. La frenaban en gran medida la vergüenza y una esperanza irracional de poder arreglar todo aquel embrollo sin que Namikase se enterara

En aquel momento, cruzó la calle un muchacho que llevaba bajo el brazo una pila de gacetas recién salidas

¡Últimas noticias! ¡Ultimas noticias! – gritaba – Atroz asesinato de un hombre y su amante. Condesa involucrada

Hinata se quedó mirándolo. La tinta debía estar fresca todavía

No creía que quienes la rodeaban fueran a darse la vuelta de repente ya reconocerla a ella como la condesa involucrada, no daba para nada el aspecto, pero se horrorizó al pensar que la noticia estaba ya en todas las calles

Los transeúntes se paraban junto al muchacho para comprarle una gaceta por un penique, y Hinata pudo oír que les decía:

-Dicen que ha sido lady Namikase, que por lo visto acababa de casarse

Grupos de dos y hasta de tres personas se arremolinaban alrededor de una sola gaceta, exclamando y especulando sobre aquel escandaloso asunto

Era su ruina

Para siempre

Namikase no querría volver a verla jamás

Ella no había sido, pero la verdad parecía carecer de importancia en esos momentos

Necesitaba algún escondrijo en el que ocultarse

¿La ayudarían sus antiguos vecinos de Mallet Street? Ninguno de ello estaría dispuesto a ocultarla de la ley, y con toda probabilidad sería el segundo sitio al que acudiría la policía

¿Adónde podría ir?

Arrastrándose como perdida por las calles, acosada por los vendedores de gacetas que, de vez en cuando, proferían su nombre a gritos, Hinata llegó a sentirse completamente abatida y despojada de todo

En aquel momento, se le ocurrió un refugio. Demasiado arriesgado, pero su única posibilidad. Seguramente, la duquesa viuda no permitiría que se produjera el escándalo de un miembro de su familia arrestado públicamente. Aunque no hubiera entre ellas ningún vínculo afectivo, la duquesa le daría cobijo. Tal vez incluso la ayudara a limpiar su nombre

En el peor de los casos, le serviría al menos de santuario durante algún tiempo

Además, una vez estuviera allí, la duquesa podría mandar recado a Namikase. Quizá aquélla fuera la situación de urgencia extrema para volver a unir a la familia rota. Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por orientarse y dirigió sus pasos hacia Mayfair y el hotel Quiller

Temblando de frío y agotada, llegó por fin a la transitada calle. El hotel tenía por completo el aspecto de la residencia de un caballero, pues estaba identificado únicamente por una discreta placa en la fachada. Cuando estaba a punto de subir la escalinata de la entrada Hinata advirtió el modo en que la estaban mirando; cómo se disponían a impedirle el paso. Pensaban que era una mendiga

Con el aspecto que llevaba, no conseguiría nunca ver a la duquesa. Debilitada por la impresión y exhausta, Hinata hubiera cedido en su propósito en aquel mismo momento de no haber estado obligada a proseguir. Pero la única manera de ceder sería yendo a la policía y entrando en prisión. Ya había oído suficientes cosas sobre las cárceles de Londres para no darse por rendida

Consciente de que atraía la atención de cuantos la rodeaban si seguía allí de pie, se puso a andar y dio la vuelta a la manzana, sorprendiéndose de la habilidad con que la pacata Hinata Hyuuga sorteaba tan terribles dificultades

¿Y qué le habría pasado al pobre Sai?

Era rápido y listo; seguramente habría logrado escapar. Así habría sido, y después le habría contado toda la historia a su señor

¿Cómo actuaría el conde?

No tenía ni idea. Aquel hombre era un misterio para ella, y bastante amenazador, por cierto. Puede que el señor Nara estuviera en lo cierto al decir que Namikase no agredía nunca a las personas, sólo rompía cosas; pero hasta aquel momento, el conde no había estado casado con ninguna mujer acusada de asesinato

Una mujer que le había mentido y que había admitido abiertamente que le ocultaba ciertos secretos

Una mujer que, si llegaba alguna vez a averiguarlo, se había servido de la magia negra para empujarlo a un matrimonio desastroso

Se llevó la mano a la boca para silenciar su alarma. Santo cielo, todo había sido culpa de la sheelagh; aquello era la contrapartida por haberle concedido sus deseos

No había más que ver lo que les había ocurrido a sus padres

Hinata se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol sin hojas, con el pecho oprimido por la angustia más intensa. Su madre jamás habría deseado morirse. Amaba con vehemencia a su esposo, pero nunca habría abandonado a sus hijos con premeditación. Cualquiera que hubiera sido su deseo, le salió mal, o tal vez la sheelagh se apoderó de su vida como pago

Y Hinata había llevado la desgracia al mundo del conde

Al tiempo que se sobreponía para seguir andando, decidió que lo más seguro para él y para todos sería anular el matrimonio. La duquesa sabría cómo hacerlo y, además, estaría encantada

A Namikase le iría mejor con cualquiera, incluso con lady Shion, que con Hinata Hyuuga

Pero antes tenía que entrar en el hotel

Una voz ronca le indicó con gentileza que se echara a un lado. Hinata se retiró para dejar paso a dos hombres que iban cargados con una canasta de verduras, y los siguió con la vista mientras se alejaban por una callejuela. Seguramente irían al hotel

Con cautela, fue tras ellos. Uno empezó a arrastrar una carretilla, mientras el otro intentaba volcar encima la canasta. La ojiperla notó las dos llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo al buscar con la mano las pocas monedas que le quedaban desde el día de la boda. ¿Cuánto tenía? Una moneda de seis peniques y algunos más sueltos

¡Qué fantástica dote para una condesa!

Firme en su propósito, se acercó al hombre que estaba junto a la canasta

Tengo que entrar en el hotel para ver a una dama – le dijo, en voz baja – Estoy en un gran apuro y ella podrá ayudarme – añadió, al tiempo que le enseñaba la moneda de seis

Peniques

¿Y qué quiere que haga yo? – replicó el hombre, mientras dejaba el canasto sobre la calzada

-Déjenme que haga como si fuera con ustedes. Les ayudare a descargar

El hombre que arrastraba la carretilla se detuvo y se dio la vuelta

-Harry, no pierdas el tiempo hablando con mujeres

Si no es eso – contestó Harry – Sólo quiere ayudarnos a descargar

Hinata volvió a enseñarle la moneda de seis peniques, y él se la cogió

-Si tiene ganas de trabajar, no tenemos porqué impedírselo, ¿no?

La mitad es para mí – dijo el otro hombre, y volvió a la faena

Metiéndose en su papel, Hinata ayudó a cargar de nuevo la carretilla

¿A punto de pillar a alguno? – preguntó Harry

¿Cómo? Oh – contestó la ojiperla, sonrojándose – No. Es que estoy en un aprieto. La anciana dama que está en el hotel conoce a mi marido, y creo que podrá ayudarme

Incluso en semejante situación, Hinata sentía reparos al tener que mentir

-Pues los estirados que hay en ese hotel no suelen ayudarnos a nosotros, aunque a mí ni me va ni me viene

La peliazul siguió empujando la carretilla, mientras pensaba en idas y venidas. Un castigo que solía aplicarse a los presos acusados de delitos menores era el de azotarlos mientras iban atados a una carretilla. Los arrastraban medio desnudos y no paraban de darles latigazos hasta que les empezaba a brotar la sangre. Pero seguro que no se lo harían a una condesa

¿Seguro?

En todo caso, por asesinato la colgarían

El conde lo impediría de alguna manera

Tal vez la deportaran

No tenía ni idea de los poderes de la nobleza en situaciones así

Pero ella no había sido

Estaba tan bloqueada por el pánico que casi se le olvidaba. No había sido ella. Otra persona había asesinado a sir Orochimaru. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

¿La joven Sophie?

Eso no podía ser, porque si lo que decían las gacetas era cierto, la niña también había muerto

Pobrecilla

¿Habría sido el ama de llaves?

Tal vez. Pero ¿por qué?

Ya habían llegado a la puerta trasera del hotel, y el hombre que iba delante llamó para que abrieran. La puerta cedió y apareció un criado

-Traemos el pedido de Samuel Culler

-Llegáis tarde

-Es que hemos salido del campo con la hora encima

No quiero saber nada de excusas, dejad las cosas en ese cobertizo – El criado se marchó tras entornar la puerta

Hinata se quedó mirando con frustración el cobertizo de madera que los hombres estaban abriendo. Cogió un manojo de coles de Bruselas y se coló por la entrada. Esperaba que entraría a la cocina y que de allí podría tomar distintos caminos. Sin embargo, se encontró en un pasillo desierto y oscuro. Un poco más adelante, había una puerta a medio abrir que llevaría probablemente a la cocina, a juzgar por el ruido de cacharros y por los olores

Atravesó con cuidado la habitación y se quitó la absurda casaca, que tiró después a una esquina junto con las coles. Después avanzó con valentía y subió un tramo de estrechos escalones, sin que nadie la interceptara

En el rellano de la escalera, se encontró ante una puerta entelada; se detuvo unos instantes para tomar aliento y arreglarse el pelo cuanto le fue posible. Ahora, con su decente vestido oscuro, la tomarían por una huésped o, al menos, por la criada de alguno. Lo que quería decir que estaría más segura dentro del hotel que en las estancias de la servidumbre. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que volver a estar en medio de la turba

Pasó de la planta principal a un piso superior, en el que estarían las habitaciones de los huéspedes

Yendo de viaje con los Aburame, había estado en un hotel parecido, pero no tenía ni idea de si serían todos iguales. Aquél tenía un comedor y las salas de recepción en la planta baja, mientras que en el piso de arriba había una especie de salón, en el que se sentaban los huéspedes a tomar el té o cualquier otro refrigerio. El resto del edificio lo formaban las habitaciones; algunas, suites con comedores privados; y otras, simplemente dormitorios

Estaba segura de que la duquesa viuda tendría una suite, aunque aquella certeza no le servía de nada para encontrarla. En todo caso, si seguía allí escondida en la escalera, no lograría nada. Se cuadró de hombros, dio la vuelta al pomo de la puerta que daba al pasillo y entró con paso firme en la parte del hotel ocupada por los huéspedes

Se cruzó con un caballero de pelo blanco, que llevaba con garbo el sombrero en una mano y un elegante bastón en la otra. Apenas la vio, y Hinata se esforzó por parecer la acompañante de alguien, ocupada en hacer algún recado

Salió entonces de una de las habitaciones un hombre con camisa blanca y delantal, que llevaba una bandeja. Debía de ser un criado del hotel

Perdone, señor – preguntó Hinata – Creo que me he perdido y no encuentro los aposentos de mi señora, la duquesa viuda de...

¡Ah!, ésa – dijo el hombre, con un gesto burlón – Seguro que te está esperando con aceite hirviendo. No es en este piso, encanto. No sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí

-¡Oh!

Pero en aquel mismo momento el criado ya se había marchado por las escaleras por las que ella había llegado a esa planta. Obviamente, la duquesa, siendo inválida como era, estaría en el piso de abajo, si es que allí habla habitaciones de huéspedes

Dudó entre volver a bajar por las escaleras de la servidumbre o por la principal y decidió que lo haría por la segunda

Pertenezco a este mundo – se dijo para sí, mientras bajaba las amplias escalinatas alfombradas – Soy la institutriz de unos niños que se alojan aquí y ahora estoy haciendo un recado que me han mandado. No debo parecer una fugitiva de la ley

Fue descendiendo por los peldaños, sin apenas percibir a una sofisticada pareja que subía hablando sobre los planes de ir al teatro aquella noche. Tanto el hombre como la mujer obviaron la presencia de Hinata. A los pies de la escalera, había un portero apostado a la entrada, dispuesto a atender a cuantos entraban y salían. No muy lejos, había también un criado inmóvil, preparado para cualquier solicitud o tarea que pudieran encomendarle. En aquel momento, la entrada estaba tranquila, y los dos hombres charlaban amigablemente

No habían advertido la presencia de Hinata, pero repararían en ella si la veían vacilante. Aminoró el paso al bajar los últimos peldaños, dándose tiempo para pensar que hacer

¿Dónde estarían las suites privadas? No era muy probable que estuvieran justo enfrente, donde pudo atisbar a través de una puerta medio abierta que había un comedor

Al final de la escalera, sin detenerse, la ojiperla rodeó la elegante columna labrada y se dirigió directamente hacia la parte de atrás. La adelantaron dos criados uno con una caja y el otro con una capa echada al brazo. Después se cruzó con otro miembro de la servidumbre. Nadie reparaba en su presencia, salvo para esquivarla

Por un momento pensó en volver a fingirse perdida, pero habría tan pocas habitaciones privadas en aquella planta que podría resultar extraño

No iba a tener más remedio que empezar a abrir puertas

Empujó la primera con la que se encontró y entró en una habitación

Después, volvió a torcer a la derecha, tras ver clavadas en su persona las miradas de dos provectos caballeros entre el humo de sus pipas

Era el cuarto para los hombres fumadores, y el más corpulento de los dos caballeros se había quitado los zapatos. Tendría problemas de gota y le dolerían los pies. Reprimiendo una risita nerviosa, Hinata abrió la siguiente puerta dispuesta a excusarse y retroceder

Esta vez se encontró de frente con la mirada de halcón de la duquesa viuda

¡Fuera de aquí! – gritó la anciana dama, que se encontraba en su silla, con una manta de piel sobre las piernas y un libro en la mano

Hinata entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y, sin dejar de apoyarse en el picaporte por la debilidad, empezó a hablar

-Señoría, probablemente no me reconozcáis. Soy…soy lady Namikase

El color acudió a las mejillas caídas de la dama

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – La duquesa apretó el libro con la mano, intentando así probablemente disimular su temblor, suscitado por la ira o tal vez por el miedo

-¿Venís a atacarme?

Hinata se quedó mirándola con sorpresa e invadida de pronto por la lástima

-Por supuesto que no, señoría

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que queréis?

En aquel momento Hinata hubiera deseado zarandear al tonto del conde por no haber hecho las paces con aquella beligerante anciana que se mostraba tan asustada

-Dijisteis que podría acudir a vos si necesitaba ayuda, señoría

La duquesa, más calmada, entornó los ojos y dejó el libro a un lado

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? Entonces estoy segura de que Namikase no sabe que estáis aquí. ¡Sentaos!

Hinata obedeció aquella orden en forma de ladrido sintiéndose como un cachorro de perro

¿Ayuda para qué? – preguntó la duquesa

Resultaba increíblemente difícil ponerlo todo en palabras

-Me temo, señoría, que me he metido en un lío

-No empecéis a jugar con el lenguaje como un cura intrigante. Id al grano

La ojiperla tragó saliva

-Por lo visto, muchas personas creen que yo he…que yo he cometido un asesinato

-¿A quién has matado?

-A nadie. Pero…el muerto es al parecer sir Orochimaru. Pensaron que había sido yo, y no tuve más remedio que huir. Bueno, fue más bien gracias a Sai. Y cuando él desapareció, no sabía adónde ir. No quiero ir a la cárcel. Así que vine aquí

-¿Sai?

-Un criado

La duquesa apenas parpadeaba, y eso era lo que hacía tan extraña su mirada

-¿Quién es sir Orochimaru?

-Un amigo de mis padres, duquesa. Y nuestro casero.

Esforzándose por evitar la mirada de halcón de aquella dama, Hinata continuó contando su historia sin entrar en la razón que la llevó a visitar a sir Orochimaru ni en el desagradable comportamiento del caballero

-¿Y entrasteis en la casa sin criados?

Hinata empezó a darse cuenta de lo insustancial que sonaba su historia sin mencionar los detalles fundamentales

-No estoy acostumbrada a. la servidumbre, duquesa. Tan sólo iba a visitar a un viejo amigo

-No debéis visitar a ningún caballero sin criados. No es propio de una dama

Sintiéndose ahora con el rabo entre las piernas, la ojiperla agachó la cabeza

-Siento haberlo hecho, señora

Jamás he salido sola de casa – afirmó la anciana – Desde que soy duquesa, no he ido nunca a pie por ningún espacio público. Hasta para cruzar una calle, jovencita, utilizaría un carruaje

Pero yo no soy duquesa, señoría – contesto Hinata, añadiendo para sus adentros «Gracias a Dios»

-Sois condesa y debéis aprender a comportaros como tal. ¿Cómo pensáis que funcionaría el mundo si la gente no se comportara de acuerdo con su posición en la sociedad?

Era evidente que la dama hablaba completamente en serio, y hubiera sido muy arriesgado hacer una broma

Decidme, ¿cómo? – exigió la duquesa

-No lo sé, señoría

Demasiado tarde. Hinata se dio cuenta de que su semblante reflejaba la burla que sentía en su interior, y el rostro de la duquesa se hinchó como el de un pavo

-Veo que no tenéis la más mínima intención de adaptaros a vuestra nueva categoría social, ¿no es así?

-Intentaré ser una buena esposa...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo he educado a Shion para que desempeñara con destreza el papel de una condesa. ¡Shion!

Se abrió una puerta de un cuarto adyacente, y entro en la habitación lady Shion

-¿Sí, duquesa?

-Pasa. ¿Recuerdas a la esposa de Namikase?

El rubor invadió las pálidas mejillas de la dama, pero aun así la saludó haciendo una reverencia

-Condesa…

No es precisa tanta cortesía – dijo la duquesa, con un mohín en los labios – No sabe nada de buenos modales, ¿no es así, muchacha?

Reconociendo el ataque, Hinata puso la espalda bien derecha

-A mí no me lo parece, señoría

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué os parece entonces?

-Que los buenos modales no tienen demasiado que ver con la categoría social

-Idioteces. Aunque supongo que no importa mucho. No creo que los tengan en cuenta en la Torre o dondequiera que lleven a las asesinas en espera de la horca

Shion emitió un grito ahogado, al tiempo que se llevaba la pálida mano a su enjuto pecho. La misma mano en la que lucía la esmeralda que, según ella, era su anillo de compromiso

-¿Asesinato…?

La acusan de asesinato – La duquesa pronunció aquella frase como si fuera el máximo epítome de los malos modales

-¿No habrá sido a Namikase?

-¡No seas imbécil! y siéntate, antes de que decidas desmayarte

Como una marioneta, Shion se hundió en una silla. Hinata se quedó pensando en si realmente alguien podía decidir desmayarse y se preguntó si debería ir en busca de algunas sales

Te cuento la historia, Shion – La duquesa parecía divertirse de una manera ciertamente amarga – La reciente esposa de Namikase decidió ir a visitar a un viejo amigo, un caballero mayor, sin escolta, ni criados y a pie. A los pocos instantes de su visita, encontraron al hombre muerto y cuantos estaban alrededor llegaron a la conclusión de que lo había matado ella. ¿Y por qué razón – añadió, dirigiéndose fríamente a Hinata – llegarían a semejante conclusión?

Nuestra heroína fue plenamente consciente del sofocante acaloramiento culpable que sonrojó sus mejillas, aunque por dentro se sintiera fría como el hielo. En boca de la duquesa, la historia era aún más sórdida. Aunque consiguiera librarse de la horca, jamás recobraría el buen nombre

¿Y bien? – exigió la duquesa

-Supongo que porque fui la última persona que vio a sir Orochimaru

-Si vos fuisteis la última que lo vio con vida, vos lo matasteis

-La última persona conocida que lo vio con vida

-¿Y lo dejasteis en buen estado?

En perfecto estado – Hinata hubiera preferido que la duquesa evitara toda ironía

-Pues no parece muy probable que diera tiempo a que lo mataran mientras vos salíais de la casa

Hinata lanzó un suspiro

-No os he contado la historia entera, señoría

-Eso resulta obvio. Pero no esperareis que ayude a una mentirosa

¿Ayudar? – interrumpió Shion – Pero dijisteis que...

-Dije que no aprobaba a la esposa de Namikase. Pero no quiero que haya ninguna relación con nuestra familia y la horca, ¿entendido? – y añadió, dirigiéndose a Hinata – ¿Me vais a contar por fin toda la verdad? ¿Ese hombre era vuestro amante?

-¡No! Tenía la edad de mi padre

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Nada – admitió la ojiperla, con un suspiro, acordándose de Hanabi y de la pobre muchacha sobre la cama de sir Orochimaru – Pero no era mi amante, ni siquiera me gustaba

-No obstante, fuisteis a visitarlo

-¿Sólo visitáis a quienes os gustan, duquesa?

La anciana frunció el ceño, y su semblante se tiñó de severidad

-¡Muchacha impertinente! Contad la historia ya ser posible la verdad esta vez

Hinata se recordó a sí misma que su propósito era suavizar a la duquesa, no enfadarla, y valoró lo mucho que le iba a costar conseguir que su historia sonara verosímil

Sir Orochimaru me robó un objeto – dijo, por fin – Una cosa cuyo único valor es sentimental, pero que no quiero perder. Fui a pedirle que me la devolviera. Se negó, pero me dijo que regresara otro día. Era evidente que su intención consistía en jugar conmigo, por eso cuando me marché sola hacia la puerta, pensé que aquélla sería mi única oportunidad de buscarla por la casa

Ya veo – la duquesa arqueó sus finas cejas – ¿Y no hubiera sido más lógico o más prudente que encomendarais a un criado tan desagradable tarea?

-Sí, si lo hubiera tenido

-¿Y por qué no dejáis este asunto en manos de Namikase? Pese a sus deficiencias, estoy segura de que podría resolverlo sin mezclarnos a todos en semejante situación

Hinata puso todo su empeño en no amilanarse. Era imposible conseguir que su historia tuviera algún sentido sin mencionar la sheelagh

He preferido no molestarlo – contestó, casi entre susurros

La duquesa entornó los ojos

¿Y cuál es ese objeto tan sentimental? – preguntó, como la ojiperla había temido que lo hiciera

-Una estatuilla de piedra

-¿Algún adorno de jardín?

-Podría serlo, señoría

-Pero no lo es. No estamos para jueguecitos, jovencita. ¿Qué es?

Hinata no pudo contener un resuello de resentimiento

-Es una antigua figurita irlandesa. Bastante antigua; no tiene ningún valor, salvo para un anticuario, pero pertenece a la familia de mi madre desde hace varias generaciones. Eso es todo – dijo, mintiendo con seguridad

La duquesa frunció los labios

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Como he dicho, la familia de mi madre la posee desde hace muchas generaciones

-Entonces, ¿por qué os la robó sir Orochimaru?

No lo sé – Al hacerse el silencio, se sintió obligada a añadir – Por puro rencor

-¿Rencor? ¿Y por qué os guardaba rencor?

Hinata empezó a sentirse impotente

-Prefiero no decirlo, duquesa. No tiene nada que ver con el resto

-¡No digáis bobadas! Si teníais malas relaciones, eso os convierte en principal sospechosa

-No me veo matando a nadie por una estatuilla de piedra

La duquesa emitió una sonora carcajada

-Ya sé que no lo haríais por un sacrificio pagano, pero ¿no serías capaz de matar por una causa justa?

Hinata pensó en Hanabi y recordó que habría estado dispuesta a matar a sir Orochimaru si ése hubiera sido el último recurso

-Supongo que cualquiera sería capaz

Durante unos momentos, hubo una fuerte tensión en el silencio de aquella habitación; después, la duquesa asintió con la cabeza

-Es bien cierto lo que decís. En momentos muy concretos, lo correcto es matar, y hay personas que merecen morir. Si vos matasteis a ese hombre, decidlo ahora

Hinata se esmeró en resultar convincente

-Yo no maté a sir Orochimaru

La anciana dama volvió a asentir con la cabeza

-¿Os apetece un té?

La ojiperla se quedó tan sorprendida que, por unos instantes, no logró articular palabra, pero al final, dijo:

-Sería un verdadero placer. Muchísimas gracias.

Absurdamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos ante aquel gesto inesperado de amabilidad

-Id a la habitación de al lado. Shion os lo preparará

Shion se puso de pie y de inmediato se marchó a cumplir la orden recibida. Pobre muchacha

-Mandaré a alguien para que averigüe la verdad de lo ocurrido. Tal vez os estáis angustiando sin necesidad

La ojiperla se levantó del asiento y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban

-No sabéis cuánto me agradaría que fuera así, señoría

-Y, ¿después qué? ¿De nuevo con Namikase?

-Eso espero

-No parecéis muy convencida

Otra vez, Hinata tuvo que reprimirse para no hablar de su accidentado matrimonio; era obvio que sus desavenencias eran insignificantes, en comparación con los problemas más recientes. Levantó la mano para enseñar la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo

-Estoy casada, señoría. ¿Dónde voy a ir si no?

-Podríamos buscar la manera de que volvierais a ser libre. ¿Se ha consumado?

Sin pensar, Hinata volvió a mentir

-Sí

La duquesa hizo una mueca de desprecio

-Con su desbordada naturaleza, no sé ni para qué pregunto. Marchaos – dijo la anciana, señalando hacia la puerta contigua, y Hinata obedeció, contenta de escaparse de la Gran Inquisidora

Sólo en aquel momento recordó haber pensado antes en la anulación del matrimonio. Entonces, ¿por qué acababa de mentir ahora?

La verdad es que ella no deseaba anularlo. Quería seguir estando casada con el conde de Namikase y deseaba vivamente completar la aventura sexual que había emprendido con él tan sólo el día anterior. La difícil situación en que se encontraba no tardaría en impulsarla al llanto

Se encontraba en un pequeño dormitorio, bien decorado, pero lúgubre por la escasa luz que entraba a través de su única ventana. Cuando descorrió la pesada cortina de encaje crudo que la cubría, comprobó que daba a un lateral de uno de los cobertizos de piedra de la parte trasera del hotel. Con razón entraba tan poca luz en aquel cuarto. Para empeorar las cosas, por encontrarse en el piso de abajo, había barrotes de hierro contra los ladrones. Un toque, sin duda sensato, pero en absoluto acogedor

Había una lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, y Hinata la encendió, atraída por el cálido resplandor. Por los pocos objetos que había en la habitación; una Biblia con el título estampado en relieve, un cepillo con cubierta de plata y un pequeño escritorio de viaje en madera, se deducía que era el dormitorio de Shion. Había algo triste en aquel insípido repertorio. Hinata sintió lástima por la joven, obligada a permanecer las veinticuatro horas del día con la duquesa viuda

Cualquier posibilidad de huir le resultaría atractiva. Quizá Shion hubiera llegado a ser una buena esposa, después de que el conde le hubiera infundido su magia. Él era capaz de convertir una rata en una gata atigrada

Justo en aquel instante, empezaron a caérsele las lágrimas; lágrimas de cansancio, de miedo, de derrota. Se enjugó el llanto y, dejándose llevar por la tentación, se desplomó sobre la cama con los brazos en alto

Señor, señor. Qué embrollo tan terrible. Sin duda su deseo había tenido la correspondiente contrapartida y tal vez no fuera sólo una. Había destapado un nido plagado de ellas

Se acordó de pronto de lo serio que se había puesto el conde cuando le dijo que no acudiera al hotel Quiller en busca de consejo. Pero en aquel momento no se le habría pasado por la imaginación que llegara a encontrarse en una situación tan desesperada; en cualquier caso, ella sabía que estaría muy enfadado. Tembló ante la idea de que le diera otro de sus ataques de ira y destrucción, avivado, como había dicho el señor Nara, por su abuela

Y allí estaba ella, pidiendo árnica a aquella dama

Con lo dispuesta que estaba a ser una buena esposa, ¿cómo podía haber llegado a semejante descalabro? Pero, acto seguido, se irguió para quedarse sentada en la cama, con la espalda bien recta

Fuera como fuese, el conde no tenía razón. Tanto Namikase como la duquesa eran claramente dos testarudos, capaces de tirar piedras sobre su propio tejado por puro orgullo, y ella pondría fin a su absurda disputa. Como con sus pupilos cuando se peleaban en el cuarto de estudio, conseguiría que acabaran dándose un caluroso apretón de manos

Después, encontraría alguna manera de moderar las desmesuradas euforias de su esposo y limaría su tendencia a acoger en su casa a cualquier animal perdido. Moderación en todos los sentidos. Haría que la calma y el ahorro reinaran en aquella casa, arreglaría el dormitorio de él con mejor gusto y se prepararía para actuar como una perfecta condesa. Namikase estaría siempre deseoso de seducirla y todo sería felicidad

Sacudió la cabeza. Uno de los grandes consejos que le había dado su madre acerca del matrimonio fue: «Nunca confíes en poder transformar a alguien, querida. Cásate con un hombre que te guste tal cual sea cuando lo conozcas»

Eso estaba muy bien para cuando se podía elegir

Sin embargo, no podía negarse a sí misma que el conde le gustaba como era. Sus cambiantes impulsos la alarmaban, pero le resultaban también sumamente atractivos. Ella no era quién para criticarle por su generosidad hacia los necesitados. En el fondo, estaba segura de que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a sus extravagancias y sabía que no debía preocuparse por sus atenciones físicas. El único toque amargo era el odio hacia su abuela y los ataques que le provocaba

Pero, ¡ojalá fuera ése el único problema y que con curar la herida se arreglara todo!

Verdaderamente la duquesa no era una mujer agradable, y sus maneras podían resultar ofensivas para cualquiera, pero habría alguna forma de encauzar las cosas. Si la duquesa ayudaba a Hinata a salir de aquel aprieto, seguro que el conde se lo agradecería durante el resto de...

Se abrió la puerta y entró Shion con una taza y un plato. Se los acercó sin pronunciar palabra. Hinata los cogió, le dio las gracias y se bebió a sorbitos, sumamente agradecida, el té dulce y caliente. Tal vez el primer paso debiera ser romper el hielo entre ella y la prima de Namikase. No podía culpar a lady Shion de que se sintiera mal por tener que hacer de criada

-¿Vos y la duquesa pensáis quedaros en Londres mucho tiempo?

Nos íbamos a quedar hasta que se celebrara la boda el día de Reyes – Shion buscó en los cajones de una cómoda y saco un vestido de seda color crema adornado con encajes – Después, Namikase y yo habríamos vuelto a Daingerfield para pasar la luna de miel

Hinata trasladó la mirada del vestido a los labios temblorosos de la dama, sin saber qué decir

-¿No hubiese sido más apropiada para la luna de miel su casa de campo?

-No. Yo hubiera estado más segura en Daingerfield

Hinata bebió un sorbo de la taza de té, preguntándose de que modo lady Shion se hubiera sentido más segura dependiendo de dónde estuvieran. ¿Se referiría a los ataques destructivos del conde, porque fueran perfectamente conocidos por todo el mundo y porque él se limitara a romper cosas sólo en su propia casa, en su propia habitación?

Quizá había sido así desde pequeño y el férreo tutelaje de la duquesa no había sido más que un intento de refrenarlo

Shion permanecía inmóvil junto a la cama, delgada y tiesa como una de las columnas del dosel

-Si fuera vos no me quedaría aquí

Hinata la miró, intentando dilucidar qué quería decir

Vos estáis aquí – repuso

-Yo no soy vos. La duquesa no os va a ayudar. Soy yo quien debe ser la esposa

-Pero ya estoy casada, lady Shion. Está hecho. Os devuelvo el mismo consejo que me dais. Libraos de las garras de la duquesa

-¿Para ir adónde? Me ha mantenido atada a su lado durante todos estos años con la promesa de que me convertiría en lady Namikase. Ahora soy demasiado mayor para encontrar otro marido

-¿Y qué me decís de vuestra propia familia?

La rubia lanzó un suspiro

-Mi hermano y su mujer estarían encantados de tener gratuitamente una institutriz y niñera para sus hijos. No, gracias. Quiero lo que es mío

-Pero ya no podéis tener a Namikase

-Sí, si os ahorcan

-¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

-¿Acaso creéis que sólo cuelgan a los culpables? Por eso os digo que os vayáis de aquí

Hinata reprimió una oleada de pavor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La justicia no se cebaría con una condesa inocente

-Os contradecís, lady Shion. ¿Queréis que me ahorquen o no queréis?

-Lo único que yo quiero es lo que me pertenece

Hinata dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa

Lady Shion, Namikase no puede ser vuestro refugio, pero estará dispuesto a ayudaros si así lo deseáis – Recordaba vagamente que su esposo había hecho un ofrecimiento parecido – Es un hombre de muy buen corazón y no tiene motivos para guardaros rencor...

¡Quiero lo que me pertenece! – gritó la rubia, tras lo que rompió a llorar y salió presurosamente al pasillo

La ojiperla la vio salir de la habitación, sin dejar de mover la cabeza con estupefacción. No le agradaba pensarlo, pero tal vez las taras de su esposo provinieran de las dos ramas de su familia

Lo que aquello pudiera significar para su futuro, mejor ni imaginarlo. Apuró la taza de té y comenzó a andar por la habitación, intentando aclarar la situación en que se encontraba

Por sospechosas que fueran las circunstancias, la ley debería andarse con cuidado tratándose de una condesa

No cargaría con la culpa de un asesinato que no había cometido

Pero ¿hasta qué punto toda la historia saldría a la luz antes de volver a ser una mujer libre? ¿Y después qué? ¿Querría el conde volver a verla después de todo aquel embrollo? Sobre todo si llegaba a enterarse de la existencia de la sheelagh. Detestaría la idea de haber sido manipulado por la magia pagana

Se quedó parada un momento, preguntándose qué les ocurriría a sus hermanos. Estarían muy preocupados por ella, y los había abandonado a merced del conde

Se contuvo para no salir corriendo de aquella habitación e ir rápidamente a Marlborough Square. Si la justicia andaba tras la condesa de Namikase, sería como ponerse la soga al cuello

Lo mejor era esperar a ver qué hacía la duquesa, y confió en que sus hermanos estuvieran bien

Siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, retorciéndose las manos de angustia

Antes del ataque de ira de Namikase no se le habría ocurrido que sus hermanos pudieran estar en peligro, pero ahora no tenía ninguna certeza. No le quedaba otro remedio que confiar en el señor Nara y en los criados. Aun cuando la mitad de ellos fueran también carne de la horca

No paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, sintiéndose exactamente como aquel pobre oso que había visto una vez, atrapado para siempre en una pequeña jaula. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a tener que esperar? ¿Cuánto tardaría la duquesa en enterarse de lo que había ocurrido?

A lo lejos, se oyeron las campanadas de un sonoro reloj. Estaría probablemente en el vestíbulo del hotel. La media, después los tres cuartos y por fin las horas. Las doce campanadas completas del mediodía

Varias veces se acercó a la puerta de la habitación contigua con intención de abrirla y pedir a la duquesa que le diera noticias. Pero todas las veces se contuvo de hacerlo, aunque, poco a poco, las dudas se iban apoderando de ella

Empezó a dudar de que la duquesa quisiera realmente hacer algo para aclarar la situación

¿Por qué?

Instinto

El instinto le decía que algo no iba bien. El instinto la instaba a buscar la ayuda de su esposo. Él sí que la ayudaría, aunque sólo fuera porque era su esposa, y estaba segura de que podría hacer algo. Seguramente más que una anciana inválida. Él y el señor Nara la mantendrían a salvo aun en el caso de que hubiera tenido las manos manchadas de sangre

Tan pronto como aquellos pensamientos tomaron cuerpo en su interior, sintió una vertiginosa sensación de alivio. Sí, tenía que ir en busca de su esposo y contárselo todo. Decirle la verdad sobre la sheelagh le había parecido algo terrible, pero ahora no era lo peor que podía pasarle. La horca era mucho más terrible

El conde se enfadaría con ella por la sheelagh y por haberse metido en semejante lío al ir sola a visitar a sir Orochimaru. También por acudir a su abuela, a quien él aborrecía. Pero, pese a sus ataques de ira, pese a que fuera incluso capaz de repudiarla, sentía que con él estaría más segura que con ninguna otra persona

Se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero se detuvo cuando ya tenía la mano en el picaporte

Por mucho que le doliera, no era seguro marcharse a Marlborough Square, y estaba firmemente decidida a no empeorar más las cosas. Ni siquiera las tenía todas consigo respecto a que un conde pudiera impedir que las autoridades detuvieran a una sospechosa de asesinato, y si tenía que esconderse, aquel era un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro

Debía enviar un mensaje, pero escrito de tal manera que no se pudiera saber dónde se encontraba en caso de que se lo interceptaran

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, se encaminó hacia donde estaba el escritorio de viaje de lady Shion. No tenía de que preocuparse. No había el menor signo de correspondencia personal ni de ningún secreto en la pila de hojas y sobres del papel con membrete que había allí

Cogió una hoja y le recortó el escudo en relieve con unas tijeras. Después, abrió el tintero, comprobó la pluma y empezó a escribir:

_Al honorable conde de __Namikase_

_Milord:_

_La toca de terciopelo que buscabais está en La Dragonesa. Os ruego,_

_señor, que hagáis las diligencias oportunas para pasar a recogerla._

_Vuestra afectísima, la más humilde y obediente servidora,_

_Shion__, la Brodiere_

Si no captaba las demás referencias, entendería sin duda que La Brodiere significaba «La bordadora», y el nombre de Shion le llevaría a pensar directamente en la duquesa. Mientras movía la hoja para que se secara pensó que no debía preocuparse. Por muy loco que fuese, no había duda de que su esposo daría con ella

Ahora sólo tenía que salir un momento de la habitación y encontrar a algún chico de los recados que le llevara el mensaje. ¿Sería muy arriesgado? ¿Y si interrogaban al mensajero y...?

No tenía, sentido seguir dudando, porque cuando Hinata intentó abrir la puerta, descubrió que el cerrojo estaba echado por fuera. Fue hasta la otra puerta, pero también estaba cerrada con llave

Al otro lado, se oyó una risa maliciosa

Algo en aquella forma de reír le transmitió un intenso escalofrío. Demasiado tarde se daba cuenta de que su instinto había sido acertado, algo no iba bien

Debería haberle hecho caso a Shion y haberse ido de allí mientras tuvo la posibilidad

…-

Hasta aquí

Uff si que estuvo largo, si no me equivoco este es el cap mas largo hasta ahora

Los próximos caps ya no serán exageradamente tan largos

Les dejo una pregunta:

¿Ustedes q creen que haga Naruto?

Tratare de actualizar pronto

Bye ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^

Espero q les agrade el cap 16 ya q…

Mejor descúbranlo XD

…-

Capítulo 16

¿Pero dónde diablos está?

Naruto echó un vistazo alrededor de su concurrido hogar

-Vuelvo a la ciudad y me encuentro con que mi nombre se vocifera en todas las esquinas: ¡El escándalo de Namikase! ¡Hombre asesinado en su cama!

El conde abrió la gaceta de las noticias y empezó a leer:

«Aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, el ama de llaves de la residencia de un caballero en Bingham Street se encontró con una terrible escena. Su señor, sir O., yacía entre las sábanas ensangrentadas con la garganta cercenada, junto a una joven doncella de la casa, asesinada también de la misma manera. Según se ha podido saber, la última persona que vio con vida al caballero fue una dama de alta alcurnia, la condesa de N.»

Tiró con rabia al suelo el papel impreso

-Por desgracia, los vendedores de periódicos no son tan discretos y dan los nombres completos. ¿Dónde diablos estará mi esposa?

Se acercó entonces el mayordomo, algo apocado, aunque con su elegante aspecto de siempre

-La señora salió esta mañana de casa acompañada de Sai

-¿Adónde iba?

-No lo dijo, señor y no quiso que le preparáramos el carruaje

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto deseó que los criados no estuvieran allí. Hubiera preferido ocuparse de todo aquello en privado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El mundo entero estaba al corriente de todo

La plaza Marlborough estaba abarrotada de curiosos pendientes de cualquier acontecimiento jugoso

¿Lo había hecho ella?

El instinto le llevaba a pensar que no; pero, ¿qué sabía él de su esposa, salvo que tenía secretos?

¿Secretos mortales?

-Mandad una nota a Bow Street y a lord. Sidmouth del ministerio del Interior. Que me tengan informado de cualquier nueva noticia relacionada con mi esposa. Avisad también a la guardia del barrio. A todos los policías, y que los militares se encarguen de controlar a la muchedumbre que está ahí fuera. ¿Dónde está el señor Nara?

Ha salido, señor – contestó Pringle, que ya se estaba ocupando de mandar a los criados adonde el amo había indicado

-¿Y dónde está Sai?

-No ha vuelto todavía, señor

Ruego a Dios que… – Naruto se interrumpió al ver a Sai, que subía por las escaleras de la servidumbre – ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

Lo siento, señor – contestó Sai jadeante, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¿Cómo que lo sientes? ¿Qué le ha pasado a lady Namikase? ¿Y cómo demonios se ha metido en este embrollo?

Sai empezó a hablar sin resuello

-La señora…quiso ir a visitar a un viejo amigo, señor...

¿En el otro extremo de Londres y sin carruaje?. Tú sabías perfectamente que se traía algo entre manos. Deberías haberle hecho cambiar de opinión. A menos que – añadió, al tiempo que los demonios se desataban de nuevo en su mente – estés aliado con ella; tú he Ino, los dos

¿Aliados, señor? – repitió Sai, con tono de asombro – ¿Para qué?

Ino se acercó hacia él, con ojos de susto y la mano en la boca. ¿Culpabilidad o sólo sorpresa?

Naruto intentaba interpretar la expresión en los semblantes de los dos criados. ¿Sería todo un complot? La duquesa, Ino, Sai, Hinata…

-Supongo que la llevaste a casa de sir Orochimaru. ¿Por qué?

-Porque era donde ella quería ir, señor. No creo que fuera mi obligación impedírselo

-Ya veo yo que tu obligación es hacer lo que te da la gana

Naruto intentó mantener la cordura. No podía haber ninguna conexión entre ese tal Orochimaru y la duquesa

-Cuéntame lo que ocurrió. Todo

Sai tomó aire para empezar a hablar

-La señora quiso ir allí y prefirió que no lleváramos ningún coche. No sé por qué, señor. Fuimos en un carruaje de alquiler. Cuando estábamos cerca, prefirió que nos bajáramos a cierta distancia de la casa y me dijo que la esperara mientras ella entraba allí sola. Yo protesté, señor, se lo juro, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Naruto le puso amistosamente la mano en el cuello. Conocía a Sai desde hacía ocho años, cuando no era más que un muchacho esmirriado. ¿Por qué iba a haberse convertido en un traidor?

-Nada, supongo que nada. Así que la condesa entró en la casa

-Sí, señor. Yo me quedé en la calzada, silbando y haciendo tiempo hasta que ella saliera, sin dejar de vigilar la casa como un águila. Me dio un buen susto cuando apareció por detrás, con la cara de haber visto un fantasma

Maldición

-¿O tal vez un hombre muerto, crees tú?

Sai negó con la cabeza

-Ella no lo hizo, señor. Apostaría mi alma

¡Qué conmovedor! – dijo Naruto, al tiempo que levantaba del suelo la gaceta y comprobaba los detalles – ¿Tenía el vestido manchado de sangre?

-No, que yo recuerde, señor

-Vaya, eso es algo. ¿Y después, qué?

-Después oímos el griterío. Alguien de la casa donde acababa de estar la señora, empezó a dar gritos sobre un asesinato. No quise quedarme allí para preguntar nada, cogí a la señora y empezamos a andar con paso rápido. La turba se arremolinó en la calle y, de repente, alguien señaló a lady Namikase diciendo que ella era la asesina. Echamos a correr pero, si he de ser sincero, señor, la dama no es muy rápida que digamos

-¿La cogieron?

Naruto sintió como si el aire gélido del invierno le atravesara la garganta, arrebatándole el aliento. ¿La turba ávida de sangre habría hecho pedazos a su esposa?

-Vive Dios que no, señor. ¿Creéis que habría vuelto en ese caso? Me habría rebanado el pescuezo y me habría arrojado al río. La empujé dentro de un callejón, me puse su capa, le di mi chaqueta y salí corriendo calle abajo. Os juro por mi vida que todos me siguieron a mí, pero no pude darme la vuelta hasta estar ya muy lejos y haber despistado a la turba. Cuando quise ver dónde estaba la dama, había desaparecido. He estado buscándola por las calles desde hace horas, pero ni rastro de ella

-El periódico dice que todo ocurrió alrededor de las diez. ¿Tanto has tardado?, ¿tres horas?

-Pues eso será, señor

Bien hecho, Sai – Naruto le pasó la mano por el rostro. Al menos, su esposa se había librado de la turba, pero ¿qué habría ocurrido después? Estaba enfadado con ella, sí. Y tenía sus sospechas. Pero, sobre todo, le aterrorizaba pensar en las muchas desgracias que le pueden ocurrir a una joven indefensa perdida en Londres

Había decidido volver a casa pronto, avergonzado en cierto modo por haberse ido tan temprano. Si no se hubiera marchado, nada de todo aquello habría ocurrido

-¿Qué más podía yo haber hecho, señor?

Podías haberla vigilado más de cerca – Pero, tras decir esto, Naruto ladeó la cabeza. El pobre Sai parecía estar a punto de llorar y, después de todo, había actuado con inteligencia en una situación tan apurada – Hiciste lo mejor que se podía hacer, Sai, y probablemente le habrás salvado la vida. La turba exaltada puede ser muy peligrosa. Pero ¿por qué no habrá vuelto todavía? Le puede haber pasado... – No quiso seguir para no expresar sus miedos con palabras

La señora sabe lo que se hace, señor – dijo Ino, reprimiendo las lágrimas – y está habituada a Londres

Parece que la conoces muy bien ¿eh, Ino? – apuntó Naruto irónicamente, mientras volvían a dominarlo las fantasías siniestras

La criada empalideció

-¡No, señor!

Namikase intentó serenarse, recapacitando sobre la falta de lógica de sus sospechas

-Está habituada a la parte de Londres que conoce, que se restringe a ciertos barrios respetables, pero no a los peligros de la urbe. ¡Maldita sea! Ojalá estuviera en las mazmorras de Roundhouse o incluso en los calabozos de Fleet Street, podría sacarla de allí al instante. ¿Por qué no habrá vuelto a casa todavía?

Con su permiso, señor – intervino Pringue – hace unas horas han venido a preguntar por el paradero de la señora. Un caballero de Bow Street. Por supuesto yo no le he dicho nada

-Menos mal. Pero ¿qué quiere decir eso de nada?

-Creo estar seguro de que mucha gente de la que está en la plaza espera atentamente la llegada de su esposa

-Todos, maldita sea

-Con la intención de arrestarla, señor

-Dispararé contra cualquiera que se atreva a ponerle la mano encima a mi esposa

-Pero lady Namikase tal vez no sea consciente de ello, señor. Tened en cuenta que…bueno…para ella su nueva condición es muy reciente. Y la buscan por asesinato

-¿Quieres decir que tal vez tenga miedo de volver aquí?

-Pudiera ser, señor

-¿Primo Naruto...?

El conde se dio la vuelta y vio a Hanabi, que permanecía de pie en el rellano de la escalera, con el rostro empalidecido y los mellizos apostados junto a ella

-¿Le ha... le ha ocurrido algo a Hinata?

-A decir verdad, querida, no lo se. Acabo de llegar a casa

Se preguntó en aquel momento si Hanabi podría arrojar alguna luz sobre todos aquellos misterios. Seguramente estaría enterada de los asuntos de su hermana

Venid todos al estudio, y hablaremos sobre lo ocurrido – Y, dirigiéndose a los sirvientes, añadió – Vosotros no. Salid a la calle y buscad a mi esposa por todos los rincones

Tan pronto como los criados se hubieron dispersado, el conde se marchó con los niños al estudio, tomando conciencia de golpe de su enorme responsabilidad para con aquellos seres indefensos y prácticamente desconocidos. Si algo le ocurriera a la hermana mayor, él no podría deshacerse de ellos, ni tan siquiera encomendárselos a otra persona. Ya habrían sufrido demasiadas pérdidas

Él los tomaría a su cargo

Y solo

Definitivamente, era imprescindible recuperar a la hermana mayor

¿Y dónde demonios estaría Shikamaru?

Les mandó a todos que tomaran asiento, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de exponer la situación

Hanabi se sentó en una silla, con la espalda bien recta y las manos cogidas sobre el regazo

-Hemos oído decir algo de…un asesinato

Una acusación absurda – contestó Naruto, con la intención de aliviarla – Por desgracia, por lo visto vuestra hermana acababa de estar en la casa en la que se cometió un asesinato – Vaciló unos momentos antes de continuar, pero era preciso que lo supieran – Me temo que han asesinado a sir Orochimaru

¡Sir Orochimaru! – exclamaron los dos mellizos al unísono, con más asombro que disgusto

Hanabi se llevó la mano al pecho y se puso, quizá, aún más pálida. Definitivamente la joven sabía algo

No creo que nada de esto – dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose a los mellizos – sea muy interesante para vosotros. Os prometo que me encargaré de que Hinata este sana y salva. ¿Por qué no os vais a la cocina para ver si Cook tiene algún pastel para vosotros?

Los dos niños se levantaron, con la mirada seria. Sabían perfectamente que los mandaban salir porque iba a haber una conversación «de mayores»

¿Había mucha sangre en el lugar del crimen, señor? – preguntó Konohamaru

No lo sé, pequeño monstruillo – contestó Naruto, mientras los guiaba suavemente hacia la puerta

¿Y por qué alguien ha matado a sir Orochimaru? – preguntó Udon…

-Tampoco lo sé. Lo sabremos a su debido tiempo

Abrió la puerta y los empujó suavemente hacia fuera

-Pero...

-Pero vuestra hermana no tiene ningún motivo para matar a nadie, así que no os preocupéis

Naruto se preguntó de repente si aquellos dos muchachos de diez años serían capaces de lanzarse a la calle a buscar a su hermana o ir directamente a la escena del crimen. Sabía Dios lo que pasaría por la mente de aquellas dos criaturas

Clarence – dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose al criado rengo – lleva a la cocina al señorito Konohamaru y al señorito Udon para que les den unos pasteles. Y – añadió, bajando el tono de voz – no los pierdas de vista

El renqueante criado asintió, guiñando un ojo

Naruto cerró la puerta, consciente de la cantidad de personas de las que tenía que ocuparse a la vez, cuando sólo estaba acostumbrado a pensar en sí mismo. ¿Dónde demonios estaría Shikamaru?

Al adentrarse de nuevo en la habitación, vio a Hanabi levantada, como si también quisiera marcharse

-Siéntate, Hanabi. Tenemos que hablar

Con un suspiro, la joven obedeció, bajando la mirada

-Tú sabes porque tu hermana fue a casa de sir Orochimaru

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza

-Tienes que decírmelo

La joven levantó la vista, y su rostro, aun atribulado por el temor y la confusión, tenía la belleza suficiente para distraer a cualquier hombre; a cualquier hombre que no estuviera ya atraído por su exasperante hermana

-Pero es que es un secreto, señor

-Para mí no. Soy el marido de tu hermana

-Especialmente para vos

Como un arma cargada, los demonios se dispararon en el interior de Naruto, pero se esforzó por dominarlos. Su esposa estaba en peligro. No había tiempo que perder. Aunque estuviera compinchada con su abuela él la salvaría por el honor de su apellido. Después, se las entendería con ella

Naruto se sentó frente a su adorable cuñada, intentando a toda costa transmitirle tranquilidad y sosiego

-Hanabi, tu lealtad es admirable, pero debes contármelo todo. Hinata puede estar en peligro, y yo no podré ayudarla si no conozco los hechos

La joven se mordió el labio inferior

-Hinata pensó…estaba segura de que si os enterabais, no querríais ayudarla…

Te prometo que – dijo él, con seriedad – sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, la ayudaré

Hanabi no paraba de mover los dedos sobre el regazo y de mirar nerviosamente alrededor, mordiéndose con ahínco el labio, como si esperara que la sabiduría apareciera de repente en alguna de las paredes paneladas. Al final, se decidió a hablar

-Anoche... en el teatro... sir Orochimaru le dijo a Hinata que tenía una cosa nuestra. Algo que nos dejamos en la casa. Le dijo que tendría que ir a visitarle para recuperarla

¿Alguna prueba del complot? ¿Una carta de su abuela?

-¿Qué cosa?

Era una pregunta sencilla, pero la joven se sumió en la confusión. Se tapó la boca con la mano como si estuviera a punto de gritar, y el temor brillaba en sus ojos como el aceite en llamas

-Vamos, Hanabi. ¿A qué viene tanto secreto?

Ella 1o miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Es una estatuilla mágica

-¿Qué?

Como la joven tenía la mano en la boca, lo que dijo fue como un murmullo y él no había oído bien

Hanabi se puso de pie

-Sabía perfectamente que no me creeríais. Y si me creyerais, sería aún peor

La muchacha rompió a llorar desconsoladamente

Reprimiendo las blasfemias, Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un pañuelo. La llevó suavemente hacia el sofá para que estuviera más cómoda y se sentó a su lado

-Vamos, vamos, Hanabi. No puede ser para tanto. Cálmate y explícamelo todo

¿Había dicho realmente «estatuilla mágica»?

¿Y qué tendría que ver todo aquello con las maquinaciones de su abuela?

La joven se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo de lino, mientras el perlado de sus ojos parecía derretirse entre las lágrimas, sin el menor enrojecimiento. No había duda de que aquella damisela volvería loco a más de uno algún día

-No vais a creerme. Ni siquiera yo me lo creo del todo. Pero es que conmigo no funciona ¿sabéis?

Se sonó la nariz una vez más y volvió a mirarlo

-Esa estatuilla es de nuestra familia, señor. Es una piedra de los deseos. La persona que tenga el poder de dominarla puede pedirle cualquier deseo, y siempre los concede

Naruto se esforzó por detectar si se trataba de una broma o de una mentira, aunque sabía que Hanabi no estaba mintiendo. No, más bien la pobrecilla se habría tragado la mentira de su hermana

-Estás en lo cierto, Hanabi. No te creo. Por una sencilla razón, una familia que poseyera un tesoro así no se encontraría nunca en la más absoluta pobreza, ¿no crees?

-Pero Hinata no quería utilizarla ¿entendéis? Ella tiene el don, pero no le gusta. Dice que la piedra es malvada y que los deseos que concede siempre tienen una contrapartida. ¡Y es verdad! – exclamó, mientras volvía a hundir el rostro en el pañuelo – ¡Mirad lo que le ha ocurrido a ella!

-Hanabi, por Dios, cálmate

Cuando la muchacha se hubo serenado un poco, el conde siguió hablando

-A Hinata todavía no le ha ocurrido nada – o al menos eso esperaba él – Y, piensa un poco, si tu hermana no ha utilizado nunca la estatuilla, lo que pasa ahora no es ninguna consecuencia de la magia

Aquellas palabras, en lugar de consolar a la joven intensificaron su llanto y sus sollozos. Tentado de darle una bofetada, Naruto se contuvo y optó por esperar. Tampoco era un inexperto en tratar a jovencitas con desarreglos emocionales. Pero el tiempo se iba, y su esposa podía estar en peligro. Por fin, cesaron los sollozos y Hanabi volvió a prestarle atención

Vamos a ver, Hanabi – dijo él – ¿debo entender que sí ha utilizado la estatuilla? ¿Recientemente?

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza

-¿Y cuál fue su deseo?

El silencio se prolongó durante algunos minutos, y Naruto siguió reprimiendo sus ansias. Finalmente, la joven susurró:

-Vos

Ante la mirada de asombro del conde, la ojiperla añadió:

-No vos, exactamente, señor. Alguna manera de salir de nuestra difícil situación. Pero el resultado…fuisteis vos

Tras unos instantes de perplejidad, Naruto no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo

-¡Por todos los santos! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? Mi matrimonio con tu hermana responde a algo que ocurrió hace décadas. ¿Cómo le iba a afectar el deseo concedido por una piedra mágica?

Pues puede ser, señor – dijo Hanabi, ahora completamente repuesta – O al menos eso dicen. El tiempo no significa nada para la sheelagh

-¿La qué?

-Es una antigua estatuilla irlandesa. Se llama sheelagh—ma—ging o ma—gig, algo así

El conde se levantó, incapaz de creer que ni siquiera Hanabi pudiera haberse tragado semejante tontería

-Se llame como se llame, no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de casarme con tu hermana. Pero, si tan valiosa es para ella, ¿por qué la dejó en vuestra antigua casa?

No la dejó – Hanabi lo miró con preocupación y, después, añadió – Pero no quería que vos la vierais. Por eso volvió después a la casa…

Naruto puso las manos en jarras

-Por lo visto, pretendes que me crea que la disparatada de tu hermana dejó la estatua en vuestra antigua casa porque tenía miedo de que yo la viera, lo que significa que ella cree en esas bobadas

La ojiperla se puso de pie, despechada como una gatita enfadada

-¡Hinata no es ninguna disparatada! Os aseguro que lo que os cuento, señor, es totalmente cierto

El rubio pasó por alto aquella airada expresión de fidelidad fraternal

-Entonces, ¿cuando salió subrepticiamente de la casa, antes del amanecer, fue para ir a buscarla?

-Sí, señor

Es una mujer disparatada – volvió a repetir, haciendo caso omiso de la ira de la joven – Pero, veamos, de momento aceptaré que vuestra hermana cree en esa idiotez y que su pretensión es recuperar la piedra mágica. Así que, ¿sir Orochimaru la había cogido?

-Supongo, señor

-No te enfurruñes. ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

-No me enfurruño, es que estoy enfadada con vos. Ya os había dicho que no me creeríais

-Y tenías razón, de eso puedes estar segura. Pero acepto que tú sí te lo crees, al igual que tu hermana

Namikase sentía ganas de reír en su interior, al comprobar que la razón de sus terribles sospechas fuera algo tan simple y tan ridículo

-Entonces, dime, ¿por qué crees que sir Orochimaru robaría esa estatuilla de piedra? ¿Cómo es de grande?

-No muy grande. Es plana y está tallada; será como de unos treinta centímetros

-¿Cualquier persona puede cargar con ella fácilmente?

-Oh, sí, sí, yo puedo con ella, aunque pesa bastante

El semblante de la joven había cambiado, y su ceño fruncido no parecía ahora de enfado, sino de reflexión

-Seguramente, sir Orochimaru se enteraría de la sheelagh cuando nuestro padre estuvo enfermo. A lo mejor se creyó lo de los poderes mágicos y deseaba pedirle algún deseo. Aunque sólo funciona con mujeres, señor

-Y, por lo visto, sólo con tu hermana

Se esforzó por disimular el escepticismo, pero la joven volvió a mostrarse airada

-Y con nuestra madre también. Si no me creéis señor, ¿cómo explicáis el que os casarais con una sencilla mujer a la que conocisteis en el altar?

El conde estiró las manos entrelazadas hasta que le crujieron los dedos

-En primer lugar, tuve que casarme con prisas por una promesa que le hice a mi abuela hace años. En segundo lugar, elegí a tu hermana porque una de mis criadas es la amiga de una de vuestras antiguas doncellas, y me sugirió su nombre. En tercer lugar, preferí casarme con una mujer que tuviera que estarme agradecida, en vez de con otra a la que yo tuviera que estar agradecido. Como verás, todo es lógico y verosímil; no hace falta ninguna magia

La joven se encogió de hombros

-Debo admitir, señor, que lo que decís parece razonable

-Claro que sí, tontina. Entonces, Hinata...

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza

Hinata fue a casa de sir Orochimaru a recuperar la estatuilla. Decidió ir sola porque tenía miedo de contármelo – se interrumpió, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza con estupefacción – pues está convencida de que nuestro matrimonio se fraguó por la influencia de la estatuilla mágica. ¡Increíble! Y típico de una mujer que acaba envuelta en un asesinato

¡No, eso es imposible! – exclamo la joven, recuperando el tono de estar ofendida – Hinata es la persona más sensata y calmada del mundo. Jamás se mete en líos ni corre ningún riesgo

Naruto levantó las cejas

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Hinata?

Hanabi se rió nerviosamente, tapándose la boca con la mano

-Os lo aseguro, señor. Ya se que yo la quiero mucho pero de verdad que es…la sensatez hecha persona. Siempre ha sido práctica y formal. No le ha quedado otro remedio

Naruto recordó los bellos bordados de la ropa interior de su esposa y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Pero al pensar en su sensata, práctica y disparatada esposa, empezó a sentir una erección. Deseaba tenerla a su lado. Continuar con el juego de la seducción que él mismo había echado a perder tan tontamente. Explorarla despacio, a ella, insensata y perdida por completo, totalmente disparatada y desnuda sobre el lecho. ¡Qué estúpido había sido la noche anterior al apartarse de su lado! ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar por la imaginación que ella formara parte de una farsa orquestada por su abuela?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, señor?

El conde volvió en sí, de sus cálidos pensamientos

-Encontrarla. No te preocupes por lo del asesinato. No será difícil resolverlo

Dio por sentado que su esposa no lo había hecho; estaba seguro de que ella no sería capaz de una cosa así, aunque a veces hasta el asesinato podía estar justificado. ¿La habría obligado sir Orochimaru a ir a su casa para violarla?

-Lo que me preocupa es que pueda andar vagabundeando sola por las calles. ¿Se te ocurre dónde habrá ido?

Hanabi negó con la cabeza

Naruto sentía el impulso de lanzarse también él a las calles, pero decidió calmarse; no tenía sentido sin saber adónde ir

¿Dónde irías tú en su situación? – preguntó, andando nerviosamente por la habitación – Imagínate, Hanabi, que la turba te persigue, ¿dónde te ocultarías?

Pero la ojiperla volvió a negar con la cabeza y la mirada perdida

-No lo sé. No sé qué haría. ¿Volver aquí, tal vez?

-No, eso sería una estupidez, están los guardias ahí fuera y la turba al acecho. ¿A qué otro sitio?

-Quizá a casa del reverendo Hidan. O a la del señor Maito Guy, el mentor de Neji

Naruto salió al vestíbulo y ordenó a los criados que enviaran mensajes a los dos sitios, aunque no abrigaba demasiadas esperanzas. Si su esposa hubiera ido allí, alguien les habría enviado una nota

¿Por qué no habría enviado ninguna nota?

¿Dónde podría estar para no mandar tan siquiera una nota?

¿Estaría herida?

¿Muerta?

Seguía aún en el vestíbulo pensando qué hacer, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal, con urgencia, aunque sin mucha firmeza. Esperanzado, se lanzó hacia la puerta sin esperar al mayordomo, y la abrió dispuesto a encontrarse de frente con la anhelada condesa de Namikase

Y en cambio, vino a encontrarse, cara a cara, con su prima Shion

Oh, la que faltaba – Y estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, cuando algo en la expresión de la joven lo detuvo. ¿Miedo? La volvió a abrir – Pasa. Pero si tú estás también acusada de asesinato, dejaré que te ahorquen

Shion entró en la casa

-Namikase, eres un indeseable y te detesto. No me casaría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra

Él cerró la puerta a la vista de la turba curiosa y expectante

-Mucho mejor, así es posible que nos llevemos bien, pero te advierto que yo ya estoy casado

-No por mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo?

Ella miró alrededor

-Tal vez a ti no te importe hablar de tus asuntos delante de la servidumbre, pero a mí sí. ¿Dónde podemos conversar?

Naruto la guió rápidamente hacia el estudio

¿Una ramera en tu propia casa? – preguntó Shion, tan pronto como él cerró la puerta de la habitación

-Lo hacía habitualmente antes de casarme. Pero esta joven es la hermana de mi esposa. Supongo que ahora sobran las presentaciones. Dime, Shion, ¿qué ocurre?

-Un verdadero escándalo, Namikase; ya ves adónde te han llevado tus locuras. Esa…esa turba de ahí fuera…se han abalanzado sobre el carruaje como si quisieran devorarme

No sufras. Es a mi esposa a la que quieren devorar, y no saben como es. De hecho – añadió – has tenido suerte de que no te tomaran por ella

Shion se mantuvo erguida en el asiento

-Eres realmente despre...

-Dejemos eso ahora, y dime qué...

El repiqueteo a la puerta lo interrumpió. Entró Pringle, con una bandeja de plata en la que había un trozo de papel doblado

-Un mensaje para vos, milord

Naruto lo cogió y lo desdobló rápidamente. Tras leerlo a toda velocidad, el corazón empezó a latirle con esperanza y ganas de actuar

-¿Quién lo ha traído?

-Un chico del hotel Quiller. Lo he retenido, señor

-Bien hecho. Enseguida estoy con vosotros

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Naruto se volvió hacia Shion

-Habla

Ella, sin embargo, se quedó pensativa sobre la silla como si acabara de convertirse en una estatua de sal

-Ha conseguido enviar un mensaje

-¿Estropea eso tus planes?

Ella lo miró y Naruto volvió a reconocer el miedo en sus ojos

-Supongo que no me creerás, pero he venido aquí para ayudarte

-¿Por qué?

Los labios de Shion temblaban entre la desaprobación y la ansiedad

-Porque lo que está ocurriendo es excesivo. Ya no sé de lo que puede ser capaz la duquesa. Pero me temo que desea ver a tu esposa ahorcada

Aquello confirmaba los miedos de Naruto, pero mantuvo la calma

-Una buena forma de acabar con un matrimonio

-Pero piensa en el tremendo escándalo, Namikase

Aquella mujer era patética, pero no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Se había pasado la vida en las garras de la dragonesa, sin fuerzas para rebelarse. Su situación era aún peor que la de él. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Naruto reparó en que siempre había sabido que llegaría el momento de su liberación. Cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad sería dueño de su fortuna y de sus movimientos. Pero para Shion la sentencia sería de por vida a menos que se casara

Tras aquellos pensamientos, decidió mostrarse amable al contestar

-Te agradezco tan amables esfuerzos, aunque sean por una extraña causa. ¿Necesitas un coche para volver?

Shion hizo un aspaviento de alarma

No me puedes enviar de nuevo .con ella. ¡Por favor Namikase – la joven se mordió con fuerza los labios antes de continuar – Creí que si yo te ayudaba, tú me devolverías el favor. Estábamos prometidos desde la cuna. Estás en deuda conmigo

Estuvo a punto de arrojarla fuera de su casa, pero algo en el rostro de Hanabi, una piedad ineludible, le obligó a actuar de otra manera

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, que llevaba como siempre enguantada. Reparó en que, en toda su vida, jamás le había tocado directamente la piel. Shion llevaba guantes hasta en el cuarto de estudio

-Cálmate. Te ayudaré porque somos primos. Nunca me he negado a ayudarte en esos términos. No tendrás que volver con ella. ¿De acuerdo?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, pero el mohín de enfado permaneció en su rostro. Nunca se transformaría en una persona dulce y amable. Tal vez no fuera culpa suya, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La soltó, y ella se llevó la mano instintivamente a cubrírsela con la otra

-Ahora tengo que salir para arreglar los asuntos de mi esposa, pero Hanabi te preparará una habitación

-¡Pero ella no es nadie!

Ella vive aquí. Tú no – Sonrió a Hanabi, quien parecía en esos momentos extremadamente joven e insegura – Si no te importa, querida hermana…

La ojiperla se sonrojó levemente, mas de inmediato recobró las fuerzas

-Por supuesto que no…hermano

Naruto le guiñó un ojo y se volvió otra vez hacia su prima

-¿Hay algo especial que yo deba saber?

-Creo que no. La abuela está rodeada de un montón de criados, como siempre, y hay también un hombre del que yo no me fío demasiado. Es el administrador Kakuzu, pero a veces ella lo utiliza como escolta. Es un hombre muy corpulento

-Mejor. Tengo ganas de pegarme con alguien

…-

Hasta aquí

Nos vemos en el prox cap

Bye ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Disculpen la tardanza ^^

Bueno, como los trabajo escolares me han absorbido todo el tiempo libre que tenia; ni he podido leer los fics q sigo, pensaba actualizar en una semana mas, pero por caprichos del destino encontré algo de tiempo (no pregunten como) así q aquí les dejo el cap 17 ^^

Por cierto: soy hombre -_-

…-

Capítulo 17

Naruto salió a la entrada y estuvo a punto de chocar con Shikamaru

¿Qué demonios pasa? – preguntó su amigo

-Es fantástico que estés fuera siempre que se te necesita

-Tenía asuntos que despachar en la City

Eso no importa ahora – contestó Naruto, y le hizo un rápido resumen de los hechos, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina a ver al mayordomo

¿Magia? – preguntó Shikamaru

Naruto se detuvo un momento para mirar a su amigo

-Ya veo qué bien te quedas con los detalles más insignificantes; lo que importa es que mi esposa está en peligro. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con un chico del hotel Quiller y, después, a salvar a mi doncella, en el supuesto de que aún lo siga siendo, de las garras de la dragonesa. Vamos

El muchacho, atenazado por los nervios, les contó únicamente que alguien le había pasado la nota junto con dos peniques a través de los barrotes de una ventana del sótano del hotel, con la instrucción de que la llevara allí

Naruto le hizo algunas preguntas; después, se volvió hacia Shikamaru y le dijo:

-¿Tenemos a alguien que sea experto en chapuzas?

-Sí Tazuna

-Dale un florín a este chico y manda que busquen al señor Tazuna

Al cabo de unos minutos, tenían allí a un hombre viejo y fuerte, al que le preguntaron una serie de cuestiones sobre barrotes y ventanas. Al final, Naruto volvió a dirigirse al chico de los recados

-Tú me puedes llevar hasta esa ventana. Tazuna, consígueme una herramienta de ésas para quitar tornillos. Pringle, mi sobretodo

Tazuna obedeció con prontitud y Pringle se apresuró a transmitir la orden del señor. Pero Shikamaru le dijo:

-La turba te va a acorralar y si no, te seguirán

¡Maldita sea! – Naruto estuvo tentado de armar a sus criados y salir a pelear, pero, al momento, hizo un gesto burlón y dijo – Me disfrazaré Pringle, búscame ropa vieja – Al salir el mayordomo, Naruto fue detrás de el hasta a entrada y empezó a dar instrucciones generales a los pocos criados que quedaban en la casa

-Shikamaru tú quédate aquí y defiende la fortaleza. He mandado recado de lo ocurrido a Sidmouth y a Bow Street. Pronto llegará el ejército para dispersar a la turba

Después, empezó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero Shikamaru lo apartó a un lado y le dijo:

-Naruto, ¿y qué pasará si tu esposa mató realmente a ese hombre?

-La liberaré de todos modos

-Pero ¿después, qué? No puedes vivir con una asesina

Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre una silla. En ese momento, apareció Kiba y se apresuró a recogerla

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde. No creo que sea capaz de cometer ningún acto de violencia

-Todo el mundo es capaz en determinadas circunstancias

Naruto ya lo sabía, pero se ocuparía de ese problema cuando llegara el momento. Se quitó el chaleco bordado y se lo entregó directamente a su ayuda de cámara; en el momento en que se sacaba los pantalones, llegó un mozo de cuadra de gran estatura, trayendo consigo un fardo de ropa

-Mi traje de los domingos, señor

El rubio lo miró resplandeciente, con una sonrisa

-Te daré uno nuevo

Al cabo de unos segundos, el conde estaba completamente vestido con una chaqueta pasada de moda, unos calzones viejos y desgastados por las rodillas y con un colorido pañuelo atado al cuello en lugar de su habitual fular de seda. Después, embadurnó de hollín sus propios calcetines blancos y, para gracia de Kiba, restregó con carbonilla sus perfectas botas de cuero hasta que quedaron completamente mates

Pues alégrate más de que no te haya mandado que lo hagas tú – dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose al "afligido" ayuda de cámara. Acto seguido, se embadurnó también las manos de carbón – Que no vean tampoco unas manos de caballero

En ese momento, entró Pringle con su bandeja de plata y estuvo a punto de retroceder, impresionado por el aspecto de su señor, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona. La situación era grave, pero la verdad es que estaba divirtiéndose con esa parte. Cogió el nuevo mensaje de la bandeja, esta vez en papel caro y perfectamente sellado y lacrado. Era de Sidmouth, del ministerio del Interior

Lo leyó, hizo un gesto de desagrado y se lo dio a Shikamaru

-Lo mejor que puede ofrecer es buscarle un buen alojamiento en la Torre. En esta época es muy arriesgado mostrar favoritismos hacia las personas ricas y privilegiadas, etcétera, etcétera. Que alguien me traiga algo para salir de aquí. Una alfombra, algún bulto, cualquier cosa que no despierte sospechas – Y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Shikamaru, dijo – Cuando la encuentre, tendremos que escondernos hasta que tú arregles todo esto

-¿Yo?

-¿Para qué te pago, si no?

-Exijo una bonificación

De acuerdo – Naruto se miró de soslayo en el espejo, se puso la gorra del mozo de cuadra y se manchó la cara con las manos

-Intentaré hacerte llegar una nota con nuestro paradero, pero sólo cuando las gacetas anuncien la captura del verdadero asesino sabré que habrás cumplido tu misión

-¿Y cómo diantre se supone que voy a…?

-Mi confianza en tus capacidades es ilimitada, amigo mío

-¿Dónde os vais a esconder? ¿En el campo?

-No tengo ni idea

-Naruto, esto no va a salir bien

Pero Namikase pensaba únicamente en su esposa, sola y asustada, en la guarida de la dragonesa

-Pues haz que salga bien

Y echándose al hombro un gran fardo de ropa, mientras el chico del hotel andaba a trompicones a su lado con los ojos desorbitados, el rubio se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, dispuesto a actuar como un caballero andante, vestido de hollín y moho

En la vereda de la parte de detrás había unos cuantos curiosos merodeando. Naruto les lanzó algunas blasfemias con un fuerte acento barriobajero y se abrió paso entre ellos, que apenas se fijaron en él

No creía que le fueran a seguir, pero dio un pequeño rodeo por si acaso. Después, le entregó el fardo a una anciana que parecía necesitar ayuda, con la esperanza de que hubiera en aquel montón de ropa algo que pudiera servirle. A continuación, se dejó guiar por el chico hasta el hotel Quiller

Nunca había pensado que llevara una vida especialmente protegida, pero no tardó en caer en la cuenta de que nunca había ido solo, andando por la calle, como un hombre normal y corriente. Nadie le prestaba atención, lo cual resultaba desconcertante a la vez que placentero

Sentía como si fuera invisible

Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le cediera siempre el paso. Tras unas cuantas desagradables colisiones, tuvo que aprender a desenvolverse por las calles entre la muchedumbre

Algunas mujeres; de toda edad y condición, lo miraban con ojos pícaros, pero no eran putas, pendientes de conseguir unas guineas, sino mujeres normales con ganas de bromear. La mayoría le hubiera dado un empellón si les hubiera seguido la broma. La sensación de hacer algo inapropiado le resultó tentadora por unos segundos, mas recordó rápidamente para qué estaba allí

Naruto conocía ya el Quiller, pero no estaba familiarizado con la parte trasera. Siguió al chico que lo condujo por un camino hasta llegar al patio del hotel. Allí, el muchacho le señaló una de las ventanas. Estaba en un lateral, en el corto espacio que quedaba entre un cobertizo y uno de los muros del edificio principal, por lo que no le resultaría difícil esconderse, aunque había un constante trasiego de criados entre el hotel y los almacenes y cobertizos

Se quedó mirando al muchacho, que era un esmirriado, de unos catorce años o así

-Me has hecho un buen servicio hoy

-Sólo he llevado un mensaje, señor

-¿Te gustaría más trabajar para mí que en este hotel?

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron, aunque con algo de desconfianza

-¿Haciendo qué?

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Después de dudar unos instantes, el muchacho contestó:

-A mí me gustaría ser cocinero

-Muy bien, pues vuelve a Marlborough Square y apúntate para aprender el oficio de cocinero

Naruto no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía eso, pero seguro que habría alguna manera. Al fin y al cabo, la gente aprendía a cocinar, y los chefs se estaban poniendo de moda. El chico lo miraba muy fijamente

-¿De verdad? ¿Yo?

Quizá no fuera tan fácil

-Ve allá. Tal vez lleve su tiempo, pero podrá hacerse

El brillo en los ojos del niño y el rubor en sus mejillas llevaron a Naruto a pensar en alguien enamorado. Al momento, el chico se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, como si temiera que se le fuera a pasar la oportunidad. El rubio lo vio marcharse, con la esperanza de no haberle prometido algo que no se pudiera hacer. Seguro que no. Con dinero y poder, todo se podía conseguir; todo, tal vez, salvo librar a una asesina de la horca

Ya vería. En el peor de los casos, la sacaría del país. Se coló por el hueco que había entre el cobertizo y el muro, y, sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor, tocó en la ventana, al tiempo que llamaba a su esposa:

-¿Hinata?

A los pocos segundos, la ventana se abrió levemente

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿Quién va a ser sino vuestro valiente salvador, que acude como un héroe a rescataros?

Se levantó la cortinilla interior y apareció la cara de Hinata, que lo miraba a través del cristal y los barrotes

-¿Namikase?

-¿Es que tenéis algún otro héroe?

El rostro de ella adquirió un suave rubor delicioso

-Por supuesto que no. Quiero decir que…

-Me alegro. Aquí no hay sitio para muchos más

No conocía a ninguna otra mujer que se sonrojara de una forma tan cautivadora como su esposa. Maldijo el polvoriento cristal que los separaba y le impedía besarla. También resultaba cautivadora cuando fruncía el ceño

-¡Seriedad, Namikase! Estoy aquí encerrada y no se como...

-Esperad un momento

Se agazapó en una esquina mientras dos criadas se dirigían hacia el cobertizo más cercano a ellos. Abrieron la puerta y sacaron dos cestas; después, se quedaron allí paradas un rato, charlando sobre un desagradable escozor femenino

Cuando se marcharon, Naruto volvió junto a la ventana

-¿Seguís ahí?

La cortina se levantó de nuevo, rodeando la cara de disgusto de Hinata

-¿Dónde voy a estar?

Él sonrió, sorprendido del placer que aquella mujer le producía en todos sus estados de ánimo

-Supongo que no querréis describirme vuestra ropa interior

-¿Cómo?

-Podríais despertarme el apetito para luego. ¿Como es? ¿De flores, de frutillas, de brillantes relámpagos?

-Si vos me describís vuestra ropa interior, señor, yo os describiré la mía

-Bueno, Hinata, esperaba una argucia más interesante que ese simple reto, pero está bien. De ropa interior llevo...

-Dejad eso ahora, por favor

Pero vio que su sonriente esposa deseaba por todos los medios salir de allí. La había visto muy pocas veces riéndose, pero sabía que era una mujer que llevaba mucha alegría por dentro

Adorable Hinata

Deliciosa Hinata

Enseguida se puso seria, y Naruto vio un miedo real en su rostro

-Me encuentro en un apuro terrible. Tal vez no sepáis que...

Claro que lo sé, y más tarde os interrogaré al respecto. Pero no pensaréis que deje a nadie que cuelgue a mi condesa, ¿verdad? Y si os arrestan – añadió, bromeando – he arreglado las cosas para que tengáis un buen alojamiento en la Torre

-¡La Torre!

El terror de aquella voz le hizo sentirse culpable

Ya no cuelgan allí a la gente. Estaréis a salvo, y seguro que me dejarán visitaros. La verdad – añadió – es que, con lo mucho que nos ha costado hasta ahora tener paz y tranquilidad, suena muy tentador

Muchas veces el silencio puede ser de lo más elocuente, y éste, reforzado por una mirada, estaba cargado de recriminación

Él la miró con gesto burlón

Estáis muy atractiva con esa mantilla de encaje, querida. En cierto modo, parecéis una monja. No creo que os desagrade saber que sois una tentación para mí – Tras decir esto, puso el dedo sobre el cristal, como si deseara acariciarle la nariz

Vos también me tentáis – dijo ella, aunque más en tono de queja que de cumplido

-Todo esto sería mucho más divertido sin barrotes de hierro de por medio. Escuchad, esta reja está hecha para que la gente se quede fuera, no para que entren. ¿Podéis ver si está sujeta con clavos o con tornillos?

Hinata inspeccionó por todos los bordes de la reja

-No lo sé, hay una ranura en la parte superior

-Tornillos; bien

Sacó la herramienta que traía consigo, siguiendo los consejos de Tazuna

-Esto es un destornillador. Me han dicho que si se introduce en cada ranura y se le da vueltas, irán saliendo los tornillos

-¡Pero debe haber unos diez!

-Lo que quiere decir que tenéis un montón de trabajo. Manos a la obra

-Voy a cerrar la ventana. Me estoy helando y, si entra alguien, será menos sospechoso

Echó también la cortina, de modo que él dejó de ver lo que hacía. Por mucho que fuera contra su naturaleza el conde se resignó a esperar. No sabía nada de herramientas; ni siquiera había oído hablar de tornillos hasta que Tazuna le explicó cómo eran. Tampoco había conocido hasta entonces a aquel hombre, el hombre que tenía a su servicio para reparar lo que se estropeara

Empezó a preocuparse por las muchas cosas que desconocía

Había intentado utilizar el destornillador y sabía que hacía falta mucha fuerza para accionarlo. No estaba muy seguro de que su condesa fuera capaz de hacerlo, y menos aún diez veces seguidas. Temía que se dañara las delicadas manos. Pero no podía entrar para ayudarla, así que tendría que hacerlo sola

¿Cómo va la cosa? – preguntó, después de un minuto o así de ansiosa espera

Con la voz amortiguada por la ventana, ella le contestó:

-Lo estoy haciendo, pero voy muy despacio

-¡Más criados!

Naruto se apartó de la ventana y volvió a esconderse

Mientras esperaba a que un hombre y una mujer terminaran de hacer sus tareas y se cortejaran un poco, el conde apretó las mandíbulas con frustración. San Jorge no tuvo que esconderse mientras su dama se libraba a sí misma de las garras del dragón

Quizá ella estuviera pensando lo mismo. Cuando regresó junto a la ventana, Hinata abrió una pequeña ranura y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no os habéis enfrentado a la duquesa y habéis exigido mi liberación?

En cierta medida, parte de la respuesta a aquella pregunta era que deseaba correr una aventura. Otra parte consistía en que no quería estar en la misma habitación que la dragonesa

Pero en aquel momento se le ocurrieron mejores razones

-Porque no estoy seguro de lo que se trae entre manos y no quiero que corráis el menor riesgo de acabar en prisión, ni siquiera aunque sea en un buen alojamiento. Shikamaru se va a encargar de resolverlo todo, manteniendo conversaciones con Bow Street, el secretario de Interior y autoridades del mismo rango. Tan pronto como sepamos cómo están las cosas, las afrontaremos, pero desde una posición de poder. ¿Cómo van los tornillos?

-Quedan dos en la parte de arriba. Me duelen las manos

Naruto se estremeció al pensar en sus manos, pero mantuvo el tono de broma

-Os las besaré luego con mucho gusto. Descansad un momento y dejadme que ponga en funcionamiento mi magia

-¿Magia?

El tono nervioso de la voz de su esposa le hizo sonreír. ¡Ella y su disparatada creencia en las estatuillas mágicas!

-Sacad la mano un momento

Al instante, Hinata sacó la mano derecha por un pequeño resquicio en la parte inferior de la ventana y a través de los barrotes. Naruto se agachó y le besó los nudillos helados. Le acarició los dedos entre sus propias manos, frías, y les echó el aliento para calentárselos

-¿No hay chimenea ahí dentro?

-Sí, pero el fuego es muy pequeño. Y estoy aquí, junto a la ventana abierta

Le dio la vuelta a la mano y vio las rojeces que le había hecho el destornillador

-Ojalá pudiera entrar yo para hacer el trabajo

Mientras le besaba las marcas, oyó que ella emitía una risita nerviosa y la vio aparecer, bajo la cortina de encaje, como un perrillo saliendo de una manta

-Me temo que mis manos están más acostumbradas a trabajar que las vuestras, señor conde

Desafiante y burlona, su aspecto era absolutamente delicioso

Le acarició el pulgar

Jovencita descarada, las mías son más grandes y mas fuertes – y puso su mano sobre la palma de ella, para que viera lo grande que era. Después entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella – Formamos buena pareja

-¿Sí?

Aun a través del turbio cristal, supo que ella también lo sentía, que los dos se regocijaban con el contacto de la piel, como si la sangre fluyera del uno al otro. Por unos instantes, pensó seriamente en dar un puñetazo al cristal que los separaba

-Sabéis que yo no maté a ese hombre ¿verdad?

Viendo la preocupación en sus ojos, Naruto le contestó:

-Lo se

Y en verdad la creía. Sin duda era incapaz de matar a nadie, pero estaba sumamente afligida

La oyó gemir, y aquel indicio de llanto le impulsó a echar el muro abajo con sus propias manos. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan impotente. Le soltó la mano y se puso de pie

-Vamos, Hinata. A ver si conseguimos sacaros de aquí

La cortina echada volvió a separarlos, y Naruto oyó leves sonidos mientras ella sacaba los últimos tornillos. Probablemente las manos de su esposa fueran más duras que las suyas, pero él se encargaría de que jamás tuviera que volver a trabajar con ellas. Se encargaría de satisfacerla, de llenar sus días de dicha y felicidad, y disfrutar con la alegría de su presencia, la suya y la de toda su adorable familia

Vio que la reja se tambaleaba y la intentó sujetar con una mano

-¡Cuidado, no vaya a caeros encima!

Ella no respondió. Lo que acababa de decir era una tontería

Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido por el silencio de su dama. Creía que le iba a hacer un montón de preguntas sobre el asesinato y lo que sabía acerca de sus aventuras. Movió la cabeza con resignación. Su esposa seguía prefiriendo guardarse sus secretos. No sabía que había mantenido una larga conversación con su hermana

Entonces – dijo él, para romper el silencio – ¿por qué fuisteis a visitar a sir Orochimaru?

-El me lo pidió

La reja se tambaleó un poco más

-Si abrís la ventana completamente, os ayudare a sujetarla

-Ahora no puedo. Tengo las manos ocupadas

Tras unos momentos, Naruto dijo:

-Podíais haber llevado un carruaje

-Me llevé a Sai

-Y fuisteis en un coche de alquiler

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Quién?

-Sai

-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué fuisteis de ese modo?

Creyó que no le iba a contestar, pero al momento dijo ella, casi sin aliento:

-No quería que vos os enterarais. Éste es el último. Sujetaré la reja

-Con cuidado. Intentad desplazarla un poco. Espero que no sea demasiado pesada para vos

Porque, si era demasiado pesada, no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer

Menudo héroe inútil estaba resultando

-Puedo con ella

Naruto oyó un leve chirrido y, después, Hinata abrió la ventana por completo. Un momento después, apareció una pierna cubierta por una media blanca; curiosa visión hasta llegar a las ligas, seguida de la otra pierna. Por fin, pudo ver de cuerpo entero a su deliciosa esposa, capaz y peculiarísima. La ayudó a salir, pero ella se soltó al punto para alisarse el pelo y arreglarse las faldas

Después lo miró de frente, como quien espera un interrogatorio

¿Allí mismo? No, no le parecía el lugar apropiado. En todo caso, ella lo había mirado con absoluto asombro

-¿Habéis visto lo que soy capaz de hacer por vos? Pues que no sea en vano

Y tras cerrar la ventana, la cogió de la mano y empezaron a andar con paso rápido, atravesaron el patio y se alejaron de allí

-Voy vestido así para que nos tomen por criados

Yo he sido criada – señaló ella

-Miles de institutrices estarían en desacuerdo con vos, pero sea como fuere, a mí no me importa

-Me alegro. A mí tampoco me importa que seas conde

La miró con un gesto irónico de aprobación. Le gustaba su sentido del humor

En realidad, su esposa le gustaba en todos los aspectos. Incluso aunque hubiera cometido un asesinato. Si lo había hecho, seguro que había tenido sus razones. Al cabo de un rato, estaban mezclados con la gente, por las calles. La mayoría de los transeúntes llevaban pesadas capas y gabanes, y andaban presurosos a causa del cortante viento. Fue entonces cuando el se dio cuenta de que a Hinata le castañeteaban los dientes y de que sólo llevaba un fino vestido de lana. Pasándole un brazo por la cintura, le dijo:

-¿Por qué no habéis traído la capa?

En lugar de contestar, la ojiperla intentó soltarse

-¡Señor!

-Dejaos de bobadas. Sólo somos Hinata y Naruto, perdidos por la ciudad, y podemos ir agarrados por la calle si nos place. ¿Y vuestra capa?

Ella se dio por vencida y se abrazo más al pecho de su esposo

-Sai se la llevó para librarme de la turba

-Ah, es verdad

-Me dejó su abrigo, pero me deshice de él para colarme en el hotel. Con mi vestido, quizá tuviera el aspecto de una doncella de categoría superior, pero con el uniforme de un criado hecho jirones jamás hubiera conseguido entrar

-¿Jirones? Os aseguro que mis criados van muy bien vestidos

-No lo dudo, pero pensé que pasaría más desapercibida si lo estropeaba un poco

-¡Vaya! Me temo que a Sai no le va a gustar mucho

-Entonces tendréis que salvarme, mi noble héroe, comprándole otro nuevo

-Ya no, acordaos de que se convertirá en posadero

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado

Siguieron andando a paso rápido por las calles, aunque él no tardó en darse cuenta de que no sabía adónde llevarla. Además, seguían rondándole por la mente los pensamientos endiablados, acallados y difusos, pero aún estaban allí. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cuestiones antes de pensar en otra cosa

-¿Por qué acudisteis a la duquesa en busca de ayuda?

Ella lo miró con ojos asustados, y tal vez el temblor que sentía en esos momentos no fuera sólo por el frío

-No sabía adónde ir. Me consta que la duquesa no me tiene simpatía ni aprueba nuestro matrimonio, pero estaba segura de que haría algo por evitar el escándalo. Pensé realmente que me iba a ayudar, pero luego me encerraron

Los pensamientos oscuros del conde se disiparon de inmediato. La abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició las manos

-Tenemos que conseguiros una capa o cualquier cosa. Conozco a un sastre por aquí cerca

Intentó guiarla calle abajo por un lateral, pero ella dejó de andar

-¿Qué pasa?

-No podéis entrar en un establecimiento refinado con ese aspecto

-El conde de Namikase puede ir vestido como le plazca

Ella arqueó las cejas

-Aunque os conozcan lo suficiente para reconoceros, creí que estábamos huyendo de la justicia

-¡Maldita sea!

-Habrá por aquí alguna tienda de ropa usada. ¿Cuánto dinero lleváis?

Con un agudo sentimiento de derrota, Naruto se llevo las manos a los bolsillos del traje de su mozo de cuadra, y la frustración hizo presa en él al comprobar que estaban vacíos

-No llevo dinero

-¿Que no lleváis dinero?

La sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa habría resultado casi divertida, de no haber sido porque se sentía como un verdadero imbécil

-¿Y vos?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Me gasté los últimos peniques que tenía

De repente, Hinata puso cara de terror. ¡No tenían dinero! Para él no significaba mucho, pero para ella sí, pobrecita

Se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso por los hombros

Pero os vais a morir de frío – dijo ella, a tiempo que se abrigaba con la prenda. Él podía notar los escalofríos de su dama y sospechaba que eran tanto de frío como de miedo

-Nos turnaremos para usarla. Pero lo que necesitamos es algún lugar seguro donde planear lo que vamos a hacer. Podríamos ir a casa de Gaara

Se detuvieron un instante en una esquina, en la que había un pequeño chamizo bajo el que guarecerse. El aire frío le atravesaba la camisa como una cuchilla de hielo. ¿Había pasado frío antes alguna vez? Le parecía que no. Era una sensación en verdad desagradable y además le reducía la capacidad de pensar

Todos cuantos les rodeaban se apresuraban hacia sus casas, donde les esperaban el calor del hogar y la cena caliente. Un vendedor de castañas que pasaba por allí se detuvo junto a ellos, con la intención de vender un paquete caliente a una alegre pareja. El olor de las castañas hizo que Naruto deseara tener un poco de dinero para comprar un cucurucho, y la frustración estuvo a punto de despertarle la ira. En toda su vida adulta, jamás había experimentado la sensación de no poder satisfacer el hambre

Jamás

El hambre de cualquier tipo

Y en aquellos momentos sentía tres clases diferentes de hambre:

Hambre de calor

Hambre de castañas y…

Hambre de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos

A causa de su imbecilidad, no podía satisfacer ninguna de las tres de inmediato. Sin duda, habría quienes pensaran que aquello sería bueno para su alma, que la privación y el control de las necesidades le elevarían el espíritu. Pero no era así. Tenía frío y se sentía miserable, frustrado y enfadado

Más adelante, en una esquina, vieron a un vendedor de gacetas, que anunciaba a gritos las noticias: «Lo último sobre el caso Namikase. El amante de la condesa, muerto en un baño de sangre sobre el lecho»

¡Oh, Dios mío! – susurró la ojiperla – No es cierto

¿Que no era vuestro amante? – Él la apretó contra su cuerpo – Lo sé

Ella lo miró fijamente

-¿Cómo?

Pese al frío, había un atisbo de perfección en aquel momento

-Del mismo modo en que sabemos que llegará la primavera

¿Confiáis en mí? – Pero antes de que él dijera que sí, ella negó con la cabeza – No deberíais. Vos no sabéis que yo...

Los demonios estuvieron a punto de desatarse de nuevo en su mente, pero para entonces ya habían perdido toda su fuerza. Deslizó la mano bajo el abrigo para acariciarle la espalda y sentir el calor de su dama

-Ya sé la historia de vuestra piedra mágica

Hinata empalideció aún más

-¿Cómo?

-Obligué a Hanabi a que me dijera por qué habíais ido a casa de sir Orochimaru

-¿Que la obligasteis? ¿Cómo?

Maldita sea – dijo él, riéndose – Ya es hora de que confiéis vos en mí

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Hinata

-Perdonadme, os lo ruego. Por supuesto que confío en vos. Es que estoy muy asustada. Tengo mucho frío y mucho miedo

Lo miró y volvió a sentir un intenso escalofrío; él la apretó aún más contra sí, maldiciéndose por su inutilidad y preguntándose cuánto frío tendría que pasar una persona antes de morirse. A veces, se morían de frío los pasajeros que iban en la parte de fuera de los carruajes

La camisa de su mozo de cuadra, pese a ser de tela gruesa de abrigo, no le servía de mucho con aquel frío tan intenso. Besó el cabello suelto de su dama

-Cariño, tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde guarecernos, donde las autoridades no puedan encontrarnos. No quisiera obligar a mis amigos a esconderme, a menos que sea el último recurso. ¿Se os ocurre algún lugar?

-¿El asilo de pobres?

-Yo soy miembro de la junta de uno de ellos. ¿Creéis que nos darán un trato especial?

Naruto vio recompensada su broma con una carcajada de Hinata

-Nos pondrían en edificios separados, y así no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad de hacer planes. ¿No podríamos regresar a vuestra casa?

-¿A nuestra casa? Nos persigue la justicia y la turba merodea por allí, esperando veros con las manos manchadas de sangre

Sintió el temblor de ella bajo su abrazo

-En la época de mi abuelo, la justicia no se habría atrevido a poneros la mano encima, pero no estoy seguro de poder impedirlo en estos tiempos. ¡Malditos demócratas!

El frío, como estaba descubriendo por primera vez en su vida, era un enemigo invencible. Sentía la imperiosa tentación de pedirle que le dejara el abrigo un rato. No lo Iba a hacer, pero tampoco tenía demasiado sentido morirse congelado

-Andemos un poco más rápido. Así entraremos en calor

Marlborough Square está demasiado lejos – dijo ella, mientras avanzaban con paso presuroso por las calles, todo lo cerca que pueden estar dos personas – Estáis helado. Si nos intercambiamos el abrigo conseguiremos aplazar el suplicio, pero no tardaremos en congelarnos los dos. Yo ya siento los pies como bloques de hielo

Él bajó la vista hacia los botines de tela que cubrían los pies de Hinata. Qué calzado tan absurdo

-Pues a mí las botas me protegen bastante bien del frío, pero me temo que no podemos intercambiárnoslas. Curiosa situación ¿no es verdad?

-¿Hace calor en las cárceles?

Él no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada

-Lo dudo, pero yo también siento tentaciones. ¿Y las iglesias? ¿Las dejan abiertas para los vagabundos sin hogar?

-No

-¿Qué hay de la caridad cristiana? Aquí estamos los dos, necesitados de una cama para pasar la noche, y es imposible encontrar a una sola persona que nos ofrezca ni siquiera un establo

-Quizá nos lo ofrecieran si yo estuviera embarazada

-No creo. Pensarían que nuestro bebé podría ser una carga para la parroquia

-Es posible. Tal vez Jesucristo ya no nos considere cristianos en estos tiempos. ¡Oh!

-¿Qué ocurre?

Al meterse la mano en el bolsillo de la falda, Hinata encontró una llave

-¡La casa de la calle Mallett!

-¿Ésa es la llave de vuestra antigua casa?

-Sí, y está sólo a unas cuantas calles de aquí. ¡Vamos! ¡Y rápido!

La ojiperla lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él, que empezaba a moverse con lentitud por el frío

-Entraréis en calor si vamos rápido, y allí queda algo de madera; podremos encender la chimenea. Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente acicate. Un fuego, calor, refugio

Se apresuraron, dando bandazos por la calle oscura, mientras el aliento de ambos iba dejando una nube blanca en el aire, a su paso; después bajaron por la vereda de la parte posterior, sobre el suelo resbaladizo por la escarcha que lo cubría. Ella se detuvo y dio un empujón a la verja del jardín, para abrirla. Cedió, con un chirrido

-Espero que no nos oiga nadie. Si tenemos suerte estarán todos preparando la cena o sentados ya a la mesa

La idea de un poco de comida, del tipo que fuese, resultaba casi dolorosa. A Naruto le empezaron a castañetear los dientes. Una vez junto a la puerta trasera, Hinata intentaba introducir la llave torpemente, tal vez porque tenía las manos tan congeladas como su esposo. Descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la puerta y tiró de él hacia dentro. Cuando hubo cerrado la entrada tras ellos, Naruto dio un puñetazo en la pared

¡Santo cielo! – dijo – Hace tanto frío dentro como fuera

-Claro, no se ha encendido la chimenea desde hace días

Hinata se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó contra sí, al tiempo que le frotaba los brazos

-¿No habéis estado nunca en una casa sin caldear?

-Me temo que no. ¿Me vais a dar calor, Hinata?

…-

Hasta aquí ^^

Nos vemos en el prox cap

Bye ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^

Espero q el cap 18 les guste

…-

Capítulo 18

Namikase no tenía ninguna intención de flirtear, pero ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a turbarse. Bien sabía Dios que lo último que a él le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos era el sexo. También aquello era una nueva experiencia. Quizá ella se diera cuenta, pues negó con la cabeza, como hablando consigo misma

-Vamos

Lo guió por un pasillo hasta la parte delantera de la casa y, después, escaleras arriba. Naruto no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que hiciera más calor en el piso de arriba, pero la siguió, sin dejar de frotarse y asombrado del frío tan inmenso que podía hacer dentro de un edificio. La única mejora había sido librarse del viento. Hinata entró en uno de los dormitorios y cogió el edredón que cubría la cama

-Tomad

Naruto se envolvió con él y, aunque el calor no fue inmediato, empezó a sentirse mejor. Hinata tiró de la manta de lana que había bajo el edredón y se abrigó con ella. Pasaron después a otro dormitorio, donde se repitió el mismo proceso con el edredón y la manta

Ahora que los dos tenían bastante ropa encima, Naruto confió en que no tardarían en volver a ser personas. Algunas plumas se escapaban de los edredones y caían flotando sobre el suelo. Eran telas viejas y gastadas, pero nada le pareció nunca más valioso

¿Mejor? – preguntó ella, con tono de ansiedad

-Mucho mejor. Pero se me sigue congelando el aliento en esta habitación

-Vayamos a la cocina, a ver si queda algo de madera. Si encendemos el fuego, podremos calentar un poco de agua

Caminando tras ella, dijo él:

-Un poco de ramen no nos vendría mal

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una mueca

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro; probablemente, era mucho pedir

Una vez en la cocina, Hinata se fue directa a una caja que había cerca de un antiguo fogón

-Sí, todavía queda madera. La caja de yesca debe de estar en ese cajón, ahí

El ojiazul la encontró

-Yo lo haré

Confiaba en ser capaz; había encendido alguna lámpara, una o dos veces en su vida, pero nunca había hecho ningún fuego. Se aseguró de que hubiera yesca en la caja, mientras reparaba en que solo había utilizado una caja así, jugando, cuando era pequeño. Como todo lo demás, el fuego era algo que le venía dado

Contempló a Hinata, que iba disponiendo hábilmente distintas capas de trocitos de madera, junto con palos más largos. No había ningún tronco. En realidad, aquella no era la madera apropiada para una hoguera; eran sólo restos y trozos de cajas; ramas rotas e incluso un pedazo de pata de silla

Madera de mendigos

No había pensado antes en la pobreza tan absoluta en la que habían vivido Hinata y su familia. En realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba la pobreza. En aquellos instantes, empezó a tomar conciencia

La ojiperla lo miró de soslayo

-Ya está todo preparado, ahora podremos encender un buen fuego

En aquel momento, hacer fuego parecía la mejor de las fiestas. Naruto se arrodilló junto a la chimenea y empezó a golpear el pedernal contra el metal, torpe aún por el frió y por la falta de experiencia

Salieron algunas chispas, pero demasiado débiles y la yesca no prendía

-Quizá debiera deshacerme de mis criados y aprender a valerme por mí mismo

-A ellos no les iba a gustar nada

Él la miró sonriendo

-Es cierto

Dispuesto a demostrar que era capaz de hacer algo útil, golpeó el pedernal cada vez con más fuerza. Al final, la llama prendió y se encendió la yesca. Con rapidez, antes de que se apagara, acercó la llama a los trocitos de madera que ella había dispuesto, y contempló con satisfacción cómo agarraba el fuego

Era una buena madera, bien seca, y la llama se fue propagando de un trozo a otro, llenándolo todo de luz y calor. No es que fuera un calor demasiado intenso todavía, pero sí lo suficiente para animar su corazón. Naruto se acercó a Hinata, e inclinándose, la besó en los labios entreabiertos

Ella aceptó aquel beso en lo que era, sonriente ante la mejora de las circunstancias. Se quedaron los dos allí sentados, alimentando el fuego y calentándose las manos, mientras la temperatura aumentaba sonrojándoles las mejillas. Por fin, él se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse, impulsado por pensamientos sensuales. No había duda de que se recuperaba con rapidez

Sin embargo, ella se apartó

-Me parece que dejamos también algunas verduras. ¿Por qué no miráis ahí, en la despensa? Sólo tirábamos las cosas que pudieran pudrirse. No está bien desperdiciar la comida

Naruto se preguntó cuánta comida tirarían en su casa todos los días. Reparó también en que ella no se había apartado de su lado por timidez, sino sencillamente porque tenía la mente ocupada en cuestiones prácticas

La sensata Hinata

La bobalicona de Hinata

Pensó también en que tendrían que pasar la noche allí, juntos, y abrigó ciertas esperanzas

¿Qué mejor manera de calentarse?

Obedeciendo no obstante las órdenes de su dama, se alejó para ver qué había en la despensa, animado con la idea de que pudiera haber comida de algún tipo. No tardó en comprobar, una vez más, lo pobremente que habían vivido. Quizá tuvieran grandes cantidades de leche, mantequilla, fruta y otras cosas perecederas, pero lo dudaba seriamente. Todo lo que consiguió fue un manojo de guisantes, un dedo de avena que quedaba en el fondo de un tarro y unas cuantas hojas de algo entre verde y grisáceo, que apenas tenía el aspecto de verdura. En una cajita, había también una pizca de sal, y algo de pimienta en un bote. Por último, envuelto en un pedazo de papel azul, encontró un poco de azúcar

Mientras colocó aquella lamentable colección de restos sobre la mesa de madera, se preguntó si eso sería realmente lo que separaba a una familia de cinco miembros de la inanición más absoluta

La miró y vio que ella lo observaba, con una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro

-Comprábamos la comida cada día

-Ya supongo

El conde recordó la gran cantidad de dinero que su esposa llevaba consigo el día de la boda. Recordó también el entusiasmo de los mellizos cuando veían aparecer la comida. Sabía que les gustaban las golosinas y le encantaba dárselas, pero no había entendido del todo la situación

Más bien, no había entendido nada

¿No hay verdura? – preguntó él, al verla con las manos vacías

-Me temo que no. Pensaba cocinar una sopa…

Sin saber que decir, Hinata se fue a alimentar el fuego desfalleciente con unas cuantas estacas más

-La madera no durará mucho. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Así que no tenían madera cuando salieron para la iglesia. Y ella había estado a punto de echarse atrás

¿Por que?

No había duda de que su esposa estaba en una situación tan desesperada que habría aceptado cualquier tipo de ayuda

Aunque ya no le asaltaban las negras sospechas, no pudo evitar pensar en qué llegaría a hacer una mujer, en una situación tan límite, por salvar a los suyos y a sí misma. Fuera como fuese, ya no le importaba; ni siquIera aunque hubiera estado aliada con la dragonesa

Ahora lo entendía todo

Y confiaba en ella

Llegó incluso a esbozar una sonrisa. Si ése era el caso, no estaba nada mal cómo se habían torcido los planes de la duquesa, pues a pesar de sus argucias, el resultado habla sido un buen matrimonio

¿A hacer? – dijo él – Creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí esta noche. Con un poco de suerte, por la mañana Shikamaru lo habrá arreglado todo

-¿Y si no?

-Ya lo pensaremos cuando llegue el momento

Hinata volvió junto a la mesa y se quedó mirando la triste colección de restos

-Podría hervir los guisantes, pero tardarían horas en reblandecerse, y tampoco es que sean lo más apetecible del mundo. Siempre podríamos calentar un poco de avena con agua, pero también tardará

-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a la cama

Ella parpadeó, con los ojos enrojecidos. Asustada

-Hinata, los dos juntos en la cama, con montones de mantas encima, nos mantendremos calientes hasta que se haga de día. Allí podremos seguir hablando, lo mismo que aquí, y pensar en lo que podemos hacer

-¿Hablando?

La mesa los separaba

-O haciendo otras cosas, si os parece bien

-No

-¿Ah, no?

La mirada fija de ella perdió frialdad, con lo que se iluminaron las esperanzas de Naruto

-Tenemos que mantener la mente fresca para ocuparnos de los problemas

-¿Toda la noche?

-O bien, dormir

Ella volvió a mirarlo, y esta vez no había nada de frialdad en sus ojos; incluso, a la luz desfalleciente del fuego, le pareció ver que se sonrojaba

No voy a hacer nada que no queráis, Hinata – ¿Cómo convencerla para que accediera? – Miradlo de otra forma. Si no se nos ocurre nada, tendremos que entregaros a la justicia. Ésta podría ser nuestra última noche juntos en bastante tiempo

Ella se mordió el labio inferior

-Siento mucho que os aterrorice la idea, pero es la verdad. Suelo pensar que soy omnipotente, pero no puedo hacer milagros. En todo caso, os libraré de la horca

Hinata se llevó la mano a la garganta, y él se acercó rápidamente a abrazarla

-No seáis tonta, no penséis en esas cosas

Pero puede ser – dijo, al tiempo que se abrazaba más a él – Puede parecer que lo hice yo. Me di cuenta cuando le conté la historia a la duquesa; todo sonaba muy extraño

-Seguís siendo la condesa de Namikase. Eso significa mucho

Ella levantó la cabeza al oír sus palabras con la barbilla firme

-No debería ser así. La justicia debería funcionar también para Hinata Hyuuga

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Tras un momento, ella dijo:

-Muy bien

Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, se detuvo como si estuviera petrificada. Él pensó que iba a darle alguna excusa, pero de repente Hinata se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia una gran alacena llena de platos y bandejas

Cogió una silla, se subió encima y empezó a buscar por la parte de arriba del mueble, dejando que se le cayeran el edredón y la manta. Naruto se acercó presuroso

-¿Qué pasa? No vayáis a caeros

Hinata cogió un jarrón grande de barro y lo bajó. Él le sujetó la silla mientras ella descendía

¡Acabo de acordarme! – exclamó ella con los ojos brillantes

Él volvió a ponerle encima el edredón, cubriéndole los hombros

-¿Qué? ¿Más magia?

La ojiperla no se dio por ofendida

-No, algo casi mejor

Levantó la tapa del jarrón y retiró un trapo que cubría la abertura. Metió la mano y sacó una masa marrón

¿Eso qué es? – preguntó él, lleno de curiosidad

-¡Es el pastel de Navidad! Mi madre hizo uno el verano pasado, para que tuviéramos las típicas Navidades tradicionales. Y como no teníamos nada para el día de Reyes lo guardé para entonces. Hoy no es día de Reyes, pero creo que nuestra necesidad es más fuerte que la tradición

Tomó un pedazo del pastel y lo introdujo en la boca de su esposo

Él lo aceptó, aunque con cierto escepticismo. Normalmente el pastel de Navidad era algo caliente y empapado en coñac. Aquello era una cosa fría y dura, con una desagradable capa de grasa alrededor. Pero al instante, el dulzor de las pasas se deshizo en su paladar, y sintió ganas de comérselo entero

Hinata tomó otro trozo para ella, pero se detuvo antes de comérselo

-Se supone que hay que pedir un deseo

-Yo creí que eso era al hacer el pastel

-¿Seguís manteniendo esa tradición? ¿La de darle vueltas al pastel?

-Claro. El cocinero lo hace todos los años, y todos esperamos en fila a la puerta de la cocina, hasta que nos llega el turno de dar una vuelta y pedir un deseo

-¿Y cuál fue vuestro deseo para este año?

-Ya no me acuerdo. Eso fue en agosto. Un buen pastel de Navidad requiere su tiempo

-Desde luego

Vio tristeza en el rostro de ella, que se quedaba pensativa, recordando, y deseó tenerla entre sus brazos, pero el instinto le dijo que aquél no era un buen momento

-¿Recordáis vos vuestro deseo?

-No estaba aquí, estaba con los Aburame

-Pero vuestra familia también pidió un deseo al comerlo ¿no? ¿Cuál fue?

-Sólo anhelaba una cosa entonces: recibir alguna ayuda

-De mí

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada

-En esos días ni siquiera soñaba con conoceros

Naruto cogió el trozo de pastel y lo puso en los labios de ella

-Y ahora ¿qué deseáis?

Se supone que no tenemos que decirlo – Pero, después de un momento, dijo – Voy a pedir que, cuando se acabe esta pesadilla, sea la condesa que os merecéis – Y aceptó el trozo de pastel

-Ya sois más de lo que me merezco

Hinata se rió y negó con la cabeza, después le puso otro trozo de pastel en los labios

-Decidme, ¿cuál es vuestro deseo?

Él lo masticó y se lo tragó

-Que nos acabemos juntos el pastel en la cama

Hinata se sonrojó, entendiendo bien el otro significado de «pastel». ¡Su perfecta y mágica esposa!

Ella se envolvió con la manta y el edredón, sintiéndose otra vez como un barco a la deriva, al iniciarse una tormenta. No sabía qué decir. Algo en su interior anhelaba lo que él le ofrecía

Estaremos más calentitos en la cama – dijo, en un intento de acercamiento

-Desde luego

Volvió a subir las escaleras, yendo ella en primer lugar, mientras sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y que su marido la seguía, no sólo para iluminarla con la temblorosa llama de la vela

Jamás en su vida había sentido una mezcla de emociones tan intensas. El miedo a la justicia la atenazaba como una losa fría, y la confianza de él le aliviaba, pero sólo levemente

Pese a que ella y su familia siempre habían sido personas respetables, con una vida ejemplar ante la ley, sabía perfectamente que el sistema judicial funcionaba muchas veces de forma monstruosa

Alrededor del miedo estaba también la culpa. Su esposo no sabía aún que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa de ella. Estaba pasando hambre y frío porque ella utilizó una vez la sheelagh, y sir Orochimaru estaba muerto, probablemente, por la misma razón

¿Sería totalmente honrado por su parte dejar que él le hiciera el amor, manteniéndolo en a ignorancia?

Otro problema menor, pero que también la preocupaba, era la sensación de que un matrimonio no debía consumarse en una casa abandonada, con tantos peligros acechándolos

Le parecía algo ilícito

Prohibido

Cuando pensó en la cama que debían utilizar, consideró por unos instantes el lecho matrimonial de sus padres. Pero decidió que eso era impensable. Tendría que ser en la cama pequeña que habían compartido Hanabi y ella. Sin embargo, en su mente, aquella cama era tan virginal como un altar y, pese a sus votos matrimoniales, sentía que estaba a punto de cometer un pecado terrible

Sabía que iba a cometerlo. Por encima del miedo, la ansiedad y la culpa, había un hormigueo febril que, tuvo que admitirlo, era deseo

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio, Hinata se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacIa el jardín

-Dije que no lo haríamos mientras no os reconciliarais con vuestra abuela

Él la abrazó por detrás, envolviéndola con su edredón como si fuera un ángel suave y esponjoso

-¿Y seguís pensando del mismo modo?

Con la boca seca y casi susurrando, ella contestó:

-Debería. No es más que una anciana fría y desagradable, pero no merece que la odiemos

Naruto apoyó la cabeza contra la de ella y se quedo pensativo unos instantes

-No puedo hablar de eso ahora, Hinata, pero sé que tampoco puedo cambiar de opinión. Jamás lo haré. La decisión es vuestra

Ella sopesó, durante unos segundos, el reto moral que le planteaban las palabras de su esposo. Pero ya no sentía lo mismo; tal vez después de su entrevista con la duquesa, quien desde luego, no era una mujer agradable. Quizá su cambio se debiera al frío, el miedo y la necesidad

Ya no me importa – contestó

Él le besó el cuello, sorprendentemente templado, pese al frío que hacía

-Puede que sí importe, amor mío, pero no en este momento

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la condujo adentro

-¿Vuestro dormitorio?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, mientras contemplaba la estancia con los ojos de él. En la sencilla cama de hierro, sólo quedaba una sábana blanca, pues le habían quitado la manta y el edredón. No había ninguna elegante alfombra, tan sólo las pequeñas alfombrillas hechas a mano. El espejo de la pared tenía algunos desconchones

No es una habitación muy grande – dijo ella

Él la hizo girar para mirarla de frente, con aquel brillo cautivador de sus ojos

-Es una fantasía deliciosa seducir a una doncella turbada en su lecho virginal

Hinata sintió como si acabaran de abrirse las puertas del infierno

-Eso es lo que me da miedo

-¿El qué?

Que tiene algo de pecaminoso. Lo siento así. En todo caso – concluyó, con la fuerza suficiente para apartarse de él – tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer

Desde luego – asintió Naruto, que en absoluto parecía amilanado. Tenía el aspecto de un depredador que acorralara cada vez más de cerca a su presa – Pero tiene que ser en la cama, si queremos que el frío no nos impida pensar

Ella sabía a la perfección que las palabras de su esposo eran engañosas, aunque llevarle la contraria hubiera sido sencillamente una idiotez. Además, el deseo se apoderaba de su ser, en constante lucha con su acendrada conciencia y su tambaleante sentido común

Estamos casados, le decía el deseo

¡Espera, espera! le gritaba la conciencia

No es adecuado, le advertía el sentido común

Se quedó con la mirada perdida entre la cama y su probable conquistador, aturdida por una sensación de miedo, cercana a la debilidad paralizadora que le producía la sheelagh

La magia

Magia pagana

¡Oh, sí!

El fuego de los infieles

-¡Oh!

¿Oh? – preguntó él. Cuando ella no explicó lo inexplicable, le dijo – ¿Puedo pediros que seáis mi criada unos momentos? No sé cómo quitarme las botas sin ayuda

Todo volvió a situarse sobre la tierra. El deseo no se desvaneció, pero se hizo más normal

Después de todo, no era más que un hombre, especial sí, pero un hombre. Un aristócrata. Un aristócrata consentido y presuntuoso, que no sabía siquiera quitarse las botas. De repente, Hinata sintió un enorme cariño por él

Mi querido conde, estáis tan desamparado como un bebé sin su niñera – Tras decir eso, le puso la mano en el pecho y lo empujó, forzándole a sentarse en la silla que tenía detrás

-Está bien, lo acepto. Salvo en una cosa. Hay una cosa que siempre hago solo

Su confianza en sí mismo era ilimitada. Ella recordó la primera vez en que le pareció un gran defecto

-Nos meteremos en la cama para tener calor. Una vez dentro, vamos a hablar sobre mi difícil situación

-Sí, señora

Al tiempo que hacía un gesto de reprobación con la cabeza, Hinata se quitó la manta y el edredón, le levantó una pierna y empezó a luchar con la bota. Apenas hacía juego en el tobillo, y casi no podía moverla

Demasiado modernas estas botas, me parece a mí – dijo, al cabo de un rato – Tendréis que dejároslas puestas

-Además, vos sois sólo condesa, no duquesa

¿Como? – ella sabía que las palabras de su esposo encerraban alguna picardía. La maliciosa comisura de sus labios se lo hizo notar

-Os lo explicaré más tarde, cuando no seáis tan inocente

Se sonrojó, pero le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras volvía a envolverse con los cobertores

-Tenéis que decírmelo, que no se os olvide

Comenzaba la cacería. Estaba dispuesta a plantar batalla, aunque acabara perdiendo al final

-Me pregunto cómo sois capaz de pensar en cosas así cuando vuestra esposa está a punto de perder el cuello

-La muerte inminente suele inspirar las necesidades vitales más básicas

-Lo mismo que el hambre. Me suenan las tripas

-Yo también estoy hambriento

Naruto se quedó esperando a ver qué hacía ella con aquella patata caliente, pero su inteligente esposa sabía muy bien cuando hacer caso omiso de las tentaciones. Hubiera preferido que no lo supiera tan bien

Se quedó mirando a sus impracticables botas

-Supongo que nunca habréis compartido el lecho con un hombre que llevara las botas puestas

-No he compartido el lecho nunca con un...

-Tranquila. No pretendía ofenderos. Yo tampoco, y supongo que no debe de ser muy cómodo. Me temo que, además, tengo un sueño muy inquieto

-Entonces tendréis que dormir en otra cama

El brillo en los ojos de ella le indicó que acababa de hacer un movimiento a su favor, en la cacería

Entonces no podremos darnos calor – señaló él, al tiempo que se ponía en pie – Confiemos en que vuestras espinillas sean resistentes, duquesa

Ella le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo. Qué fácil le resultaba tocarlo. ¿Por qué?

-Explicadme eso de las duquesas

-Luego

Al oír aquella inocua palabra, se le subió el color

El tacto de la mano de su esposa sobre su piel le resultaba encantador, aun a través del edredón

-Os daré una pista: la duquesa de Marlborough

Se quedó pensativa y, tras unos instantes, preguntó:

-¿La historia de Blenheim y todo eso?

-Exactamente. El famoso duque, que volvió presuroso al hogar tras vencer en la batalla. Un día os llevaré a Blenheim y puede que os convierta en duquesa allí. Si es que conseguimos superar vuestra inocencia

Con una mirada intencionada, aunque sonriente, lo empujó a la silla con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás

-¿De qué manera os quita las botas vuestro ayuda de cámara?

-No lo hace él, sino un mozo que tengo contratado especialmente para esa tarea

-¿Es eso una ocupación?

Tened en cuenta que me las cambio tres y cuatro veces al día – dijo él, con tono dócil – Y además también las limpia

Arqueando las cejas, Hinata le preguntó:

-¿Y cómo os las quita?

-Se monta en mi pierna, dándome la espalda. Por lo visto así tiene mejor ángulo para actuar

Ella lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero, al momento, se quitó las mantas y pasó una pierna por encima del tobillo de el. Tras ponerle el pie en alto, empujó con fuerza hacia afuera, sujetando el talón de la bota derecha. Se le levantaron un poco las faldas, con lo que él pudo ver los bordados por encima de sus tobillos y el principio de sus hermosas piernas. La media de la pierna derecha tenía un delicioso zurcido a la altura del talón

No había pensado nunca en lo eróticos que podían ser los zurcidos

Ante sí tenía la encantadora visión del trasero de su esposa, especialmente pronunciado al estar ella inclinada hacia adelante. Con una sonrisa en los labios levantó la bota izquierda y le puso el pie allí. Al tiempo que dejaba caer el pie derecho de él, Hinata se puso rígida y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo

-Nada más os estoy ayudando. Lo hago siempre con Crab

Os lo advierto, Namikase – dijo ella, con un amenazador dedo en alto – Cuando volvamos a casa se lo preguntaré al mozo y, si no coincide con lo que me decís, lamentareis las consecuencias

-Mi querida condesa, ya lamento estar diciendo ahora la pura verdad

-¡Oh, sois imposible!

-¿Imposible de resistir?

-No

Dándole la espalda de nuevo, cogió el talón de la pierna derecha y empezó a hacer fuerza para sacarle la bota. Cuando él le puso el otro pie en la espalda, ella se limitó a hacer un leve movimiento

¿Se resistiría su adorable esposa mucho más tiempo? Naruto deseó que no. Él ya estaba erecto y deliciosamente excitado ante la visión de su trasero balanceándose de un lado a otro. Incluso los movimientos que sentía en el pie izquierdo mientras ella lo presionaba con fuerza le producían un intenso hormigueo por toda la pierna

Y pensar que normalmente hacía lo mismo cuatro o cinco veces al día y no le parecía más que un aburrimiento...

Claro que Crab no era más que un tipo fortachón de cuarenta años y no tenía nada que ver con aquella lujuriosa dama, que resultaba ser su virginal esposa

De un último estirón, ella consiguió sacarle la bota, y la tiró al suelo. Quitándose de un soplo un rizo de pelo que le caía sobre la cara sonrojada, se dispuso a montar sobre la pierna izquierda

Se os ve maravillosamente acalorada – señaló él, al tiempo que le ponía el pie descalzo sobre la espalda

-Pues si tenéis frío, haced vos también algo de ejercicio

-Querida mía, eso es exactamente en lo que estoy pensando

Imaginó su cara de asombro mientras arremetía contra la otra bota

Naruto estaba casi derritiéndose al notar el sutil tacto de ella entre el calcetín y las distintas capas de ropa. Empezó a jugar con los dedos de los pies, bajándolos por la base de la espalda y, flexionando el tobillo, hacia la hendidura entre sus piernas

Ella se movía de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con los esfuerzos por sacarle la bota. Cuando tiró una vez más con fuerza del talón, él dejó la pierna levantada entre los muslos de Hinata

Ella se envaró y se quedó quieta

Seguid – dijo él, con suavidad. Era un movimiento arriesgado, tratándose de una virgen, pero sabía que su condesa no era una virgen corriente

Como para demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto, ella volvió a tirarle del talón con la misma fuerza que antes, haciendo caso omiso de la sacudida de la pierna entre las suyas con cada nuevo estirón. Cuando logró sacarle la bota, Hinata se habría apartado de no haber sido porque él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó de espaldas en sus rodillas

Vámonos a la cama – le dijo su dama sin aliento y con las mejillas sonrosadas, seguramente por el ejercicio, aunque también por algo más – Ahora mismo – le murmuró Naruto al oído – Pero vos tenéis aún los zapatos puestos. Coged el edredón

Cuando ella se agachó para colocar el cobertor alrededor de ambos, él le levantó la pierna izquierda de tal manera que se le subieron las faldas, con lo que quedó a la vista la media blanca hasta la liga, preciosamente bordada en rojo y negro. El ojiazul se preguntó si su dama sería capaz de resistir que descubriera sus misterios, aquel pequeño símbolo de su picardía secreta, pero ella se quedó pasiva en sus manos

Empezó a ponerla a prueba, para comprobar hasta dónde aceptaría y cuándo empezaría a rebelarse. Aquel juego era la mejor lid amorosa que recordaba. Porque su esposa se opondría siempre que quisiera. Él lo sabía perfectamente y le encantaba que fuera así. Adoraba a aquella mujer

Le desabrochó el botín, comprobando que el cordón estaba raído y que los botines estaban ya muy gastados

-Tendré que darle a Ino una bonificación

Hinata permanecía inmóvil

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo me apasiona en mi esposa

En ese momento, ella se dio la vuelta

-¿Todo? He convertido vuestra vida en una total pesadilla

-En este preciso instante, me siento más feliz que nunca en mi vida

La ojiperla se sonrojó

-Pues yo…estoy helada

Él le quitó la desgastada bota y le frotó los dedos de los pies

-¡Estáis congelada!

-Casi nunca miento

Aquellas palabras evocaban cuestiones espinosas, pero él no tenía intención de abordarlas antes de otras mucho más importantes. Volvió a ponerle la pierna en el suelo, acariciándosela. Estuvo tentado de seguir avanzando, hacia el muslo desnudo, y llegar justo al punto donde deseaba arribar desesperadamente, pero su dama tenía frío, y él no era un desalmado

Le levantó después la otra pierna y repitió el proceso de quitarle la bota con rapidez. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse

-¿Deseáis quitaros algo más?

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Acaso había pensado que él iba a desvestirla? A continuación, se despojó de la pesada chaqueta de su mozo de cuadra

-Si me quito algo más, será dentro de la cama

Hinata dispuso la manta y el edredón sobre la cama y se metió rápidamente en ella. Por un momento, Naruto pensó en quitarse los pantalones, pero, dejando a un lado los convencionalismos, se apresuró a meterse también dentro de la cama, no sin antes poner encima el edredón y la manta que llevaba y remeterlos toscamente por los bordes

…-

Hasta aquí

Hasta el prox cap

Bye ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias por sus reviews ^^

He andado algo desaparecido

aunq parece eso ya es costumbre vdd?

Bueno, también estaba esperando el regreso de DZ

Pero al ver q no va a volver pronto (si es q vuelve)

Voy a seguir subiendo aquí en FF

Bueno…

Disfruten el cap 19 ^^

…-

Capítulo 19

La cama estaba fría

-¿Por qué demonios esperaba yo que alguien hubiera puesto dentro una bolsa de agua caliente?

Ella se rió, al tiempo que se acercaba más a él

-¿Las hadas, quizá? Dentro de poco se calentará con nuestros cuerpos

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, para darse calor y por otros motivos. Tras unos momentos de tensión ella se acomodó a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeándolo con el brazo. Naruto sintió ganas de llorar por la perfección de aquel momento tan sencillo; los dos allí, en una tosca cama, completamente vestidos y muertos de frío

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Nos hemos olvidado de apagar la vela – dijo ella

-Una apuesta para ver quién sale a apagarla

-Acordaos de que no tenemos dinero

Es verdad – Pero no era más que una broma – Esta en un candelabro seguro, no pasará nada. Y me gusta que haya luz, me gusta veros

Pues si no fuera por la necesidad de respirar, os aseguro que no me veríais – y era cierto. Ella sólo tenía fuera la parte de la cabeza hasta la nariz – De todas formas, ese pábilo no durará mucho

A él solía gustarle hacer el amor con luz, pero no iba a salir de la cama por ello. Hinata resultaría igual de dulce en la oscuridad

¿Estáis más calentita? – preguntó

-Un poco, pero sigo teniendo los pies helados

Naruto cambió ligeramente de postura

-Ponedlos entre mis muslos

-¿Cómo?

-Se os calentarán rápidamente ahí

No tenía ninguna duda de que así sería

En seguida, ella se movió y subió las rodillas. De inmediato, pudo sentir sus pies a través de los pantalones

¡Santo cielo! – exclamó, sin dejar de retenerla allí, con las manos y los muslos – Espero que estos bloques de hielo no me atraviesen la piel

Ella se rió, pero intentó de nuevo soltarse

-Dejad los. Me gusta

Le acarició las pantorrillas. Cuando notó que tenía los pies más calientes, le cogió uno por el tobillo y empezó a pasarlo por su miembro erecto

-Se supone que el frío mitiga el ardor, pero ahora tengo una prueba científica de que los pies fríos no tienen el mismo efecto

Con curiosidad por comprobar hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a seguir, se desabrochó la bragueta y metió dentro los dedos helados de Hinata. Aun a través del algodón de sus calzones, sintió que se excitaba tremendamente

La ojiperla tenía la cabeza baja, y él no podía ver la expresión de su rostro

¿Estáis más calentita? – preguntó otra vez

-Sí, gracias

Era todo tan tierno, que tuvo ganas de comérsela

Al poco rato, introdujo los dedos de ella por la abertura de sus calzones, de modo que por fin entraron en contacto con su piel. Los seguía teniendo un poco fríos. Era fascinante

Pudo observar que el ritmo de la respiración de Hinata había cambiado y que seguía sin mostrar ninguna resistencia

Sin embargo, él se sentía cohibido

No entendía qué le estaba pasando, pero le gustaba. Por lo general, su vida era demasiado previsible. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una erección, estaba preparado para unirse a una mujer, pero no del todo tratándose de Hinata

Su primer encuentro con Hinata

Sorprendido, reparó en que no había yacido nunca con una mujer que realmente le importara. Bueno, siempre le habían importado sus amantes, pero podía decirse que en términos generales, por cortesía. En todos sus encuentros galantes, se había preocupado de que ellas encontraran lo que buscaban

Pero nunca había sentido esta inquietud porque las cosas fueran muy bien, perfectas, con su imprevisible, vulnerable e inexperta compañera

La apartó un instante de sí, para acariciarle los dedos de los pies

-¿Mejor?

Como si supiera lo que le estaba pasando, Hinata estiro las piernas y se apretó contra él

La cama está más caliente ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto, sintiendo casi fiebre en algunas partes de su cuerpo

-Si en los últimos tiempos dormía aquí, con Hanabi, para darnos calor. Konohamaru y Udon con Neji. Os agradezco mucho que nos hayáis salvado. Creo que ahora os daréis cuenta de que estábamos realmente en una penosa situación

Él le acarició la espalda con suavidad

-Me siento muy afortunado por haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Se os ve tan relajada porque dormíais aquí con vuestra hermana?

Ella subió por fin la cabeza y lo miró de frente

-Tal vez sea porque me siento a gusto con vos

-¿Aunque vaya a seduciros?

Ella no se distanció

-Sí, porque sé que no haréis nada que yo no quiera

La besó por su franqueza. Y por su confianza. Aun no se sentía preparado para dar el paso decisivo, pero sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla. Qué extraño le resultaba, pensó casi a punto de emitir un gemido, querer besar a una mujer sólo por el deseo de agradarla y complacerla

Deseaba besar a Hinata durante mucho tiempo

Ella se aproximó a él, situándose con leves movimientos cada vez más cerca. Después, le puso la mano en la nuca y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, y Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que aquella humilde cama, tosca y llena de bultos, era el verdadero paraíso

Al cabo del rato, su mano, que se deslizaba incesante por el cuerpo de ella, encontró un obstáculo duro

-Se me había olvidado vuestro corsé. Es imposible que estéis cómoda con él

Por la mirada en los ojos de su dama, pensó que había interpretado sus palabras como una argucia, pero ella dijo:

-Preferiría quitármelo, pero no estoy dispuesta a salir de este cálido refugio

Él le dio la vuelta, y ella respondió a sus movimientos con prontitud, confiada. A tientas, Naruto le desabrochó los botones de la espalda del vestido hasta que encontró los cordones de la parte posterior del corsé. Aunque sólo fuera por aquellos nudos, seguro que le hacía daño

-¿Tiene también enganches por la parte de delante o se ata únicamente con estos cordones?

-Sólo los cordones. Me temo

Se esmeró en soltar las lazadas, sorprendido al verse tan paciente, tan a gusto con la lentitud de aquella labor. Pese a la urgencia casi dolorosa de su excitación, disfrutaba realmente aflojando los cordones a su esposa, rozándose con su cuerpo tranquilo y relajado, y respirando su olor, aquel olor sencillo y cálido

Conocía bien hasta qué punto la mente de un hombre puede dividirse entre su miembro erecto y el resto del universo, pero nunca había percibido la armonía que podía embargarle en sentido contrario. De momento al menos, la dulce presencia de su esposa allí, en la cama, la forma en que le caía el cabello despeinado por la espalda, el tacto de su cuerpo bajo los incómodos nudos, eran suficiente para satisfacer su deseo

¿Queréis quitaros el vestido? – le preguntó

-No

Sin más explicaciones, pero él la entendió. Era, en parte, por el calor y, en parte, por sentirse protegida bajo su armadura. Quizá fuera para ocultar los secretos de su ropa interior

Recordó haber deseado vivamente desnudarla poco a poco, a la luz de una inmensa hilera de velas, hasta descubrir uno por uno todos sus secretos. Aún lo seguía deseando, pero se había disipado en su interior todo rastro de ansiedad, todo afán de obtener trofeos

Fue deshaciendo los nudos y dejó bien sueltos los cordones, para que no la apretaran. Su sencillo vestido tenía una cinta anudada a la altura de la cintura; se la soltó también. Después, no pudo resistirse a deslizar la mano bajo el rígido corsé, sobre el algodón de la enagua, hasta cubrirle un pecho con la copa de la mano

El suave peso de un pecho caliente de mujer, una de las mayores perfecciones de todo el universo. Apoyó la cabeza en la curva del cuello de su dama, sobre su tersa piel caliente, sintiendo en la cara el cosquilleo de su pelo. A continuación, se rindió a la delicia del otro pecho

De pronto, ella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Por un segundo se preguntó qué vería ella en su rostro. No le importaba – Tenemos que hablar- le dijo – Pero ahora no

De inmediato, Hinata deseó no haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Su esposo parecía indefenso. Tal vez esa no fuera la palabra exacta, pero si se le veía desprevenido, vulnerable

Delicioso

Más peligroso aún que cuando tenía el aspecto de experto cazador, seguro y resplandeciente

Me siento incapaz de actuar con coherencia – dijo él – ¿Tenéis suficiente calor... ? No

-¿No, qué?

-No deseáis quitaros el vestido

Y así era. No sabía muy bien por qué, puesto que la cama ya estaba caliente y se sentiría más cómoda. Además estaba oculta bajo las mantas. Pero no, no iba a quitárselo

-¿Os parece una dificultad insalvable?

-No, duquesa

Tampoco estaba tan distinto, y recuperaba la seguridad por momentos

-Contad me lo de la duquesa de Marlborough

-Luego. Yo me voy a quitar los pantalones. ¿Queréis hacerlo vos?

Ella notó que él esperaba una negativa. Quizá justo por eso, no se negó. Sorprendida de que no le diera apenas vergüenza, bajó las manos por aquel cuerpo hasta llegar a los botones del pantalón. Estaban desabrochados, lo que le recordó lo que habían hecho antes, y se le despertó la vergüenza, Junto con otra sensación de acaloramiento. Le acarició el miembro y la zona de alrededor. Estaba extraordinariamente duro

Sintió que su cuerpo se movía libremente ante aquel descubrimiento, ajeno incluso a ella misma

Era evidente que los cuerpos tenían su propio lenguaje, y el de su esposo le respondió justo cómo ella esperaba

Hinata se contuvo para no suplicarle que fuera aun más rápido, que la llevará de una vez hasta aquel lugar mágico

En vez de decírselo, inclinó la cabeza para que él no le viera la cara, le desató el cinto y empezó a bajarle los pantalones por las caderas. Naruto se estiró, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento para ayudarla. Llegó un momento en que ya no podía bajárselos más

Con la sensación de estar haciendo una travesura, se metió entre las mantas y descendió por la cama para acabar de quitarle los pantalones. De pequeña había jugado muchas veces a esconderse por el mundo misterioso de la cama. Aunque había crecido y el lecho le resultaba mucho más pequeño, sintió una emoción parecida ante lo prohibido. La misma sensación de adentrarse por el universo oscuro de lo oculto

El mundo, misterioso y secreto, de su esposo, el sexo y el matrimonio

Volvió a subir, rozándose con las musculosas piernas de Naruto, empujada por la necesidad imperiosa de aire; y le desabrochó los calzones

El miembro erecto de su esposo salió hacia fuera, como un resorte, y le rozó la mejilla. Hinata sacó por fin la cabeza de entre las mantas y aspiró un poco de aire fresco. Los ojos de Namikase brillaban de diversión y de otras muchas emociones

Os habéis divertido ahí abajo ¿eh? – dijo, y se sumergió entre las mantas

Hinata se quedó tumbada, sintiendo el frío en la cara y el fuego recorriéndole el cuerpo, mientras él le encontraba los tobillos y empezaba a desatarle las ligas, bajo las faldas

Recordó demasiado tarde, que las ligas que llevaba estaban llenas de coloridos bordados. Pero pensó que no debía preocuparse. Él le estaba subiendo las faldas cada vez más

¡Señor, señor!

Sintió cómo las manos de su esposo llegaban hasta los volantes del borde de su maliciosa ropa interior. ¿Había sido un bramido eso que acababa de oír? Pese al frío del ambiente, notó que las mejillas le ardían. Una mano le acariciaba los muslos; y un dedo, un dedo largo, investigaba en la abertura entre las dos mitades de sus atrevidos calzones. De pronto el dedo, se metió por allí, y no pudo evitar una sacudida por todo el cuerpo

Una risa

Definitivamente, lo que había oído esta vez había sido una risa

Luego, él bajo un poco más y le quitó las medias

Le vio entrar y salir, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello despeinado, sacando las medias blancas y sus divertidas ligas, como trofeos de guerra

Sin pensar, ella bajó hasta donde él estaba y repitió el proceso, quitándole primero las ligas y después las medias de algodón. Al subir otro vez., vaciló un instante...

Se encontró de frente con el miembro, largo y duro, aunque tan suave como el terciopelo; y caliente. Muy caliente

Lo tenía junto al rostro y, antes de reparar en si lo que hacía era decente y apropiado, se lo acercó a la mejilla y empezó a frotarse contra aquella piel, arriba y abajo, junto a aquel olor a picante y humedad, tan peculiar y deliciosamente malicioso

Le sorprendió comprobar que estaba mojado. Las manos de él la tomaron por las axilas y la ayudaron a subir hacia arriba

No es que me moleste – dijo él, vacilante – pero me da miedo que os ahoguéis

Ella le besó en aquel mismo instante, porque sintió que sus intensos ojos le estaban pidiendo que lo hiciera, y se preguntó remotamente qué habría pasado con la sensata y estricta Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto empezó otra vez a acariciarla entre los muslos, y volvió a hacerle sentir la misma sacudida de antes. Y más

Con la boca aún fundida en la de ella, Naruto se subió sobre su esposa, le echó hacia arriba las faldas y se colocó entre sus piernas

Ella las separó, pero cuando apartó los labios para respirar le dijo:

-¿Y mi ropa interior?

-Maravillosa

Hinata sintió cómo él le acariciaba el suave algodón, lo retiraba y se deslizaba sobre ella. Podía notar el miembro erecto entre sus piernas y, una vez más, percibió algo mojado

La humedad de ella

La de él

Cada vez sentía más

Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la infinidad de sensaciones maravillosas. La sedosa dureza de él la rozaba, justo en las partes más sensibles e impregnadas de mayor deseo

Hinata siempre había sido una buena chica

Salvo para lavarse, había sido obediente y había seguido las instrucciones de no tocarse. Desde los primeros años de su adolescencia, había notado distintas reacciones en su cuerpo, pero había hecho caso omiso de ellas por considerar que no debían de ser correctas

¿Dónde estaba ahora la sensata y puritana Hinata Hyuuga?

Entre risas, se acordó de la sheelagh y de las sensaciones que le transmitía. En cierto modo, eran parecidas a las que sentía en estos momentos; un cosquilleo generalizado por todo el cuerpo. Una especie de palpitación dolorosa, que se hacía más intensa en los puntos donde él la acariciaba

Naruto le besó un párpado, y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida

¿Os gusta? – preguntó él

-Enormemente

La satisfacción iluminó los ojos de su esposo

-Me alegro

Se quedó allí, con el miembro erecto rozando el cuerpo de ella, mientras la acariciaba y le bajaba cada vez más el corpiño, de modo que sus pechos quedaran expuestos al aire frío de la habitación. A ella no le importaba, en realidad se sentía casi sofocada de calor

El dulce recuerdo de la vez en que el le lamió los senos la llevó a experimentar un leve escalofrío por toda la piel

Sois una criatura absolutamente deliciosa – le dijo, entre susurros, con los labios casi pegados a la carne; y le lamió primero un pecho y después el otro – ¿Creéis que a Ino le gustara tener sartenes y lujosas vajillas?

Preferirá rubíes, esmeraldas o diamantes – contesto Hinata invadida por el deseo y la ansiedad

¿Sería poco apropiado suplicarle que fuera más rápido?

-¡Sois increíble! ¿Cómo podéis hablar de manera tan prosaica en un momento como este. ¿Vos que preferiríais, mi adorable esposa, rubíes, esmeraldas o diamantes?

Mientras él seguía deleitándola con los labios y a lengua, ella contestó:

-No sé. A mi me dan igual las…

¿Y bien? – preguntó él, tras unos instantes de estremecedora ternura

¿Y bien, qué? – replicó ella, a quien sólo parecía importarle el temblor continuado de su cuerpo

-Las joyas y las piedras preciosas

-¡Ah, sí!, me sorprenden

Él se rió, se adentró en ella y, guiándose el miembro con una mano, lo empujó hacia el interior

Hinata contuvo la respiración y sólo fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando cuando se le escapó un leve gemido de dolor. Por primera vez en su vida, reparaba en la incomodidad de la fisiología femenina. Su esposo, con la cabeza hundida en la curva de su cuello levantó ligeramente las caderas, le separó un poco más las piernas y volvió a adentrarse en ella, esta vez con algo más de fuerza

Hinata permaneció allí, como petrificada, impasible

Naruto modificó de nuevo su postura, se irguió apoyándose en los brazos y la miró. En respuesta a una pregunta no formulada ella susurro:

Estoy bien – dijo sonriente, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla; y él supo que aquella sonrisa era franca – Estoy bien – repitió, con absoluta convicción

El movió la cabeza para besarle la mano y empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella, sin dejar de mirarla y con una sonrisa, intensa y penetrante, invadiéndole el rostro

Ella lo miró, con la mente dividida entre lo que veía; ¡que hermoso estaba en aquel momento, desvanecido por completo su aire de triunfador y sin su presuntuosa seguridad en sí mismo!, y lo que sentía entre las piernas, aquella intensa fusión y una oleada de deseo similar a las sacudidas de antes, similar a la sheelagh

Aunque diferente

Maravillosa

Él no dijo nada y ella tampoco. La ojiperla tenía la certeza de que Naruto podía saber cómo se sentía ella. En esos instantes, lo último que deseaba era ocultarle nada. Le habló con las manos, acariciándole una y otra vez los tensos brazos

Pero en una parte de su mente, totalmente lúcida todavía, Hinata reparó en que aquello era el poder del sexo, lo peligroso, la completa entrega mutua entre dos cuerpos y dos almas

Y ella no se había entregado del todo aún

Supuso que debía relajarse aún más, dejarse ir, abandonar aquel último resquicio de razón que la mantenía alerta y algo fuera del momento

Pero no podía

Le invadía un temor parecido al que le despertaba la sheelagh, el temor a la muerte. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tensa, casi como si se enfrentara a un oponente, le miró fijamente a los ojos

Relajaos, mi amor – le susurró él, y Hinata se dio cuenta de pronto de que él seguía vacilante en la misma posición, conteniéndose sólo por ella – Confiad en mí, Hinata. Dejad hacer a vuestro cuerpo. Llegad conmigo, lleguemos juntos...

Entonces, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó ir, hundiéndose con él en aquel torbellino, sin parar los dos de balancearse, como figuras de paja arrastradas por el viento en un huracán de éxtasis

De pronto, sus cuerpos se detuvieron sobre aquel lecho tosco y sudoroso

Él se tumbó junto a ella, y teniéndola aún entre los brazos, la besó como jamás Hinata hubiera imaginado que pudieran besarse dos seres; era la continuación de aquel maravilloso y peligroso vínculo

Por fin, Hinata sintió ganas de hablar

-Lo creáis o no, estoy sofocada de calor

Los dos estallaron en risas, y, juntos, se esforzaron por quitarle el vestido para que pudiera quedarse, cómodamente, sólo con la enagua. Cuando él estaba a punto de tirar la ropa al suelo, ella la cogió y la dispuso entre la manta y el edredón

Así estarán calientes por la mañana – explicó la peliazul

Madre mía, la de cosas que tengo que aprender – repuso Naruto, y se inclinó para coger también su ropa y meterla entre los cobertores

Después, él en camisa y ella con la enagua y la parte de abajo de su ropa interior, se abrazaron, abrigados por la montaña de mantas y edredones, y se besaron una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormidos

**(N/A: aquí les recomiendo q se tomen un descanso disfruten lo q acaban de leer ^^)**

...-

-Como siempre, haré lo que vos queráis

La duquesa viuda se quedó mirando al hombre corpulento que tenía delante. Le resultaba muy útil. Era un ser peligroso

-Quiero ver a esa mocosa entre rejas

Él se inclinó con insolencia hacia la chimenea

-Con un poco de suerte, la chusma se habrá ocupado de ella. Además, no creo que resista el frío por mucho tiempo. La justicia la encontrará tarde o temprano, duquesa. Viva o muerta, y es más probable que la encuentren muerta. Ahí fuera hace un frío de mil demonios y, según vos misma me habéis dicho, ni siquiera llevaba ni una maldita capa

-No habléis de ese modo en mi presencia, Kakuzu

Él la miró con ojos burlones, y añadió:

-Claro que hubiera sido mucho mejor si la hubierais retenido después de atraparla

Quince años. Llevaba unida quince años a ese ser detestable porque sabía demasiadas cosas para dejarlo ir. Además era muy astuto, su astucia podía incluso hacerle insoportable

-Alguien tuvo que ayudarla a salir de aquí, Kakuzu, pero ¿quién?

-Por lo que sé, un chico de los recados del hotel llevó una nota escrita por ella a la mansión del conde. Después, desapareció. Probablemente, el conde enviaría algún criado para liberarla, pero ella no ha vuelto a la casa. Dejé allí a unos cuantos vigilando la mansión, desde antes incluso de que la muchacha se librara de vuestro yugo

-Si no hubierais actuado por impulsos, podríamos habernos preparado mejor

Él se encogió de hombros

-Me enviasteis allí para que averiguara lo que pudiera. ¿Cómo iba a dejar escapar semejante oportunidad? Estaba sola en la casa de aquel bribón, sin ningún tipo de escolta; y él, tirándose a la bobalicona de la criadilla. Fue perfecto

-No, si no conseguimos atraparla

-A estas alturas, o se ha congelado de frío o ha logrado salir del país

¡Eso nunca! Es imprescindible que Namikase se libre de ella para siempre – Al decir aquellas palabras, se golpeó la rodilla con tal fuerza que se quejó después por el dolor que sintió en la mano deformada por el reuma. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera envejecido tanto? ¿Cómo se había atrevido su cuerpo a traicionarla? – Debe ser libre de nuevo para casarse con Shion. Así, habré cumplido mi plan

Recordad que lady Shion también se ha fugado – dijo el hombre, con sarcasmo – ¿No estaréis perdiendo facultades, señoría?

-Algún día, Kakuzu, vais a llegar demasiado lejos

El hombre se limitó a elevar una ceja, con gesto de incredulidad; a lo que ella añadió:

-Podría entregaros a los alguaciles por este asesinato

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de deshaceros de la esposa del conde?

La ira empezaba a apoderarse de la duquesa, al igual que avanza el fuego en un incendio, pero ella se contuvo. Los médicos le habían advertido que le era muy peligroso perder los estribos; y ella estaba decidida a seguir viva. A seguir viva hasta conseguir que su plan funcionara y obligar a Kushina a volver con ella para siempre

¿Crees que Namikase sería capaz de salvar a su esposa en un juicio? – preguntó la duquesa

-Muy difícilmente. Tras una breve charla conmigo, los criados están convencidos de que lo hizo ella. Incluso recuerdan haberla visto con las manos ensangrentadas. El ama de llaves está completamente segura de que yo no tuve tiempo de matarlos. No sabe lo fácil y rápido que me resultó. Además, Tayuya no va a decirle al mundo lo que nos traíamos entre manos, ¿no os parece? Dirá, incluso, que oyó gritos antes de que la condesa saliera de la casa. La gente acaba creyendo lo que se les dice que deben creer, duquesa. Sobre todo, si les conviene

Algunas personas, sí – No era el caso de su insubordinado y rebelde nieto. ¿Cómo podía haber previsto que un niño tan triste y paliducho fuera a plantarle cara con semejante obstinación?

Namikase era como ella

Intermitentemente, durante todos aquellos años en las noches de insomnio que parecían ser lo único que le quedaba, le asaltaba el pensamiento de que en algún momento habla cometido un error, se había confundido

En definitiva – concluyó, apartando a un lado los remordimientos – ¿dónde se encuentra esa mocosa? Ni los asesinatos habrán servido de nada si no la encontramos y acaba en la horca. Tiene familia, ¿no es así?

-Una hermana y tres hermanos

-¿De qué edades?

-Un hermano y la hermana son jóvenes. Ella rondará los dieciséis. Una pollita guapa, por lo visto. Según Tayuya, sir Orochimaru, ese miserable viejo rabo verde le tenía echado el ojo. El hermano es un poco mayor. Va a casa de su profesor todos los días

-Tal vez ellos sepan dónde está su hermana

-Tal vez, pero no tendrán muchas ganas de contárnoslo ¿no creéis?

Siempre hay maneras – dijo la duquesa, mirándolo aviesamente – Nunca son convenientes las amenazas directas. Amenazad los mejor con algo que aprecien. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Pues, su hermana mayor. Pero tenéis que ser paciente, duquesa. Ahora no nos interesa ponerles la mano encima a los pequeños. No irán a ninguna parte sin un ejército de criados y…

-No tengo tiempo de ser paciente. ¡Quiero un desenlace ya!

Contuvo el torrente de exclamaciones al notar lo infantiles que resultaban sus palabras. Ya había visto a otros ancianos comportarse como niños enrabietados. Pero ella no actuaría así. Jamás. Ella era una duquesa durante toda su vida había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Casi toda su vida…

Esta vez, llevaría a efecto su plan

No habría estado dispuesta a esperar cinco años, pero él le había dado su palabra, y estaba segura de que al final lograría imponerle su voluntad por no haber sido más previsor y no haberse ocupado de los detalles

Tampoco la otra vez su intención fue esperar durante diez largos años. Debería haber actuado de inmediato, pero abrigaba ciertas esperanzas. Esperaba que su hija se hubiera dado cuenta de su error por sí sola

Malditos los Namikase y su endiablado encanto. Su desagradable yerno engañó a su hija, se la arrebató, por eso mereció morir. Pero no estaba previsto que...

¡Tienes que encontrarla! – ordenó la duquesa, desbordada por la ira – Y mátala – Esta vez el tiempo no se le iba a echar encima. Era demasiado vieja, y la urgencia la empujaba a actuar con la mayor de las vehemencias – ¿Me has oído? – ¿Por qué la estaba mirando de aquella manera aquel ser despreciable, un rufián a sueldo al que no tenía más remedio que recurrir?

-Sois una mujer vieja, duquesa. Tal vez vuestro reinado esté tocando a su fin

¿Cómo te atreves, miserable? – La ira empezó de nuevo a apoderarse de ella. Aquella terrible y peligrosa cólera – No eres más que escoria, Kakuzu. Un vulgar asesino que se merece la horca

-¿Deseáis entonces que me vaya y que le cuente al mundo entero los muchos años que he colaborado con vos?

-¡No te atreverás!

Él esbozó una siniestra sonrisa

-¿No? Lo cierto, duquesa, es que vos estáis en las últimas, y un hombre debe preocuparse por su futuro. Se me ocurre que tal vez la pequeña condesa de Namikase me ofrezca mejores perspectivas. Así que me esforzaré por encontrarla. Si la mato o no, eso ya es otra cuestión

¡Acabaré contigo, Kakuzu! – gruñó la duquesa enfurecida – ¡Te veré colgando de la soga! Yo soy una duquesa, maldita sabandija…

¿Que significaba aquel brillo maligno que refulgía en los ojos de Kakuzu? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la duquesa?

La anciana dama buscó a tientas la campanilla para llamar a la servidumbre. Con parsimonia, él se la apartó

…-

Hasta aquí

Me pregunto si ustedes ya se lo imaginaban?

Nos vemos en el prox cap

Bye ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Por fin estoy de regreso

Disculpen la tardanza pero mi compu sufrió algunos desperfectos asi q tuve q mandarla a reparar, pero fue bueno, ya q la actualice

Bueno…

Por cierto ya casi llegamos al final de este fic, es triste pero es vdd

Supongo q tendré q pensar en un nuevo fic…

Ya lo pensare después…

Por lo mientras aquí les dejo el capitulo 20, espero q les agrade

…-

Capítulo 20

Los mellizos se habían ido a la cama, pero Hanabi y Neji seguían despiertos y esperaban con ansia recibir alguna noticia de Hinata. Hanabi miraba hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, concentrado en su lectura, y deseaba poder relajarse ella también lo suficiente para distraerse con algún libro. Como le resultaba imposible, decidió seguir jugando al casino con lady Shion

Los tres compartían el silencio

Al menos, lady Shion era una persona que sabía bien cuándo se había dicho todo lo necesario. Antes, habían estado hablando las dos y Hanabi llegó a sentir lástima por ella. Aunque era una joven demasiado educada para hablar de más sobre sus asuntos personales, era evidente que su vida familiar no había sido agradable y que la duquesa era una verdadera tirana. Estaba claro también que Shion era uno de esos seres capaces de soportar la más profunda de las infelicidades, sin la más remota idea de cómo dar un giro para cambiar su destino. Hanabi echó su última carta, reunió las que estaban sobre la mesa y contó los puntos

Mientras Shion empezaba a repartir la siguiente mano, la ojiperla se preguntó si podría hacer algo por ella. Aunque estaba pálida y extremadamente delgada, tal vez llegara a adquirir un aspecto más saludable si dejara de padecer tanto malestar. Tenía una piel preciosa y sus facciones eran bellas; el cabello de tono rubio, podría resultar agraciado si se lo arreglaba con estilo

Echó una carta

Antes de que murieran sus padres, el hogar de los Hyuuga había sido un sitio grato y agradable, al que acudían muchas personas para relajarse y pasar un buen rato

Tal vez los hijos Hyuuga fueran capaces de crear un ambiente parecido para Shion. Y Namikase. Hanabi adoraba a su cuñado, pero no le parecía que fuera del todo feliz. No había más que ver aquellos ataques que le daban de romper las cosas en su habitación. Ella sabía toda la historia por los criados, quienes los juzgaban tan sólo como otra de sus excentricidades. Pero a Hanabi no le parecía nada divertido

Más bien le preocupaba. Necesitaba curarse de ese malestar

Claro que, antes, era necesario que Hinata volviera a casa sana y salva y se arreglara todo aquel desagradable asunto de la muerte de sir Orochimaru. Miró al reloj que había sobre la chimenea

Casi las diez y seguían sin tener noticias

Se abrió la puerta, y los tres levantaron la vista. No era más que Pringle, pero venía otra vez con su bandeja de plata y una nota encima. Kyuubi salió de un rincón y se acercó meneando el rabo adonde estaba Neji

¿Qué hacemos con el perro? – preguntó Neji

El mayordomo se encogió de hombros

El pobre suele estar muy alterado cuando su amo tarda en regresar a casa – dijo, al tiempo que acercaba la bandeja a lady Shion

¿Para mí? – La joven dejó caer las cartas, y algunas fueron a parar al suelo. Nerviosa, desdobló la nota sellada

¿Es del primo Naruto? – preguntó Hanabi, aunque reparó de inmediato en que él nunca enviaría un mensaje dirigido a Shion

La noble damisela, estudiaba con detenimiento el exterior de la nota

-No pone nada. ¿De dónde procede, Pringle?

-Del hotel Quiller, milady

Shion la soltó como si quemara

-¡No puedo leerla!

Hanabi la cogió y se la volvió a entregar

-¡Shion! Tal vez sea algo importante

-Es de la duquesa. Lo sé

-Aun así, no os puede hacer ningún daño estando aquí. Abridla. ¿Y si es de Hinata?

Neji se acercó, le quitó la nota a Hanabi y se la entrego a Shion. Su hermana se quedó sorprendida ante aquel gesto de autoridad masculina de su estudioso hermano. Shion la aceptó

Aunque con los labios temblorosos, se dispuso a romper el lacre. Tras unos instantes, se llevó la mano a la boca

¿Qué? – preguntó Hanabi, llena de ansiedad y reprimiendo el deseo de no arrebatarle el papel de la lánguida mano

La... la duquesa – susurró Shion – se... se está muriendo

-¿Cómo?

Shion puso fin al sufrimiento de Hanabi entregando la nota a Neji, quien, comportándose como un buen hermano desplegó el papel junto a Hanabi para que los dos pudieran leerla

Estaba firmada por alguien llamado «Waterman»

¿Quién es Waterman? – preguntó Hanabi

Shion acababa de coger un pañuelo y se estaba enjugando el llanto

-La doncella personal de la duquesa

Lamento informarle de que – leyó Neji en voz alta – su señoría, abrumada por las incertidumbres y las conductas improcedentes, ha sufrido otro de sus ataques, esta vez de mayor gravedad que los anteriores. El médico la está atendiendo, pero no abriga demasiadas esperanzas. Su señoría habla con dificultad, pero ha dejado claro que desea que su familia, por muy desagradecida que haya sido con ella, esté junto a su lecho en sus últimos momentos. Ya se ha mandado avisar al duque ya sus hijos. Su anhelo más querido sería que sus dos nietos, que se encuentran en Londres en estos días, dejaran a un lado su crueldad y acudieran junto a ella

Yo nunca he sido cruel con ella – susurró Shion – La verdad es que no. Era ella la que... ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Y rompió a llorar

Hanabi se acercó a consolarla

-No os martiricéis. Estoy segura de que tuvisteis vuestras razones para abandonarla. Que se esté muriendo no la convierte en una santa

Shion la miró al escuchar aquellas palabras y dejó de llorar

-No es una mujer de buen corazón

-Pero…se está muriendo y… y a veces se ha portado bien conmigo – dijo, antes de sonarse la nariz

-Entonces, deseáis ir a verla. Es comprensible

Esperad un momento – interrumpió Neji – Podría ser una trampa

Hanabi y Shion se volvieron a mirarlo

¿Una trampa? – preguntó Hanabi

-Supongamos que quiere que Shion vuelva con ella. ¿No sería capaz de utilizar una estratagema semejante?

-No creo

Sí que podría hacerlo – dijo Shion, al tiempo que retorcía el pañuelo – Es capaz de todo

El mayordomo carraspeó

-Si se me permite el atrevimiento…, tal vez debiera enviarse un criado al Quiller para que esclareciera la exacta gravedad de la situación

Buena idea – dijo Neji. Cuando Pringle hubo salido de la habitación, añadió – Estoy prácticamente seguro de que todo será una treta. ¿No se pondrá furiosa de que no hayáis picado, lady Shion?

-Volverá a darle otro ataque. Ya ha tenido dos. Y todo será por mi culpa

-Bobadas. Creo que a ninguno nos vendrá mal un té. Toca la campanilla, Hanabi

Hanabi obedeció, pensando en lo maravilloso que le parecía tener una campanilla, sirvientes y té. Ojalá que además...

-Qué ganas tengo de tener alguna noticia del primo Naruto y de Hinata

Neji abrazó a su hermana con cariño

-Ya verás como pronto sabremos algo. Después de todo, el chico del Quiller llevó a Naruto hasta allí, así que la habrá rescatado

…-

Hinata se despertó y sintió el calor de aquella oscuridad que la arropaba. Estaba en su propia cama, con Hanabi muy cerca de ella, y había tenido sueños extraordinarios

Al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba en el borde del colchón porque Hanabi se había cogido todo el centro. Molesta, Hinata se movió y la empujó, intentando desplazar a su hermana para que le dejara un poco de sitio

Pero..., ¡aquélla no era la pierna de Hanabi!

Se quedó paralizada. No lo había soñado. Un olor nuevo, que lo impregnaba todo a su alrededor, una curiosa sensación entre las piernas, no exactamente de escozor, pero algo parecido, le recordaron quién estaba con ella en la cama y lo que había pasado

¡Típico del conde de Namikase, hacerse con la cama entera! Hinata se movió hacia el centro, protegiéndose del frío que entraba por debajo de las mantas. Ante la presión, él desplazó un poco la pierna; después, ella siguió avanzando hasta quedarse pegada a aquel cuerpo caliente que yacía majestuosamente en medio del lecho

Hinata contuvo una carcajada. ¡Qué romántico! Estuvo tentada de clavarle el codo y obligarle a moverse, pero también deseaba tener un poco de tiempo para pensar. Después de todo, aquello simbolizaba su vida. El se había apoderado del espacio, de ella, de tal manera que sólo quedaba un pequeño resto de Hinata Hyuuga

Pero, en realidad, era ella quien se había apropiado de su vida de una manera mucho más absoluta, al servirse de la sheelagh. Y pese a las terribles contrapartidas que pudiera acarrearle la magia, no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento. Ya no podía imaginarse la vida sin aquel hombre imposible, exigente, corpulento y maravilloso

Pasó la mano lentamente por el pequeño espacio entre las sábanas que los separaba, consciente, centímetro a centímetro, del calor que crecía al acercarse a su cuerpo. Después lo tocó, apenas con la yema del dedo. Cualquier cuerpo envuelto en algodón tendría más o menos el mismo tacto, y sin embargo, definitivamente ése no era el de Hanabi. Tal vez no fuera el tacto, sino otras muchas sensaciones. El olor, el sonido, su respiración, pausada pero fuerte

Invadida por un torrente de emociones y visiones dramáticas, repasó los últimos días. Pese a las delicias de Naruto, de Naruto y ella, seguían teniendo muchísimas dificultades. Todavía estaba acusada de asesinato y la sheelagh debía de estar en alguna parte, fuera de su control, quizá causando el mal a otras personas

Con todo, allí estaba, junto a ella, el fulgurante conde de Namikase, dueño y señor de su mundo desbordado, deliciosamente confuso ante los problemas más simples de la vida, dormido a pierna suelta

Hacía muy poco, había estado dentro de ella, infundiéndole su magia

Era suyo

Sorprendente y maravillosamente suyo

Sin poder contenerse, volvió a tocarlo, esta vez, en el brazo desnudo. Ella era la esposa de Naruto. Su amante. Quizá ya llevara en su seno un hijo de los dos, lo que significaba que…

¿Estáis despierta? – preguntó él, adormilado

Hinata retiró la mano

-Sí

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada

Naruto la apretó contra sí

-¿Os sentís mal porque hayamos hecho el amor?

Estando tan cerca de él, volvió a sentir el deseo encendido

-Todo lo contrario

¡Mi maravillosa dama! – Y acurrucándose junto a su cuello, añadió – Entonces, ¿por qué os percibo como si ocurriera algo malo?

Tras un breve silencio, Hinata contestó:

-Estaba pensando que tal vez ya esté embarazada. Y no cuelgan a las mujeres embarazadas

La besó en el cuello, produciéndole un escalofrío

-No digáis bobadas. Nadie se atreverá a ponerle la mano encima a la condesa de Namikase

Hinata era lo suficientemente sensata como para no sugerir en aquel momento que tal vez hubiera cosas que excedieran de su control

Naruto la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, contra su calor y su fuerza

-Está bien. Es hora de que hablemos

-Estabais diciendo que nadie se atrevería a…

-Necesito saberlo todo. Empecemos por la estatuilla mágica

-No creo que sea un buen punto de partida

-¿Ah, no, tontita? ¿Por dónde, entonces?

-Debéis creerme; la sheelagh no es ninguna tontería

-Cuando la recuperemos, me demostraréis cómo funciona, y tal vez os crea

-Deberían llamaros Tomás. Y que sepáis que jamás volveré a utilizar la sheelagh. ¿Por qué no os cuento mejor lo que pasó cuando fui a casa de sir Orochimaru?

-Muy bien, pero fuisteis allí para recobrar la estatuilla mágica

Hinata lanzó un suspiro. El tenía razón. Para contarle la historia entera no podía pasar por alto la sheelagh. Con cierto nerviosismo, se estremeció junto a su esposo

-Prometedme que no os enfadaréis conmigo

Naruto la besó en la sien

-Por supuesto que no me enfadaré con vos, ni aunque hubierais matado a sir Orochimaru

-¡Yo no lo hice!

-Estoy seguro de que merecía morir. Era un canalla, así que no me enfadaré sea lo que fuere lo que hayáis hecho

-¡Ja! Os convertís en un monstruo cada vez que alguien os lleva la contraria y empezáis a romper objetos a diestro y siniestro

Él cambió de postura y la besó en los labios

-No, Hinata, no. No penséis eso de mí. Jamás os haría daño. Nunca he herido a nadie. Ni siquiera practico el boxeo. Sólo por deporte me ejercito en la esgrima y el tiro al blanco

Al cabo de un momento, añadió – Supongo que lo mejor será que me explique. ¿No había herido nunca a nadie? Hinata se acordó de que alguien dijo que Naruto sólo rompía objetos. Le acarició el rostro ¿Qué aspecto tenía así, desarreglado? A ella le pareció que estaba maravilloso

-Comenzad, entonces

Él la besó en la palma de la mano

-La única persona que me ha sacado de mis casillas ha sido la duquesa. Sólo con pensar en ella, la ira se apodera de mí

Al oírle decir aquellas palabras, Hinata sintió otra vez ganas de llevarle la contraria y explicarle que sus sentimientos eran erróneos, pero sabía muy bien que no era el momento apropiado para discutir

A mí no me gusta sentir ira – dijo él – pero es peor si me contengo. Por eso la saco fuera – Y riéndose, añadió – Ahora ya se ha convertido en un juego para los criados. Me llenan el dormitorio de objetos feos, y no tengo más remedio que romperlos. Pero también me sirve de desahogo, y creo que eso es bueno

Aquel planteamiento no le resultaba del todo convincente

-Pero, de ese modo, vivís rodeado de fealdad. Eso es suficiente para amargarle el carácter a cualquiera

-Los hábitos están muy arraigados. Todos tenemos que desempeñar nuestro papel en el escenario de la vida, para cumplir las expectativas que los demás depositan en nosotros – se rozó sensualmente con la palma de la mano de Hinata – Mi idea era pasar gran parte del tiempo en los aposentos de mi esposa. Sobre todo porque ella tiene uno de mis cuadros favoritos allí

¿Cuál? – preguntó Hinata, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-El de Vermeer

Es precioso. Tan tranquilo y relajado… – y se sintió obligada a añadir – No pensé que os gustara

-No os olvidéis de que también me gusta Turner. Y Fuseli

Hinata se rió. El señor Nara tenía razón: Naruto era Naruto

En aquel momento, le estaba mordisqueando la palma de la mano, con intenciones maliciosas

Al tiempo que le tapaba la boca, Hinata dijo:

-No volváis a seducirme, Naruto. Tenemos que hablar

Como si fuera una advertencia, empezaron a oírse las campanadas del reloj de la iglesia de St. Margaret. Hinata contó diez. Ella se sentía más bien como si fueran las doce de la noche

Naruto le lamió la palma de la mano

-Puedo hablar al mismo tiempo que os seduzco

-Pero yo no estoy segura de poder escuchar

El esposo se rió y se separó de ella

Está bien. Mejor será que nos separemos y nos pongamos serios. Pero Hinata, de verdad – y al decir esto, volvió a cogerle la mano para un último beso – os prometo que no me enfadaré. No me importa lo que hayáis hecho. Os doy mi palabra

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sois mi esposa. Así que contad me toda la verdad

Hinata se sintió desfallecer al sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los nudillos e imaginarse que estuvieran sobre su boca. Sin embargo, una tristeza repentina la obligó a suspirar. Por un breve instante, había creído que él iba a responderle que su tolerancia se debía a que la amaba

Hinata empezaba a tener miedo de estar enamorándose. Aquello la situaría en una posición de debilidad, sobre todo si no era correspondida

¿Por dónde queréis que empiece? – preguntó

-Contad me lo que ocurrió cuando fuisteis a visitar a sir Orochimaru

…-

Ya se habían tomado el té, cuando Pringle entró de nuevo en la habitación, seguido del criado rengo. Hanabi recordó que se llamaba Clarence

Lamento informarles de que – dijo el hombre – la noticia sobre la duquesa viuda ha resultado ser cierta. La atienden dos médicos y han advertido en las calles de que no hagan ruido

Hanabi compartió una mirada de desesperación con su hermano, segura de que él sentiría el mismo malestar. La duquesa era una anciana y, por lo visto, una mala mujer; aun así, hubiera preferido no haber ridiculizado su mensaje ni haberse expresado en términos tan duros contra ella

Shion se puso de pie

-Entonces, debo ir a su lado

Mandaré que preparen el carruaje – dijo Pringle, y se marchó

¿Se sabe algo más? – preguntó Neji al criado

Bueno, señor – contestó el hombre, más relajado ahora que el mayordomo había salido de la habitación – He hecho algunas indagaciones. La duquesa viaja con su propia servidumbre, por lo que los empleados del hotel no se enteran muy bien de lo que ocurre en sus aposentos, aunque corren rumores sobre cuándo y cómo se marchó lady Shion. Dicen también que había otra joven con la duquesa. Al parecer – añadió, con una pícara sonrisa – una pareja con muy mal aspecto salió por la parte trasera del hotel

¡Con mal aspecto! – exclamó Hanabi – Al primo Naruto no le .gustaría nada oír eso – pero soltó una carcajada de alivio – Esté donde esté, Hinata está con el conde. Él cuidará de ella

Cómo se nota que no conocéis a Namikase – dijo Shion, con desdén – Seguro que le parecerá todo divertidísimo. Nunca ha tenido la dignidad suficiente para comportarse de acuerdo con su posición

Hanabi y Neji intercambiaron otra mirada

¡Mi capa! Voy a salir – exigió Shion al criado, con la altivez propia de su posición. Hanabi no creía que ella llegara a sentirse cómoda jamás con semejantes exigencias; y tampoco su hermana Hinata. ¿Sería un terrible problema?

Shion se quedó con la mirada perdida, mordiéndose con preocupación el labio inferior y llevándose de vez en cuando a los ojos el húmedo pañuelo. Hanabi intentó imaginarse el sentimiento que debía de producir perder a una persona que hubiera sido para ella como una madre, aunque muy poco afectiva

¿Os gustaría que os acompañara? – preguntó, dejándose llevar por el impulso

Shion la miró fijamente

¿No te importaría? Sé que es una bobada, pero todo me parece muy extraño. Salí huyendo. No es necesario... que vengas a ver a la duquesa, pero... – y sin poder evitar una sonrisa de agradecimiento, concluyó la frase – eres muy bondadosa conmigo

Hanabi se encogió de hombros

-No es ningún sacrificio. Así tendré algo que hacer. No me puedo ir a la cama sin saber qué ha ocurrido. Tal vez pueda incluso hacer algunas averiguaciones y enterarme de más cosas

Hanabi – dijo Neji, con tono de advertencia

Nada que se salga de lo normal – aseguró ella – Me limitaré a hablar con la gente. Ya sabes que la gente suele hablar conmigo fácilmente

Vio que Shion la miraba con incertidumbre. Seguramente le extrañaba lo que acababa de decir. Por su parte, Hanabi no entendía por qué muchas personas ponían tanto empeño en mantener secretos

Incómoda por tener que dar órdenes a los criados, se marchó hacia la entrada y pidió educadamente a uno de los sirvientes que estaban allí que le trajera la capa. Después se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no. vienes tú también, Neji?

Porque alguien debe permanecer aquí, por si acaso – contestó, acariciando a Kyuubi, que seguía nervioso, dando vueltas por la habitación y gimiendo de vez en cuando

Hanabi hizo un mohín ante el tono de su hermano

-Estoy segura de que el señor Nara pronto regresará para ocuparse de todo. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo a estas horas de la noche?

-Tenía varias entrevistas en el ministerio del Interior y en Bow Street. Me parece recordar que me dijo que alguien de Carlton House le pidió que le mantuvieran informado. Su objetivo es que se esclarezca el asesinato. Me, indicó que le informáramos de lo que ocurriera aquí, así que le mandaré una nota. Si descubrís algo de interés, enviadme un mensaje lo antes posible. Pero no hagáis ninguna locura. No es suficiente con que encontremos a Hinata, también habrá que librarla de la acusación de asesinato

-¡Asesinato! Es tan absurdo…

-Pero muy grave. Aunque el primo Naruto logre detener el procedimiento judicial, el escándalo la acompañará para siempre

…-

Hasta aquí

Bueno…

Para el prox cap les tengo una sorpresa

Hasta entonces ^^


End file.
